Primeras Veces
by Bacchie
Summary: [SaruMi] Serie de relatos que mostrarán cómo evoluciona la relación entre Fushimi y Yata después de vencer al clan Verde y Gris. "Porque lentamente, transgrediendo los límites que él mismo se impuso cuando se percató de sus sentimientos, pretendía ingresar en su corazón."
1. Primer Paso

¡Hola otra vez!

Muchas gracias por leer mi segunda historia de esta hermosa pareja (está consumiendo mi vida... no sé si quiera ser rescatada por ahora).

Esta historia está **dedicada** con mucho cariño para **Mary-animeangel.**

 _¡My child!, muchas gracias por las cosas tan hermosas que has hecho para mí, es por eso que quiero dedicarle ésta humilde historia a tu bella persona. Eres la mejor._

Disclaimer: K project y sus derivados le pertenecen a GoRa Project y a GoHands...y a una serie de personas más que humildemente desconozco.

* * *

1: Primer Paso _._

* * *

La primera vez que Misaki observó realmente a Saruhiko fue cuatro meses después de la batalla contra el clan los clanes Verde y Gris, en Homra donde se celebraba el triunfo de la alianza Mesa de Café.

—Sigues tan solitario como siempre—pensó con melancolía.

Saruhiko se encontraba alejado de todos, en aquel rincón que solía ocupar cuando pertenecía a Homra, con una expresión apática mirando fijamente su PDA, ignorando los intentos que hacían algunos de sus compañeros para acercársele.

Le costó mucho comprender por qué Scepter4 significaba tanto para Saruhiko, a tal punto que incluso jugó el papel del _bastardo_ _traidor_ ignorando todo el odio y veneno que le escupían sus antiguos compañeros. Puede que jamás entienda los motivos de su partida de Homra -ya no podía llamarlo traición, _no ahora_ \- pero si podía hacerse una idea de la motivación de Saruhiko para ingresar al clan verde.

Quería acercarse y hacerle compañía, conocerse nuevamente y construir desde cero esa amistad tan hermosa que compartieron en la adolescencia. Pero los recuerdos y palabras de la batalla final seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza y ya no sería capaz de soportar un nuevo rechazo de ese hombre otra vez.

—Yata-san— llamó Kamamoto con una sonrisa. — ¡aún queda ramen, si no te apresuras me comeré tu porción!— agitó sus manos para llamar su atención.

Misaki salió de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre y apartó la vista de la figura solitaria de Saruhiko. Kamamoto se ha mantenido a su lado en las buenas y en las malas a pesar de su hosca forma de ser con el mayor. Sonrió.

No juzgaría más a Saruhiko. Ya no le interesa volver a lo que fueron. Pero si le gustaría que alguna vez pudieran conversar tranquilamente sin que éste lo apartara de su lado como la peste.

 _Pero yo no haré el primer movimiento. No está vez._

— ¡Más vale que no te comas todo, fatso!— Dándole una última mirada hacia aquel solitario ex amigo, se dirigió donde se encontraba Kamamoto compartiendo con algunos muchachos del clan azul.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar, yo estaré aquí. Prometo intentar entenderte... Pero de verdad, no seré yo quien lo haga primero—pensó convencido.

—Yata, esto está absolutamente delicioso — exclamó Doumyouji, apoyándose descuidadamente en la mesa al ver acercarse al skater.

—Oye, Andy ¡cuidado! — un alterado Enomoto gritó al observar cómo los platillos estuvieron a punto de caer de la mesa por la acción de su compañero.

—Sigues teniendo ese exceso de energía. No hay remedio contigo — exclamó Kamo molesto— entre tú y Yata acabarán con la paciencia de todos.

Ambos, Doumyouji y Yata, observaron con la misma expresión de molestia al mayor del grupo de Scepter4. La mesa estalló en risas debido a lo similar de sus expresiones, dicha escena fue observada por cinco personas diferentes.

* * *

 _Misaki estuvo a punto de acercarse, ¿verdad?_

Comprendía que finalmente no lo hubiese hecho. Después de todo Saruhiko no fue muy amable con él cuando se enfrentaron en la batalla contra los dos clanes. Por ende entendía que dudara en acercársele nuevamente.

Observó a Misaki sonriendo junto a los demás. Incluso Enomoto y Doumyouji lograron entrar a aquel rincón al cual él nunca más podría regresar; Porque gracias a sus acciones, el ya jamás podría pertenecer nuevamente al mundo de Misaki.

—Saruhiko — llamó de pronto la Reina Roja.

El simplemente la ignoró, sintiendo como la preadolescente se sentaba junto a él frente a la barra del bar.

—Misaki está logrando entender finalmente — bebió un poco del zumo rojo, tratando de establecer conexión visual con el mayor.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — preguntó exasperado en baja voz sin apartar la mirada de su PDA.

Pero la niña no le respondió y sólo sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el punto donde se encontraban algunos de Homra compartiendo con Scepter4. Su mirada siguió la de la niña, sólo para percatarse que Misaki estaba sonriendo otra vez.

Anna observó al absorto Saruhiko y tomo su mano, evitando que volviera a enclaustrarse en pensamientos negativos. Y, por primera vez, sus ojos conectan con los de la muchacha.

—Misaki siempre estará acá— sonrió — pero esta vez si quieres algo tendrás que luchar por ello— Se alejó después de expresar aquellas palabras llevándose su trago rojo y dejando a Fushimi un poco sorprendido.

Chasqueo su lengua, volviendo su atención al PDA.

¿ _Luchar por ello_? Era una estupidez.

Observar cómo Misaki se divertía con los demás ya no producía ese dolor desesperante de hace unos años, y motivo era simple… era porque ya no quedaba nada más entre ellos.

¿Si se acercaba sería cruelmente rechazado, tal como él rechazó a Misaki aquellas veces?

 _¿Misaki me perdonaría?_

Y el... ¿Podría perdonar a Misaki también?

¿A caso Misaki volvería a sonreírle como cuando vivían juntos y sin preocupaciones?

 _¿Podría confiar en no ser desechado nuevamente?_

Su mano apretó inconscientemente el PDA, y no pudo evitar una expresión de desagrado, porque tener ilusiones y esperar que todo podría mejorar ya no era para alguien como él. Las relaciones simplemente eran un estorbo y era mejor estar sólo sin depender de nada ni nadie, porque así no volverían a lastimarlo de la forma que fuese.

—El pasado no puede cambiarse, Fushimi-kun.

— ¿¡Capitán!? — se sobresaltó soltando su PDA, no se esperaba que Munakata apareciera de la nada tras él.

— ¿Ho ya? ¿Perdido en tus pensamientos? No es muy propio de ti bajar la guardia de esa forma, Fushimi-kun—se mofó con una sonrisa.

—Tsk... No sé de qué demonios me está hablando— exclamó molesto. Ya no quería que la gente se entrometiera en sus asuntos, muchos menos el Capitán, porque aún le costaba mirarlo a la cara después de lo sucedido.

Munakata Reisi sonrió divertido por la expresión molesta de Saruhiko. A pesar de no ser mucho mayor que aquel muchacho, lo consideraba como un hermano menor al cual debía guiar por el camino correcto para que no volviera a perderse.

—El mundo se expande y la gente cambia. Pero aquello que ha sido preciado una vez lo seguirá siendo aun cuando pase el tiempo. ¿No crees? — aconsejó apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Saruhiko.

Munakata, incluso invadiendo un poco su espacio personal, hizo contacto visual con él. Se observaron por unos minutos sin decir palabras, después de todo aquella era la peculiar manera que tenían de entenderse.

—Has lo que estimes conveniente Fushimi-kun, sé que harás lo correcto porque confío en tus decisiones.

Dejando al muchacho sumido en sus pensamientos, el Rey azul se acercó a aquella mesa que era sólo risas y gritos. Fomentar los lazos entre ambos clanes era algo que el mismísimo Munakata Reisi podía hacer también, quizás alguno de los muchachos del clan rojo quisiera ayudarle a armar uno de sus tantos puzles.

Saruhiko se encontraba molesto. Nada de lo que le dijeran lo haría cambiar de opinión. Perdió a Misaki una vez, no soportaría perderlo de nuevo. Observó como el grupo alegre de esa mesa quedaba en silencio abruptamente. El Capitán no entendía todavía que jugar con él era bastante aburrido porque siempre ganaba. Misaki estaba enfurruñado, parece que Munakata no le agrada. Y pareciera que Munakata lo sabía y por ello seguía molestando al pelirrojo de forma sutil.

 _Porque molestar a Misaki es divertido._

Dos vasos sin alcohol fueron puestos delante de él y lograron apartar su vista de aquella alegre mesa para dirigirla al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

—Llévale uno a Yata-chan—solicitó el dueño del bar. Seri se sentó al lado de Fushimi casi al mismo tiempo y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada.

—Tsk... ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿No sería mejor si se lo llevas tú?

—Porque ésta es la _excusa_ que necesitas ¿no?—murmuró encendiendo un cigarro sin fijar su vista en Fushimi.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en que se acercaran de alguna forma? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien diera el primer paso?

Observó a Kusanagi, a quien finalmente puede mirar a la cara pese a que el hombre no es capaz de volver a sonreírle.

Porque Kusanagi nunca podría olvidar lo que hizo y dijo durante su traición a la alianza... Pero aun así ¿por qué lo estaba ayudando?

—Entiendo que esa era tu misión, no te guardo rencor por ello... Sólo ya no lo lastimes más. — dijo como si fuese capaz de leer su mente y alma.

Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más a prisa, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su PDA se encontraba abandonado en alguna parte de la mesa del bar. Kusanagi finalmente le brindó una sonrisa y lo instó a tomar valor y llevar las bebidas.

—Fushimi... — La voz y la sonrisa de Seri estaban impregnadas de afecto y comprensión. Como si ella le asegurará, sin palabras, que no sería rechazado.

Tomó aquellos vasos entregados por el mayor y, olvidándose de su indecisión, se puso de pie y caminó hacia esa mesa.

¿Sería esta la oportunidad que estaba esperando para reconstruir nuevamente su pequeño mundo junto al único amigo que realmente tuvo?

—Kusanagi-san te envía esto— expresó a regañadientes, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con alguien.

La expresión alegre y contenta de Misaki cambio abruptamente por una un poco más reservada.

—Gracias—murmuró tomando temblorosamente lo ofrecido.

—Oh, Fushimi-San, ¿por qué no se une a la mesa?—exclamó el energético Andy, rompiendo la atmósfera extraña que se formó entre ambos jóvenes—Nos falta una persona más para jugar a las cartas... Por favor—solicitó con un poco de desesperación uniendo sus manos en muda súplica.

—No queremos que el capitán participe, sino esta velada será un fiasco—completó en voz baja Enomoto, su mirada reflejaba un poco de resignación.

—Tsk, como sea— murmuró sentándose en la única silla desocupada, la cual se encontraba entre Misaki y Kamamoto.

 _Lo cual no le traía muy buenos recuerdos._

* * *

Seri prestaba atención a la mesa de los muchachos, le alegraba enormemente que Azules y Rojos pudieran llegar a un entendimiento y completar la misión sólo con unas pocas y dolorosas bajas. Verlos ahora en paz era la meta que intentaban alcanzar.

Kusanagi, al otro lado de la barra del bar, le extendió su martini con judías tratando de evitar las náuseas al ver a aquella hermosa mujer bebiendo esa _cosa_.

—Un paso a la vez ¿no? — Susurró contenta Seri, revolviendo su trago lentamente.

—Supongo que sí, Seri-chan — expresó desganado dándole una calada al cigarro.

—No te ves muy contento—su voz tenía un leve tinte de reproche.

—Bueno—sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—supongo que puedo intentar olvidar lo cruel que ha sido Fushimi con Yata-chan en este último tiempo.

— ¿Ho ya? ¿Yatagarasu no ha sido incluso _igual_ de cruel con Fushimi-kun?

A Kusanagi nunca podría caerle bien Munakata, _era definitivo_. Y lo hizo notar ignorando sus palabras. Casi deseaba no haber detenido a Yata cuando éste quiso golpear al hombre cuando se enteró del verdadero motivo de la partida de Fushimi.

—Ellos están destinados, ¿no es verdad? —exclamó de pronto la Reina Roja deteniendo la batalla de miradas entre ambos hombres.

Porque, en la mesa donde compartían Rojos y Azules por igual, Misaki reclamaba por el hecho de que le haya salido diez veces el nombre de Saruhiko en el sorteo para ser pareja en el juego de cartas.

Saruhiko lo observaba con una expresión de fastidio, tal como antes.

—Posiblemente perdamos, porque tú no sabes lo que es pensar. ¡Soy yo quien debería reclamar! — exclamó molesto el tercero al mando, cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste mono!?

—Que vamos a perder porque tú no piensas Mi-Sa-Ki ¿O no recuerdas las veces en que te vencía en un simple juego de póker?

— ¡Que no me llames por mi nombre, mono bastardo! ¡Y obviamente hiciste trampa todas esas malditas veces, maldición!

Escuchó la risa sarcástica de Fushimi.

—Mi-Sa-Ki, no eres más que un mal perdedor.

— ¡Y tu un maldito bastardo tramposo!

Los adultos y la niña observaban sorprendidos aquella escena.

—Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán—suspiró resignado Kusanagi, dirigiéndose a preparar una nueva bebida para su Reina y Seri-chan.

—Sírveme un trago a mí también, Kusanagi-kun— exclamó un tanto divertido el Rey Azul.

—Fushimi se comporta como un niño pequeño cuando está con Yatagarasu— expresó con alivio Seri —me alegro que se encuentre más animado ahora... Las cosas no han sido fáciles para él en éste último tiempo.

—Ni Misaki ni Saruhiko serían ellos mismos si no discuten por alguna pequeñez, pero es bueno que ellos dos ahora se sientan cómodos compartiendo un mismo espacio— agregó Anna.

Y los cuatro brindaron.

Porque el primer paso para que esos dos idiotas se entendieran, era que Misaki no pronunciara cierta palabra para ofenderlo y que Saruhiko no quisiera volver a ser odiado.

 _Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, era la primera vez que no se mencionaba la palabra traidor entre ellos_.

* * *

Creo...creo haber dicho que era 'serie de relatos cortos'… pero no me resultó en éste capítulo ¿eh? Espero que el próximo no salga tan largo.

He decidido subirlo ahora porque sé que GoRa hará alguna treta sucia por ahí… así que ésta historia técnicamente será un AU donde todo salió bien para la alianza Mesa de Café(?). Considérenlo WAFF también.

Lo siento, mi fe en GoRa ya valió madres…sé que harán cosas que no me gustarán, pero soy masoquista y seguiré viendo K:RoK.

Esta humilde servidora agradece muchísimo que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer. Cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario siempre será bien recibido, aquello es lo que permite que yo pueda mejorar mi calidad como escritora. Intenté mantener a los personajes tan IC como me fue posible ( _My gosh Munakata...¿por qué te me dificultaste tanto?)._

 **SelfBeta** , posiblemente se me hayan pasado algunos detalles por allí, así que si encuentran algún error favor avisar...prometo corregirlo tan rápido como sea posible.

No sé cuándo tendré listo el próximo capítulo, pero tengan en cuenta desde ya que, _pase lo que pase en la serie_ , lo terminaré porque es un regalo para **Mary-animeangel**. (inserte corazones).

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Segundo Paso

Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo~

Disclaimer: K project y sus derivados le pertenecen a GoRa Project y a GoHands...y a una serie de personas más que humildemente desconozco.

* * *

2: Segundo Paso _._

* * *

Dentro de las situaciones inverosímiles e incómodas que ha vivido en Scepter4, lo que ahora estaba aconteciendo en el comedor del cuartel debería ser catalogado como el más extraño de todos esos sucesos.

¿Cómo había empezado todo?

Recordaba que la captura de uno de los strains había fallado y se encontraba frente a su Capitán para notificarle la situación. El silencio era incómodo porque, además, dicho fallo había traído consecuencias nefastas no sólo para el miembro de Scepter4, sino para alguien que no pertenecía a la institución.

El Capitán tampoco hacía más fácil la situación. Se encontraba armando un rompecabezas de quien-sabe-cuantas-piezas con una sonrisa muy tranquila y escalofriante; no parecía que hubiese prestado atención a su reporte.

—Entonces, Doumyouji-kun— ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al oírlo hablar y lo observaron—. ¿Podrías explicarme nuevamente la situación?

La voz de Munakata se escuchaba divertida, más su mirada lucía tan profesional como siempre.

—Estaba persiguiendo a uno de los Strains cuyo poder desconocíamos hasta entonces— miró de reojo a su acompañante —.Y choqué con Yata... y ahora no nos podemos separar porque es doloroso estar a más de un metro de distancia.

Pudo escuchar un 'estúpidos strains' de parte de Yatagarasu y su Capitán seguía armando su rompecabezas, sentado en su lugar de siempre como si nada.

—¿Ho ya? — dejó una pieza en el aire para ver fijamente a ambos muchachos, su sonrisa lo estaba alterando, era como si intentara no reírse de ellos.

—Tche, ésta maldita situación le debe resultar muy graciosa, ¿no? —interrumpió insolente.

—Garasu- kun, no es gracioso que te encuentres amarrado con Doumyouji-kun hasta que atrapemos al strain… Por supuesto que no lo es—sonrió brillante dejando una pieza entre sus dedos dirigiéndole una mirada que demostraba todo lo contrario.

—Y si ya entiende que demonios pasó ¿Por qué mierda pregunta nuevamente? —masculló entre dientes. Como detestaba a ese hombre.

Munakata simplemente lo observó impasible perdiendo su sonrisa. Yata se removió un poco incómodo, su mirada era igual que aquella vez…

—¿Quieres un poco de té para calmar los ánimos, Garasu-kun? —preguntó con gracia, volviendo a sonreír—.Precisamente estaba a punto de hacer té verde, dicen que ayuda a relajarse.

Yata sentía que su poco buen humor se esfumaba porque ese maldito Rey Azul estaba burlándose nuevamente de él. Decidió ignorarlo chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos. Entre menos tuviera que hablar con ese sujeto mejor.

—Capitán, ¿cómo deberé proceder entonces?— intervino Andy, antes que las cosas se salieran aún más de control.

—Infórmale a Fushimi-kun, que él considere las medidas que crea necesarias y te asigne algún trabajo que no requiera que tú y Garasu-kun dejen las instalaciones.

—Si, señor.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué demonios tengo que quedarme acá!?

—Ya te lo dije Yata—mencionó dándole una mirada exasperada—.Mantenernos a mucha distancia será sumamente doloroso.

—Tche...

—Bien, si nos disculpa Capitán— dijo Andy tomando de uno de los brazos de Yata.

 _«_ _Que extraño es verlo sin su patineta_ _»,_ pensó curioso al arrastrarlo hasta la puerta.

—Oh, Por cierto—Munakata detuvo a ambos chicos, siendo observado atentamente por ellos—.Más vale que no rompan nada.

La sonrisa macabra de aquel hombre les dio un escalofrío y cerraron la puerta con prisa, el aire se había puesto sofocante súbitamente.

* * *

Doumyouji ya había catalogado aquello como un suceso anormal. Generalmente el capitán no era de los que se tomaba las cosas de forma tan ligera cuando había gente que no era parte de Scepter4; no se ponía a armar rompecabezas ni se tomaba con tan poca seriedad las situaciones relacionadas con los poderes de los strains que involucraban a civiles.

Las cosas poco a poco estaban volviendo a la normalidad, aún quedaban strains haciendo estupideces por ahí y, gracias al Slate, podían hacerse cargo de ello.

Munakata una vez explicó que no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendrían sus poderes, pero aquello les daba igual porque, con poderes o sin ellos, seguirían siendo Scepter4.

 _«Bueno, las cosas ya no pueden empeorar, espero que Yata y Fushimi-San se ignoren como lo han hecho hasta ahora»_ , pensó mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

Recordaba que, después de aquella fiesta en HOMRA, donde Fushimi y Yata perdieron en el juego de cartas hace medio año atrás, las cosas entre esos dos habían cambiado. Era como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para ignorar la presencia del otro por algún extraño motivo...cuando se encontraban.

Después de todo, al parecer, Yata se había mudado de Shizume, por lo que era extraño topárselo muy a menudo. Algunos incluso atribuían el mal humor del tercero al mando a causa de aquello, era una especie de secreto a voces.

Al recorrer los pasillos, Andy no podía dejar de observar a Yata disimuladamente, estaba preocupado, preguntándose: _« ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Luce cansado»_.

Ingresaron a la habitación de reuniones donde se encontraban Fushimi y parte del escuadrón trabajando en silencio. Doumyouji debía encontrar la forma de informarle lo ocurrido a su superior evitando que éste terminara más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Yata se acercó al puesto de Fushimi.

Andy observaba anonadado la escena, sentía temor y no podía evitar pensar: _« Fushimi-san ha estado de un humor horrible toda esta semana... Yata lo empeorará y las consecuencias las pagaremos nosotros. »_

Escuchó como Yata golpeaba la mesa de Fushimi y sobresaltaba a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás comiendo!?

Cuando Yata vio a Fushimi rodeado de recipientes vacíos de bebidas carbonatadas y barras de cereal se molestó. Era pasada la hora de almuerzo, ¡una de las comidas más importantes del día!

—Tsk ¿qué diablos haces acá? —preguntó molesto, aunque se sentía más sorprendido de verlo ahí en Scepter4. —.Creí que había podido deshacerme de tu presencia al fin.

Fushimi, aun sentado en su puesto, se cruzó de brazos observando la expresión irritada de Yata.

—No me evadas la pregunta, bastardo. No dediqué un poco más de dos años de mi vida en alimentarte de forma decente para que lo eches a perder todo ahora.

 _«Fushimi-san se ve molesto... muy, muy molesto. »_ , aquel era el pensamiento general de los que se encontraban en la habitación.

Un nuevo golpe en la mesa los sobresaltó. Era Fushimi ahora quien, de pie y acercando su rostro al de Yata, lo comenzaba a increpar.

—No puedes llamar a _eso_ alimentarme de forma decente —murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica—.No hay nada que puedas hacer Mi-Sa-Ki, si yo quiero me salto todas las comidas del día.

—Tche... Puedo obligarte a comer, por supuesto—exclamó resuelto.

—Este... Yata —llamó inseguro Doumyouji con un hilo de voz, no era apropiado incomodar a Fushimi cuando se encontraban con tanto trabajo acumulado, más si éste último no ha dormido más de tres horas diarias.

—¡Jah!, me gustaría ver que un enano como tú lo intente—interrumpió a su subordinado.

—¿¡A quien le dices enano!? ¡Burócrata!

—Burócrata sigue sin ser un insulto, ¡estúpido virgen!

—¡Oigan! — llamó desesperado. Los demás chicos simplemente se habían retirado en cuanto pudieron del lugar, Andy no podía hacerlo gracias al maldito poder del strain.

—¿¡Que!? — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, observando con molestia al castaño.

—Comprendo que Yata esté preocupado por Fushimi-San pero...

—¿¡Quién mierda está preocupado por éste mono idiota!?— interrumpió, señalando a Fushimi con un dedo.

—Pero—ignoró a Yata, su poca paciencia estaba desapareciendo— ya estamos acostumbrados a que Fushimi-san a veces ni siquiera almuerce, estas dos semanas han sido de esa forma...

En cuanto dijo aquello, la expresión de Yata por primera vez le dio un poco de miedo.

* * *

Y así es como se encontraban en el comedor de Scepter4, con Yata cocinando Chahan con los primeros ingredientes que encontraba. Esa era la situación extraña de la que hablaba.

Porque al maldito de Yata se le olvida que el poder del strain los obligaba a estar a poca distancia sino empezaba a doler, y casi lo había dejado atrás tratando de encontrar las cocinas del cuartel.

Por ello Doumyouji se sentía fuera de lugar también. En parte porque no pensaba que Yata efectivamente supiera cocinar y fuera habilidoso en ello.

Además, el miserable de Yata sólo hizo un plato de comida que no era para él y tenía hambre, gracias al maldito strain no ha podido probar bocado en todo el día, ¡incluso había perdido el desayuno!

 _«Maldito seas, Yata... ¡Yo también quiero comer algo!»_ , pensó molesto al sentir el delicioso aroma de comida recién preparada.

—Toma, más te vale no dejar nada —exclamó acercándole el plato de chahan a Saruhiko, evitando mirarlo a los ojos por vergüenza.

—Tsk... Sigues con la mala costumbre de poner lo primero que encuentres— murmuró al ver unos trozos de piña en el plato.

Misaki lo miró un poco sorprendido. Se sentó frente a él y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—Deberías ser más agradecido— murmuró molesto, observándolo con una expresión aburrida— Todo esto contiene altas dosis de la vitamina que no consumes, porque eres como un mocoso de mierda al cual no le gustan los vegetales.

Fushimi chasqueo la lengua y procedió a comer el plato a regañadientes, Misaki miraba hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuese donde se encontraba sentado su ex amigo.

 _«Así que Fushimi-San puede ser así de dócil»_ , pensó Andy un poco atónito, unas mesas más alejado de ese par.

Su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre, pero ambos hombres desalmados ignoraban su presencia, _como si ese rincón del comedor fuese un mundo donde sólo ellos dos existieran_.

—¿Doumyouji que haces acá? —preguntó sorprendido Enomoto, cargando con una botella de agua fría.

Andy hizo una señal de silencio, mientras observaba a Fushimi y Yata discutir nuevamente por estupideces.

Recordaba haber escuchado de labios de la teniente y del segundo al mando de HOMRA, que Fushimi y Yata ya habían dado el primer paso para una futura reconciliación. Andy no entendía por qué el ignorar la presencia del otro se consideraba un primer paso.

Pero si le preguntaban diría que éste sería, sin lugar a dudas, el segundo.

Aunque no hicieran otra cosa más que insultarse.

* * *

Pasada unas cuatro horas, el grupo de Hidaka logró capturar al strain y anular su poder, Yata se marchó de los cuarteles de Scepter4 no sin antes sermonear a Fushimi para que mejorara su precaria alimentación y que no se saltara las comidas.

Fushimi, como era usual, chasqueó la lengua y solicitó que dejara de ensuciar los cuarteles de Scepter4 con su molesta presencia.

Después de todo aquel problema ocasionado por el strain debían comenzar con el reporte. Y ahí se encontraba en la sala de Scepter4 junto a Hidaka, en uno de los asientos más alejados de Fushimi.

—Doumyouji, haz el informe del strain capturado—solicitó el de anteojos tecleando ávidamente en su computadora sin observarlo.

—Hidaka ayuda... —rogó casi llorando sosteniéndolo del brazo rápidamente, evitando que éste se marchara.

—Pero Doumyouji yo no...

—Ten piedad de mí—interrumpió desesperado—.Hoy ni siquiera he podido almorzar... Si pierdo la cena moriré.

Doumyouji estaba exagerando un poco, porque Hidaka tenía un corazón de oro y sólo de esa forma lo ayudaría. Fushimi era un desalmado y lo haría repetir mil veces el informe si así quisiera, por lo tanto la ayuda del castaño le vendría muy bien.

—¿No comiste nada en todo el día? —preguntó alarmado.

—No... —suspiró, viendo como Hidaka volvía a sentarse a su lado.

 _« Porque el maldito de Yata sólo hizo comida para Fushimi-San... ¡Algún día me las pagará ese...enano!»_. Pensó muy molesto, deseando que llegara el día en que pudiera golpearlo.

Ya era medianoche y no llevaba ni la mitad del informe. El silencio de la habitación era sólo interrumpido por el repiquetear de las teclas de la computadora y su estómago, el cual imploraba por alimentos.

El sonido del PDA de Fushimi los sobresaltó a los tres, al parecer era un mensaje importante y urgente, después de todo el de anteojos lucía muy sorprendido.

—Fushimi-san ¿a dónde va? —preguntó Hidaka curioso y preocupado al verlo levantarse abruptamente de su puesto.

—Iré a buscar algo, terminen el maldito informe. —masculló caminando con prisas, sin dirigirles la mirada.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Hidaka y Doumyouji se miraron con preocupación porque era anormal que Fushimi olvidara llevar consigo su PDA.

Y no es como si sintieran curiosidad por leer el mensaje que ha alterado tanto al favorito de Munakata. Pero el PDA estaba ahí olvidado y desbloqueado con el mensaje abierto... además ellos tenían que tomar los papeles que, convenientemente, se encontraban justo al lado de aquel objeto... Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

 _Apk: SWorld  
Dejé otro plato de chahan con tu nombre en el frigorífico, porque sé que vas a cenar  
cualquier mierda que encuentres por ahí, si es que te dignas a cenar...  
2 min. atrás._

 _Apk: SWold  
A la mierda, sé que a esta altura no has cenado nada,  
Ve a cenar... trabajarás mejor sin hambre...  
1 min. atrás._

— ¿¡Fushimi-san tiene una novia!? — preguntó sorprendido Hidaka, más por lo grosero del mensaje que otra cosa.

—Ah no, es de Yata...supongo—dudó, debido al extraño programa de mensajería ¿De dónde salió esa aplicación?.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Yata le ha preparado la cena a Fushimi-san!?

—Cosas más extrañas se han visto—dijo fatigado por el hambre, encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Porque el segundo paso era que Misaki se preocupara nuevamente de la mala alimentación de Fushimi, y que éste se dejará consentir con sus raros pero nutritivos platillos._

* * *

 **Extra 1.**

* * *

Cuando Munakata encontró al solitario Fushimi en el comedor se sorprendió. El muchacho no era de los que se acercaba muy seguido a ese lugar; muchísimo menos era de los que cenaba. Tampoco era de los que bajaba la guardia tan fácilmente, aun no se percataba de su presencia.

— ¿Ho ya?, es extraño verte cenar, Fushimi-kun—lo sobresaltó, logrando que se le resbalara el cubierto. Era divertido ver a Fushimi perder su calma.

Escuchó el chasquido del muchacho y, sólo para molestarlo, le quitó su cuchara y probó el platillo de chahan con piñas.

—Ciertamente, a pesar de lo tosco que luce el platillo, sabe delicioso ¿lo has cocinado tú? — Saruhiko lo miró boquiabierto por un instante.

—De ningún maldito modo—murmuró molesto después de recuperar el habla, tratando de proteger su cena de un nuevo ataque de su Capitán.

—No ciertamente— sonrió, devolviéndole su cubierto—.Garasu-kun cocina bastante bien, me pregunto ¿cómo es que aprendió a cocinar?

La voz de Munakata estaba teñida en diversión, más por la mirada sorprendida de Fushimi.

—Bien, después necesito los informes del strain capturado—posó una mano sobre el hombro de Saruhiko— .Recuerda reposar unos minutos antes de volver a enfrascarte en el trabajo, Fushimi-kun.

Saruhiko miraba la espalda del hombre que se marchaba del comedor.

—Capitán—lo llamó, logrando detenerlo—.¿Cómo demonios supo que fue Misaki quien cocinó?

El hombre le sonrió y se marchó dejándolo con la duda. _Después de todo, Fushimi no sería capaz de comer una comida tan extraña si ésta no era preparada por Yata._

* * *

 **Notas:**

Definitivamente Bacchie no aprende aún el significado de ' _serie de relatos cortos_ '... en fin, espero que los próximos capítulos sean más cortos.

Aunque no he quedado muy conforme con el resultado, he decido mantener esta versión antes de borrarla como lo hice con las otras.

 ** _SelfBeta_** , me disculpo con antelación por cualquier error.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

* * *

 _¡un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo!:_

* * *

—Supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo para aguantarte otra vez—dijo revolviendo inconscientemente la comida, evitando su mirada.

Esa sería la respuesta más honesta que recibiría por parte de Saruhiko en este momento; pero lo conocía, aquello era su forma de decir que sí, podrían volver a intentarlo.

Y aquello lo hacía intensamente feliz.

—¿Quién aguantaba a quién?—preguntó con un mohín de falso disgusto—.No era fácil vivir contigo en ese entonces.

Saruhiko le sonreía sincero y divertido, como antaño.

—Aún no logro explicarme cómo sobreviví con tus porquerías tiradas en cualquier parte de la habitación—expresó con burla—.Conociéndote, sigues igual de desordenado.

—No estaban tiradas en cualquier parte—negó fervientemente la acusación—.Estaban en el lugar que tenían que estar.


	3. Último Paso

Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por leer el tercer capítulo~

Disclaimer: K project y sus derivados le pertenecen a GoRa Project y a GoHands...y a una serie de personas más que humildemente desconozco.

* * *

3: Último Paso.

* * *

La oficina de Munakata siempre tenía ese aire de tranquilidad y calma cuando lo necesitaba. Excepto ésta vez.

Fushimi, tan cerca de la puerta como pudiese, observaba a aquel hombre realizando su relajante ceremonia de té, acompañado de la teniente.

—Se celebrará el cumpleaños de Isana Yashiro mañana en el bar HOMRA—declaró Seri, dejando unos bocadillos llenos de judías rojas cerca del Capitán —.Scepter4 ha sido cordialmente invitado.

—Vaya, la última reunión había sido hace dos meses, ¿no? —preguntó el Rey Azul, evitando mirar el platillo que era acercado por la teniente—.Entonces tenemos el deber de asistir.

Fushimi miraba a sus superiores con semblante aburrido. Por suerte tenía muchos días libres, así que podía escaparse de esa salida.

Aun no entendía por qué siguen tan unidos a los otros dos clanes. Ya no había enemigos poderosos que desearan apoderarse de la Slate; por lo que, en su modesta opinión, continuar con las relaciones amistosas era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

—Si es así, mañana me tomaré el día libre—murmuró Saruhiko observando a su Capitán alejar el plato que la amable teniente le entregó.

—Fushimi, ¿no recuerdas que tengo que autorizarlo primero? —espetó molesta la Teniente.

—Tsk… No puede obligarme a asistir a una fiesta—respondió molesto, cruzándose de brazos en un ademán desafiante.

—Fushimi-kun —llamó Munakata, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Es una orden—sonrió —.Ahora, con éste asunto resuelto, ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Con una voz teñida de diversión, Munakata dio por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Saruhiko decidió que, si era una orden que debía acatar, asistiría a la dichosa fiesta, utilizaría su uniforme de Scepter4, como simple acto de rebeldía.

Y ahí estaba, el único del grupo con el uniforme azul; un comportamiento algo infantil según Munakata, pero lo respetaría.

—Maldito Capitán—masculló molesto observando con rencor la puerta del bar.

—Vamos Fushimi-san, es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando—alentó Hidaka, tocando su hombro amigablemente.

Después de un par de segundos, Hidaka se alejó de él. Al parecer ya había sobrepasado la dosis diaria de acciones que Fushimi soportaba, prueba de ello era la mirada de furia dirigida hacia su persona.

Cuando Seri abrió la puerta, la primera imagen que disfrutaron fue la de un bar decorado con bellos adornos en tonos plateados con un cartel que decía: '¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños, Shiro!'; entre los miembros de HOMRA quien más resaltaba era Misaki que adornaba un enorme pastel.

—Oh, bienvenidos—saludó Anna con una sonrisa tranquila sobre Kamamoto, acomodando los últimos detalles del decorado.

—¡Yata!—gritó Doumyouji, agitando una de sus manos—.Que bueno que sí pudiste asistir a la fiesta, la otra vez te extrañamos un montón con Enomoto, ¿A que si?

Enomoto asintió con una sonrisa apenada; Misaki sonrió un tanto cansado sin decir palabras, sosteniendo diestramente una manga pastelera.

—¿Ho? ¿Has hecho tú el pastel, Garasu-kun?—preguntó divertido el Rey Azul, acercándose a la vanguardia de HOMRA —.Muero por probar tus nutritivas recetas desde ese entonces…

Misaki lo observó con expresión desconfiada y sólo suspiró, el tono insinuante con el que exclamó la última frase le había causado escalofríos.

—Yata—interrumpió Kuro desde la cocina—.¿Puedes venir un segundo?

—Sí, ya voy—exclamó cansado, dejando la manga pastelera sobre la mesa del bar, ignorando la sonrisa del Capitán de Scepter4.

Misaki no tenía deseos de ser un buen anfitrión, después de todo no saludó a ninguno de los presentes; suerte que Kusanagi rectificó aquello con su característica sonrisa.

* * *

Los tres clanes se encontraban con todos sus miembros brindando en una gran mesa redonda con variados bocadillos tradicionales preparados por Kuro, Misaki y Kusanagi.

Yata se encontraba un poco apartado de la multitud, observando, con un poco de extenuación, lo felices que se veían _casi_ todos los invitados.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir hoy, Yata. La reunión pasada fue silenciosa sin tu presencia—comentó Kuro, acercándose con unas bebidas en sus manos.

—Ah, he estado muy ocupado últimamente—bostezó, recibiendo el refresco que amablemente fue ofrecido por su acompañante—.Gracias por ayudar hoy con los bocadillos, definitivamente Kusanagi-san y yo no habríamos dado abasto.

Kurosuke le sonrió.

—No hay problema, después de todo era para celebrar a Shiro, por lo tanto era mi deber ayudar… —lo observó un momento—.Por cierto, ¿No está un poco solo?

—¿Quién? —preguntó curioso.

—Fushimi.

En cuanto aquel nombre salió de sus labios, ambos dirigieron sus miradas al tercero al mando de Scepter4, quien se encontraba en el mismo solitario rincón del bar, jugando con su PDA.

—Bueno, él siempre ha sido así… no le gustan mucho las fiestas o las reuniones—comentó a la defensiva, bebiendo un poco de aquel líquido sin alcohol.

—Creí que habías dicho algo sobre no alejarse de los amigos—Yata lo observó impresionado; Kuro, sintiéndose un poco culpable, le sonrió—.Neko mencionó que ustedes dos solían ser muy buenos amigos.

—Anna no debería estar comentando las cosas privadas de los demás—observó cómo sus palabras ponían incómodo a Kuro, debido al tono molesto de su voz —.Eso fue hace tiempo, yo simplemente me cansé de intentar acercarme a él.

La expresión resignada de Yata al encogerse de hombros realmente lo conmovió; sin lugar a dudas era como un pequeño niño herido. Sonrió para sus adentros, esta era una buena ocasión para usar su arma secreta. Presionando un botón, dejó que la majestuosa voz de su adorado maestro aconsejara al perdido muchacho.

 ** _"La oportunidad se presenta tarde y se marcha pronto_** (1) ** _. Tu gran oportunidad se puede encontrar justo donde estás ahora mismo_** (2) ** _."_**

—¿Verdad que las palabras de Ichigen-Sama son las mejores? —Posó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Yata, mirándolo con expresión anhelante- Y ¿Qué te parece?

Yata podía asegurar que veía un fondo rosa y brillante; Kuro estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, tan sonrojado y excitado que le parecía un tanto vergonzoso.

—Horripilante—dijo sin tacto alejándose del hombre forma un tanto brusca.

—Tu, insolente, no entiendes la genialidad de mi maestro—exclamó apasionado, mirando con reproche al más bajo.

—Yata-chan, ¡ven un momento!—llamó Kusanagi, quien se encontraba en la mesa con HOMRA al completo.

—Ya voy—murmuró cansado, comenzando a alejarse lentamente del pelinegro.

—Yata—llamó Kuro, tomando uno de sus brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Ichigen Miwa… no era solo un poeta a tiempo parcial, también tenía la capacidad de predecir el futuro— lo observó con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle un mensaje sin palabras.

—¿Y por qué demonios me estás diciendo eso? —preguntó aburrido.

Kuro suspiró, realmente Yata podía ser un cretino a tiempo completo. No se enojaría, mantendría la calma; después de todo era mucho pedir que alguien entendiera la intuición de su difunto maestro… Ni siquiera su actual Rey era capaz de entenderlo.

—Por nada, sólo recuérdalo—dijo resignado.

Con un último vistazo hacia el castaño, Kurosuke se encaminó donde Shiro y Neko probando los diversos tentempiés de la mesa.

* * *

Llevaba dos malditas horas ahí, según el protocolo de esas estúpidas fiestas, podría marcharse media hora después de que cortaran el jodido pastel. Cosa que, por suerte, ya habían hecho.

—¿Ho ya?, Fushimi-kun, pareciera que este lugar es tu sitio favorito de todo el bar—exclamó divertido al ver la mirada molesta de su subordinado—.¿Sigues enojado porque te ordené venir? Tengo el presentimiento que hoy se-…

—¡Si vuelves a decir una mierda como esa otra vez delante de mi te partiré la cara, maldito bastardo!,¿¡Me oíste!? —gritó Misaki, sorprendiendo a todo el bar e interrumpiendo la conversación de Munakata con Fushimi.

—Yata-san—llamó nervioso Kamamoto, sosteniéndolo para que no se fuese encima de su compañero de clan.

—T-Te has pasado Eric—murmuró Bandou preocupado—. No era necesario decir todo eso. Yata por favor cálmate...

—Yata—llamó preocupado Kusanagi, tratando de tocar su hombro.

—Tche... ¡Déjame en paz tú también!— golpeó la mano de aquel hombre, rechazando su toque tajantemente.

Un silencio pesado se formó en todo el bar.

—¿Ho? Los ánimos en HOMRA parecen algo tensos en estos días— comentó tranquilamente Munakata al observar la escena.

Saruhiko había preguntado por qué, pero no prestó atención a la respuesta de su superior, ni tampoco se percató cuando éste se marchó de su lado. Él sólo podía pensar en Misaki, quien se había retirado a la cocina después de aquel exabrupto y al cual no había podido verle el rostro durante aquella discusión.

Observó curioso a Kusanagi y a los demás de HOMRA, no podía dejar de sorprenderle la expresión tan herida y preocupada del mayor. Al parecer jamás esperó aquel rechazo de quien fuera como un hermano pequeño para él.

 _«_ _Pero no es como si importara... »_ , Pensó desesperado jugueteando con su PDA, tratando de olvidar aquella escena.

Pero en alguna parte recóndita de su ser, estaba preocupado por Misaki, y la cicatriz comenzaba a picar por alguna estúpida razón otra vez.

* * *

Sólo cinco minutos más y podría largarse de ese lugar tan ruidoso y molesto. Observaba aburrido su PDA, finalmente pudo serenarse y olvidar la molesta sensación de picazón. Se encontraba sumido en la información entregada por aquel aparato, hasta que un platillo de yakimeshi(3), dejado frente a él, llamó poderosamente su atención.

Yata se había sentado a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos, dejando aquello como una ofrenda de paz hacia su persona. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo ni chasquear la lengua.

—No hay caso contigo. ¿Verdad? Sigues sin ser capaz de comer unas malditas verduras— dijo un tanto molesto.

—¿Para qué me traes yakimeshi si sabes que no lo comeré?

—Lo hice para ti, tiene sólo las cosas que te gustan.

Fushimi observó en detalle aquel platillo. Al parecer Misaki se había encerrado en la cocina para prepararlo y así lograr calmarse.

No iba a rechazarlo, porque si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía demasiada hambre. Y aquel yakimeshi no contenía ningún tipo de vegetal… muy al estilo del antiguo Misaki.

A Yata le daba una cierta nostalgia ver cuán solo se encontraba Saruhiko en Scepter4. Entendía que su carácter a veces no era el más fácil de tratar y la gente terminaba alejándose de él, pero seguía siendo un tipo genial que merecía sólo lo mejor.

—Oye…—interrumpió después de unos minutos de silencio—. ¿Estás bien? Me refiero en Scepter4.

—Tsk...Da igual, es sólo un trabajo—respondió cortante.

A pesar de lo renuente de su respuesta, no es como si lo estuviera alejando de su lado como antes.

 _«_ _¿Qué pasaría si lo intento otra vez?"_. Se preguntó, dándole una fugaz mirada al reloj que años atrás le había regalado.

 ** _"Tu gran oportunidad se puede encontrar justo donde estás ahora mismo"_**

Misaki puso una cara de sufrida resignación, tenía que estar demente para hacerle caso a las palabras de Kuro-Inu pero ¿qué perdía? Tampoco es que quedase algo entre ellos como para estropearlo.

 _«_ _Sólo una vez más»_.

—¿Por qué… te fuiste de esa forma? he pensado que, quizás si sólo me hubieses dicho que no querías quedarte... Yo lo habría entendido—murmuró, encogiéndose un poco en su sitio debido a los nervios.

Se sentía un tanto egocéntrico al orientar el problema sólo en él, pero siempre que intentaba preguntar en nombre de HOMRA las cosas salían mal.

Saruhiko se molestó. ¿Ahora que peleaba con los idiotas venía a su lado para preguntarle nuevamente por qué traicionó al clan rojo? ¿Qué no se cansaba? ¿Tanto importaba HOMRA?

— No me interesaba que entendieras... —respondió cortante.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Importa? — preguntó amargamente.

 _«_ _Después de todo, siempre es y será HOMRA primero para ti»_ , pensó, dándole un nuevo bocado a su plato; el cual, por alguna estúpida razón, estaba insípido.

— A mí sí— observó tímidamente a Saruhiko— .Quiero entenderte Saru. Tú eres mi... persona más importante y no tenerte de pronto conmigo fue... extraño.

—Sólo extraño ¿eh? ...-murmuró.

Misaki lo observó un tanto nervioso.

— Quiero decir, no somos esos mismos mocosos que creían que tenían el mundo en sus manos— continuó un tanto desesperado—. P-Pero yo sigo pensando que tú eres genial, Saruhiko. S-siempre lo he pensado.

Misaki era incapaz de verlo a los ojos, sentía que había dicho algo sumamente vergonzoso y sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Pretendes… que ignoremos todas las cosas que nos dijimos e hicimos, y hacer como que nunca paso nada? —Preguntó molesto después de un incómodo silencio—.¡Las cosas no funcionan así en la vida real Misaki!

—No, no te pido que volvamos a… lo de antes— respondió tranquilo obteniendo una expresión sorprendida del menor—.Pero si alguna vez quieres que hablemos, yo estaré para ti... Siempre lo he estado.

Saruhiko dejó de escucharlo por un momento y quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Sé que tienes tus razones. Incluso si nunca me las dices, yo... lo respetaré.

Después de aquellas palabras dichas con un tono de voz seguro y tranquilo, Saruhiko por primera vez puede distinguir a Misaki; no aquel miembro orgulloso de HOMRA ni aquel mocoso que adoraba a Mikoto, sino a ese muchachito que conoció en la escuela media que sabía qué decir en los momentos precisos y que lo miraba con expresión soñadora.

Esa expresión anhelante de Misaki, al esperar su respuesta, le traía tantos bellos recuerdos. Tampoco podía ser tan injusto. Después de todo, no debía seguir viendo el vaso medio vacío… o eso le dijo Munakata al finalizar la reunión de ayer. Observó el plato de yakimeshi que Yata había preparado sólo para él.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saruhiko pensó un ' _¿Por qué no?_ '

Podía crear un nuevo mundo, uno menos egoísta donde su estabilidad emocional no dependiera sólo del cariño de Yata.

 _«_ _Sólo una vez más, una sola… »_ , pensó convencido.

—Supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo para aguantarte otra vez—dijo revolviendo inconscientemente la comida, evitando su mirada.

Esa sería la respuesta más honesta que recibiría por parte de Saruhiko en este momento; pero lo conocía, aquello era su forma de decir que sí, podrían volver a intentarlo.

Y aquello lo hacía intensamente feliz.

—¿Quién aguantaba a quién?—preguntó con un mohín de falso disgusto—.No era fácil vivir contigo en ese entonces.

Saruhiko le sonreía sincero y divertido, como antaño.

—Aún no logro explicarme cómo sobreviví con tus porquerías tiradas en cualquier parte de la habitación—expresó con burla—.Conociéndote, sigues igual de desordenado.

—No estaban tiradas en cualquier parte—negó fervientemente la acusación—.Estaban en el lugar que tenían que estar.

—¿No? Aún recuerdo esa vez que dejaste tu patineta cerca del sofá cuando tomaba una siesta.

—E-Eso...No te caíste ¿verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Tsk…

Si, se había caído y había dolido como los mil demonios.

Misaki insistía en que respondiera a su pregunta y Saruhiko se divertía ignorándolo; y aquello se sentía como un río que volvía a su cauce, de manera lenta y segura.

Si HOMRA y Mikoto no eran pronunciados, podría acostumbrarse. Si Misaki no se veía obligado a elegir entre HOMRA o él, podrían intentarlo las veces que fueran necesarias.

—¿Yata-san? — Interrumpió tras ellos un nervioso Kamamoto, siendo observado inmediatamente por ambos jóvenes—. Me preguntaba… ¿podrías venir un momento?

—No—exclamó con un poco de molestia—.En este preciso momento no sé cómo voy a reaccionar…

La voz de Misaki estaba impregnada de advertencia.

—Comprendo —dijo después de suspirar resignado. Kamamoto le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Fushimi pero éste, con expresión molesta, le decía sin palabras ' _lárgate de una buena vez_ '

La pelea con Kusanagi, el hecho de que no quisiera estar con sus compañeros, el cómo evitaba a Anna de vez en cuando... ¿hubo alguna especie de quiebre entre HOMRA y Misaki?

Pero no lucía devastado. Así que posiblemente fuera alguna pequeñez que se arreglaría en un par de días.

Misaki, rechazando la petición de Kamamoto, lo había elegido a _él_ sobre HOMRA esta vez… y eso era un _muy_ buen inicio.

—Cien puntos… —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Ah? —lo observó curioso—.¿Dijiste algo?

—No—siguió comiendo como si nada, ignorando la mueca de enfado del castaño.

—Tú y tu manía de murmurar... ¿Qué demonios dijiste? —se acercó un poco a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Creí que tenías el agudo oído de tu madre—rememoró burlón, acercando su rostro al del más bajo y sonrió—.No volveré a repetirlo, Mi-Sa-Ki.

—Tchet... Tu…—reclamó con un mohín de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos—. Olvídalo, ya me cansé de repetirte que no me llames por mi nombre.

Saruhiko sonrió para sus adentros, aquella era una pequeña pero dulce victoria.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué demonios hay un trozo de naranja acá!? —interrumpió un sorprendido Saruhiko, levantando con los palillos aquel objeto que no debería ser parte del plato.

—¡Es vitamina!—reclamó sonrojado.

—Tsk…¡ni siquiera un yakimeshi puedes hacer como la gente normal!

—¡Sólo sabes quejarte y aun así te lo sigues comiendo!

Saruhiko lo observó atónito…Bien, no tenía cómo refutar aquello.

Misaki le sonreía como aquellos lejanos días y, por primera vez, pudo percatarse de un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

 _Misaki jamás brilló de esa forma junto a Mikoto o HOMRA._

* * *

Se había hecho bastante tarde en la fiesta de cumpleaños del Rey Plata. Scepter4 se encontraba camino a los cuarteles conversando animadamente por las oscuras y tranquilas calles de la ciudad.

—Ah estaba delicioso todo, Kusanagi-san realmente sabe cocinar muy bien—exclamó Hidaka satisfecho.

—Kamamoto me explicó que la gran mayoría de los platillos fueron preparados por Yata y Kuro, pero el pastel fue hecho casi en su totalidad por Yata—comentó Enomoto.

—Vaya, no sabía que Yatagarasu tenía tanta habilidad para la cocina—dijo Akiyama sorprendido—. Es extraño viniendo de alguien tan enérgico como él hacer cosas que requieren tanta delicadeza.

—El parece un experto en la cocina. ¿No es cierto Fushimi-san? Recuerdo que hace unos meses Yata le preparó a usted un bocadillo rápido en las cocinas del cuartel—agregó alegremente Doumyouji, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su superior.

—¿Fushimi-san? —llamó Hidaka, quien se encontraba más cerca del nombrado.

Por algún motivo Fushimi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente su mano derecha desde que salieron del bar.

 _Sentía sus nudillos cosquillear._

Lejos de todos los ojos curiosos, Misaki y él decidieron ir a terminar un asunto pendiente en aquel callejón donde todo comenzó.

El puño de Yata esperaba por el suyo. Y el correspondió al gesto, como lo hicieran hace tantos años atrás antes de unirse a HOMRA.

—¿A caso estas llorando, Misaki? —pregunto burlón.

—¡Al diablo que no!—frotó sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Tsk, no me compares contigo.

Misaki rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Así que tratando de hacer menos vergonzosa la escena, se abalanzó sobre Saruhiko, haciendo que la espalda de éste chocara contra la pared.

—Oye, nos caeremos así—regañó suavemente.

Pero Misaki ignoró su reclamo y comenzó a reír, con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello del más alto, dejando que las tibias lágrimas empaparan aquel lugar donde se encontraba su tatuaje.

Saruhiko observaba sorprendido como Misaki se aferraba a su chaqueta, el calor de su cuerpo le traía viejas sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

 _«_ _Estúpido Misaki, ¿por qué me haces llorar a mí también?»_ , pensó feliz, dejando que un par de traviesas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Después de todo, sólo eran ellos dos en aquel oscuro callejón.

 _Porque el último gran paso consistía en que ambos, sin mediación directa de terceros, quisieran volver a comenzar. Y ésta vez intentarían no cometer los mismos errores que los llevaron al quiebre._

* * *

—¿Fushimi-kun? —llamó Munakata apoyando una mano sobre su hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

—¿Eh? ¿Que?

—Te hemos estado hablando por unos cinco minutos y no respondías— expresó —.¿Ha sucedido algo bueno?

Saruhiko se dio cuenta que, salvo el Capitán, Enomoto, Hidaka y Doumyouji, el resto de sus compañeros ya había ingresado al edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

¿En qué maldito momento salieron del bar? Es más, ¿Cuándo habían llegado a la entrada de los cuarteles?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —preguntó a la defensiva.

Munakata apuntó a sus propios anteojos, dándole a entender de forma disimulada que tenía sus ojos enrojecidos, por suerte sólo aquel hombre se daba cuenta de aquellas cosas…más le valía no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Eh? Pero yo veo a Fushimi-san igual que siempre—comentó Andy extrañado.

—Ahora que lo menciona el Capitán… Fushimi-san se desapareció por casi una hora ¿no? ¿Puede ser que le haya sentado mal la comida? —preguntó Hidaka un poco preocupado.

—Sí, también lo noté—murmuró Enomoto con actitud pensativa—.Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Yata también desapareció…

—¿Ho ya? ¿No se percataron?—preguntó el Capitán a sus subordinados—.Tanto Fushimi-kun como Yata-kun salieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamaron los tres muchachos sorprendidos.

—¿Será que finalmente solucionaron sus diferencias, Fushimi-kun? —preguntó divertido Munakata.

Sentía que los cuatro hombres le exigían una explicación con la mirada.

—Tsk… Déjenme en paz.

Con sus manos en los bolsillos ingresó a los edificios de Scepter4, dejando atrás a sus compañeros. Jamás lo admitiría, pero sentía un poco feliz al saber que ellos se habían preocupado tanto por él.

 _Había sido un buen día, después de todo._

Aunque, a la mañana siguiente, estuviera con la sensación que todo había sido un hermoso y cruel sueño, donde él y Misaki se habían reconciliado.

 _Apk: SWorld  
_ _No te olvides que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.  
Y no, ¡café con barras de cereal no se considera un desayuno!  
Ten un buen día Saru. __  
1 hora atrás._

Esa sonrisa boba lo acompañó durante toda la mañana. Hasta que Doumyouji destruyó su computadora.

* * *

1) Frase de Publilio Siro.

2) Frase de Napoleon Hill.

3) Yakimeshi: arroz frito con cualquier tipo de verduras y carne (usualmente los japoneses usan las sobras del arroz de otras comidas y cualquier tipo de carne puede utilizarse para mezclar.)

* * *

 **N.A:**

Hi~ gracias por leer este capítulo también~ Bacchie debería cambiar el resumen por " _serie de relatos largos_ "... Pero en este capítulo tuve que extenderme y llegó un punto en que no sabía qué escenas quitar… fue horrible.

No sé si Saruhiko, al reconciliarse con Yata, le contaría los motivos del por qué se fue de HOMRA, pero para efectos de ésta historia lo necesito así; además, Yata ha madurado también y no lo presionará.

 ** _Selfbeta_** , así que me disculpo con antelación por cualquier error, favor hacérmelos notar para corregir en cuanto pueda.

He decidido apurarme y subir ahora este capítulo, por si suceden cosas extrañas en la serie. (Ya suficiente me jodieron con el título del próximo capítulo… que ésta escena la tenía planificada desde que pensé en la idea de la historia).

* * *

 _ **Mini Adelanto:**_

Capítulo 4: Habitación(título provisorio)

[…]

¿A caso la relación entre HOMRA y Misaki estaba tan mal?

 _«_ _Bueno, si es así mejor, Misaki no necesita estar rodeado de esos inútiles buenos para nada»_ _[...]_


	4. Incomodidad

Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por leer el cuarto capítulo~

Disclaimer: K project y sus derivados le pertenecen a GoRa Project y a GoHands...y a una serie de personas más que humildemente desconozco.

* * *

4\. Incomodidad

* * *

Los poderes inestables de los strains provocaron complicaciones en los deberes de Scepter4 acarreando una cantidad impronunciable de informes, patrullajes y reuniones. Fushimi era el encargado de corregir la cantidad indiscriminada de reportes recibidos hasta muy entrada la noche. Debido a ello sus precarias horas de sueño disminuyeron a casi cero, su almuerzo se redujo a sólo un sándwich con una bebida energética y su cena a un café acompañado de un par de barritas de cereales. No fue de extrañar que tanto Munakata como Awashima le obligaron a tomar días libres cuando colapsó.

El primer día no pudo desconectarse en lo absoluto del trabajo, tenía un informe pendiente que no podía encargárselo a nadie del escuadrón. Awashima terminó requisándole su computadora cuando se percató que se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo.

El segundo día Hidaka y Enomoto debieron realizar sus labores. No dejó de recibir llamadas de ambos solicitando ayuda en ciertos temas que sólo él conocía. Akiyama, quien quedó a cargo de su puesto, los reprendió de tal forma que no volvieron a llamarlo en lo que restó de tarde.

El tercer día no hizo absolutamente nada, salvo denegar las ofertas de Munakata de acompañarlo a armar sus rompecabezas.

Cuarto día y ya tenía deseos de asesinar a todo Scepter4, incluyendo a Munakata. Saruhiko no sabía qué demonios hacer en sus días libres y estar sin la mente ocupada tenía consecuencias nefastas para su persona.

Acostado y aburrido en su cama, observaba el reloj de pared que marcaba las nueve de la madrugada. No tenía intenciones de moverse de su posición. No habría nada que hacer de todas formas. Sólo tendría que bañarse y vestirse para la reunión-almuerzo a la cual Munakata le obligaba asistir desde aquel fatídico día en que su cuerpo no respondió.

Ahora el reloj marcaba las nueve y un minuto de la madrugada de un molesto y monótono día de septiembre.

 _«Ahora que recuerdo, ha pasado un poco más de tres meses de que Misaki y yo hablamos en la fiesta del Rey Plata. Espera… ¿no estaba de cumpleaños en julio?»,_ trató de rememorar la fecha exacta. Después de unos momentos de reflexión se sentó abruptamente en su cama ante la idea de haber olvidado algo tan importante.

Gracias a tanto trabajo acumulado se percató que no sólo olvidó que Yata y él habían solucionado ciertas diferencias, sino que olvidó felicitarlo por su cumpleaños también.

Después de aquella fiesta, Misaki le enviaba todos los días un mensaje recordándole que debía desayunar, almorzar y cenar de forma decente para que su salud no empeorara. Mensajes cuya frecuencia comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco y que desde el mes pasado ha dejado de recibir.

Saruhiko era incapaz de responderlos por miedo a romper la frágil paz que habían conseguido, cuando intentaba escribir una especie de respuesta se decía a sí mismo que lo enviaría más tarde y finalmente terminaba borrándolo.

 _« ¿Posiblemente lo ha tomado como un rechazo de mi parte?... Excelente forma de estropearlo»_ , chasqueó la lengua ante aquel pensamiento, se sentía patético por preocuparse de cosas tan banales como esas. Y se sentía aún más molesto por esa maldita vocecita interna que le decía claramente que era un mentiroso de mierda y que ese día era uno que _no debía olvidar por nada del mundo._ El sonido de su PDA, advirtiendo de un mensaje entrante, evitó que siguiera reprendiéndose por imbécil… odiaba la autocompasión.

—¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora estos inútiles?—masculló molesto. Tomó desganado el aparato y lo desbloqueó con expresión aburrida, pensado que eran algunos de los chicos del escuadrón con más problemas para resolver. Más se sorprendió, porque el remitente no era otro que el desaparecido de Misaki.

 _Misaki:_ _  
_ _¡Hey! Me enteré que tienes libre hoy_  
 _¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi departamento?_

 _Saruhiko:_ _  
_ _Ya que insistes._

 _Misaki:_  
 _¿Quién demonios está insistiendo?_  
 _Te enviaré un mapa con la dirección,_  
 _te espero a eso de las 7_

 _Saruhiko:  
Ok.  
No prepares nada con vegetales._

 _Misaki:  
_ _Por supuesto que no.  
No quiero desperdiciar comida._

* * *

Cercano a la secundaria Ashinaka, y después de más de una hora de viaje, llegó hasta la parada del metro cercana a la residencia de Misaki. Durante su recorrido pudo percatarse de las amplias plazas rodeadas de árboles, zonas de recreación y puestos de ventas que conformaban el lugar; parecía una especie de 'barrio universitario' con tantas cosas útiles cerca.

 _¿De dónde demonios había sacado Doumyouji que Misaki se había ido de Shizume?_

Caminaba tranquilo por las calles preguntándose si sería conveniente comprar alguna especie de postre para la cena. Con el calor de septiembre se le antojaba comer algo refrescante y un helado de vainilla, el favorito de ambos, podría ser una muy buena idea.

Observó por fuera la edificación, que no debía contar con más de diez pisos, en el cual vivía Misaki. No le sorprendería que su departamento fuese aquel que poseía cortinas rojas en el balcón, Misaki no era Misaki si el color rojo no estaba, de alguna forma, involucrado en su vida.

Luego de darle sus datos al encargado de administración del complejo, tomó el elevador hasta llegar al sexto piso. Titubeó un momento antes de presionar el timbre de la puerta del apartamento 061. Se sentía nervioso por alguna estúpida razón y era desagradable, sobretodo sentir el sudor en sus manos.

 _«Es sólo una estúpida cena con Misaki… no es nada nuevo, solíamos cenar todas las noches antes»,_ se intentó convencer. Observando su PDA por mera costumbre, el dichoso dispositivo marcaba que había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Misaki vestía su ropa usual, sin la enorme sudadera blanca, porque sería un suicidio usarla de todas formas, el calor de septiembre era abrasador.

—Te ves como la mierda—saludó, después de un momento de incómodo silencio.

—Tsk, ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese?—murmuró molesto cruzándose de brazos, tratando de no mover tanto la bolsa con su compra.

Yata suspiró resignado, con su mano aun apoyada en el pomo de la puerta. Saruhiko tenía razón, pero al verlo tan pálido y con enormes ojeras lo habían preocupado. Quizás se debía a la ropa tan oscura que estaba utilizando.

—¿No has comido decentemente estos días? Pareces acabado.

Su voz tenía un leve tono de reproche. Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua perdiendo parte de su buen humor.

— ¿Quién te ha ido con el chisme de todos modos?

—Nadie—murmuró después de un instante de vacilación, no quería meter en problemas al compañero de Saruhiko, así que mejor se abstendría de responder—.Oh, adelante, ya casi termino de preparar la cena.

Yata se alejó de la puerta y, sonriendo tenuemente, le hizo un gesto con las manos para que Fushimi ingresara a su hogar. Al parecer no era el único que se encontraba nervioso por aquella cena, aunque aquello no era un gran consuelo.

—¿Y entonces cómo te enteraste de que tenía día libre hoy?—preguntó mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en el recibidor y se ponía las zapatillas de estar para visitas.

—Tengo mis contactos—expresó divertido, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

Saruhiko lo observó con desconfianza. ¿Habrá sido la teniente a través de Kusanagi-san? Le molestaba que, de alguna u otra forma, Misaki haya tenido que ser _empujado_ para invitarlo a cenar. Se sentía un poco miserable por ello.

 _«Cero puntos»_

—Toma—Saruhiko le extendió la bolsa que cargaba—.Traje helado.

Misaki se desconcertó por un breve momento al tener aquello tan cerca de su cara, con un poco de nerviosismo lo recibió.

—¡Genial!, también compré un poco—sonrió revisando el contenido—.Ve a lavarte las manos y ponte cómodo, terminaré en un momento.

Saruhiko observó la figura de Misaki hasta que ésta desapareció en la que debería ser la cocina. _¿Cómo demonios sabría dónde estaba el dichoso cuarto de aseo en aquel departamento?_

Husmeó en todas las habitaciones intentando encontrarlo, se percató que, a diferencia de donde vivían antes cuando eran adolescentes, aquel lugar era bastante amplio, con cocina y comedor separados, una habitación principal -en donde tuvo que refutar su teoría, la habitación con las cortinas rojas extrañamente no era de Misaki- un cuarto de estudio del mismo tamaño de la otra habitación y el cuarto de aseo espacioso, en donde se lavó sus manos.

Volvió a la sala de estar con cierta molestia dando vueltas por su cabeza. Misaki se había mudado hace un buen tiempo según tenía entendido. _¿Por qué demonios había tantas cajas apiladas en los rincones de todas las habitaciones? ¿Pretendía mudarse nuevamente? ¿Compartiría el piso con alguien más y esa persona se estaba mudando? ¿Cómo podía pagar un lugar tan ostentoso como éste?_

Saruhiko pensó que, de no ser porque Misaki se encontraba en la cocina, definitivamente aquel departamento podría pasar como uno de exhibición, sólo con cosas básicas y nada más; _como si nadie viviera allí_.

El comedor, que funcionaba como sala de estar también, contaba con una pequeña mesa de madera con tres sillas a juego, un pequeño televisor y el sofá de ese extraño color azulado en el que solían comer pizzas antaño.

Se quedó congelado en su sitio al rememorar todas las cosas que vivieron juntos sentados en aquel sofá: las charlas absurdas, las siestas en donde su cabeza terminaba sobre el hombro del castaño, las caricias en su cabello por parte de Misaki, las veces en donde tomaba todo su valor y fingía dormir sobre su regazo...

—¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué demonios has conservado aquel maldito sofá?—se preguntó en voz baja, conmocionado; de todas las cosas que Misaki podía haber 'reciclado' de su anterior vida, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que mantuviera ese objeto de una vida que se le hacía más lejana que nunca.

—¿Qué haces parado ahí?—preguntó cargando con dos tazones blancos en sus manos, sacando a Saruhiko de sus pensamientos.

—¿Aún no terminas de desempacar?— preguntó señalando las cajas que había visto anteriormente, tratando de enfriar su cabeza, no podría lidiar con sus emociones de seguir así.

—¿Ah? Sólo he sacado las cosas importantes por ahora ¿Por qué?— respondió con extrañeza, dejando los tazones en la pequeña mesa de madera.

—Creí que te habías mudado hace un buen tiempo ya— la expresión sorprendida de Misaki lo puso incómodo. Se supone que él no debería saber ese tipo de cosas ¿no?—. Tsk, la Teniente Awashima lo comentó en un momento y me causó extrañeza no ver las fotos de tu clan por aquí.

Corrigió en un tono extraño, cruzándose de brazos y evitando el contacto visual con el skater, Saruhiko rogaba internamente que Misaki no se percatara de su aturdimiento, habían sido muchas emociones en el día y ya no podía controlarse delante de él.

—Deben estar empacadas aún, no he tenido tiempo para ordenar—comentó tranquilo y despreocupado—. Ponte cómodo, iré a buscar los cubiertos.

Eso fue extraño, usualmente Misaki atesora cada cosa relacionada con HOMRA. Suponía que lo primero que aparecería en un nuevo departamento serían aquellas dichosas fotografías.

Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que, hace dos días, había escuchado a Enomoto comentar que HOMRA haría una reunión en el bar esta noche.

 _¿Por qué Misaki no fue?_

 _¿A caso la relación entre HOMRA y Misaki estaba tan mal? ¿A caso la pelea de hace tiempo ha quebrado finalmente el lazo tan fuerte que unía a Misaki con el clan rojo?_

 _«Bueno, si es así mejor, Misaki no necesita estar rodeado de esos inútiles buenos para nada»_ , pensó molesto; pero en el fondo seguía preocupado por el bienestar del castaño.

* * *

Dos tazones blancos con fideos fritos mezclado con trozos de pollo, sin verduras por supuesto, dos vasos de jugo natural de piña y una fuente con ensalada surtida, era la cena preparada con esfuerzo por el dueño de casa.

—Buen provecho—exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Misaki observaba al muchacho sentado frente a él que comía apacible, era incapaz de comenzar una charla intrascendente como las de antes; había sido tan fácil en la fiesta del rey plata. Harto de tanto silencio encendió el televisor y lo dejó en un canal de variedades. Yata no sabe lidiar con ambientes tan incómodos y silenciosos; más bien no sabía lidiar con aquel Saruhiko que tenía delante.

—¿Qué tal quedó?—preguntó un tanto nervioso después de unos minutos, observando expectante al hombre frente a él—.Es la primera vez que hago yakisoba(1), en donde trabajo lo probé y lo encontré delicioso… claro que el que yo hice no ha quedado tan bueno como ese pero...

—¿Me estás usando de conejillo de indias?— interrumpió fingiendo molestia.

—Sí —respondió sin un ápice de vergüenza—¿Y bien?

—No está mal para ser tú…supongo— murmuró, sin poder sonreír.

Misaki si pudo hacerlo, pero era una sonrisa reservada, como si no encontrara las palabras necesarias para comentar algo más al respecto, como si Saruhiko fuese un extraño al que conociese poco tiempo.

Era incómodo tanto mutismo, ni siquiera podían hacer contacto visual. Saruhiko agradece poder probar los platillos preparados por Misaki una vez más, era una comida diferente con un sabor inigualable. Lo había extrañado tanto, el yakisoba estaba delicioso y el jugo natural de frutas también.

Ambos terminaron la cena en pesado silencio y Misaki, escapando de aquel incómodo ambiente, fue a buscar el postre caminando con mayor velocidad de lo debido.

Saruhiko suspiró, las cosas no podían volver a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana como pretendían ingenuamente. Era doloroso, porque jamás esperó desear terminar rápido la cena y volver a los cuarteles de Scepter4, olvidando que ésta cena alguna vez ocurrió. Tomó su PDA para intentar tranquilizarse pero fue en vano.

Debería sentirse agradecido, después de todo esta era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento de Misaki, cenaban juntos y no peleaban ni se insultaban.

Pero también es la primera vez que pensó que quizás las cosas entre ellos estaban tan quebradas que _nunca_ podrían volver a ser amigos, porque eran incapaces sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro.

 _¿Misaki pensaría lo mismo? ¿Pensaría que todo es un caso perdido ya?_

Tanto Misaki como Saruhiko, separados por unos metros de distancia, evitaban los deseos de llorar.

* * *

 _Extra 3:_

 _De: Doumyouji.  
Fushimi-san tiene el día libre y está muy aburrido,  
lo cual no es muy conveniente para nosotros,  
¿Podrías sacarlo de aquí y que haga algo divertido?  
¡Gracias!  
7 horas atrás._

 _De: Enomoto_ _  
_ _Supongo que la salida a los videojuegos  
se suspende hasta nuevo aviso ¿no?  
¡Cuida de Fushimi-san por favor!  
7 horas atrás._

 _De: Kusanagi-san_  
 _Así que cenarás con Fushimi,_ _ _no te preocupes todos entendemos  
_ Recuerda descansar bien después,  
esas ojeras tuyas me tienen muy preocupado.  
7 horas atrás._

 _De: Kamamoto  
Yata-San, te envío la receta del yakisoba que me pediste,  
¡Espero que me dejes probarlo alguna vez!  
6 horas atrás._

 _De: Nanahara Sachiko  
Yata, muchas gracias por tu ayuda el otro día.  
Me alegra que te haya gustado mi yakisoba,  
lo hice con mucho cariño para ti.  
Nos vemos mañana.  
5 horas atrás._

* * *

(1) Yakisoba: tallarines delgados salteados en aceite que puede ser acompañado por cualquier tipo de carne (pollo, cerdo, ternera) y de diversas verduras.

* * *

 **N.A:**

Muchas gracias, de corazón, a todo aquel que lee esta historia, la comenta y que me tiene en sus favoritos~ ¡De verdad que me hacen muy feliz!

No puedo hacer los capítulos más cortos, y eso que elimine un montón de escenas del borrador principal. Fueron aproximadamente 5 hojas eliminadas y podría haber continuado (esto es lo peor de no tener a alguien que te diga 'plis staph' ains…) me costó horrores, pero finalmente pude terminar este capítulo y subirlo antes de fin de año.

 ** _Selfbeta_** , ¡me disculpo por cualquier error!

No tengo mucho que comentar al respecto, el Extra2 no aparece y es intencional.

Espero que pasen unas excelentes fiestas, se despojen de lo malo del 2015 y le den la bienvenida al 2016 con toda la energía para conseguir completar nuevos desafíos~

* * *

 _ **Mini Adelanto:**_

[...]

—Se siente bien volver a estar así, ¿No crees?—murmuró nostálgico, volviendo a acariciar sus alborotados cabellos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su toque lleno de afecto no había cambiado en lo absoluto y Saruhiko lo agradece en el fondo de su ser.

[...]


	5. Optimismo

¡Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo 5!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de K le pertenecen a GoRa, GoHands y a un montón de personas más que humildemente desconosco.

 **Rating T** (esa boquita de Yata, ains).

La respuesta a los comentarios anónimos se encuentran al final de la historia.

* * *

 **5.** **Optimismo**

* * *

Desde que la Slate fue destruida, los Yakuzas en Shizume han intentado vengarse de todas las formas posibles. Aquellos ilusos, creían que con sus poderes reducidos serían una presa fácil. HOMRA se encargó de darles la paliza de su vida; y habrían continuado de no ser porque Scepter4 decidió ponerles un alto y hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Shizume en contra de la voluntad del clan Rojo, provocando cierta fricción entre algunos miembros de ambos clanes.

Kusanagi suspiró luego de ponerle fin a la limpieza diaria de sus finas copas de cristal. A veces los chicos de HOMRA y Scepter4 se comportaban como unos verdaderos mocosos, y tanto él como Seri debían apaciguar los ánimos.

Procedía a encender un cigarro hasta que escuchó la campanilla de entrada. Dirigió su vista hasta el visitante quien no era otro que Yata cargando con su fiel patineta, su semblante de cansancio y hastío le llamó la atención tanto como su visita temprana al bar.

—¡Yo!, Kusanagi-san— saludó en mitad de un bostezo.

Misaki dejó su patineta apoyada en uno de los sofás y se acercó a la barra del bar, su mal humor parecía haber aumentado por alguna desconocida razón para el mayor.

—Yata-chan, ¿Qué tal la cena con Fushimi?—interrogó con una sonrisa, obteniendo unos segundos de pesado silencio por parte de Yatagarasu.

—Horrible—Kusanagi lo observó sorprendido—. Ha sido la situación más estresante e incómoda del mundo. Lo único que deseaba era que pasara rápido el tiempo y se marchara de mi casa.

Yata se sentó frente a Kusanagi con una expresión de tristeza. Apoyó su cabeza en la barra del bar, evitando el contacto visual con el mayor, la autocompasión no le serviría para nada pero necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que habría salido todo bien—comentó apenado, ver el semblante tan desanimado del siempre alegre muchacho era un poco desconcertante.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Es como si no lo conociera de nada—se incorporó y acomodó su gorra para evitar mostrar su rostro con tan patético aspecto.

Kusanagi lamentaba de verdad que las cosas entre ellos no hubiesen salido bien.

—Quiero decir—continuó. La mirada atenta del mayor le infundía ánimos—.Aquella noche que hablamos parecía como si todo se hubiese solucionado, pero resultó que cuando estábamos en mi apartamento todo se volvió mierda y no había nada que decir.

—Bueno, al menos ya no se quieren matar cada vez que se ven, eso es algo bueno— respondió cauto, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¡Pero eso no es suficiente!—frunció el ceño incorporándose molesto del asiento. Kusanagi suspiró exasperado y golpeó la cabeza del menor, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida y enfurruñada del castaño.

—Yata-chan, ninguno puede olvidar tan fácil todo lo que se han hecho ¿no? Debes dejar que las cosas vayan lentamente—Sonrió. Yata a veces era demasiado impaciente para su propio bien.

—Supongo que sí… —replicó inseguro, volviendo a sentarse. Realmente dudaba que hubiese otra ocasión para conversar con Saruhiko.

—Tienes que olvidar al viejo Fushimi. Quizás con eso las cosas sean un poco menos extrañas cuando vuelvan a juntarse, después de todo ahora ambos son adultos ya—revolvió el cabello del menor y procedió a prepararle un delicioso refresco de frutas. Quizás así podría animarlo un poco.

Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho más que escuchar y aconsejar, el tiempo calmaría los ánimos entre Yata y Fushimi. Sólo era cuestión de que ambos dejaran el pasado atrás y quisieran conocerse nuevamente… y que dejaran de comportarse como verdaderos mocosos.

* * *

Saruhiko se encontraba en una incómoda y molesta cama de hospital utilizando una absurda bata celeste. Su pie izquierdo fracturado y su mano derecha dislocada fueron los resultados de aquella peligrosa caída en un edificio comercial; por suerte pudieron atrapar al strain que estaba ocasionando explosiones en el recinto sin que civiles salieran heridos.

Gracias a la consideración de Munakata disfrutaba de una habitación privada, en donde sólo debía tolerar a las molestas enfermeras que venían a monitorearlo de vez en cuando.

La habitación era amplia y blanca con un enorme ventanal con cortinas de un suave celeste, donde se encontraban dos sofás color crema y una mesa de centro con un adorno floral entregado por la teniente y los demás. A la izquierda de su cama había una cómoda silla de cuero negro, donde horas antes Munakata le había hecho compañía, y a su derecha había mesa rectangular donde se encontraba una bandeja con lo que se hacía llamar su almuerzo.

No podía evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar con asco la comida que le fue entregada: verduras y más verduras, una especie de jugo de zanahoria tibio y un par de calmantes para el dolor.

Había dejado el desayuno intacto, el que básicamente consistió en un sándwich con una especie de papilla de verduras con un jugo de verduras. Su excusa fue que su estómago estaba revuelto por los medicamentos, pero ahora no tenía pretextos para dejar esa cosa, podría botarlo por el excusado pero con su pie enyesado era tarea imposible llegar hasta el baño sin ayuda, lo cual era denigrante.

—Tsk, maldición—reclamó molesto. Munakata le ha requisado su PDA por alguna estúpida razón y además solicitó que quitaran el televisor de aquel cuarto. Estaba francamente aburrido.

Unos leves toques en la puerta impidieron que siguiera mirando con odio sus insípidos alimentos. Después de permitir el ingreso del indeseado visitante, pudo ver a Misaki asomar lentamente su cabeza por la puerta, casi podía asegurar que, por un instante, pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en todo su rostro.

Saruhiko se sorprendió. Las vendas y el yeso de su pie izquierdo le recordaron que, en estos momentos, moverse o pararse de la cama estaba fuera de discusión.

—Te ves bien a pesar de todo—suspiró aliviado, ingresando a la habitación y cerrando suavemente la puerta, obtuvo una mirada recelosa del ojiazul; suspirando internamente dejó el bolso que trajo cerca de la puerta.

—Tsk, si viniste a burlarte puedes irte por donde viniste—espetó molesto. Lo último que faltaba era volver al ambiente incómodo de la cena de hace dos noches; ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a Munakata y sus largos sermones; y al maldito desgraciado que le ha enviado verduras de almuerzo, encontraría al culpable de aquello y lo haría sufrir.

—Alguien está de mal humor ¿eh?—preguntó burlón, sacando un contenido de su mochila, consistente en una bolsa negra—. Tu almuerzo ciertamente se ve encantador; suerte que Yatagarasu-sama está aquí para salvarte.

Misaki le acercó la bolsa que cargaba, cuyo contenido consistía en dos sándwiches, que se veían francamente deliciosos, y un jugo natural de piña. Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua, a veces realmente odiaba lo mucho que Misaki lo conocía.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba acá?—cuestionó, dándole un bocado a los panecillos después de que Misaki les quitará el plástico que los cubría, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa basura de hospital.

—Uno de los chicos me lo comentó, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Misaki se sentó al costado de la cama, con la vista fija en la bandeja con comida, evitando responder la pregunta.

—Un strain—murmuró a regañadientes.

Misaki observó incrédulo al pelinegro, tener que averiguar cada detalle para obtener una respuesta mínimamente decente se le hacía irrisorio, tanto como para tomarlo de los hombros y ahorcarlo; podía casi escuchar a Kusanagi diciéndole que tuviera paciencia. Suspiró con una mueca resignada.

—Ajá… ¿Y? —insistió, al oír a Fushimi chasquear la lengua, rodó los ojos con impaciencia—.Saruhiko, no soy adivino ¿sabes? tienes que decirme.

Fushimi, con un semblante aburrido, vio como Misaki robaba parte de aquel insípido almuerzo con una expresión de disgusto al saborearlos.

—Nuestros poderes son inestables, el mío desapareció en un momento inoportuno y volvió a los segundos después, cuando ya había pasado todo— explicó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Y tus compañeros? No me digas que ese maldito Rey tuyo te ha mandado solo a esa misión— bramó molesto, acercando su cara a la del menor.

—No grites—alejó la cara del castaño con su mano izquierda, ocasionando leves gruñidos de desaprobación—.En un momento el equipo simplemente se separó, según los médicos tuve suerte de protegerme la cabeza o no estaríamos hablando ahora.

—Demonios, ¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así! — expresó más tranquilo, quitándose la gorra y dejándola al lado de la bandeja de comida—.Cuando Enomoto me avisó que saliste herido en una misión me imaginé lo peor y vine corriendo, ¡Idiota!

Misaki estaba avergonzado, admitir aquello en voz alta delante del mismo culpable hacía que sus mejillas ardieran.

—¿Eh? ¿Te has preocupado por mí? Que adorable eres, Mi-Sa-Ki— se burló.

Misaki lo contempló hastiado, realmente Saruhiko podía ser un verdadero imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces realmente se preguntaba si valía la pena insistir con alguien que demostraba no quererlo de regreso en su vida.

—Claro que sí, independiente de lo mierda que haya ido la cena de la otra noche y de lo bastardo que eres a veces, somos amigos ¿no? —dijo con un tono de voz y actitud un tanto insegura.

—Es de ingenuos creer que las cosas serían fáciles… idiota—murmuró.

—¿A quién le dices idiota?, imbécil—gritó molesto—.Bueno, si antes pudimos ser amigos no veo por qué ahora no.

—Tú sí que no entiendes las cosas, Misaki— su tono de voz demostraba sorpresa.

Se quedaron en silencio. El castaño contaba mentalmente hasta cien mil. Aguantar a Saruhiko cuando se ponía en modo _Fushimi_ -porque no había otra manera de describirlo- realmente acababa con su poca paciencia. Notó cómo terminaba su 'almuerzo' y bebía aquel jugo preparado por Kusanagi en la mañana.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que entienda si no me dices ni mierda!?—dijo exasperado, luego de unos minutos le quitó con brusquedad los envoltorios vacíos de los sándwiches y volvió a la puerta de la habitación, donde se encontraba su olvidada mochila, trató de serenarse pero era tal su malestar que dicha tarea le parecía imposible—.Si realmente… si realmente no quieres nada de esta mierda entonces dímelo y te dejaré en paz.

—Nunca he dicho algo como eso—respondió observando al iracundo muchacho, no se esperaba aquel tono tan herido en su voz ni mucho menos aquel ultimátum.

—Oye, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, eres tú quien no pone nada de su parte, ¡maldición!—dijo sin mirarlo, ocupado revolviendo las cosas de su bolso.

A Saruhiko se le hacían muy familiares aquellas palabras. Munakata se las ha repetido muchísimas veces después de aquella cena, cuando llegó en un estado miserable al cuartel. Si realmente quería volver a tener a Yata en su vida tendría que demostrarlo claramente, sino el skater no entendería.

—Creí haber dicho que tenía que encontrar la forma de decírtelo—murmuró.

Misaki se acercó a él después de esconder la evidencia del almuerzo que trajo de contrabando y le sonrió un tanto forzado, aun sin poder tranquilizarse.

—Tu eres genial en ese sentido ¿no?, Así que posiblemente no te tome tanto tiempo encontrar las palabras para que yo entienda—exclamó alborotando sus cabellos con un poco más de brusquedad de la que esperaba, pero aquella acción provocó que las pálidas mejillas se ruborizaran debido a lo inesperado de la situación—.¿Eh? Oye… ¿Te estás sonrojando?

El tono burlón de Yata era una especie de venganza al parecer.

—Te mataré—amenazó avergonzado. La vanguardia de HOMRA se sentó nuevamente en su cama con una sonrisa pícara y revolvió sus oscuros cabellos.

—Heh pero si tu pelo ya es todo un desastre, ¡un poco más no se notará!

—¡Mi-sa-ki!—dijo lentamente las sílabas, el culpable simplemente río.

Saruhiko observó fascinado la expresión relajada y contenta del castaño.

Trataba de evitar que cierta incomodidad de antaño, cuando lo tenía tan cerca, volviera a aparecer.

Lo cual fue en vano, porque Misaki lo abrazó y aquella maldita vocecita despertó para burlarse de él y de las malditas reacciones innecesarias de su cuerpo al sentir aquel calor y aroma rodeándolo.

* * *

Saruhiko se había quedado dormido debido a los calmantes que debió tomar después de consumir alimentos-el almuerzo entregado por el hospital fue botado por el excusado, sin que Saruhiko tuviera que pedirlo expresamente, realmente esa comida apestaba.

Para no incomodar su descanso decidió sentarse en la silla y hacerle compañía hasta que fuera su hora de trabajo.

Estaba tan absorto mirando su tranquilo y apacible rostro.

Ese muchacho era Saruhiko.

El sujeto desagradable que lo ha herido mental y físicamente, aquel con el que ya no tenía nada más que un pasado en común que a veces resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar.

Pero también era con quien compartió casi toda su adolescencia, un hogar, sus miedos, y sus sueños; su único mejor amigo y aquella persona a la que confiaría su vida sin dudarlo más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir para sí mismo.

Si ponía las cosas en una balanza imaginaria, por desgracia las pocas cosas malas pesaban más que las buenas. Pero hoy, luego de haber compartido una charla intrascendente durante la mayor parte de la tarde, esa balanza se ha equilibrado de alguna manera.

No habían empezado bien en esa cena, Yata intentaba encontrar al viejo Saruhiko con el que vivió. Tendría que aceptar que aquel pasado ya no volvería y que debía comenzar lentamente tal como lo hiciera en la escuela media; claro que ahora contaba con un poco más de ventaja, porque sabía cuáles eran los límites con el pelinegro.

Sonrió y, sin percatarse cuándo, cómo ni porqué, acarició los negros cabellos con el mismo cariño de aquellos años, porque algunas cosas eran inevitables, tal como su afecto infinito hacia aquel hombre.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado haciendo aquello? Le daba vergüenza admitir que estuvo horas contemplando su rostro y pensando en lo guapo que se había puesto con los años; no es como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza de todos modos, solía pensarlo mucho cuando vivían juntos, incluso desde antes.

—Oh, te desperté, lo siento—susurró después de que Saruhiko abriera sus ojos y éste lo mirara desorientado.

Misaki se levantó y le acercó los anteojos que había dejado en la mesa auxiliar. Verlo con el cabello tan despeinado con aquella expresión de recién despertado le traía viejos y hermosos recuerdos.

—Se siente bien volver a estar así, ¿No crees?—murmuró nostálgico, acariciando de nueva cuenta sus alborotados cabellos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Deja de despeinarme—contestó en un murmullo desganado, sujetando aquella traviesa mano.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Fushimi, sin soltarlo, lo observó intensamente. Yata se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, a veces le desconcertaba lo mucho que conocía el significado de las acciones del pelinegro.

—Aquí estoy, Saru. No me iré a ningún lado, lo prometo—susurró con afecto, entrelazando sus dedos.

 _Aquella era una respuesta de cien puntos._

Su toque lleno de afecto no había cambiado en lo absoluto y Saruhiko lo agradece en el fondo de su ser.

—Yo también prometo no marcharme, Misaki—sonrió, acariciando la morena mejilla con suavidad.

Paso a paso, aun había muchas heridas que sanar, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Nadie los apresuraba.

Saruhiko pensó para sí, por primera vez, que quizá todo podría resultar _muy bien con ésta reconciliación_.

—Yata-kun, qué sorpresa—saludó Munakata desde la puerta de la habitación con una expresión llena de curiosidad, impresionando a ambos jóvenes quienes separaron sus manos como si quemaran—. ¿Ho ya? ¿He interrumpido algo?

—¿¡Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás acá!?— preguntó Fushimi avergonzado, no había escuchado el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

—Acabo de llegar—respondió con una sonrisa burlona entrando lentamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él—.Traje unos cuantos juegos de mesa para que nos divirtamos esta noche, ¿nos acompañarás, Yata-kun?

Munakata se acercó a la mesa frente al ventanal y dejó un pequeño bolso azul sobre ella, cercano al arreglo floral que sus compañeros le habían enviado para desearle una pronta recuperación.

—¿Eh? M-me gustaría, p-pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Ya estoy bastante atrasado y posiblemente mi jefa esté molesta por no avisarle—respondió nervioso, alejándose de la cama, evitando mirar a cualquiera de los presentes—.¡Saru! espero que cuando te mejores cenemos juntos otra vez.

—Claro, te enviaré un mensaje—sonrió, las reacciones de Misaki eran divertidas. Lamentablemente las peores consecuencias de aquella escena no se las llevaría el castaño.

Los dos miembros de Scepter4 observaron partir a la vanguardia de HOMRA quien, tomando rápidamente sus cosas y haciendo una ligera y torpe reverencia, se alejó tan rápido como pudo de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Saruhiko pudo relajarse un poco. Munakata, observando el lenguaje corporal de su subordinado, sonrió para sí. Lentamente se acercó al ventanal y cerró las cortinas.

—Fushimi-kun—llamó el Rey Azul, con un ligero tono de diversión, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconfiado, la sensación de relajo desapareció completamente de su cuerpo. Munakata se sentó en el sofá, como si tratara de encontrar las mejores palabras para fastidiarlo.

—Me preguntaba—habló después de unos segundos de pesado silencio, sin perder su brillante sonrisa—. ¿Estaban tomados de las manos ustedes dos?

Sus mejillas nunca habían estado tan acaloradas como en éste preciso momento. Porque _sabía_ exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo ese sujeto.

—¿En dónde puedo presentar mi renuncia?—preguntó resignado, escuchando la leve risa de su superior.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Fushimi-kun—expresó con una sonrisa—.Haz avanzado tanto en muy poco tiempo.

Gimoteó resignado cuando lo vio sacar, nuevamente, el mazo de cartas de aquel bolso. Esta sería la partida número veinte; sospechaba que los motivos del mayor para quitarle su PDA era sólo para que no objetara sus ofrecimientos de entretención.

Lamentaba haberle contado ciertos secretos de su vida privada aquella fatídica noche de la cena en el departamento de Yata, pero se encontraba tan vulnerable y cansado que Munakata encontró la manera de hacerlo hablar; con ello es como si le hubiese dado un pase libre al Rey Azul para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y el permiso para que aquella vocecita molesta aparezca más seguido también.

Munakata revolvió las cartas, al parecer jugarían póker… otra vez. Le esperaba una larga noche por delante.

—Capitán… —llamó con un tono de voz indiferente.

—¿Si, Fushimi-kun?

—Por lo de la otra noche…—murmuró, observando la puerta como si ésta fuera lo más interesante del mundo —.Gracias… o algo así.

Munakata sonrió orgulloso, Fushimi había avanzado muchísimo más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Extra 4:

(3 semanas después)

 _Saruhiko :  
Quiero cenar pizza casera mañana._

 _Misaki :  
Oye, ¿me viste cara de cocinero o algo?  
¿eh? Espera ¿Ya te quitaron el yeso?_

 _Saruhiko :  
Si, ayer.  
Y tú ofreciste en el hospital hacerme una  
 _deliciosa cena en cuanto me dieran el alta,_  
 _Mi~_  
 _Sa~__  
 _Ki~_

 _Misaki_ _:  
Oye, jamás dije que haría una  
cena para ti.  
Al menos trae los ingredientes, bastardo._

 _Saruhiko :  
De acuerdo._  
(1 hora atrás)  
 _Espera por mí~_

 _Misaki :  
¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!?_

 _Saruhiko :  
Es una cita ¿no?  
Tú y yo. Juntos. Solos. Una fría noche de octubre.  
Sin que nadie nos moleste~_

 _Misaki :  
¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando, Saruhiko!?_  
(15 minutos atrás)

 _Saruhiko :  
Lamento eso, Doumyouji ha tomado sin permiso mi PDA.  
Llegaré a eso de las 7._

 _Misaki :  
¡Dile a ese maldito bastardo  
de mierda que es hombre muerto!_

 _Saruhiko :  
Ya me hice cargo de él. _  
_Por cierto_  
 _¿Ha herido tu virginal sensibilidad?_  
 _Mi~_  
 _Sa~_  
 _Ki~_

 _Misaki :  
¿Por qué demonios escucho el tono  
Repugnante con el que dices mi nombre? _

_Saruhiko:  
Quien sabe  
¿Será porque eres idiota?_

 _Misaki :  
Te mataré en cuanto te vea._  
 _Bastardo._

* * *

 _NdA:_

 _¡Feliz 2016! ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo~ me han puesto muy contenta!_

 _¡Lamento la demora! Entre unos asuntos por ahí me ha costado encontrar tiempo para editar el borrador._

 _Me disculpo por el OOC… se me escaparon todos esta vez y al parecer no van a regresar. Quizás algún día los encuentre… TwT_

 _Si consideran los capítulos muy cortos es que no han visto lo que hice con el capítulo 6 y 7, tienen tres hojas cada uno. Si, leyeron bien, tres hojas miserables. Solían tener casi 15 pero… eh creo que debería dejar de borrar tantas escenas, pero es que una vez empiezo a editar los borradores ya no puedo parar._

 ** _SelfBeta_** _, ¡así que me disculpo por cualquier error extraño!_

* * *

 _ **Mini Adelanto:**_

—Tenme un poco más de confianza ¿Quieres? — Rascó su cabeza con impaciencia, tratando que el rubor de sus mejillas no se percibiera, estaba a punto de decir algo sumamente vergonzoso—.Si volvías alguna vez y hubiésemos tenido que pelear contra Mikoto-san o todo HOMRA para que te aceptaran de nuevo, de ser así ¡Definitivamente yo habría luchado contra el mundo entero junto a ti!

* * *

 ** _0.0 : _**_ay , muchas gracias *Bacchie corre a esconderse completamente sonrojada* ¡me alegra que te guste, de verdad! Ains, lo bueno de tener cuenta es que puedes responder por mp o mantenerte en contacto con las no, ¡muchas gracias a ti por comentar!_

 ** _SaruminoMisaru :_ **_¡Dicho y hecho! Bueno, Misaki en algún momento tendría que madurar…eh si, en algún momento. Ains, espero que no se me hayan escapado tanto los personajes en éste capítulo. En los próximos capítulos se sabrá lo que sucede con Misaki y HOMRA lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_


	6. Sinceridad

Vaya, ya estamos en el capítulo 6... Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

6\. Sinceridad.

* * *

El primer codazo en sus costillas lo hizo gruñir, pero no apartó la vista de su PDA. Con el segundo golpe debió morderse la lengua para no insultar al idiota que se encontraba a su derecha. Al sentir el tercer codazo por parte de Hidaka le advirtió que como siguiera así lo pagaría caro, hasta que se percató de la tensión de sus hombros y su mirada temerosa dirigida al frente.

—¿Qué?

Awashima, exasperada ante la desfachatez de Fushimi, golpeó la larga mesa rectangular con ambas manos, sobresaltado a todos los presentes.

—Fushimi, esta reunión es bastante importante como para que no prestes atención— regañó con impaciencia.

Llevaban desde muy temprano encerrados en la oficina del cuartel. Para Saruhiko era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, porque debía comer esa desagradable torre de judías rojas que repartió la teniente al desayuno y hacerse los ánimos de escuchar más estupideces de lo acostumbrado.

Solía ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo aquellos asuntos, más jamás lo demostraba abiertamente como ahora, con una mueca hastiada soltó su PDA ante la segunda mirada de advertencia de la teniente, más valía no hacer enojar a aquella mujer.

—Tsk… lo siento.

Munakata carraspeó tratando de evitar una leve risa ante el temor que le tenían todos a Awashima; después de que aquella mujer fuera capaz de golpear al mismísimo Rey Azul frente a todo el mundo, los chicos son complacientes con sus órdenes, por muy absurdas que estas fueran.

—Estaba hablando sobre el futuro, cuando nuestros poderes desaparezcan de forma definitiva— resumió el Capitán ante la expresión aburrida de Saruhiko.

—Tsk ¿qué no desaparecieron ya? —murmuró hastiado, sólo quería terminar pronto.

Llevaban tres días completos sin poderes; según lo que comentó Awashima al inicio de la reunión, HOMRA y el Clan Plata habían sufrido el mismo problema. No es que el ojiazul desconociera aquello, después de todo Misaki y él lo comentaron en la cena de la otra noche. Revisó la hora en su PDA y chasqueó la lengua, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

Munakata sonrió tras escuchar el reclamo característico de Fushimi, entendía el porqué de sus prisas pero lamentablemente esta vez no podría cumplirle sus caprichos.

—El Gobierno nos ha facilitado soluciones; personalmente me interesa conocer la opinión de cada uno de ustedes con respecto a nuestro futuro como Scepter4.

Saruhiko, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda, escuchaba la voz serena de Munakata, quien intentaba infundir tranquilidad a todos los presentes.

Fushimi no pensaba en su futuro de todas formas, así que las decisiones que tomaran no le importaban en lo absoluto, trabajo era trabajo.

Aunque tampoco aceptaría cualquier estupidez. Por ello pateó a Doumyouji cuando éste expresó que quizás deberían convertirse en un Host Club. El castaño ya lo tenía francamente harto con sus estupideces.

* * *

 _ **Saruhiko:**  
Mucho trabajo.  
No podré ir hoy y mañana.  
(1 hora atrás)_

 _ **Misaki:**  
Es un asco que tengas tanto trabajo  
que hacer  
¿que tal si vienes el sábado desde temprano?_

 _ **Saruhiko:**  
¿el sábado?_

 _ **Misaki:**  
¿eh?  
¿estarás ocupado también?  
¿tu rey sabe lo que significa la palabra descanso?_

 _ **Saruhiko:**  
No lo creo…  
¿desde qué hora quieres que esté ahí?_

 _ **Misaki:**  
cuando quieras  
estaré despierto  
desde temprano  
así que  
no habrá problema._

 _ **Saruhiko:**  
Esta bien.  
Llegaré a las 10 AM._

 _ **Misaki:**  
¡Te esperaré con un desayuno entonces!_

* * *

Misaki, ante la expresión curiosa y burlona de Kamamoto y Kusanagi respectivamente, envío aquel último mensaje y arregló su gorra para no mostrar su rostro; debía admitir que se sentía un poco desilusionado al no poder juntarse con Fushimi.

Se acostumbró demasiado rápido a compartir sus cenas con él desde que le dieran de alta en el hospital; aunque invitarlo a un desayuno o almuerzo no debería ser la gran cosa, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Saruhiko estaría tantas horas en su casa, y con el sólo hecho de pensar aquello las ansias comenzaban a hacer estragos en su estómago por alguna razón.

—¿Ves? no fue tan difícil, Yata-chan—dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa burlona—.Era poco probable que Fushimi te dijese que no de todas formas.

Misaki gruñó molesto, tamborileando impaciente los dedos en la mesa del bar. Kusanagi, divertido ante el gesto enfurruñado de Yata, procedió a encender un cigarro.

El bar se encontraba desértico salvo por ellos tres. Las mesas, adornadas con finas copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata, estaban preparadas para celebrar la reunión semanal de HOMRA. Kusanagi se sentía contento y orgulloso de sí mismo. Lamentaba que Fushimi no pudiese cenar con Yata esta noche, pero por primera vez desde hace meses HOMRA se reuniría al completo. Y el castaño no tendría escapatoria ni excusas esta vez.

—¿Qué mierda intentas decir con eso, Kusanagi-san? —preguntó después de unos segundos de pesado silencio; llevaba casi dos horas aguantando todo tipo de insinuaciones extrañas de parte de ambos rubios, ya estaba más que harto.

—Yata-san, ¿Por qué no me invitas a desayunar un día a mi también?, aún no conozco tu nuevo departamento— preguntó Kamamoto, con burla—.Aunque lo entiendo, como compartes todas las noches con Fushimi…

El tono insinuante de Kamamoto estaba exasperando al menor.

—Bueno— interrumpió Kusanagi, antes de lamentar cualquier daño a su bar—.Yata-chan siempre ha tenido como prioridad a Fushimi, no es de extrañar en todo caso ¿No?

Misaki frunció el ceño ante el asentimiento descarado de Kamamoto.

—¿¡Qué estupideces están hablando ustedes dos!? ¡Dejen de decir mierdas así de extrañas! —reclamó golpeando la mesa—.¡Si tienen que decirme algo escúpanlo!

—Vamos, Yata-chan, no es necesario que te pongas tímido con nosotros. Somos tus amigos, cuentas con nuestro más sincero apoyo.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Kusanagi-san?

Kusanagi dejó caer su cigarrillo.

—¿No te has dado cuenta aún, Yata-chan? —dijo Kusanagi, con incredulidad.

—Kusanagi-san—murmuró, con molestia—. Llevo casi dos horas soportando toda esta mierda, ¡No entiendo a lo que te estás refiriendo!

Kamamoto se alejó un poco del skater, el carácter explosivo de su amigo de la infancia estaba saliendo a flote y no quería salir perjudicado. Con poderes o sin ellos, el castaño poseía una fuerza casi monstruosa.

—Yata-san…—llamó Kamamoto inseguro, obteniendo una expresión de molestia del mencionado—. Fushimi es el único que ha ido a tu nuevo departamento ¿No?

—¿Ah?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos conversando?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Además, todas las noches le preparas una cena — continuó Kusanagi, apoyándose en la mesa.

—Kusanagi-san, sabe tan bien como yo que ese bastardo es un mocoso con respecto a la comida.

—Yata-san—se rascó la cabeza, con nerviosismo—.Incluso has buscado recetas por internet para cocinarle algo nuevo cada noche.

Yata apretó los labios con impaciencia.

—¿Me pueden decir de qué mierda va todo esto?

Kamamoto y Kusanagi se miraron con resignación. Misaki decidió tomar el trago sin alcohol que Kusanagi le había preparado para enfriar su cabeza.

—Yata-san — el nombrado observó con desconfianza al de mayor contextura—.¿Has hablado con Fushimi sobre el por qué se fue de HOMRA?

Kusanagi suspiró al verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Yata-chan—le acarició los cabellos—.Cuando hablen de ello… dile lo que tú sentiste con su partida ¿Si?

—¿Supongo?—dijo confundido.

—Pobre Fushimi —murmuró Kamamoto, con pena, ante el lúgubre futuro que vislumbra para el tercero al mando del Clan Azul.

—¡Oye, Fatso! —sujetó el cuello de la camisa de su amigo de la infancia—. ¿¡Estas insinuando que cocino mal o alguna mierda así!?

Kamamoto tomó la sabia decisión de negar todo. Aunque intentara explicarle el asunto a Yata, posiblemente ahora no lo entendería...y quizás nunca lo haga.

El sonido de la campanilla evitó que Yata terminara de asfixiar a su amigo de la infancia.

Los chicos de HOMRA habían llegado.

* * *

Llevaban aproximadamente un mes juntándose todas las noches a cenar, gracias a ello el conserje del edificio de Misaki ya no le pedía identificación, aunque el anciano lució un poco confundido de verlo temprano merodeando por ahí, pero no es como si fuera su problema después de todo.

Tras una larga noche llena de papeleo, subordinados idiotas y Doumyouji-porque éste último entraba en una categoría completamente diferente-, el simple pensamiento de poder compartir todo un largo y tranquilo día con Misaki sonaba bien, y aunque a veces el de ojos castaños lo exasperaba y los deseos de ahogarlo con la almohada del sofá eran superiores; tenerlo de nuevo en su vida, con todo y sus estupideces, se sentía correcto.

Antes de tocar el timbre escuchó un estruendo proveniente del departamento, preocupado, con un malestar recorriendo su cuerpo, ingresó apresurado a la sala de estar, sólo para encontrar al moreno tendido en el suelo rodeado de muchos objetos desperdigados por el lugar.

Saruhiko, con una mueca de incredulidad contempló aquel desastre.

—Tsk… Idiota—espetó molesto, con sus brazos cruzados, en este preciso momento realmente deseaba tener esa almohada a mano.

Misaki, adolorido, observó con sorpresa al invitado pues no esperaba verlo dentro de su departamento de esa forma.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿En qué momento llegaste?

—Ahora—su mirada recorrió evaluativamente la habitación—.¿Me invitaste para que te ayude a ordenar?, ¿Estas bromeando conmigo?

Saruhiko frunció el ceño.

—No en realidad, se me hizo un poco tarde anoche…—se levantó sacudiendo su ropa.

La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde conversando con Kamamoto en el bar, sus reflejos habían disminuido por el cansancio y una de las cajas con sus pertenecías se le cayó encima.

—Tsk.

—De todas formas, ¿No sería más fácil para ti saber dónde están las cosas también?—exclamó emocionado ante la idea que el menor lo ayudara, así podría terminar incluso antes la tediosa tarea de ordenar.

—Tsk… ¿Para qué necesitaría saberlo de todos modos?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez?—se cruzó de brazos—¿Por qué no habrías de saberlo de todos modos? Si alguna vez necesitas algo sabrías dónde está.

¿Por qué se sentía algo feliz por aquel comentario? Debería saber que Misaki sólo lo ha dicho para que le ayude a ordenar.

Misaki confundido, le sonrió unos segundos después.

—Tsk, ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

—Nada, sólo pensaba que sigues siendo un pésimo madrugador. Tu mal humor te delata, Saruhiko—le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ponte cómodo, traeré el desayuno.

El ojiazul siguió la figura de Yata hasta que desapareció en la cocina.

El aroma de unas tostadas, omelette y café le sorprendió.

 _Misaki realmente lo estaba esperando con un desayuno tal como prometió en aquel mensaje._

Podría olvidarse del cojín.

 _Por ahora._

* * *

Saruhiko suspiró resignado. Ayudarle a desempacar no era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer en su día libre, pero no pudo vencer la expresión ilusionada y brillante del castaño. Al menos Misaki fue ordenado con sus pertenencias, sus cajas estaban rotuladas según la ubicación de la casa correspondiente. Sólo faltaban las que se encontraban en la habitación del moreno.

Sentado en la cama del castaño, observó la última caja con expresión hastiada, aquella era la única que no tenía escrita por ninguna parte la ubicación de la casa y revisar el contenido por su cuenta estaba fuera de discusión.

—Oye, ¿Dónde demonios va esta caja?—preguntó molesto.

Saruhiko contempló al castaño que se encontraba ordenando el armario, era divertido verlo en puntillas tratando de dejar algunas cosas en aquel compartimiento superior del amplio y alto ropero.

—¿No tiene el nombre por ahí?—preguntó con esfuerzo, la maldita maleta estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

Saruhiko se levantó perezoso de la amplia cama del castaño, chasqueando la lengua. Dándole una mirada la cama con molestia, se preguntaba ¿para qué demonios quería una cama tan espaciosa después de todo? Con lo pequeño que es el moreno, aquella cama era demasiado grande para una sola persona.

—Por algo te estoy preguntando...Ni en esto puedes ser ordenado—regañó entredientes, ayudando al moreno a poner la dichosa maleta en donde deseaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Misaki lo observó enfurruñado debido a su expresión burlona, se sentía incómodo al estar entre el armario y Saruhiko, más ante la mirada indescifrable que el de cabellera oscura le brindaba, ¿No están sus rostros demasiado cerca?

—Podía yo sólo ¿sabes?

—Si, claro Mi-Sa-Ki. Quizás en otra vida cuando seas más alto—dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de contemplarlo con la mayor cantidad de enojo que podía, el de menor estatura se acercó a la caja de la cual hablaba Saruhiko. Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ah, esa caja es tuya—susurró.

La expresión asombrada y extrañada del ojiazul debía ser muy notoria como para que Misaki decidiera explicarse antes de que él preguntara algo.

—Son las cosas que dejaste al mudarte, siempre pensé que algún día tenía que devolvértelas —rio avergonzado, alborotando un poco sus castaños cabellos—.Es sólo ropa, aunque dudo que ahora te queden bien.

Misaki siempre ha sido así. Y con detalles insignificantes lograba que cierto calor en su corazón creciera más y más.

Se acercó hacia el moreno y contempló la caja con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué habría pensado Misaki después de su pelea en el callejón? ¿Y al día siguiente? ¿Se habría sentido solo? ¿Habría pensado que aquel lugar era demasiado grande para una sola persona y por eso se cambió? ¿Por qué guardó todo ello en vez de deshacerse de esa basura? Sólo hasta entonces pensó en todas las consecuencias positivas y negativas de su partida… tal vez Misaki si se sintió solo cuando se marchó, pero contaba con todo HOMRA, así que su partida no debió haber sido dolorosa ¿No?

—Supongo que a ti te quedarían bien—Saruhiko se acercó y apoyó su brazo sobre la cabeza de Misaki—.Después de todo, no has crecido de ni un centímetro desde aquellos días.

Misaki contó mentalmente hasta mil.

—Tu… déjame en paz—reclamó avergonzado, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa—.P-puede que no sea tan alto, ¡Pero tengo bastante fuerza!

Saruhiko río burlón, soltándose de aquel agarre y despeinando los cabellos del más bajo.

—Apresurémonos, ordenar tu basura no es precisamente lo que yo esperaba para el día de hoy—exclamó desganado, alejándose del dueño del departamento.

—Oye bastardo, son mis cosas— espetó con molestia, tratando de arreglarse el cabello.

—Y por eso digo que es basura— replicó sentándose en la cama.

Misaki, avergonzado, le arrojó una de las prendas que aún no guardaba dentro del amplio armario. Saruhiko, con tranquilidad, hábilmente la esquivó.

—Eres muy lento, Mi-Sa-Ki—exclamó burlón.

Antes que el castaño fuese capaz de insultar a Fushimi por su afrenta, recibió un almohadazo en todo su rostro.

Saruhiko rió ante la expresión ofendida de Yata cuando la almohada tocó el suelo.

* * *

Después de terminar de ordenar las pertenencias del dueño de casa, tras algunos momentos de leve incomodidad al encontrar ciertos objetos del pasado, decidieron pedir una pizza a domicilio; si Misaki decidiera cocinar, incluso algún tipo de comida de rápida preparación, se les haría demasiado tarde.

Había sido divertido comportarse como mocosos otra vez, arrojándose las almohadas o conversando de estupideces como antaño. Incluso ahora, compartiendo un almuerzo simple le daba aquella sensación inclasificable que hace mucho ansiaba recuperar.

—Y entonces Kamamoto y Chitose casi empujan el estante con los licores más finos del bar—dijo entre risas—.Creo que nadie había visto tan molesto a Kusanagi-san como en ese momento.

—Tsk, ¿Qué son, mocosos acaso? Me sorprende que Kusanagi-san no los haya golpeado.

—Oh, lo hizo.

Saruhiko observó la amplia y cálida sonrisa del muchacho. El hecho de volver a reconstruir su amistad y sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, era opacado por la sutil manera en la que ambos evitaban hablar del pasado, temiendo quizás destruir la frágil paz alcanzada como si esta fuera un castillo de arena.

" _Fushimi-kun, evitar hablar de ello no solucionará los problemas. La verdad no será capaz de distanciarlos si ustedes no quieren separarse._ "

Las palabras de Munakata de aquella noche, y aquellos recuerdos que golpearon su cabeza al ver aquel CD que solían escuchar incluso en su pequeño mundo, removieron algo en él. Quizás eso fue lo que lo motivó a contarle la verdad al castaño, arriesgándose a echar todo a perder. Misaki se merecía saber parte de la verdad ¿no?

—Misaki—titubeó un poco al ver los castaños ojos brillantes lleno de afecto hacia su persona. ¿Cambiaría aquello al contarle parte de la verdad? —.Creo que encontré la forma de decírtelo.

Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, el castaño evitó su mirada.

—¿Seguro? Si no te sientes cómodo o listo… No es necesario ahora…—expresó nervioso.

—Está bien… Sólo no me interrumpas.

Misaki, ansioso, apagó la televisión. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el menor suspiró.

—Es bastante simple de hecho —comenzó con cautela, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas—.No me sentía cómodo con el antiguo rey rojo y tú pasabas todo el tiempo con él, alejándote de mí… ya no había nada en HOMRA por lo que quedarme… eso es todo.

La seguridad de Saruhiko flaqueó después de observar la expresión desconcertada del mayor.

—Yo no me aleje de ti, Saruhiko…—dijo con seriedad.

—Tsk, claro que lo hiciste. Siempre estaba solo en el bar—murmuró molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, ¿No recuerdas que cada vez que intentaba decirte alguna maldita cosa me decías que me fuera a la mierda?

—Tsk, como si tú hicieras caso cada vez que te decía aquello… —respondió molesto—.De cualquier forma, jamás te diste cuenta de nada. Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san e incluso Anna se dieron cuenta…todos excepto tu...

El castaño frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste nada!? Tu sabes… puedo tener la verdad frente a mi cara y aun así no me daría cuenta de ella— exclamó exaltado.

—No lo sé…deberías haberte dado cuenta tú mismo de ello—susurró.

Misaki, tomando una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, mantuvo su vista fija sobre el ojiazul. No sabía si quería seguir escuchando la verdad de su parte. Pero había tantas cosas que preguntar. Observó los envases vacíos de la pizza y de las bebidas. Realmente sentía que la comida le sentaría mal gracias a esta conversación.

—Saruhiko… ¿Por qué… por qué rompiste de esa manera nuestra amistad?—preguntó con inseguridad, evitando el contacto visual.

—Era la única forma de mantenerme dentro de tu vida—contestó sin pensar.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentido! —golpeó la mesa alterado, logrando que las latas de bebida cayeran al suelo —.Quiero decir… de todas formas me habría enojado igual, pero… pero después habría recapacitado…y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto… ¡Maldición!

—Tú adoras HOMRA, Misaki. Posiblemente me habrías odiado de la misma forma o incluso peor…

—Tenme un poco más de confianza ¿Quieres? — Rascó su cabeza con impaciencia, tratando que el rubor de sus mejillas no se percibiera, estaba a punto de decir algo sumamente vergonzoso—.Si volvías alguna vez y hubiésemos tenido que pelear contra Mikoto-san o todo HOMRA para que te aceptaran de nuevo, de ser así ¡Definitivamente yo habría peleado contra el mundo entero junto a ti!

—Es imposible vencer a un Rey, idiota—murmuró avergonzado por aquella respuesta, francamente aquello no se lo esperaba, mucho menos la vehemencia con la que el castaño se lo aseguró.

—Entiendes el punto, bastardo…

Fushimi apretó sus labios. Sí, claro que lo entendía. Pero el ojiazul no creía en aquello y posiblemente se debía a que Misaki jamás entendería el significado de aquellas palabras.

—HOMRA siempre fue más importante para ti, esa noche… lo único de lo que hablabas era de tu orgullo y HOMRA… y de Mikoto-san.

—¿¡Ah!? Tu… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Saruhiko, molesto, se levantó abruptamente de la silla, golpeando con sus dos manos la mesa en la cual minutos antes almorzaban tranquilos. Si tenía que mencionar algo que detestaba del mayor, sería su incapacidad de entender las cosas. Ya no tenía paciencia para soportar la estupidez de Misaki… ya no.

—Este era tu orgullo que te unía a HOMRA no? —espetó molesto, con una sonrisa cruel, mostrando la marca quemada en su clavícula—.Esto fue lo único que te hizo reaccionar de alguna forma a todo lo que te dije esa noche ¿no, Mi-sa-ki?

Tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto, Saruhiko se preguntaba si tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Algunas costumbres no cambian… El seguía intentando ser odiado incluso ahora. La expresión de Misaki era la misma de aquella noche… Donde no sabía si romper a llorar o golpear al ojiazul.

—¿Eres idiota?—dijo, con suavidad después de unos segundos—.Las cosas no fueron así.

—Tsk… mira quien habla—respondió desconcertado por el tono de voz de Misaki.

Saruhiko se sentó nuevamente, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

—No, es en serio… puede que yo haya fallado al no darme cuenta de cómo te sentías y de verdad lo siento… pero tampoco me conocías tanto entonces si dices toda esa mierda. Esta marca —Tocó la suya propia, sobre su ropa, con una mirada nostálgica —.Éramos nosotros dos y nadie más… porque juntos podíamos conseguir cualquier cosa.

—Misaki, dijiste que aquello era una afrenta que jamás podrías perdonar ¿Ya no recuerdas?

Yata le sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia.

—¡Por supuesto que iba a reaccionar de la forma en que lo hice! Porque era nuestro orgullo, la marca que decía que siempre estaríamos juntos… Por eso cuando lo quemaste… ni siquiera pude digerir la información y dijiste toda esa mierda…—el castaño contempló fijamente la mesa, revolviéndose el cabello por frustración—.Pero...éste no es el motivo más importante ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Te conozco Saru, no te habrías ido de esa forma sólo por eso… ¿Me contarás realmente todo... alguna vez?

¿Tan transparente era que alguien denso como Misaki pudo percatarse de aquello?

—Sí, quizás algún día te lo cuente...

Misaki se levantó de la mesa, llevándose los cubiertos y las cajas de pizzas vacías, evitando el contacto visual con el ojiazul. Las latas de bebidas yacían olvidadas bajo la mesa.

—Supongo que… ¿gracias? — exclamó camino a la cocina, necesitaba alejarse de la sala de estar.

Saruhiko, preocupado por la actitud fría del castaño, estiró su mano para tratar de detenerlo, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Debería estar agradecido de que aquella forma de ser simple de Misaki no haya cambiado con el paso de los años; sólo por ello no podría darle cero puntos por su falta de respuesta, pero tampoco podría darle cien. Aunque realmente ya había entendido que la verdad no siempre era lo que uno ansiaba escuchar.

—Por cierto, idiota. —gritó el castaño desde la cocina—.Yo nunca pude odiarte, a pesar de toda la mierda que decías en ese entonces… tu siempre has sido y serás lo más importante para mi… no vuelvas a pensar lo contrario, o te golpearé.

Saruhiko sonrió aliviado al escuchar aquello.

Quizás si podría darle cien puntos.

* * *

El sonido del PDA de Misaki lo sobresaltó. Según el reloj de pared, habían pasado un buen par de horas desde que se sentaran a escuchar aquel CD en el sofá del moreno. Había sido maravilloso recordar tantos bellos momentos que vivieron juntos. En especial esa canción que repetía a cada instante en la azotea de la secundaria.

Observó el tranquilo rostro de Misaki. Sentía sus extremidades entumecidas debido al peso del castaño, después de todo éste ha utilizado su regazo para dormir.

Sonrió, porque saber que ha bajado totalmente su defensa gracias a su compañía lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Dubitativo, decidió revisar el PDA del castaño por si el mensaje era importante. Grave error.

 _ **De: Nanahara Sachiko**  
Recuerda nuestra cita de mañana,  
Misaki-kun.  
Nos vemos._

—¿Qué mierda...? —murmuró molesto en voz alta, todo el sueño y calidez se le había ido de repente.

La tensión abrupta de su cuerpo logró que el castaño se removiera incómodo.

—¿En qué momento me dormí? — preguntó somnoliento, refregándose los ojos.

—Hace bastante…—exclamó cortante.

—Maldición…siento haberte usado de almohada—se incorporó rápidamente, bostezando.

Saruhiko se percató de la incomodidad de Misaki ante el hecho de haber dormido en su regazo ¿Por qué le molestaba? Eso era algo que hacían a menudo en la azotea de la escuela… Aquella sensación cálida y acogedora había desaparecido completamente, para entumecer la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Estaba molesto.

Todo era culpa de Misaki...

—¿Pasa algo, Saruhiko?

—No, nada…me voy— se levantó del sofá, evitando mirar el rostro del castaño.

Misaki lo sujetó de su brazo, sorprendido por la actitud arisca del menor.

—¿No te quedarás a cenar? — preguntó desilusionado.

Misaki nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas y eso enfureció al pelinegro.

—No— respondió en baja voz—.Tengo trabajo que hacer hoy, prometo venir a cenar mañana...

Esta era la primera vez que estaba consciente de su egoísmo. Debía aprender a controlar sus deseos de acaparar el mundo completo de Misaki.

—De acuerdo, mañana entonces—dijo sonriente.

Autocontrol, eso era lo que necesitaba…

Eso y enfriar su cabeza.

* * *

Extra 5.

Llegó de un pésimo humor al cuartel de Scepter4. Por eso todos los chicos trataban de quitarse de su camino, lo cual no mejoraba en nada su molestia. Sentado en la oficina de reuniones intentaba mantener su mente serena; tarea que no ha logrado conseguir del todo.

—F-Fushimi-san, t-tenga— interrumpió Hidaka, quien le acercó una carpeta—.Es el informe de los strains que solicitó el Capitán esta mañana.

Saruhiko tomó la carpeta que su subordinado dejó sobre su escritorio. Una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—Oye, Hidaka—llamó de pronto el tercero al mando.

—¿S-si, Fushimi-san? —respondió, con nerviosismo.

Saruhiko lo observó con aburrimiento.

—Oí rumores de que hay un strain no registrado en los sistemas—dijo con tranquilidad, escribiendo algo en una hoja pequeña —.Entrégale este nombre a Enomoto y dile que investigue con la mayor de las reservas.

Hidaka frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—No he escuchado nada sobre un strain no registrado...

—Tsk...es mejor asegurarse—respondió con un deje de impaciencia.

—E-Está bien—dijo no muy convencido recibiendo el papel de parte del ojiazul—.Con permiso.

Hidaka, fuera de la habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La situación estaba demasiado tensa con el mal humor de Fushimi. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Revisó el nombre del supuesto strain, al parecer Fushimi tenía prisas al escribirlo, porque su ordenada caligrafía estaba algo irregular.

 _Nanahara Sachiko._

Un nombre algo común.

Enomoto tendrá mucho trabajo por hacer.

Al escuchar el típico ruido de la puerta cerrarse, golpeó fuertemente la mesa. Se maldecía una y mil veces por bajar la guardia aquella noche… las cosas serían más fáciles para él si Munakata no hubiese salido con toda esa mierda que no dejaba de resonar dentro de su cabeza al pensar en Misaki.

Misaki y esa mujer…

Nanahara Sachiko.

En una cita…

Cero puntos.

" _Sé de tu cariño hacia Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun_ "

 _¿Cariño?_

" _Tienes el deber de aprender a controlar tus celos, él tiene su mundo y tu tienes el tuyo, ¿no, Fushimi-kun?_ "

 _¿Celos?_

Recordaba cuando Misaki le preguntó directamente porque se había marchado de esa forma de HOMRA.

No podía decirle que detestaba su mirada brillante e ilusionada cuando hablaba o veía al antiguo Rey Rojo, ni decirle que no adorara a un hombre que jamás lo vería con aquel afecto recíproco.

Mucho menos decirle que debería verlo y adorarlo de esa forma sólo a él. Que otra cosa era inadmisible.

 _¿Aquellos eran celos?_

Apretó sus puños.

" _Entiendo cuánto lo quieres, pero también tendrás que llegar a un acuerdo contigo mismo. Sé que lo lograrás._ "

 _¿Querer?_

No es como si aquello nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza de todas formas.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina sin hacer ruido.

 _¿Autocontrol?_

—A la mierda el autocontrol—masculló en voz alta camino a su habitación.

* * *

 **NdA:**

Hey, ¡gracias por sus comentarios de verdad!

Este capítulo fue muy dificil, más que nada porque la escena de la conversación entre Yata y Fushimi se borró tantas veces que... desanimaba re-escribirlas de nuevo.

 ** _SelfBeta_** _, ¡así que me disculpo por cualquier error extraño!_

 _No habrá adelanto esta vez, lo siento. Pero el título es: 7. HOMRA._

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

 **SaruminoMisaru**  
Me alegra que te parezca que están bien los personajes, lucho constantemente para tratar de mantenerlos en línea. Sip, lo de Misaki y HOMRA se explicará en el próximo capítulo. Etto, no sé qué es un celostino pero…espero no haberte defraudado acá (?) ains haces que me sonroje, sobretodo porque el otro fic me puso muy nerviosa subirlo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Beyond**  
Si la verdad, daba la impresión que esos dos nunca podrían reconciliarse. Pero es bueno saber que ambos tienen la intención de volver a intentarlo y aquello es maravilloso.  
¿Abandonado? No, no. No abandonaré mis historias. Principalmente porque sería una falta de respeto para los lectores y más para quienes comentan. No podría permitirme hacer aquello de ninguna manera así que no hay problema. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	7. HOMRA

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

7\. HOMRA

* * *

 ** _Misaki:_**  
 _Hey, ¿quieres venir a cenar_  
 _en HOMRA el 24?_

 ** _Saruhiko:_**  
 _¿En navidad?  
¿Qué eres, un mocoso que espera ansioso por regalos?_

 ** _Misaki:_**  
 _¿Estás ciego? Dije claramente cenar..._  
 _Si tienes algo que hacer, un simple no hubiese bastado…  
_ _Te estas comportando como un bastardo ¿Sabes?_

 ** _Saruhiko_** :  
 _Lo lamento, estoy bajo estrés estos días...mucho trabajo._

 ** _Misaki:_**  
 _¿Estás bien?_

 ** _Saruhiko:_**  
 _Si, ya se pasará…_

 ** _Misaki_**  
 _¿Entonces?_  
 _¿Vienes o no?_

 ** _Saruhiko:_**  
 _¿Tienes algo que hacer más temprano ese día?_

 ** _Misaki:_**  
 _No, ¿Por qué?_

 ** _Saruhiko:  
_** _Ven a buscarme al cuartel a eso de las 5._

 ** _Misaki:_**  
 _¿Para qué?_

 ** _Saruhiko:_**  
 _Es una sorpresa._

* * *

Saruhiko, en las puertas de Scepter4 revisó la hora en su PDA. Misaki llevaba dos minutos de retraso. Por suerte su abrigo negro y aquella bufanda gris que el moreno le obsequió por su pasado cumpleaños le ayudaba a mitigar el frío de diciembre.

—¿Fushimi-san?—llamó Hidaka sorprendido—. ¿Está esperando a alguien?

—Vamos, Hidaka—interrumpió Doumyouji, con una sonrisa pícara—.Es obvio que Fushimi-san está esperando a su cita ¿No? digo, hoy es navidad.

El tono empalagoso utilizado por Andy al decir aquella última oración provocó la molestia del tercero al mando.

—¿Eh? ¿Fushimi-san tiene novia entonces? Eso explica su buen humor últimamente—comentó para sí mismo Akira—.Aunque lo más lógico sería que usted fuera a buscarla.

—Tsk, ¿no tienen nada más que hacer? —masculló cruzándose de brazos—. No tengo por qué contestar nada, déjenme en paz.

Fushimi sentía que su poca paciencia desaparecía. ¿En qué momento le dio la confianza a esos dos idiotas para que le aconsejaran sobre cómo tratar a su cita? ¿Cuándo aquello se convirtió en una cita?

Enomoto sonrió al ver la silueta de Yata aparecer a lo lejos sobre su patineta.

—Hey chicos, Kamo se molestará muchísimo si llegamos tarde. Además, ahí viene la cita de Fushimi-san—comentó divertido, señalando con un dedo al miembro del clan rojo que se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Ah?—preguntó confundido el miembro de HOMRA.

—Ah, eres sólo tú, Yata—murmuró decepcionado Andy—. Pensé que Fushimi-san iba a salir con una linda chica el día de hoy.

—Eso es lo que obtienes al pensar—murmuró Fushimi con impaciencia—.Tsk, ¿No tienen que irse?

—Sí, Kamo nos matará si no nos apresuramos, Andy—comentó Enomoto empujando al castaño—. Nos vemos Fushimi-san, Yata.

El tercero al mando de Scepter4 y la vanguardia de HOMRA observaron a aquel trío marcharse por las blancas calles de la ciudad.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—preguntó confundido el mayor.

—Tsk...Las estupideces de siempre de Doumyouji—dijo hastiado.

—Bien ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te dije que era una sorpresa ¿No?, camina.

Misaki iba a replicar ante tan fría respuesta, pero lo pensó mejor. No quería pelear ni discutir con él en este día, así que suspiró resignado y lo siguió. Donde sea que Saruhiko tuviera pensado llevarlo no podría ser malo.

Paseando en silencio por las calles, los ojos avellanas se detenían en las diversas publicidades navideñas de las vitrinas.

La cadena de pollo frito siempre ponía todo su empeño en crear novedosas frases para captar la atención de los transeúntes, éste año no es la excepción: una adorable pareja de jóvenes universitarios con la frase: 'Aprovecha de disfrutar cada momento con esa persona especial de tu vida' compartiendo un pollo que se veía delicioso en aquel establecimiento.

Yata, ensimismado con aquel cartel, pensó que si tuviera que decir quién es su persona más importante en este preciso momento, sin lugar a dudas, ese sería Saruhiko. Negó fervientemente con sus mejillas ardiendo, después de todo aquella era una propaganda romántica ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Llegamos—murmuró el tercero al mando, sin percatarse del nerviosismo del mayor, quien chocó contra su espalda—.Tsk, Misaki, presta atención.

—Ah...lo siento— murmuró apenado.

Misaki se sorprendió por el lugar al cual Saruhiko lo llevó. Era un parque de diversiones con temática navideña de otras culturas. No sólo se encontraba ese enorme árbol central decorado con cintas multicolores como en esas películas extranjeras, sino que las principales atracciones de aquel lugar se encontraban iluminadas por lámparas flotantes, dándole un toque mágico a todo el entorno.

Misaki comenzó a recorrer aquel lugar como si fuese un niño pequeño, ante la expectante mirada de su acompañante.

—¿Impresionado?—preguntó el pelinegro al alcanzarlo, con una sonrisa.

—¡Saru!—exclamó acercando su rostro al de su compañero—¡Este lugar es genial! ¿Viste todas esas lámparas flotantes? ¿Y ese árbol? ¡Oh! ¿Es eso un puesto que vende pavo navideño? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Lo mencionó la Teniente en una conversación, la atracción principal del día es la noria—apuntó el objeto mecánico que se encontraba a muchos metros lejos de ellos—. A eso de las siete harán un espectáculo pirotécnico, tengo un par de entradas para ello.

—¡Eres genial, Saruhiko!—Exclamó emocionado. Corrió en dirección hacia la noria, se detuvo un momento volteándose, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa, agitó su mano—.Vamos, ¡Apresúrate!

Fushimi pensó que bien valió el interrogatorio de la Teniente cuando le compró aquellas entradas. Porque la alegre expresión de Misaki valía cien puntos.

—¿Oye pero esas lámparas flotantes no están siendo mal utilizadas?, no estamos en obon (1)—preguntó una vez Saruhiko llegó a su lado.

—No. Este lugar está pensado para los extranjeros. Aquellas farolas flotantes poseen los deseos de la gente, al alcanzar lo más alto del cielo sus deseos se hacen realidad; o eso dicen.

—Genial—exclamó asombrado—.Por cierto, ¿Qué te hizo querer venir a este lugar?

—Para estas fechas solías decir lo increíble que sería subirse a una noria y ver la ciudad iluminada ¿No?

—¿De verdad recuerdas eso?— preguntó entre risas, feliz—.Gracias, Saruhiko.

—De nada—dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Aunque...la próxima vez deberías traer una chica a este lugar ¿Sabes? —comentó casual, poniéndose en la enorme fila. Posiblemente estarían unos cinco o diez minutos esperando su turno para subir.

Saruhiko le pasó el brazo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Para qué?, contigo basta Mi-sa-ki—dijo sonriente provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor.

Desde hace unas semanas, Saruhiko se ha comportado de aquella manera. No es que le molestara; después de todo ellos solían tener ese tipo de contacto antes. En parte le alegraba que Saruhiko se estuviese abriendo poco a poco a él nuevamente… ¡Pero estaban rodeados de mucha gente!

Al llegar al encargado de la atracción, Saruhiko entregó los boletos aun abrazando al avergonzado castaño, quien fue incapaz de mirar a la cara al resto de las personas que los rodeaba.

—¡Que disfruten la vista!—dijo el encargado al recibir los boletos.

Al estar sentados frente a frente, Misaki observó disimuladamente al pelinegro quien se encontraba perdido en su PDA.

Saruhiko es atractivo, un dolor en el trasero a veces, pero atractivo al fin y al cabo. Su carácter se suavizaba bastante cuando se encontraba en confianza e incluso tenía un buen puesto de trabajo. Él podría tener a su lado a cualquier chica si así lo deseaba.

 _¿Y por qué aquello lo molestaba?_

—¿Qué?—preguntó el de anteojos, sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos—.No has dejado de mirarme por un buen tiempo.

—No, sólo pensaba que te has vuelto más atractivo que antes—soltó sin pensar, sonrojándose segundos después.

—¿Qué?—preguntó avergonzado el menor.

—No...Yo… ¿¡Eh!? Mira el paisaje…Ya están los juegos pirotécnicos—señala con su dedo— ¿Qué altura alcanza esta noria?

—Unos 160 metros, permitirá ver todo Tokio iluminado—explicó, aparentando tranquilidad—. Estaremos unos treinta minutos en esta atracción.

La vista era maravillosa, con las lámparas flotantes, el enorme árbol luminoso junto con los distintos colores de la ciudad completa lograban que sintiera una calidez indescriptible en su pecho. Observaba en el reflejo de la ventanilla el sonriente rostro de Saruhiko.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio sonreír y la promesa que se hizo consigo mismo en aquel entonces, de querer que el pelinegro sonriera siempre. Dicha promesa no había cambiado con el tiempo, Saruhiko se veía mucho más apuesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oye Saru, ¿Me acompañarás donde Kusanagi-san?—preguntó con la vista fija en el reflejo de su acompañante.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—¿¡De Verdad!?—volteó a ver al pelinegro, con asombro.

—Tsk, no voy a repetirlo otra vez.

El ojiazul no esperaba que las cosas salieran de esta forma, pero es la primera vez que Misaki le dice que lo encuentra atractivo. Y aquello por ahora sería suficiente.

* * *

A pesar que tomaba bastante tiempo llegar desde Scepter4 a Shizume, el viaje se hizo bastante ameno. Era como los viejos tiempos cuando, aburridos sin nada que hacer en aquel lugar que compartían, recorrían la ciudad por horas y horas sin cansarse; hablando temas banales y discutiendo sus próximos proyectos juntos. En ese entonces observaba todas las expresiones infantiles del moreno al igual que ahora.

El castaño lucía francamente ansioso por llegar al bar.

Su determinación de pasar aquella noche con Misaki con los miembros de HOMRA titubeó al estar frente al conocido edificio. Después de todo, no guardaba buenos recuerdos en el bar, pero no se pudo resistir a los brillantes ojos del moreno cuando, ilusionado, le pidió que fueran a cenar con Kusanagi y los demás.

—Saru, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, volteando a verlo con su mano estirada en el pomo de la puerta.

Saruhiko suspiró.

—¿De qué hablas, Misaki?—preguntó sarcástico, evitando mirar los bonitos ojos avellanas—.Hace bastante frío, no te quedes como idiota parado en la puerta y entremos de una vez.

Misaki, con una expresión preocupada se acerca al menor. Frente a frente posa una mano sobre su hombro.

—Construyamos juntos nuevos recuerdos en el bar… ¿Sí?—sonrió con timidez.

 _¿Por qué Misaki le acertaba tanto a la respuesta de cien puntos?_

El más alto apoyó su frente en la del moreno, obteniendo un lindo sonrojo por parte del mayor, bien valdría la pena la incomodidad si podía seguir provocando aquellas reacciones en el castaño.

—De acuerdo.

Al ingresar al bar, ambos muchachos se sorprendieron de encontrarlo desierto y con las mesas dispuestas en orden diferente. Una mesa redonda al centro con un mantel con motivos navideños, finas copas de cristal y cubiertos ordenados por toda la mesa.

—Oye—susurró el tercero al mando de Scepter4—¿Dónde están todos?

—Quizás Kusanagi-san esté atrás cocinando; salvo Kamamoto y Anna, los demás no vendrán hoy—contestó del mismo modo, obteniendo una mirada extrañada del menor—. Así estarás más cómodo ¿No?

—Pensé que iban a reunirse todos.

Misaki no pudo contestar a eso porque de la nada apareció Kusanagi cargando un par de vasos.

—Oh Fushimi, que bueno que decidiste venir—comentó casualmente con una sonrisa—. Yata-chan no dejaba de caminar como león enjaulado esperando tu respuesta ayer.

—¡Kusanagi-san...por favor no diga esas cosas!—gritó avergonzado, acercándose a la barra del bar—.¿Dónde están Anna y Kamamoto?

Kusanagi le sonrió y con un ademán de su cabeza invitó a Fushimi a acercarse también.

—Fueron a buscar a un par de extras—comentó enigmático, dejando aquel par de vasos sobre la barra del bar—. Yata-chan, ve a ordenar el cuarto de arriba, lo compartirán ustedes dos.

—Tks, ¿Quién dice que nos quedaremos a dormir?—preguntó sentándose frente al rubio, oyendo los pasos de Misaki desaparecer en el segundo piso.

—No le dirás que no a Anna… ¿o sí?—escuchó el chasquido de lengua del menor, sabiendo que había ganado esa conversación procedió a encender un cigarrillo—.Fushimi.

—¿Qué?—preguntó intranquilo ante el tono tan severo del mayor.

—Yata-chan la pasó bastante mal cuando te fuiste, si algo así vuelve a repetirse…—le dio una calada a su cigarro—.Bueno, digamos que no sabrás que te golpeó, ¿me explico?

—Tsk, no tengo pensado irme de nuevo de esa forma—murmuró un tanto incómodo ante la sonrisa tan cariñosa del mayor (¿era bipolar o algo?).

El sonido de la campanilla interrumpió su conversación. Saruhiko volteó con aburrimiento esperando encontrarse con Anna y Kamamoto acompañados, quizás, con el Capitán y la Teniente.

—Oh, Saruhiko-chan tanto tiempo—expresó un sorprendido Yukari.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué demonios hace este maldito mocoso aquí, Kusanagi-san!?—gritó Misaki al otro lado del bar, asustando a Izumo y a Saruhiko. Al parecer había terminado de ordenar la habitación del segundo piso y decidió bajar inmediatamente.

—¿Sorprendido acaso?—pregunta sarcástico Sukuna—.Anna nos invitó, así que tú, viejo acabado, más vale que...

—Sukuna-chan—llamó con un tono de advertencia Yukari—. Anna-chan se ha tomado la molestia de invitarnos en estas fechas especiales, no debes incordiar a los demás.

—Pero él empezó—insistió con un mohín de disgusto, el cual se acentuó más debido a la mirada de advertencia del mayor.

—Yata-chan, Kamamoto, ayúdenme a traer la cena—dijo Kusanagi haciendo una señal con las manos—. Los demás, por favor, ¡A sentarse!

—¡Si!—exclamaron al unísono Kamamoto y Yata, corriendo hacia la cocina seguidos de un sonriente Izumo.

—Ah, Saru—dijo Misaki asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Guárdame un lugar al lado tuyo ¿Si?

Saruhiko suspiró desganado al ver desaparecer nuevamente a Misaki y procedió a sentarse en el lugar más apartado de aquella mesa.

—Gracias por venir Saruhiko—comentó la Reina Roja con una sonrisa sutil, sentándose a su derecha—.Me alegra que las cosas entre tú y Misaki estén siguiendo el curso que les corresponde.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—murmuró incómodo ante la mirada curiosa de los dos miembros del clan verde.

—El único que no se da cuenta es Misaki, ¿no?—dijo estirando una servilleta roja y dejándola en su regazo—.Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Qué?

Anna se rio bajito.

—Toma—dijo extendiendo su mano con una pequeña flor azul—. Es una nemophila. Rikio dijo que traía buena suerte a quien la recibiera.

—¿Y por qué me estás entregando esto? ¿Y esos no eran los tréboles de cuatro hojas?—preguntó confundido recibiendo aquel presente de la única mujer del grupo.

—Oh, vas a necesitar mucha suerte, Saruhiko-chan—comentó Yukari, con mofa.

Se sintió un poco traicionado cuando Anna asintió ante las palabras del ex miembro del clan verde.

* * *

La comida preparada por Kusanagi los había dejado a todos satisfechos. Saruhiko, quien no acostumbraba a comer tanto, se encontraba recostado en el sofá al lado del acuario del bar, esperando que Misaki terminara de lavar los trastos.

Estaba molesto. Esa mujer, Nanahara, volvía a incordiar en un buen día donde tenía toda la atención de Misaki para él… ¿Invitarlo a salir el día de mañana? No si podía evitarlo.

Observó la silueta de Misaki acercarse al salón principal con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y sus brazos en la espalda.

—¡Saru, feliz navidad!—le entregó un paquete pequeño envuelto en un simple papel azul.

El castaño se rio ante su rostro contrariado.

—No tengo nada para regalarte—respondió luego de un par de segundos de estupor. No había pensado en un regalo para Misaki.

—Fuimos a la noria hoy y has querido venir a cenar en HOMRA también, eso es un buen regalo de navidad para mí—dijo suavemente, dejando el paquete sobre las piernas del menor.

Misaki se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y bostezando.

—Oye, ¿Qué demonios pasó entre tú y HOMRA?— preguntó cuidadoso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo último que recuerdo fue que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Weissman discutiste con ellos.

—Ah, eso. No fue nada en realidad. Eric dijo algunas estupideces que me molestaron. Cada uno ha seguido con su vida después de que la pizarra fue destruida—comentó tranquilo.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

—Tengo a Kusanagi-san, a Anna y a Kamamoto. Además, te tengo a ti también, ya no necesito nada más. Y ellos se juntan casi todos los fines de semana.

La flor que Anna le entregó en la cena, por lo que pudo revisar en su PDA, significaba éxito por doquier. Ella no entregaría algo como eso por nada. Realmente quería evitar que Misaki saliera con esa mujer.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano? —Pregunta en un murmullo —.Tu decías que te gustaría recorrer todo el parque de diversiones ¿No?

Misaki apoyó su mejilla en la del ojiazul.

—¿De verdad quieres ir?

—Tsk… sólo si es mañana, no tengo otro día libre—expuso como condición.

—Está bien, después de todo mañana no tengo que trabajar tampoco.

 _¿Podría aquello considerarse como… una primera cita?_

Yata se pateó mentalmente por aquello, «Es el cansancio el que me hace pensar mierda como esta… es sólo el cansancio», pensó frustrado, sin moverse de su posición.

—Misaki—observó hacia el sitio donde minutos antes estaba el castaño, esperando que no apareciera ninguno de los invitados de aquella cena—.El próximo año… celebremos la navidad... nosotros dos solos...

Misaki sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, se estaba quedando dormido.

—Cuenta con ello…podríamos comprar un pastel y adornar el apartamento también—murmuró entre bostezos.

—Eres como un mocoso, ¿Sabías?—lo empujó, provocando que el moreno despertara y le gruñera—. Vamos a dormir.

* * *

Yukari, tapando la boca de Sukuna, sonrió y se alejó del salón principal del bar, hacia la bodega donde se encontraban anteriormente.

—¡Yukari, casi me asfixias, maldición!

—Lo siento, Sukuna-chan, pero no podía permitir que interrumpieras aquello—comentó, jugueteando con su cabello, demostrando que no lo sentía para nada.

—Tche… Iba sólo por un vaso de agua. Además, ¿qué tiene de especial e interesante pasar solos una navidad?

—Oh, entonces si estabas prestando atención a la conversación de esos dos—comentó perspicaz—. ¿No lo sabes, Sukuna-chan?

El tono de voz tan sugestivo del mayor le estaba quitando su curiosidad poco a poco.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Usualmente, la navidad es una época en donde los novios se juntan y compran un pastel navideño— explicó con una suave sonrisa.

—¿¡Eh!? Espera, ¿Por qué Saruhiko querría pasar una fecha así con él? ¿No son ambos hombres?—exclamó alarmado.

—Creo que Saruhiko-chan ha dejado claras sus intenciones, ¿No? Y el hecho de que ambos sean hombres… ¿Importa?

—No entiendo…y tampoco me importa nada de esos idiotas—se cruzó de brazos, con un mohín de disgusto.

Yukari suspiró dramáticamente ante la actitud infantil de su pequeño aprendiz.

—Bueno, un año es un plazo bastante corto—murmuró a la nada, observando sus uñas—.Saruhiko-chan necesitará mucha suerte y paciencia. Misaki-chan no se dio cuenta de nada en la cena.

Sukuna perdió el interés de la conversación después de haber entendido el tipo de conversación que estaba compartiendo con Yukari. Había cosas que de verdad no le interesa saber en lo absoluto, entre ellas, la vida amorosa de Saruhiko.

Al llegar a la habitación que los miembros del clan rojo les han dispuesto, Sukuna se acercó al futón cercano a la ventana.

—Yukari… ¿Dónde se metió Kotosaka?—preguntó después de revisar cada rincón de la habitación.

—Oh—exclamó sonriente—.Creo que estaba en la habitación de Saruhiko-chan y Misaki-chan.

Un estruendo al otro lado de la habitación los sobresaltó.

—¡Maldito pájaro fisgón!

Yukari se rio después de oír la queja de Saruhiko, después de todo a Kotosaka realmente le simpatizaba el tercero al mando del clan azul.

* * *

 ** _Para: Nanahara Sachiko_**  
 _Lo siento, ya tengo planes  
_ _mañana. Saldré con Saruhiko._

 ** _De: Nanahara Sachiko_**  
 _Oh, es una lástima, Sachiko te extrañará._  
 _¡Diviértete con Saruhiko-kun entonces, recuerda_  
 _presentármelo cuando puedas!_

* * *

 _Extra 2_

* * *

—Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que HOMRA se disuelva—comentó Kusanagi de la nada.

Misaki, quien se encontraba relajado intentando adornar el enorme bizcocho para el cumpleañero, soltó la manga pastelera y la dejó sobre la mesa ante las palabras tan extrañas provenientes del mayor. Anna, anonadada ante la abrupta confesión, observó a Kamamoto quien se encontraba igual o más confundido que ella.

—¿¡Por qué dice eso Kusanagi-san!? Hemos vivido tantas cosas, nuestros lazos son fuertes— exclamó apasionado, con un puño a la altura del corazón—.¿¡Qué importa que no tengamos poderes!?

—Eso es un poco ingenuo de tu parte, ¿No?—respondió sarcástico, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo—.No eres más que un niño que nunca entiende nada, Yata-chan.

Misaki, herido, retrocedió un paso. Por alguna razón sentía ese diminutivo cariñoso que usualmente utilizaba el mayor como un insulto.

—Misaki…—llamó Anna, preocupada.

—Está bien Anna… Supongo que Kusanagi-san tiene razón—dijo, con voz temblorosa, conteniendo sus deseos de romper y quemar todo el lugar—.No sería la primera vez que HOMRA abandona el barco como si el resto no importara…

—Yata-chan yo no…

—Ire a ayudar a Kuro-inu—interrumpió al mayor con prisas—. Con permiso.

Ocultando su rostro, Yata se alejó del comedor del bar; golpeando sin querer una de las patas de la mesa, provocando que el hermoso pastel se desplomara por completo en el suelo.

Tras preparar nuevamente el pastel y soportar las insinuaciones del capitán de Scepter4, Misaki se encaminó desanimado hacia la mesa de HOMRA después de ser llamado por Kusanagi.

—¿Irás a hablar con Fushimi, Yata-san?—murmuró Kamamoto, en voz baja sólo para que el castaño oyera.

—Sí, eso creo—se sentó evitando mirar al rubio mayor.

—No sé para qué te molestas, después de todo sigue siendo el mismo antipático de siempre ¿No?

Kamamoto, sorprendido ante los agudos sentidos de Eric, se removió incómodo en el asiento; el humor de Yata estaba tan fluctuante como cuando Fushimi se marchó de HOMRA.

—¿Ah? No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti…—murmuró con rabia.

—Bueno, sin poderes supongo que el hecho que vuelvas con él dará igual a estas alturas—exclamó apático.

—Eric—regañó Fujishima.

—Bueno—comentó Chitose—.Estamos preocupados por ti Yata, ninguno quiere volver a verte mal. Por eso Eric está tan a la defensiva con que vayas a hablar con él.

—Y-Yata-san... ¿Vamos a la cocina? creo que Kuroh necesita ayuda…

Misaki ya no escuchaba nada. Lo último que había logrado comprender fue a Eric mencionando algo a 'Fushimi- mejor- muerto' en una sola oración. Suerte para el rubio que los poderes se encontraban inestables.

—¡Si vuelves a decir una mierda como esa otra vez delante de mi te partiré la cara, maldito bastardo!,¿¡Me oíste!? —gritó Misaki, sorprendiendo a todo el bar.

—Yata-san—llamó nervioso Kamamoto, sosteniéndolo para que no se fuese sobre su compañero de clan.

—T-Te has pasado Eric—murmuró Bandou preocupado—. No era necesario decir todo eso. Yata por favor cálmate...

—Yata—llamó preocupado Kusanagi, tratando de tocar su hombro.

—Tche... ¡Déjame en paz tú también!— golpeó la mano de aquel hombre, rechazando su toque tajantemente.

—Era solo una estúpida broma, no sé porque se lo toma tan en serio. Estúpido Chihuahua temperamental— dijo después de que Yata desapareciera en la cocina.

—A pesar de todas las cosas que puedas pensar, Fushimi sigue siendo alguien importante para Yata-San…—comentó con severidad Kamamoto.

—Ciertamente, tendrás que pedirle disculpas a Yata después—reprendió Fujishima, cansado ante la actitud de Yata y Eric ¿Qué no podían llevarse bien?

—Kusanagi-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó Shouhei, preocupado.

—Sí, eso creo—murmuró observando la mano que Yata rechazó.

Aquello le había dolido como nunca.

* * *

—Así que hablaste con Fushimi finalmente ¿eh?— comentó jovial Kamamoto, en la oscuridad de la noche. Iban camino a casa del de mayor contextura, el nuevo apartamento de Misaki quedaba un poco lejos del bar.

—Así es—exclamó orgulloso.

—¿Por qué se fue?—observó al castaño con curiosidad.

—No me lo dijo.

—¿¡Eh!?—Detuvo su caminata—. Pero… Yata-san ¿no...?

—No es necesario—lo interrumpió, volteando a verlo con tranquilidad—.Cuando Saruhiko esté listo me dirá todo.

—Entiendo—comentó rascándose la mejilla, la verdad es que no entendía nada. Pero Yata lucía tranquilo y con eso se conformaba.

—Oye, Kamamoto—llamó un poco nervioso—Gracias, por todo.

Kamamoto sonrió.

—Yo estaré para ti cuando lo necesites, Yata-san.

Los lazos que compartía con Yata era algo que nada ni nadie podría cambiar. Ni HOMRA si se disolvía o Saruhiko, si intentaba destruirlo.

* * *

 ** _De: Kusanagi-san_**  
 _Yata-chan, lamento lo de anoche…_  
 _¿podrías venir al bar?  
_ _Debemos hablar._  
hace 7 meses

 ** _Para: Kusanagi-san_**  
 _Llegaré en 20 minutos,_  
 _estoy saliendo del hospital._  
hace 7 meses

 ** _De: Kusanagi-san_**  
 _Yata-chan, mañana HOMRA se reunirá_  
 _¿Vienes?_  
 _Eric quiere hablar contigo, ha mencionado_  
 _que tu PDA rechaza sus llamadas y mensajes_  
hace 3 meses

 ** _Para: Kusanagi-san_**  
 _Lo siento, Kusanagi-san…_  
 _Quedé de cenar con Saruhiko hoy…  
Será para la próxima reunión_  
 _¡Con ese bastardo teñido no pienso hablar!_  
hace 3 meses

 ** _De: Kusanagi-san_**  
 _Así que cenarás con Fushimi, no hay remedio entonces_  
 _Recuerda descansar bien después,_  
 _esas ojeras tuyas me tienen muy preocupado._  
hace 3 meses

 ** _Para: Kusanagi-san_**  
 _¿Puedo ir mañana al bar?_  
 _necesito hablar con alguien…_  
 _hace 3 meses_

 ** _De: Kusanagi-san:_**  
 _Sabes que las puertas del bar_  
 _jamás cerrarán para ti, Yata-chan_  
hace 3 meses

 ** _De: Eric_**  
 _Chihuahua_  
hace 1 mes

* * *

1) Obon: festividad japonesa de tradición semi-religiosa que honra a los espíritus. Tōrō nagashi es una ceremonia en la que los participantes dejan flotar farolillos de papel por un río.

*** Según el significado de las flores la Nemophila o baby-blue-eyes expresa 'éxito por doquier'.

* * *

 **NdA:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Me disculpo por el OOC!

¡Y lamento la tardanza nuevamente!

Estos capítulos he tenido que rehacerlos por completo, debido al final de la serie y unos cambios de último minuto sobre ciertas cosas ains...espero volver a retomar pronto el ritmo.

 **SelfBeta** , así que me disculpo por cualquier error extraño por allí.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

—No, nada—negó nervioso Enomoto, si Fushimi se enteraba sería su cabeza la que cortarían—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Nanahara-san? ¿Las cosas van mejor entre ustedes ya?

Misaki le sonrió resignado, dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

* * *

 **0.0:** Lamento la demora con éste capítulo. No sabría decirte por el momento si Misaki se dará cuenta solo o no. Sobre Nanahara, ya sabremos quien es. Muchas gracias por comentar~

 **Ace Angell** : ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! Ains, sobre Nanahara, aún no es su momento, ya se sabrá quien es exactamente. Muchas gracias por comentar~

 **Gabriela:** Ains, me alegra que te pareciera hermoso. Muchas gracias por comentar.


	8. Descubrimientos

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

8\. Descubrimientos.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Harás algo en especial para año nuevo?—Preguntó Enomoto arreglando su bufanda blanca, observando sonriente a la vanguardia de HOMRA que caminaba a su lado.

El frío de diciembre calaba hasta los huesos, pero aun así ellos dos salieron a su prometida cita a los videojuegos sin importarles la hermosa y blanca nieve que cubría la ciudad. ¿Quién iba a decir que el tímido y tranquilo Enomoto se llevaría tan bien con el explosivo e impulsivo Yata? Además, Enomoto necesitaba la asistencia de Yata para un delicado asunto de Scepter4.

—Bueno, Anna quería asistir a un festival. Supongo que iremos con Kusanagi-san y Kamamoto—dijo evitando mirar nuevamente aquella pareja feliz de la publicidad de esa tienda de pollo frito, como siguiese pensando en esas estupideces su cerebro explotaría—.¿Tienes algún regalo en mente entonces?

Enomoto sonrió resignado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nadie conoce tanto a Fushimi-san como tú. Por eso te pedí ayuda con su regalo—comentó con tranquilidad, arreglándose sus anteojos—. He estado dos semanas pensando en qué comprarle y no encuentro nada.

Yata entendía de qué iba el asunto porque Saruhiko no dejó de reclamar todas las noches sobre las absurdas ideas de celebrar el fin de año. En Scepter4, a pedido del Capitán Munakata Reisi y la Teniente Awashima Seri, harían un intercambio de regalos. El ojiverde le comentó que Andy se burló cuando vio que en su papel estaba escrito el nombre 'Fushimi Saruhiko'. Más Doumyouji debió tragarse sus palabras. El Capitán era aún más difícil de complacer con regalos que el tercero al mando. Aun así, para el fanático de las computadoras, Fushimi era un total enigma.

Misaki lo compadeció, Saruhiko de por sí era una persona complicada con sus gustos (aunque el ojiazul jamás rechazó sus regalos por muy idiotas que estos fueran a veces, suponía que lo hacía en el nombre de la amistad o algo así).

—Saruhiko puede comprar casi cualquier cosa ¿no?—preguntó con curiosidad, observando una tienda electrónica, un nuevo PDA no sería mala idea si Saruhiko no hubiese comprado uno nuevo recientemente. Enomoto era quien más conocía aquellos artilugios, así que su ayuda no sería necesaria en caso de que decidieran ingresar a aquella tienda.

—No me desmotives más por favor, Yata—dijo el ojiverde, dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso al más bajo—. ¿Qué le regalaste para navidad?

Misaki evitó el contacto visual con su acompañante. Pensándolo tranquilamente, aquel regalo era un tanto vergonzoso de admitir. Aunque no debería, después de todo cuando pasó por aquella tienda ese día y vio aquel objeto se dijo a sí mismo que podría gustarle a Fushimi y que se le vería muy bien.

—Ah, dudo mucho que te sirva, le regalé una pequeña cadena. Es algo simple, pero a él pareció gustarle—El castaño se rió ante la mueca de desesperación del mayor ante aquel regalo tan personal, palmeó su hombro derecho tratando de infundir ánimos, después de todo aún quedaban días para que encontrara algún regalo para el ojiazul—.Bueno, algo encontraremos.

A Enomoto le seguía sorprendiendo la forma de ser del castaño quien, a pesar de ser explosivo y violento tal como se le describía la mayor parte del tiempo, solía ser alguien bastante divertido también, con múltiples temas de conversación y muy leal a sus principios y a sus amigos. A veces solía pensar que la personalidad extrovertida de Yata no encajaba para nada con alguien tan deprimente y solitario como Fushimi. Pero quizás esas grandes diferencias eran lo que permitía que sus lazos, ya sea en forma de amor u odio, sean tan poderosos.

Yata y Enomoto no se hablaron hasta después de la partida de Fushimi de Scepter4. Fue en una misión donde el pelinegro debió encargarse de hackear la lista de invitados a la fiesta de Jungle, tarea que le tomó más tiempo del presupuestado pues él no era tan habilidoso como su ex-compañero para aquellas tareas ilegales. Debido a la frustración de no lograr buenos resultados bajó la guardia y fue rodeado por los miembros del clan verde, quienes no dudaron en atacarlo.

Gracias a Yata es que seguía con vida.

La vanguardia de HOMRA lo protegió con su patineta del ataque de las armas de fuego que cargaban los jugadores de Jungle. No recordaba nada más después de la explosión de la camioneta, pero fue Andy quien le contó, en el hospital, que Yatagarasu lo salvó de morir de las peores formas en manos del clan verde.

Desde ese entonces, tanto Andy como Enomoto comenzaron una relación más cordial con el skater; y con el paso del tiempo los tres parecían amigos de toda la vida que se reunían de vez en cuando a jugar videojuegos o compartir en algún puesto de comida en los días libres que coincidían; pero ahora Yata era más cercano a Enomoto que a Doumyouji, todo debido a la solicitud de Fushimi. Porque cuando fue a investigar sobre Nanahara Sachiko, descubrió sorprendido que Yata estaba metido en medio de aquello de una manera bastante extraña, en opinión del ojiverde.

Tras media hora de eterna caminata en las heladas calles de Tokio y debatir el perfecto regalo para el tercero al mando de Scepter4, sin llegar a un resultado satisfactorio, decidieron ingresar a una cafetería simple para obtener algo de calor.

La cafetería tenía su buena cantidad de clientes consumiendo, no tanto como para que fuese molesto mantener una conversación tranquila. Aquel lugar era famoso por sus deliciosos pasteles y sus cálidas y bellas meseras. Sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la multitud, esperaron que les atendieran. Enomoto debió resistir la tentación de reírse ante el nerviosismo de Yata cuando la chica de siempre los atendió. Eran clientes habituales de aquel lugar, así que aquella jovencita universitaria sabía exactamente que traerles: un chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con frutillas, pero siempre iba a saludarlos, más cuando Doumyouji estaba presente.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo va tu investigación con el presunto strain?—preguntó Yata, tratando de enfriar sus mejillas ante la vergonzosa situación.

—Ya terminé de investigar—murmuró con seriedad, arreglando sus anteojos—.Aunque realmente me sorprendió el pedido de Fushimi-san… supongo que gracias a un poco de suerte su pedido no será visto de forma extraña por el Capitán.

—¿Qué tan extraño pudo haber sido su pedido? Además ¿No es el favorito o algo así del Rey Azul ? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Enomoto guardó silencio, sopesando los pros y contras de responder la primera pregunta. El no entendía mucho de la pasada relación de amistad entre el ojiazul y el castaño, tampoco entendía los términos en los cuales se encontraban ahora - pero sí recordaba lo mal que estaba Yata para su cumpleaños donde Fushimi se olvidó por completo de su existencia, o del nerviosismo en su voz cuando le avisó que Fushimi resultó herido en una misión. Entendía que Fushimi era una persona muy importante para Misaki y, debido a aquella carpeta que dejó sobre el pulcro escritorio de Saruhiko en la mañana, sabe que aquel sentimiento es recíproco, porque presentía que Saruhiko quería proteger a Yata de aquella mujer, muy a su manera.

La mesera interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos al traer sus pedidos y dejarlos con una sonrisa sobre la mesa. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a las sobrerreacciones del moreno cuando una mujer le dirigía la palabra.

—Él debe preocuparse realmente mucho por ti—dijo sonriente, una vez la chica se marchó, evitando mirar el rostro del castaño. Tampoco podría decir mucho más, después de todo Saruhiko pidió la mayor de las reservas sobre aquel asunto.

—¿Ah?—preguntó confundido, con un trozo de pastel a medio camino de su destino.

—No, nada—negó nervioso Enomoto, si Fushimi se enteraba sería su cabeza la que cortarían—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Nanahara-san? ¿Las cosas van mejor entre ustedes ya?

Misaki le sonrió resignado, dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. El cambio de conversación era demasiado notorio incluso para alguien como Yata, pero tal vez era mejor así.

—A veces realmente no la entiendo. Unos días se comporta como una mocosa y otras te sorprende con las cosas tan profunda que dice… supongo que es admirable que haga todo lo que hace sin ayuda de nadie—comentó con asombro.

—Ella te tiene a ti, ¿No? —preguntó suavemente el ojiverde, saboreando el delicioso pastel de frutillas que pidió.

Misaki sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Ella lo sabe, además de mi jefa es... Bueno, es alguien que poco a poco se vuelve importante para mí.

El mayor observó la tenue sonrisa de su acompañante. Nanahara Sachiko era la pieza que no sabía ensamblar en aquel rompecabezas que era la relación entre Yata y Fushimi. Pero esa mujer era técnicamente inofensiva para ambos, así que quizás no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

Excepto por el bebé.

* * *

 ** _Informe posible strain  
Redactado por Enomoto Tatsuya._**

 _Nanahara Sachiko, 27 años, Soltera, Chef profesional._  
 _No se han encontrado resultados positivos sobre sus presuntos poderes de strain._  
 _No hay mayor información relevante._  
 _Sin embargo, al parecer la pequeña que se encuentra dentro de su vientre es un strain. (Según fuentes confiables la muchacha se encuentra en el octavo mes de embarazo)._  
 _Por lo tanto finaliza la investigación._

 _PD: Sé que no es mi asunto pero Fushimi-San, le aconsejo que si realmente quiere saber quién es esa mujer se lo pregunte directamente a Yata. La única relación que conozco entre ambos es la relación jefe-trabajador que me comentaron la otra vez._

—Tsk, estúpido Misaki— murmuró arrojando con impaciencia sobre la mesa el folder con los datos, provocando que una fotografía de una joven bonita y risueña, de cabellos largos y oscuros, sobresaliera de aquella carpeta.

Tratar de controlar aquellas estúpidas emociones era un incordio, él no sabía lidiar con esa basura de estar enamorado de su único amigo y no ser correspondido. Tuvo que abandonar el hilo de sus pensamientos ante la alarma de ataque a civiles por parte de un strain. Lo último que le faltaba a aquel maldito día era tener que soportar a esos inútiles desadaptados con poderes estúpidos y rellenar más papeles.

Al menos podría liberar algo de tensión peleando con esos idiotas strains.

* * *

HOMRA, a pesar de ser el lugar de encuentros de los bribones de sus compañeros de clan, era el único lugar que conocía para encontrar momentos de calma y un buen consejo - sin mencionar que el rubio dueño del bar a veces le preparaba deliciosos dulces que él jamás podría rechazar por muy mal que se encontrara. Tal vez por ello el mayor, dejando su habitual tarea de limpiar sus finas copas de cristal, y con la preocupación dibujada en todo su rostro, intentaba infructuosamente animar al skater, quien se encontrara semi recostado en la barra del bar.

Yata no había explicado el motivo de su actual depresión - como lo denominaba Kusanagi - todo era debido a que, hace unos días, Saruhiko le había enviado un mensaje carente de todo sentido. Más bien dos. El primero decía que estaría lleno de trabajo y que sería imposible juntarse incluso los fines de semana. Misaki entendía lo molesto que podía ser su trabajo y, a pesar de estar un tanto desilusionado por aquello, le respondió que no se preocupara y que ya se juntarian otro día.

Fue la respuesta, el segundo mensaje, el que lo dejó con una sensación amarga: 'no me llames más'.

Modo Fushimi activado, pensó irritado cuando leyó aquel mensaje- además de golpear cuanta pared de concreto tuviese a mano-. Estaba fuera de la naturaleza de Yata exigirle que cenara todas las noches en su casa-aunque así lo deseara-, pero tampoco era para que le respondiera de esa maldita forma.

Esperó que se hiciera un poco más tarde para pedir - exigir, mejor dicho - una buena y merecida explicación, la cual nunca llegó, porque no sabía quién demonios fue el imbécil que arrancó el PDA del ojiazul y le dijo textual: 'deja de molestar a mi novio'.

Desde ese día ha pasado una semana y media sin que el skater respondiera a cualquiera de las llamadas y mensajes del tercero al mando de Scepter4-el cual incluso se comunicó con Kusanagi preguntando si es que seguía vivo-porque el castaño no ha ido a dormir al apartamento, sino que se quedó en una de las habitaciones del bar, sin decir ni media palabra porque era incapaz de entender exactamente qué le molestaba de toda aquella situación.

—Yata-chan—llamó por quinta vez el barman—. No me molesta que no quieras hablar pero... Estás preocupando a Anna y eso no lo puedo tolerar.

—Lo siento —dijo automáticamente, con una sonrisa vacía—.No he dormido bien.

—Es por Fushimi, ¿no?—preguntó, con una sonrisa desganada. Si Kusanagi recibiera un yen por cada vez que a Misaki le afectaba algo, y ese algo estaba relacionado con Fushimi, ya tendría una buena cantidad ahorrada para irse de viaje a Inglaterra por más licor para el bar—.Por supuesto que es por él, que pregunta mas tonta de mi parte.

Misaki, con un mohín de disgusto ante la auto-respuesta del mayor, tamborileó los dedos en la barra del bar.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que todos mis problemas están relacionados con él?—Preguntó a la defensiva, obteniendo una expresión incrédula del barman.

—¿Nos equivocamos, Yata-chan? —preguntó con ironía, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

—Aun así...

—Yata-chan—cortó al castaño—.Sabes que yo no le contaré nada a nadie, ¿verdad?

El tono de su voz logró calmarlo. Misaki contempló apenado al hombre que se ha comportado como un hermano mayor para él. Pueden tener sus diferencias de vez en cuando, pero jamás podrían enojarse en serio con el otro. Kusanagi Izumo ha sido quien más lo ha apoyado en todas las decisiones que ha tomado, es quien le ha recomendado cómo lidiar con la aparición de Sachiko dentro de su vida y con los constantes problemas en su relación con Saruhiko.

Misaki apretó los puños con frustración, porque sabía que sus preocupaciones eran una estupidez y probablemente el mayor se burlaría. Si Saruhiko tenía pareja y no le había dicho nada… tendría sus motivos ¿no? Tampoco es que le hubiese contado sobre Sachiko.

Fue por ello que tomó la decisión de, finalmente, contarle la verdad a Kusanagi; el mensaje de Saruhiko, el hecho de que un hombre desconocido le dijera que dejara en paz a Saru porque era su novio. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, y él no fuese el involucrado directo, se habría reído de buena gana de la expresión de Kusanagi.

—¿Eso es en serio?—preguntó confundido.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡No dirás nada más!?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Yata-chan?—se apoyó en la barra del bar, con una expresión extrañada—.Eso me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti.

—Ese bastardo azul…—murmuró con molestia, observando los azulejos del suelo, intentando serenarse.

—No deberías maldecir a Fushimi, Yata-chan—aconsejó, arrugando su nariz ante aquella actitud tan infantil.

—¡Me refería al otro bastardo azul!

—Oh—exclamó complacido, intentando mantener una cara de póker—.Es alguien de Scepter4 entonces.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada—sonrió internamente, ya tenía a Yata donde quería.

—Kusanagi-san, de verdad yo soy un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo—aceptó abatido, obteniendo un asentimiento del mayor ante sus palabras—. Si entiende algo de todo esto entonces...dígame por favor.

El mayor sonrió travieso. Un poco de celos no le vendría mal a Yata, tal vez así podría finalmente darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Fushimi, y de paso, de los suyos propios.

—¿Te molesta que Fushimi salga con un hombre?—preguntó tomando un nuevo vaso para limpiar.

—¿Qué demo...? Claro que no. Es Saru, podría molestarme por muchas cosas, pero si a él le gustan los hombres pues… no es problema para mí—comentó inseguro.

—¿Será porque no te dijo nada?

—No...Supongo que si sale con alguien o alguna mierda así significa que no pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?

—¿Y eso te molesta?—presionó, dejando el brillante vaso sobre la barra del bar.

—Al demonio que sí, hace poco tiempo que el bastardo vuelve a dirigirme la palabra y sería una mierda que ahora él ya no esté.

—Hey Yata, no deberías ser tan mezquino—expresó con algo de burla, obteniendo un leve gruñido y un golpe a su preciada mesa de bar, Misaki seguro que era alguien muy energético incluso en las tardes, por suerte el precioso vaso no cayó al suelo, sino el menor lo pagaría con su sangre—. La felicidad de él también cuenta ¿no?

—Por supuesto—respondió sin dudar.

—Bien, te lo diré una vez. Deja de comportarte como la mejor amiga que se percata de sus sentimientos cuando el mejor amigo se consigue una pareja—reclamó, con los brazos cruzados, pensando para sí mismo que si el castaño no entendía aquello, nada lo haría entender.

—¿¡Que mierda de comparación es esa!?—gritó alarmado, logrando que la silla en la que momentos antes estaba sentado se tambaleara debido al abrupto movimiento.

—Tómalo como quieras, Yata-chan— suspiró cansado, revolviendo un poco los castaños cabellos del menor con frustración—.Más directo no puedo ser contigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en completo silencio, hasta que Misaki, quien al parecer finalmente pudo procesar el ejemplo absurdo que le dio, gritó una maldición alarmado.

— ¡A mí no me gusta Saruhiko!—negó vehemente, con su cara completamente roja.

El rubio, de espaldas al menor, sonrió triunfante y apagó el cigarrillo tranquilamente.

—Yo no he dicho eso. ¿O sí?

Misaki, ante la burla acometida hacia su persona, no pudo sino sentirse más perdido que antes. Kusanagi no resultó de ayuda para nada, es más, podría decir que, incluso, empeoró todo.

* * *

 _ **Saruhiko:**_  
 _¿Puedo ir a cenar hoy?_  
 _te explicaré todo_

 _ **Misaki:**_  
 _Sólo a cambio que traigas un pastel de frutas._  
 _Ese que venden en la cafetería cercana a tu trabajo,_  
 _sino no te abriré la puerta_

 _ **Fushimi:**_  
 _¿De dónde demonios conoces esa cafetería?_

 _ **Misaki:**_  
 _El otro día fuimos con Enomoto y Doumyouji por un pastel._  
 _Era increíble._  
 _Debes probarlo alguna vez_

 _ **Saruhiko:**_  
 _De acuerdo, llevare tu dichoso pastel._

* * *

A Misaki en general le alegraba que Saruhiko contara con amigos y que no estuviera solo en aquel lugar que parecía tan frío socialmente a veces, con ese Rey un tanto extraño y sarcástico, con esa Teniente tan cruel y fría; sin embargo, el hecho que el castaño de apellido Hidaka estuviera en su departamento, literalmente colgado del brazo de Saruhiko, le molestaba y desconcertaba en partes iguales, hasta que el ojiazul le explicó la situación.

Un strain los había atacado en una misión y, por lo que pudo apreciar, Hidaka fue quien sacó el palillo más corto. A consecuencia del poder del strain, el castaño estaría aferrado emocionalmente a Saruhiko hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Misaki encontró divertida la expresión asqueada de Fushimi al tener que soportar a su compañero que intentaba acariciarlo cada segundo- Saruhiko era muy reacio al contacto físico con otras personas; sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco extrañas cuando Misaki apoyó una mano en el hombro del pelinegro en señal de apoyo y ánimo porque Hidaka, enfurecido, golpeó la morena mano del dueño del departamento y le gritó que se alejara de 'su Fushimi-san'. Provocando una situación bastante hilarante para el dueño de casa. Saruhiko, con cara de circunstancias, había recibido la orden de no llevarle tanto la contraria a su compañero, por lo tanto no podía alejar al castaño mayor de forma tajante.

La situación comenzó a ponerse desagradable cuando Saruhiko debió esquivar dos intentos de besos a la hora de la cena, lo cual provocó que el estómago de la vanguardia de HOMRA se retorciera de una manera extraña y su poca paciencia acabara.

—Oye imbécil—llamó al castaño del clan azul, quien lo observó con mirada de superioridad—.Si vas a hacer ese tipo de mierda, hazlo fuera de mi departamento.

—Quien debería irse eres tú, estás haciendo mal tercio—contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿¡Ah!?, ¿Estás echándome de mi jodido departamento? — exclamó con marcada incredulidad.

—Y de la vida de Fushimi-san. Además, es patético de tu parte ponerte celoso ahora que Fushimi-san me tiene a mí.

—¿¡Qué dijiste maldito azul!?— exclamó furioso, sosteniendo el tenedor con tal fuerza que se dobló.

Fushimi, observando como lentamente caían parte de los adornos del pastel que compró para Yata, suspiró hastiado. Las cosas iban tan bien como podían con Misaki. Cuando Hidaka le quitó el PDA de las manos y dijo todas esas estupideces no pudo evitar los deseos de golpearlo y caer internamente en la desesperación, gracias a ello recibió una reprimenda de parte de Awashima y un 'no sabe lo que está haciendo, tendrás que tenerle paciencia'. Saruhiko masculló que ella sería incapaz de aguantar algo así si se tratara del dueño de cierto bar. Finalmente tuvo que resignarse ante la mirada furiosa de la mujer y seguir sus órdenes. Fue una semana del asco en donde tuvo que soportar cada broma al respecto por parte de todos, incluso del Capitán, y además lidiar con la preocupación de que Misaki, asqueado ante la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese saliendo con un hombre, no quisiera hablarle nunca más.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos—dijo Fushimi, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Una de sus fabulosas y colosales migrañas estaba por hacer aparición.

—¡Pero es verdad!—exclamó furioso Hidaka, abrazando al pelinegro y mirando con desprecio al dueño del apartamento—Fushimi-san gustaba antes de Yata ¿no? y ahora que Fushimi-san me tiene a mi tú te pones celoso. Eso es patético y egoísta.

—El poder del strain le hace decir mierda—explicó rápido el ojiazul ante la estupefacta expresión de Yata. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber ese sujeto sobre sus sentimientos hacia el skater?

—Pero...Fushimi-san, mira su estúpida expresión, él es poca cosa para ti —señaló al más bajo de los tres.

No dejaría que aquel idiota lo siguiera insultando. Además, sentía que aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado en otra ocasión, provocando que el fuego recorriera todo su cuerpo, preparado para luchar.

—¡Qué mierda!—exclamó Yata con rabia, levantándose de la mesa y golpeándola con ambas manos, logrando que finalmente la hermosa torre de frutas del pastel colapsara—.O te vas o te saco a patadas de mi casa, imbécil.

Saruhiko suspiró. Entre la batalla de insultos que ambos castaños mantenían, se preguntaba si usar el cloroformo con Hidaka iría en contra de las órdenes de la Teniente.

* * *

Los primeros brotes de los cerezos estaban apareciendo, por lo tanto el crudo invierno lentamente daba paso a temperaturas más agradables. Saruhiko, cansado del ruido y el calor desagradable del cuartel debido a la calefacción en mal estado, fue a terminar sus informes en el apartamento de Misaki. El castaño, utilizando una pañoleta sobre su cabeza y unos pantalones antiguos que pertenecían a Saruhiko cuando se encontraba en la escuela media, estaba realizando limpieza.

No era la hora en la que Fushimi solía aparecer por el apartamento, usualmente llegaba más tarde, pero después de la sorpresa inicial dibujada en su bonito rostro, el castaño le dio la bienvenida y le sonrió avergonzado por lo descuidado de su apariencia.

Saruhiko ya se queda a dormir algunas noches en ese lugar, por ello se ha encargado de proveer de ciertos elementos básicos y esenciales, como el kotatsu que le regaló por navidad atrasada o el reloj de pared que adornaba las blancas y vacías paredes.

El kotatsu le significó una reprimenda por parte de Misaki que duró aproximadamente media hora, algo al respecto con no malgastar el dinero en esas cosas-tampoco le prestó mucha atención, porque su mente estaba concentrada en la fotografía de la noria, que se encontraba sobre el televisor- finalmente el kotatsu se convirtió en una necesidad para ambos y lo disfrutaron cada noche de invierno.

Tras darse un largo y relajante baño, y cambiarse su uniforme por sus jeans y su simple camisa blanca, se acomodó en el kotatsu para terminar el informe del strain que atacó a Hidaka. Después de aquella desastrosa cena en donde tuvo que poner a dormir al castaño mayor, con Misaki acordaron que no se juntarían hasta que la situación estuviera controlada. Fueron semanas terribles donde su paciencia fue puesta al límite de muchas maneras. Por fortuna ya todo acabó y el idiota de Hidaka se mantenía a una muy buena distancia de él. Y gracias a ello, a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, pudo percatarse que a Misaki no le gustaba la idea de que el menor se alejara; aquello era un pequeño consuelo para el pelinegro, quien se alimentaba sólo con el cariño amistoso que el castaño le brindaba a diario.

En un momento la cálida mano de Misaki acariciaba sus cabellos y sus mejillas, intentando quitar sus anteojos sin incomodarlo. Saruhiko estaba tan cansado que, a pesar de sentir todo aquello- Misaki no era el ser humano más delicado del mundo, pero le daba cien puntos por el esfuerzo- era incapaz de abrir sus ojos. Sintió de pronto el rostro del chico que le gustaba muy cerca del suyo. Pero no comprendió qué hizo exactamente, porque se rindió ante el calor del kotatsu.

Su último pensamiento fue que tal vez el castaño quiso comprobar que no estuviera con fiebre.

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se había dormido?

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras y el aroma a estofado rodeaba la habitación. Saruhiko, poniéndose sus anteojos después de despabilarse, se acercó a la cocina, sólo para obtener la imagen de la espalda de Misaki quien, con un delantal de cocina, trataba de pelar algunas verduras con la pobre iluminación de su PDA.

—Misaki, ¿Olvidaste pagar la cuenta de la luz o algo?—Preguntó con burla ante la falta de luz, sobresaltando al mayor.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Por supuesto que no! —reclamó observando molesto a Saruhiko—. Maldición, me corté…

Misaki dejó el cuchillo y la verdura sobre la mesa, tratando de examinar la profundidad de la herida.

—Tsk… que molesto—masculló acercándose al moreno, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario, sintiendo el agradable aroma al champú que utilizaba— ¿No deberías limpiar la herida?

—¿Ah?—Pregunto nervioso al sentir la mejilla del ojiazul sobre la suya—. E-eso creo.

A pesar de las palabras compartidas por ambos, ninguno se movió de aquella posición. Incluso Saruhiko tuvo el descaro de abrazarlo. Observaban la olla que contenía el estofado recién cocinado, porque ver el rostro del otro era un tanto vergonzoso, sobre todo para el de ojos avellanas.

—Saru… ¿Podrías soltarme?— Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa—.Iré a vendarme la herida.

Saruhiko, vaciló unos segundos antes de quitar sus manos de la cintura del más bajo con renuencia.

—¿Llevo los platos a la mesa?—Preguntó obteniendo un leve asentimiento del moreno, con quien no ha logrado mantener contacto visual en todo el día—. Apresúrate.

Cuando Misaki se alejó de la cocina, haciendo un gesto con las manos, Saruhiko se preguntó si no estaba llevando muy lejos la invasión del espacio personal del castaño- Munakata y sus inútiles consejos que complicaban más las cosas.

Antaño, Misaki era quien le abrazara o acariciara, incluso sin mayores motivos más que porque así lo quería en ese entonces. Ahora esas caricias sólo ocurrían cuando Saruhiko estaba 'durmiendo', como si el mayor temiera molestarlo.

—Con lo agradable que estaba el clima hoy, no pensé que fuera necesario encender el kotatsu para mantenerlo caliente durante la noche, maldición—comentó Misaki, frustrado, iluminando el camino hacia la mesa con el PDA.

—Bueno, por esta vez dejaré que compartamos tu cama—sonrió sardónico.

—¿¡Ah!? Hoy te tocaba el sillón, ¡Tramposo!—lo acusó, señalándolo con un dedo y una expresión bastante graciosa a opinión del ojiazul.—.Tche… Como me patees mientras duermes la pagarás caro

—Eres tú quien más se mueve al dormir—masculló, obteniendo un tierno mohín de disgusto del castaño—. Gracias por la comida.

—Sí, sí, gracias por la comida, lo que sea—refunfuñó, logrando que el pelinegro se riera.

* * *

Misaki pensaba que no era mala idea dormir juntos en la fría noche con el apagón y la falta del kotatsu, tampoco es que fuese la primera vez que compartieran una misma cama. Con el pasar de las horas aquello se había transformado en un grave error, porque no podía dormir.

El calor proveniente del cuerpo de Saruhiko, quien técnicamente lo tenía apresado en su pecho impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento, le provocaba un extraño nerviosismo en el estómago que lo mantenía alerta al más mínimo ruido proveniente desde el exterior del apartamento.

Dándole vueltas al asunto que le molestaba desde hace un tiempo ya, Saruhiko es su mejor amigo y su persona más importante; aquello nadie podría negarlo. Si el ojiazul llegase a salir con alguien, cualquiera pensaría que Misaki sería el primero en amenazar a esa persona diciéndole que si Saruhiko se quejaba una sola vez de cualquier cosa, sería persona muerta. Pero si era honesto consigo mismo, aquello difícilmente sucedería; Misaki sabía que no podría apoyar a Saruhiko si salía con alguien. No quería perderlo ahora que lo tenía de vuelta en su vida y eso lo hacía sentir egoísta, porque nadie más que su mejor amigo, quien ha sufrido bastante a lo largo de su vida, merecía ser feliz.

Apartándose un poco, observa el tranquilo rostro de Fushimi iluminado por la escasa luz proveniente desde la ventana. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo embobado mirándolo, pero fue el suficiente para que la verdad cayera como una enorme piedra sobre su cabeza.

Yata Misaki, alias Yatagarasu, acaba de comprender el ejemplo que Kusanagi le diera un mes atrás sobre la estúpida amiga que se da cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando su mejor amigo encuentra novia.

« _Mierda_ », pensó después de intentar desesperada e infructuosamente de alejarse del cuerpo del menor, quien afirmó el agarre en su cintura gruñendo algo ininteligible.

Misaki tenía el papel de la amiga.

Misaki era el jodido amigo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y que se daba cuenta de ello cuando su mejor amigo tenía novia...o novio… estaba completamente jodido.

* * *

EXTRA 6 (una noche a finales de noviembre)

* * *

Saruhiko se encontraba tecleando ávidamente en su computadora en la oficina de Scepter4 desde hace aproximadamente tres horas. Cualquiera de los chicos del escuadrón que lo viese pensaría que estaba todo en orden y que el ojiazul tenía toda su concentración en el informe que el capitán le solicitó en la mañana; más aquello no era del todo correcto.

Estaba preocupado por Misaki, debido al mensaje que recibió aquella mañana de su parte. Por ello estaba terminando todo su trabajo pendiente para ir en cuanto pudiera a su apartamento y ver qué estaba mal con el castaño. Odiaba redactar informes de molestos strains con sus estúpidos poderes cuando él no había sido el encargado de supervisar aquella misión; pero dejar que Doumyouji se hiciese cargo de aquel informe- después de todo fue quien lideró aquella misión- sería aún peor para su mal humor y una pérdida absurda de tiempo y energía.

Dos horas después, y cuarenta páginas completas de explicaciones y detalles técnicos que sólo Munakata podría comprender, se dirigió a paso rápido a su oficina para hacerle la entrega de dicho documento. Dos toques en la puerta, obteniendo un suave 'adelante', y ya se encontraba dentro en la amplia y agradable oficina de Munakata.

—¿Ho ya? Terminaste temprano ese informe hoy, Fushimi-kun— comentó sin dirigirle la mirada, armando un nuevo rompecabezas del tamaño de la mesa completa.

A veces Saruhiko se preguntaba si aquel hombre hacía algo más durante todo el día.

—Si no necesita algo más, debo hacer unas cosas fuera del cuartel hasta tarde—solicitó, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Claro, envíale mis más sinceros y calurosos saludos a Yata-kun—dijo con un tono burlesco, logrando su objetivo de incomodar a su subordinado favorito—. Por cierto, recuerda lo que te dije: para mantener un buen equilibrio en las relaciones interpersonales es necesario que compartas la mayor cantidad de espacio personal con Yata-kun. Ah, y otra cosa más, ¿Fushimi-kun?

Saruhiko, rodando los ojos con hastío, volteo a ver al Capitán, quien con una sonrisa, guardó silencio.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó con prisas, chasqueando la lengua.

—No es recomendable estar hasta altas horas de la noche merodeando por la ciudad. Quizás podrías quedarte a dormir allí con él— comentó, con una brillante sonrisa—.Sería muy amable de parte de Yata-kun compartir con su mejor amigo la misma ca…

Saruhiko, molesto ante aquella insinuación, se alejó de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta con más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ho ya, Ho ya, pero que susceptible— sonrió, volviendo su atención al divertido rompecabezas.

* * *

Tratando de regular su respiración y los deseos de ahorcar al menor, ingresó al conocido apartamento después de que dicho castaño le abriera.

—Buen trabajo hoy…—murmuró inseguro ante el enojo del menor—.¿Día pesado?

—Tsk...Algo así—masculló—.¿De quién crees que es la culpa? idiota.

Fushimi pensaba que el castaño le había jugado una pésima broma con aquel mensaje: 'El día de hoy no faltes por nada del mundo'; Misaki sabe que él iría todas las noches a cenar y, a menos que su carga laboral se lo impidiera, siempre le avisaría con antelación. Saruhiko creía que había peleado con algunos de los tarados de HOMRA y que necesitaba algo de apoyo moral o alguna estupidez así.

« _Estúpido Misaki, ha hecho que estuviera preocupado todo el día para nada_ », pensó molesto observando la espalda del castaño, quien buscaba sus zapatillas de estar.

—Oh por cierto, te compré un par de palillos y un tazón propios—exclamó después de que Saruhiko se terminara de cambiar sus botas de trabajo.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó confundido, después de todo platos eran platos y sólo era cosa de lavarlos y ya.

—¿¡Como que para que!? Hace un buen tiempo ya que estas cenando acá, es lógico que deberías tener tus propias cosas ¿no?—dijo un tanto atónito, para Misaki era extraño que Saruhiko no entendiera cosas tan básicas e importantes como esas.

Aun así, el castaño sonrió tranquilamente, logrando que el pelinegro sintiera un leve calor en sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras.

Desde que cumplieron dos semanas exactas juntándose todas las noches a cenar, el departamento del castaño se ha llenado con cosas que eran de uso exclusivo para el ojiazul. Primero fueron aquellas zapatillas de estar que pasaron de ser las típicas blancas de visitas a las zapatillas de estar de color celeste de Saruhiko. El segundo objeto fue una taza de café, de color celeste también y con el logo de Scepter4 - 'No quise preguntar detalles, pero tu Rey me la entregó el otro día que estuvo en el bar con Kusanagi-san', o esa fue la explicación que Misaki le dio en aquel entonces cuando el menor observó extrañado aquel objeto. Ahora tenía, además, un par de palillos para la comida y un tazón sólo y exclusivamente para su uso exclusivo. Incluyendo parte de su ropa casual dentro del armario del dueño del apartamento.

—Cien puntos—murmuró a espaldas del castaño, el cual desapareció en la cocina.

Se sentía bien. Compartir su vida con Misaki a cierta distancia no era lo que deseaba, pero había aprendido a aceptar aquello. Habían días que era difícil y quería tenerlo sólo para él, pero el castaño tenía su vida y tendría que saber respetarlo. Por ello se negaba en rotundo a dormir en su casa, una vez que lo hiciera sería difícil alejarse. Saruhiko se conoce, sabe que todo volvería a empezar otra vez.

Misaki y él llegaron a un mudo acuerdo la quinta noche que se juntaron a comer. Las cenas serían el ritual que ambos compartirán a menos que el trabajo de uno de los dos no se los permitiera. Por ende, Saruhiko finaliza su trabajo antes de las seis de la tarde - las horas extras ya no existían en su vida- y Misaki, a cambio, cancelaba todas las salidas nocturnas con los vagos de HOMRA.

No le gustaba del todo, pero era lo que le permitía seguir dentro de la vida de Misaki; donde pueden hablar tantas tonterías como antes, ignorando sutilmente el tema de HOMRA, de la traición, del tatuaje quemado en su clavícula. Los mejores y más bellos recuerdos los estaba creando en ese lugar desde aquella segunda cena con pizza casera que el castaño y el cocinaron.

Aunque a veces esa molesta voz le recordaba que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y echaba todo a perder.

—¿Sabes?— interrumpió el castaño, observando la televisión como si ésta fuera lo más interesante del mundo—.Me alegro de que estés aquí esta noche.

Y, ante la brillante sonrisa de Misaki en medio de la cena, es que comprendió el motivo del mensaje de esta mañana.

Porque un día como hoy, hace un par de años atrás, fue cuando él se marchó de HOMRA.

Saruhiko podía entender a Misaki algunas veces, así como el castaño podía entenderlo a él y obtener la más alta puntuación. No diría nada, porque no quería reabrir viejas heridas ni ahondar más en aquellos sentimientos que poco a poco lo devoraban cuando compartía momentos tan íntimos con el castaño.

—Oye, Saru—llamó el castaño, sirviendo otra taza de café—.Se ha hecho bastante tarde ya, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Saruhiko, extrañado, observó la hora en su PDA. Siempre que estaba con Misaki el tiempo parecía avanzar más rápido de lo usual. Era casi la una de la madrugada.

Una noche no le haría daño a nadie ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, Saruhiko pensó por primera vez que sería agradable volver a decir un 'Me marcho' y obtener de respuesta un 'Que te vaya bien' como aquella mañana. Ya en el cuartel, dejando sobre su escritorio el obento-bako(1) en donde Misaki había preparado su almuerzo, se sentó a trabajar de buen humor ante la vista estupefacta de todos sus compañeros.

Era la primera vez que vivía tantas primeras veces juntas. Podía acostumbrarse y eso no sería bueno.

Pero también era culpa de Misaki, por prometerle un obento-bako exclusivo si es que se quedaba a dormir otra vez.

—Ni que fuera un mocoso para que me chantajees con eso, idiota—murmuró con afecto, sin ser escuchado por sus compañeros.

* * *

(1) **Obento-bako** : nombre del recipiente que contiene el famoso obento.

* * *

 **NdA:**

¡Me disculpo por el OOC!

¡Y lamento la tardanza nuevamente!

Este mes ha sido algo complicado para mi, ¡pero ya logré estabilizarme XD! así que espero poder mejorar el tiempo de actualización.

Como siempre **Selfbeta** , así que ¡me disculpo por cualquier error!

* * *

 **Adelanto** :

Porque la reconstrucción de su pequeño nuevo mundo empezaba con un detalle tan básico como el tener un cepillo de dientes propio en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Ace Angell** : aw que bueno que te gustara, dudé de ese capítulo hasta el final porque Misaki se comportaba como un niño pequeño. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **0.0** : me alegra que te gustara eso de que Saru abrace a Misaki XD ains pobre Nanahara, ya pronto aparecerá en la historia, lo prometo.


	9. Estableciendo Límites

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

9\. Estableciendo Límites

* * *

Desde que aceptara para sí mismo que su cariño por Saruhiko estaba lejos de aquel sentimiento fraternal de la escuela media, no podía comportarse como siempre ante todas las muestras de afecto dirigidas hacia su persona por parte del ojiazul.

Su idiotez alcanzó el límite de lo absurdo cuando quebró el quinto vaso semanal la tarde en que Saruhiko le ayudó con la limpieza de la vajilla; cuando sus dedos accidentalmente se rozaron provocaron tal nerviosismo al dueño del apartamento que, al alejar su mano, el vaso se precipitó al suelo en cámara lenta.

El skater pensaba que la pulla no tardaría en llegar, pero Saruhiko sólo le preguntó si había algo mal, que lo notaba desanimado. Gracias a eso sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer de tal forma que tenía que huir como cobarde del campo visual del ojiazul o contestar con una broma. Lo último que necesitaba en la vida era que Fushimi se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo rechazara, volviendo la situación bastante más incómoda que ahora.

Pensó que era buena idea marcar una línea imaginaria intraspasable, porque Saruhiko tarde o temprano encontrará una persona que cumplirá con sus altos estándares. Cuando eso ocurra, el castaño apoyará a su mejor amigo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y amenazará a su pareja con el típico discurso de una madre celosa; aunque después su corazón se quiebre en miles de pedazos, y no logre salir a flote de manera inmediata.

Un mes después del último vaso quebrado y Misaki sentía que no podía estar peor: ojeras profundamente marcadas -porque, embobado, se aferraba a las almohadas con el dulce aroma de Saruhiko hasta muy entrada la noche pensando idioteces, mal humor debido a la falta de sueño y mariposas en el estómago que terminaban siendo más poderosas que la adrenalina que sentía al realizar acrobacias en su patineta.

Esta noche Saruhiko no vendría, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos en aquel amplio y silencioso departamento aferrado a aquella almohada que, hasta esta mañana, el ojiazul utilizó-se sentía como un verdadero acosador.

Aunque tratara de ser optimista no podía ignorar el hecho que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. Porque, aunque haya sido a causa de los poderes del strain, las palabras de Hidaka Akira-diciéndole que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Fushimi-no eran más que la cruel verdad.

Y antes de caer en el abismo sin fondo del negativismo y la autocompasión llamó a Kamamoto, quien lo observaba preocupado después de la cuarta lata de cerveza dejada descuidadamente en el suelo.

Kamamoto entendía a Yata, y no necesitaba de sutilezas o palabras amables de parte del castaño, tampoco de un lugar cómodo para sentarse -el suelo era más que suficiente para ellos y su peculiar amistad- el rubio entendía que Yata necesita desahogarse de alguna u otra forma, así que trataba de complacerlo tanto como se lo permitían sus recursos. A veces se preguntaba qué tipo de carga tenía Yata sobre sus hombros para llegar a tal nivel de desesperación donde sus problemas se olvidaban bebiendo.

—Yata-san, deberías comer algo antes—dijo un delgado Kamamoto. Las temperaturas de primavera ya causaron los estragos correspondientes en su cuerpo. Y aun con su inapetencia, se obligó a comprar algunos pequeños refrigerios para compartir con el castaño—.Traje algunas cosas de la tienda de conveniencia, sino tu estómago sufrirá.

La voz de Kamamoto estaba impregnada en preocupación, pensando que quizás el motivo del desasosiego del castaño se deba a una nueva pelea con Fushimi- la primera que tuviesen desde que arreglaron sus diferencias. No era de extrañar , siempre que Yata estaba deprimido el culpable era el tercero al mando del clan Azul.

—Estoy malditamente bien, unas latas de cerveza no son nada para mí—respondió de mal humor, golpeando el suelo con frustración con uno de sus pies. La bolsa con los bocadillos que compró el rubio yacían olvidados a un lado. Suspirando con pena, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

—Yata-san—murmuró resignado—. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Si no hablas conmigo al menos hazlo con Kusanagi-san.

Misaki lo observó de reojo. Kamamoto no tenía novia- porque aquella muchachita no la veía más que como una hermana menor, o eso decía él aunque nadie de HOMRA le creyera - pero cuando llegaban las buenas temperaturas se convertía en alguien bastante popular, por lo tanto algo de experiencia tendría en esos oscuros y molestos terrenos desconocidos.

—¿Qué se siente... estar enamorado? —sintió sonrojarse ante la expresión incrédula por parte del mayor—.Quiero decir... ¿Tan mierda es? Pensar todo el día en esa persona, que te suden las manos o... o esa estúpida sensación en el estómago cuando esa persona se ríe y piensas: 'mierda que bien se ve así'

Kamamoto, con expresión pensativa, evaluó las palabras del menor. Si su cambio emocional se debía a que estaba enamorado y apestaba para ello, quizás significaría que estaba hablando del primer amor. Negó internamente ante la imperiosa curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona. ¿Podría apostar por Fushimi? ¿O tal vez sería esa chica que le enviaba mensajes casi todos los días?

—Yo creo que, ¿Depende?—comentó , con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual murió después de observar la expresión de disgusto de Yata, gesticulando desesperado, decidió explicarse—.Es decir, eso sucede siempre cuando te gusta alguien, pero con el paso del tiempo... aprendes a controlar esas reacciones... creo.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Y cuánto maldito tiempo dura toda esta mierda!? - preguntó exaltado, agarrando al mayor de los hombros y sacudiéndolo ligeramente, derramando el contenido de la cerveza que anteriormente bebiera—.¡Llevo un maldito mes así ! Ya me estoy volviendo loco con la mierda que se mete en mi estómago cuando sus manos me... me tocan el pelo o esas mierdas...

—¿Un mes nada más?—preguntó decepcionado, alejándose sutilmente del castaño ante un nuevo arranque de furia—.Pe-pero Yata-san, ¿Nunca antes te había gustado una persona?

—¡Po-por supuesto que no!—negó, apartando la vista del rubio con vergüenza.

Kamamoto sonrió con condescendencia, era algo que se esperaba; sobre todo si Yata no estaba enamorado de Fushimi por aquel entonces, sería más que imposible que lo hiciera de alguna chica considerando el nerviosismo extremo con el que se comportaba delante de una. ¿Qué podría decirle?, pensaba que, en efecto, aquel asunto debería tratarlo con alguien más experimentado pero... no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría de que Yata confiara en él hasta ese punto de pedirle consejos amorosos, por más extraño que sonase.

—El primer amor ¿Eh? Bueno, es una sensación cálida ¿No? Las ilusiones de ser correspondido o tomar su mano o acariciar sus cabellos... —Se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo. Ante la expresión abatida del castaño, pensando en lo peor, decidió salir de su gran y única duda—.Ya-Yata-san... ¿Es... Es Fushimi?

Kamamoto, quien cerrara sus ojos con fuerza esperando gritos, golpes, amenazas e incluso negaciones tajantes de parte del castaño, se sorprendió al ser rodeado por el más incómodo y pesados de los silencios.Y aquella escena que presenciaba, esperaba jamás volver a vivirla: Misaki con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos avellanas, trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse.

—¿Ya-Yata-san...? —intentó posar una mano sobre el hombro de Misaki, hasta que escucho su risa, la cual estaba impregnada de melancolía y desesperación.

—Soy un idiota ¿Verdad?—preguntó con sarcasmo y voz temblorosa, rehuyendo su mirada—.Que... que me guste mi mejor amigo es...es una estupidez.

—No tiene nada de malo Yata-san—lo contradijo, tratando de pensar desesperadamente en las mejores palabras para animarlo—. Fushimi no es mala persona...creo.

Aunque si Kamamoto tenía que ser sincero, habría preferido mil veces a otra persona para Yata.

El castaño gruñó inconforme, provocando que el rubio se preocupara. A pesar de no haber tomado tanto como el castaño, lo había hecho con el estómago vacío y las palabras que debería utilizar para tranquilizarlo estaban logrando todo lo contrario.

Yata se recostó en el suelo, utilizando las rodillas de Kamamoto como almohadas, le dio la espalda para tratar de controlar sus sollozos.

—No quiero perder su amistad gracias a estos sentimientos no correspondidos— murmuró.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—Preguntó con curiosidad. Usualmente no haría este tipo de preguntas con Yata en sus cinco sentidos. Para empezar Rikio sabía que esta conversación no estaría ocurriendo de no ser por el factor alcohol, ¿Qué importaba si preguntaba un par de cosas?

Misaki tapándose aún más con su gorra negra, golpeó el suelo con uno de sus puños.

—¿Te acuerdas esa noche que hubo un apagón en Shizume?—el rubio asintió, recordando que Yata comenzó a comportarse más ausente desde esa vez—.Esa noche... compartimos la cama como solíamos hacerlo cuando vivíamos juntos... y pensé en...en lo lindo y tranquilo que se veía durmiendo... y... y pensé en besarlo...

Kamamoto observó la nuca del castaño. Decir que estaba impresionado por aquella revelación sería una mentira en cierta parte. Si esperaba que, tarde o temprano, Yata se percatara de sus sentimientos hacia el menor, más no se esperaba que fuese tan pronto y sin que notara algo bastante esencial con respecto a Fushimi. Tras unos leves minutos de silencio suspiró con ternura.

—Yata-san, Fushimi siente lo mismo por ti... ¿No te diste cuenta en la cena de navidad?—comentó resignado, sabía que no debía decirle eso a Yata, pero no le gustaba verlo así de mal, y si estar con el pelinegro era su felicidad, entonces haría lo que pudiera—.¿Yata-san?

Kamamoto se incorporó para sacarle la gorra al inamovible muchacho, sólo para percatarse que el moreno se había quedado dormido en sus rodillas; provocando que se rascara sus rubios cabellos debido a lo absurdo de aquella situación. Yata no era tan mal bebedor, pero había estado durmiendo poco en estos meses según le explicó y, al parecer, aquello le cobró factura justo en el peor momento.

Kamamoto tomó una de las pocas cervezas que quedaban en el suelo y la bebió, pensando para sí mismo que Fushimi era una persona muy afortunada por tener el amor puro de Yata quien, a pesar de todo, podía enamorarse de él olvidando todas las cosas horribles que le dijo la tarde en que se marchó de _HOMRA._

Posiblemente Yata tendría que dar el primer paso si quería una relación de más de amistad con el tercero al mando de Scepter4, pero era poco probable que sucediera. Era una situación un tanto desesperante, pero no haría nada más que escuchar al castaño cuando lo necesitaba, tal como ahora.

Quitando suavemente a Yata de sus piernas, se acomodó un poco alejado de él para dormir también. Mañana sería un día para el olvido gracias a la resaca y por por lo incómodo del suelo, aunque no sería la primera vez que ambos hicieran ese tipo de locuras.

* * *

 ** _De: Nanahara Sachiko_**  
 _Misaki-kun, la bebé viene en camino_  
 _Por favor, hazte cargo de la cocina desde las siete._

* * *

Después de despertar a las seis de la mañana con una fantástica y maravillosa migraña producida por el alcohol y las pocas horas de sueño, en medio de su trabajo comenzó a divagar.

Llevaba casi un año y medio trabajando para Sachiko en 'Blue Moon'. Aquel lugar era mágico, especializado en finos platillos tradicionales de Japón y del mundo, el que ha sido su trabajo más estable y mejor pagado de todos, el único problema era el turno de mañana al cual tuvo que acostumbrarse a base de esfuerzo y sacrificios- ya no más videojuegos nocturnos para él- aunque después de un tiempo se quedó con el turno de mediodía hasta las tardes lo cual era bastante conveniente.

Nanahara Sachiko supo transformar su pequeño sueño de una simple cafetería en un enorme y lujoso restaurante que era conocido, incluso, por gente de clase acomodada, como políticos, actores y toda clase de famosos que Misaki jamás soñó poder siquiera ver una sola vez de cerca.

'Blue Moon' no era conocido sólo por sus finos y deliciosos platillos, o por sus amables y gentiles trabajadores; Nanahara jugaba un papel fundamental. Con su nada despreciable metro sesenta y cinco de estatura sin tacones, una delantera que le causaría envidia a la mismísima Awashima Seri (1) y una personalidad encantadora y amable, más sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos ámbar con su largo cabello negro, le permitieron obtener no sólo la simpatía de todo el mundo, sino la fidelidad de sus clientes- la mayoría de ellos hombres, para tranquilidad del castaño.

Nanahara Sachiko, la adorable y amable mujer, no era más que una farsa que cuando entraba en la cocina se transformaba en un completo demonio escupe fuego, según la opinión de Misaki - ella sarcásticamente lo denomina 'estrategia de marketing'- aunque aquello le era más cómodo, porque sabía lidiar con gente con carácter fuerte como Sachiko, si hubiese sido la chica tierna y frágil como aparentaba delante de todo el mundo, posiblemente Misaki se hubiese ido de aquel lugar al segundo día debido a su falta de tacto para tratar a gente así.

'Blue Moon' se transforma durante el paso de las horas: en las mañanas ofrecían deliciosos y contundentes desayunos, para el almuerzo permitían la compra de diversos menús decorados con algún mensaje si así se deseaba, y para el resto del día cumplía su función de fino restaurante familiar o VIP.

El no sabía lidiar tan bien con los subordinados como Sachiko, pero ella confió lo suficiente en sus habilidades como para encargarle el turno de madrugada hasta que llegara el otro cocinero, así que cumpliría su misión tan bien como pudiese; después de todo y, a pesar de sus grandes diferencias de vez en cuando, quería que ella pudiera contar con él en los momentos más difíciles, más ahora que cargaría con la responsabilidad de cuidar de un bebé.

Cuando invitó a cenar a Saruhiko a su departamento, pensó en lo horrible que sería estar cocinando todo el día-en aquel entonces trabajaba tanto el turno de la mañana hasta el inicio del horario nocturno- Sachiko le estaba enseñando todo lo necesario por aquel entonces- ahora, después de mucho tiempo ya, estaba casi tan acostumbrado a cocinar todas las noches que era hasta divertido hacerlo, y se volvía mucho más divertido cuando Saruhiko intentaba ayudarlo y hacía pequeños desastres en la cocina - muy genio será, pero se requería más que teoría para utilizar un cuchillo como algo más que un arma.

Gracias a Sachiko aprendió nuevas recetas y técnicas, no fue un período fácil, ella apestaba para enseñar y más de alguna vez terminaron insultándose de tal forma que eran incapaces de hablarse hasta el otro día, ignorando sutilmente las fuertes palabras que intercambiaron. Después de casi medio año bajo su tutela, Yata logró aprender todo lo necesario para mantener a los clientes de 'Blue Moon' contentos y a una Sachiko orgullosa de sí misma por conseguir que alguien tan duro de cabeza como Yata aprendiera el arte de la cocina gourmet.

No podía evitar, ahora, sonrojarse como un idiota al recordar cómo Saruhiko se quedó sin palabras después de probar aquel pavo relleno que estuvo practicando casi un mes completo bajo las órdenes de Sachiko. El simple 'esta delicioso' lo hizo feliz, porque si Saruhiko pudo comer todas aquellas verduras sin darse cuenta, entonces su misión había sido completada de forma exitosa. Desde esa noche, Misaki suele colar algunas verduras en las comidas gracias a las ideas de aquella mujer, quien utilizaba esas técnicas para los menús infantiles que ofrecían a la hora de almuerzo.

Quizás era por eso que se dirigía al hospital a darle una visita a la nueva madre después de su agotador turno de trabajo. Sachiko era una mujer con recursos económicos, por lo tanto no era de extrañar que estuviera en el mejor hospital privado de la ciudad y en una habitación enorme, adornada fina y elegantemente con colores cálidos.

La mujer, quien tras un suave 'adelante', se encontraba semi-recostada en la cama de hospital, vestida con una simple bata celeste, le sonrió burlona.

—Luces como la mierda, ¿Sabes?— saludó la chica, con la voz algo ronca.

Misaki no esperaba otra cosa, después de todo, Sachiko no sería ella misma si no le criticaba por alguna pequeñez durante el día.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo?, luces horrible—respondió sarcástico el castaño, ante la palidez de la mujer.

—Acabo de ser mamá, idiota. Por supuesto que no puedo verme tan bien como siempre—explicó con una sonrisa, señalando la silla que se encontraba a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse.

—¿Qué tal todo?—Preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta.

—Bien, Sachiko-chan es una preciosidad, la traerán en unas horas más. Esa bribona se adelantó un par de días, estaba impaciente por conocer el mundo—comentó orgullosa, mientras Misaki dejaba el fino arreglo floral que compró en un vacío jarrón, el cual ella observó encantada—.Oh, gracias por aquel detalle.

Misaki le sonrió de vuelta. Sentándose tranquilo en aquella silla que anteriormente señalara la ojiámbar.

—Ese lugar será un caos sin ti en los próximos días—dijo refiriéndose al restaurante, observando el paisaje en el ventanal, la vista en aquella habitación era increíble.

La pelinegra arrugó su nariz.

—Bueno, ya sabes, si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo— murmuró inconforme, para después volver a sonreír—. Gracias por hacerte cargo del turno de la mañana. Por cierto ¿Por qué tu hermosa cara ha pasado por días mejores? Pareces un zombie, ¿Dormiste mal?

Misaki se sentía un poco avergonzado ante la franca preocupación de la mujer y más por aquellas palabras que solía utilizar para decirle que, de alguna u otra forma, era guapo. Cuando Sachiko estaba de buen humor generalmente siempre le decía que encontraba bonito sus ojos o su cara, que debería dejar de ocultar su rostro con aquella horrible gorra y, quizás, cortarse un poco el cabello y comportarse como el adulto que era. Ellos dos a veces eran cercanos, como ahora, y otras veces parecían unos simples desconocidos con un turbulento pasado en común que a veces les pesaba más de lo que les gustaría.

¿Debería decirle que anoche se emborrachó porque vivir con aquellos sentimientos se le está haciendo muy pesado? Tampoco quería hablar de ese tema con ella, a pesar de que ella no conocía a Saruhiko más que por nombre y por algunas cosas que de vez en cuando le comentaba, si dejaba salir más información de la debida sería probable que se percatara de todo y presentía que el rechazo de la ojiámbar sería bastante doloroso.

Los primeros días en que la verdad golpeó su cara, fue un verdadero tormento ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien que jamás le correspondería o que detestaba el contacto humano? No sabía si reír o llorar, incluso pensó en pedirle que no se acercara por el apartamento algunos días, pero después de reflexionar una noche completamente lejos de la presencia de Saruhiko llegó a la conclusión que, doloroso o no, necesitaba estar con él aun si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Nadie se ha muerto por un corazón roto. Así que, llegando a un acuerdo consigo mismo, estaría al lado del pelinegro hasta que la bomba estallara en su cara y que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

—Nada, sólo bebí anoche con un amigo—Comentó despreocupado, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Que idiota eres—espetó con un mohín de disgusto.

—Oye, era mi día libre hoy, deberías ser más agradecida. Podría haberme quedado en casa hoy—reclamó, dándole un leve golpe en su brazo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero a mí no me engañas, Misaki-kun—murmuró tomando suavemente la mano del castaño, provocando un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Beber no soluciona los problemas ni te deja olvidarlos. Trata de ser más consciente de ello. Y si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí.

El sexto sentido de las mujeres era aterrador, pero no dejó de enternecerse ante la franca preocupación de ella.

—Sí—murmuró avergonzado, ocultando un poco su rostro con la gorra, para exasperación de la mujer—.¿A qué hora empezó todo?

Sachiko, negando internamente ante el cambio de tema tan obvio, se dijo a sí misma que algún día hablaría seriamente con el castaño, sus cambios de humor la tenían más que preocupada.

—A eso de las cuatro de la tarde de ayer— dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿¡Ta-tanto!?— exclamó a punto de caerse de la silla por la impresión.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un par de minutos?—preguntó, con burla, obteniendo una sonrojada expresión del castaño—. Vamos Misaki, a estas alturas ya debes saber cómo se fabrican los bebés y el proceso por el cual salen de forma natural.

—No quiero más detalles de mierda, gracias...— murmuró con náuseas provocando una suave risa en la pelinegra.

—Oye—llamó después de un instante de vacilación, con sus mejillas coloradas la pálida chica apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano del menor—.Gracias... por no dejarme sola el día de hoy.

Misaki, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Estaba preocupado por ti—dijo con cariño—.Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé, gracias.

Su relación con aquella mujer no tuvo un buen comienzo, pero el roce hace el cariño.

A pesar de que suelen discutir todos los días o que existan cosas que jamás podrán perdonarle al otro, tenían un lazo importante que con el tiempo se haría más fuerte.

Se alegraba que todo saliera bien para Sachiko, quien había estado algo ansiosa y temerosa por el proceso de dar a luz a su primogénita, era algo inusual ver a aquella mujer tan independiente en una actitud tan frágil y desvalida, pero ya estaba bien y con ello Yata podía despreocuparse.

Quizás algún día hablaría de ella con Saruhiko o los demás, pero no ahora. Porque explicar el lazo que los une sería demasiado doloroso, así que sólo sería presentada como su jefa.

Al cerrarse las puertas automáticas del edificio, y con la suave brisa de primavera rozando su rostro al recorrer las calles en su patineta, pudo encontrar algo de paz mental. No lucharía en contra de sus sentimientos, pero los mantendrá guardados tanto como pudiese.

Por suerte era temprano y Saruhiko debería llegar en dos horas más a casa, así que le tendría un delicioso postre para después.

* * *

Cuando el Capitán salía con sus estupideces que en Scepter4 había que estrechar los lazos, no podía evitar pensar que era un alivio que ese hombre supiese de sus sentimientos por Misaki, eso le ahorraba reuniones estúpidas y cenas innecesarias la mayor parte del tiempo. El único gran problema era cuando Munakata intentaba dárselas de doctor corazón; el pelinegro aún no entendía cómo lo hacía ese hombre para enterarse de todo lo que no sucedía dentro de aquellas paredes del edificio gubernamental.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente con el strain, su única gran preocupación fue cómo reaccionaría Misaki. Si bien lució muy incómodo al principio, cuando aclararon el asunto de los mensajes-los cuales habían sido enviados por Hidaka para molestia de ambos-las cosas se calmaron y volvieron a su cauce normal. Más no pudo con la curiosidad y de sus labios escapó aquella única pregunta que le merodeaba por su mente: '¿Te molestaría si saliera con un hombre?'. Misaki lo observó ofendido más por el tono de broma de su voz que por la situación, reclamándole que eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto y que Saruhiko seguía siendo Saruhiko de todas formas, pero: 'Por todos los demonios, que no sea el extraño de tu Rey'.

Munakata le repetía casi todos los días que si no intentaba cruzar el puente la distancia nunca disminuiría. Así que, haciéndole caso por una vez a sus consejos, comenzó a invadir el espacio personal de Misaki. Primero eran leves toques en sus hombros para llamar su atención, después alborotaba sus cabellos para molestarlo o felicitarlo. Cuando comenzó con los abrazos y caricias más íntimas, Misaki no lo rechazó, con ello continuó hasta que el primer plato impactó el suelo. Decidió pensar que fue una estupidez de ambos, porque había acercado mucho sus manos a las del castaño. Con el quinto vaso no podía evitar pensar que quizás Misaki algo sospechaba de sus sentimientos y se sentía incómodo por ellos. Pero Misaki no es de los que se da cuenta de esas cosas ni aunque tuviese la verdad delante de su cara.

Cada día era una lucha constante contra sus deseos de cruzar definitivamente la delgada línea que separa la amistad del amor. Pero temía hacerlo, las probabilidades de que Misaki se viera sobrepasado sus sentimientos eran demasiado altas. Además, el factor Nanahara Sachiko impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Definitivamente declararse estaba fuera de discusión. Se pondría ciertos límites para que Misaki no se aleje de su lado. Prefería vivir para siempre con esos silenciosos sentimientos antes de ser rechazado y alejado de su vida para siempre.

¿Qué haría cuando Misaki tuviese alguna pareja?

Posiblemente volvería a buscar el odio del castaño, para que sólo lo tuviese a él en su mente y no pensara en aquella persona con la que compartía su nueva vida.

Cuando aquellos pensamientos merodeaban por su cabeza los deseos de rascarse la quemadura volvían, y si tenía mala suerte, Yata lo regañaba por aquello.

La primera vez que Misaki observó fijamente aquel lugar fue incómodo para ambos, más después fue un momento bastante íntimo porque el castaño compró un ungüento cicatrizante y todos los días le obligaba a usarlo. A veces le gustaba hacerlo enfadar y era Misaki quien, avergonzado y reclamándole que se comportaba como un mocoso, le aplicaba el ungüento y no podía evitar sentirse a gusto con ello. Él era torpe y tosco, pero en esos momentos se sentía como una dulce caricia, porque intentaba pasar sus dedos tan suaves como pudiese en aquella lastimada zona.

Quería a Misaki de formas inexplicables, por ello no fue fácil volver a intentar reconstruir aquellos lazos, más las cosas se fueron dando naturalmente. Cuando la cena falló, trayendo consigo una innumerable cantidad de recriminaciones consigo mismo, fue que Munakata se desvió de su camino usual y decidió incordiarlo con sus conclusiones respecto al asunto.

El momento fue más que incómodo. Munakata ya lo sabía desde que cruzara por primera vez las rejas de Scepter4, cuando Saruhiko no era más que un miembro del clan rojo. Se sentía bastante molesto por tener que escuchar la diatriba del mayor, quien no dejó de hablar hasta que el ojiazul, rendido ante tantas emociones por un solo día, aceptó a regañadientes sus sentimientos por el castaño en voz alta por primera vez. Fue Munakata quien, a través de palabras certeras y consejos extraños, puso algo de tranquilidad a su agitada mente, diciéndole que era imposible dadas todas las circunstancias vividas recientemente, que tanto Saruhiko como Misaki fueran los mismos chiquillos de escuela media.

Le llevó años asumir sus sentimientos y sabía que en aquella cena de navidad la barrera que había creado para que nadie se percatara de ello, falló estrepitosamente. Misaki aquella noche lucía radiante y feliz, y Saruhiko no pudo evitar quedar prendado en su cálida luz-era hasta gracioso pensar que, quizás, hasta tenía un cartel que decía 'Me gusta Misaki'-. Se odió por aquella debilidad, el único consuelo es que Yata no se percató de nada.

Suspiró, siempre que llegaba a la puerta del apartamento del castaño, una sensación extraña hacía acto de presencia en su cuerpo. Tomando aire y, diciéndole internamente a esa molesta voz que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos, fue que tocó el timbre sin obtener resultados. Extrañado, esperó unos minutos a que Misaki abriera la puerta.

Observó la entrada del apartamento como si esta fuese la primera vez que la veía en su vida, con una expresión aturdida.

Estaba cerrada con llave.

Lo más lógico del mundo es cerrar la puerta cuando tienes cosas de valor dentro y no vas a estar por un período de tiempo en el lugar; Misaki le había dicho que la mantendría abierta para él por si no escuchaba el timbre cuando llegase.

Se sentó en el suelo jugando con su PDA intentando ignorar el hecho que, a pesar de que durmiera algunas noches ahí, tuviese un par de pertenecías en el armario y conociera la ubicación exacta de cada pequeña cosa que había dentro de ese lugar, no era completamente parte de la vida de Yata.

Cero puntos.

Aunque revisaba su correo, su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y comentaba a rascar inconsciente su cicatriz con la otra mano. No podía recriminar al castaño, más deseaba hacerlo. Seguía siendo aquel mismo idiota que nunca se percataba de nada.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y escuchó los pasos agitados de Misaki acercarse a él-porque reconocía el sonido particular de sus pisadas- debió morderse la lengua y disimular que no lo había visto llegar, estaba demasiado molesto.

—Mierda... ¿Llegaste hace mucho?—preguntó tratando de regular su respiración.

Saruhiko, incorporándose lentamente, le dio una breve mirada de hastío.

—Hace unos veinte minutos si es que no fueron más—murmuró, apretando inconscientemente la mano que sostenía su PDA—. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Tanto el castaño como el pelinegro se sorprendieron por el tono de reproche tan obvio. Saruhiko desvío la mirada, aún seguía demasiado molesto y si hablaba con Misaki podría echar todo a perder.

—Pasé a comprar helado— señaló una de las bolsas de compras, con cautela—. Debiste avisarme que saldrías temprano.

—Tsk... sólo terminé mi trabajo antes de lo esperado, por tu culpa me duele la espalda—reclamó observando la mirada apenada del mayor, quien intentaba abrir la puerta con ambas manos ocupadas—. ¿De qué es el helado?

—Vainilla... no te quedes ahí, ayúdame a abrir—Yata frunció el ceño ante el chasquido de lengua de Saruhiko.

Dejando su patineta en el genkan, espero a que Saruhiko se cambiara sus botas del uniforme, mirando disimuladamente su fino rostro - su fino rostro con ceño fruncido que, en parte, no dejaba de ser enternecedor para alguien enamorado por primera vez como él- Misaki frunció el ceño, quitándose la chamarra blanca, realmente sus pensamientos le parecían repugnantes a veces.

—Si te duele tanto la espalda deberías darte un baño. La cena tardará un poco—comentó no sin cierta preocupación, el pelinegro se veía más enojado de lo usual.

—Sí, no es mal plan. Supongo que sabes que hoy me quedaré con la cama ¿No?—expresó con sus manos en la cintura, con obvia molestia.

—¿Qué demonios? Hoy te toca el sofá— replicó con incredulidad.

—Veinte minutos en el incómodo suelo, no juegues conmigo Misaki.

—Debiste llamarme en cuanto saliste de allí—repitió con molestia.

Saruhiko apretó sus puños con rabia, veinte minutos luchando con aquella maldita voz interna que le repetía incansable que jamás sería importante para el castaño y que nadie nunca lo querría. Eso no sería del todo cierto, ¿Verdad? Fue Misaki quien se acercó a él en la fiesta de Yashiro y después en el hospital... ¿Misaki de verdad lo quería de alguna forma en su vida? Lo observó sombrío. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijese sus más profundos sentimientos? Ya se imaginaba su cara de espanto.

—Tsk... al menos hazme un masaje, Mi-Sa-Ki—exclamó burlón, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Rodeado del más pulcro silencio, posó su azulina mirada en el castaño, quien tenía una expresión de asombro—. ¿Misaki?

—Ve a bañarte—contestó con rudeza, aventando su chamarra sobre la cara del ojiazul. Tras unos leves instantes de vacilación, se dio la vuelta para que Saruhiko no se percatara de su nerviosismo—.Quizás, después podría, tal vez... darte un masaje, sólo si te comes las verduras que prepararé.

—¿Ah?—exclamó asombrado.

—Estoy de oferta hoy... así que se agradecido— dijo perdiéndose en la cocina. Dejando a un impactado Saruhiko en la entrada del apartamento, quien no podía sino pensar en que sentir sus mejillas ardiendo era un verdadero incordio.

Al llegar a la cocina, Yata sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Acariciar de aquella forma a Saruhiko, con sus recientes sentimientos aceptados, sería poner a prueba un autocontrol que sabía no poseía. No era que no quisiera hacerlo - sus manos comenzaban a cosquillear ante la idea de Saruhiko dejándole total libertad para acariciarlo. Pensar en pasar sus manos por su cuello, su amplia espalda... ¿Podría incluso bajar más?

Misaki apoyó la cabeza en el mueble de la cocina y dejó escapar un lastimero gemido. Soñar despierto, cuando el objeto de sus deseos iba a tomar un tranquilo y relajante baño fue su perdición, y las consecuencias de aquello las demostraba su cuerpo en totalidad.

A veces le sorprendía su habilidad para pensar estupideces en poco tiempo, Saruhiko sólo dijo lo que dijo, que su mente pensara otra cosa se debía única y exclusivamente a su ansioso corazón que veía cosas que realmente no existían. Incluso, gracias a ello, se puso de 'oferta' como si fueran alguna clase de pareja que llegaban cansada del trabajo y decían aquellas frases para coquetear.

No es la primera vez que usan ese tipo de palabras con el otro. Antaño, cuando vivían juntos y Misaki acababa con la paciencia del ojiazul, para ganar su perdón se ponía de 'oferta'. Usualmente Saruhiko le pedía una comida normal o que hiciera su parte del aseo del lugar. Cuando era al revés, Misaki le pedía caricias en su cabello, porque sabía que aquello era difícil para el pelinegro, o jugar algún videojuego divertido toda la noche.

Pero es la primera vez que sentía que esas palabras eran demasiado sugerentes. ¿Cómo demonios habían vivido un par de años diciéndose ese tipo de cosas tan tranquilos?

Se golpeó las mejillas con sus manos para volver a tierra. Tenía una cena que preparar.

* * *

Le gustaba observar a Yata cocinar con aquel delantal, más al saber que el hecho de que se encontrara haciéndolo más temprano de lo usual se debía a que no podrían cenar juntos esta noche. Misaki quería prepararle un refrigerio, y aquello sólo ocasiona que sus sentimientos por el castaño aumenten cada vez más, si es que era posible.

La teniente Awashima organizó una cena preparada por ella misma, para consternación de todos, y Munakata no tuvo una mejor idea que solicitar la asistencia de todo el escuadrón, con Fushimi incluido. Cuando se lo comentó a Misaki, no se esperó su rostro tan desilusionado, y no fue capaz de detener las sinceras palabras que salieron de sus labios sin su permiso: 'también quiero estar contigo', y entonces Misaki, con un leve y hermoso sonrojo, decidió prepararle una comida ligera, porque sabía que no tocaría nada de aquella cena llena de judías rojas.

Poniéndose lentamente las botas de su uniforme, no dejaba de pensar en lo fastidioso que era tener que marcharse esa noche al cuartel - Misaki y él habían prometido una maratón de películas de terror esta noche y Saruhiko ansiaba burlarse de él y sus gritos- con un lastimero suspiro, sosteniendo aquel obento-bako que minutos antes Yata preparara con esmero para él, se despidió tenuemente del moreno.

—Saruhiko—llamó, antes que pusiera un pie fuera del apartamento.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó con curiosidad, girándose para ver su rostro.

—Yo...—tragó saliva ante el pelinegro, estaba demasiado nervioso—.Yo quería entregarte algo... desde hace unas semanas.

Misaki sacando algo de su bolsillo, evitó su mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas y extendió su mano derecha para que el ojiazul lo recibiera. Cuando Saruhiko sintió el frío peso de un objeto diminuto, se sorprendió.

—¿Ésta es una propuesta , Misaki?— sonrió lentamente al caer en cuenta de qué era ese objeto.

Misaki le había regalado una llave, no una cualquiera, sino la llave de su casa.

—Bu-Bueno, técnicamente pasas más tiempo acá que en los cuarteles de los azules si te pones a pensarlo...—justificó nervioso, cruzándose de brazos ante la insistente mirada del pelinegro, quien no dejaba de sonreír, provocándole agradables escalofríos en el cuerpo—.No sólo... Bueno... Esta también es tu casa ahora. Si alguna vez quieres quedarte o escaparte del extraño Rey Azul... Sólo tendríamos que comprar otra cama... ¿No? O un futón... O siempre podemos dormir los dos en la mía como antes... Aunque no sé si permita que dos personas adultas duerman cómodamente todas las noches...

—Estás muy nervioso, Misaki—dijo burlón, tratando de esconder el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

Yata se estaba revolviendo los cabellos en desesperación, con su cara completamente sonrojada en vergüenza.

—Traeré mi cepillo de dientes entonces—murmuró el de anteojos para sí mismo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? Acá hay uno que usas ¿No?—preguntó confundido, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte del pelinegro, quien olvidó por unos segundos que Yata tenía un oído excepcional.

Evitando responder, Fushimi se acercó al de menor estatura y revolvió suavemente sus castaños cabellos, recibiendo a cambio un tierno mohín de disgusto.

—Me voy ya, sino la Teniente se enojará— dijo, con aburrimiento.

—¿Vienes mañana a cenar?— preguntó con una sonrisa, a la vez que trataba de ordenar inútilmente sus cabellos.

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa, despidiéndose con un ademán de sus manos.

En medio de las tibias calles de la ciudad, no podía evitar pensar que todo ello no era más que un sueño.

Observó la llave.

Aún no se lo creía del todo, pero ese detalle lo había hecho enormemente feliz. Misaki se merecía más de cien puntos por ese inesperado regalo. Si bien no significaba que vivirían juntos a partir de ahora, Misaki le ha dado el permiso de ingresar a su hogar cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de invitaciones ni excusas. Algo que sólo compartirían ellos dos.

Por primera vez, desde que era consciente de sus sentimientos, se sentía esperanzado de que, tal vez, no era tan descabellado el pensar que Misaki podría quererlo un poquito.

Hace mucho, cuando vivían juntos, recordaba haber escuchado en la televisión respecto a que cuando uno marcaba territorio en la casa de su pareja, se debía comenzar con un cepillo de dientes, dejándolo al lado del de esa persona en una señal de muda intimidad.

Así sería.

Porque la reconstrucción de su pequeño nuevo mundo empezaba con un detalle tan básico como el tener un cepillo de dientes propio en aquel lugar.

* * *

Extra 7

* * *

Aquella tarde en que Yata le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que lo acompañara a comer en una cafetería, que quedaba cerca de Scepter4, pensó que se trataba de un nuevo truco de HOMRA para hacerle aumentar de peso. Más al ver al muchacho bebiendo un refresco cítrico acompañado de un trozo de pastel en soledad, quien lo invitó a comer lo que sea que quisiera, lo confundió y lo alegró en partes iguales. Siempre le ponía contento cuando Yata le invitaba algo por más pequeño y banal que fuese, más aquel silencio inusual en el castaño lo tenía preocupado.

—¿Yata-san?—llamó. El castaño llevaba aproximadamente cinco minutos jugueteando con un trozo de pastel, con su mirada ensimismada—.¿Pasó algo otra vez?

—No... sólo quería invitarte a comer como agradecimiento por lo del otro día—explicó con un poco de vergüenza.

Kamamoto sintió sus ojos arder ante aquel detalle por parte de Yata. Tratando de respirar profundo para evitar llorar de emoción, procedió a comer el delicioso pastel que pidieron para él. Era una lástima, lo disfrutaría mucho más si no estuviesen las temperaturas tan altas, seguro ésta debe ser unas de las primaveras más calurosas desde hace tiempo.

Mirando de refilón al castaño, no pudo evitar pensar que éste nunca volvería a su usual estado de ánimo-realmente apestaba al estar enamorado - gracias a sus cambios repentinos de humor había conseguido preocupar a todo HOMRA y logró que finalmente Kusanagi tuviera que intervenir preguntándole directamente al castaño cuál era el problema; Yata negó todo, diciéndoles que era algo que no tenía solución por el momento y que ya pasaría.

Kamamoto no había comentado ni media palabra lo sucedido esa noche en el apartamento. Pero estaba bastante en contra del cómo el castaño desestimó el problema que lo quejaba. Estar enamorado de Fushimi no era un asunto menor.

Yata y el llegaron al mudo acuerdo de no comentar nada de esa noche. Lo único de lo que hablaron, tal vez, fuera aquel leve reproche de su parte cuando el castaño terminó vaciando su estómago en el retrete por no comer algo antes de beber.

—Lamento el espectáculo del otro día— expresó con vergüenza, recordando cómo en medio de la noche despertó al rubio y lo utilizó de paño de lágrimas—.Pero... si te atreves a comentar algo...

—Tranquilo, Yata-san, mis labios están sellados—aseguró con una sonrisa ante la breve amenaza del castaño, verlo con sus usuales arranques mal humor era una buena señal —. ¿Cómo vas con ese... asunto?

—No pienso hacer nada—dijo con resignación, revolviendo con la pajilla su refresco. Intercambiando una mirada con el mayor, suspiró—.No quiero hablar de esta mierda.

—Ah, claro—aceptó con nerviosismo, buscando un nuevo tema de conversación—.Hidaka y Enomoto irán al bar esta noche, por si quieres ir.

—No quiero ver al bastardo de Hidaka, sino le romperé algo más que su maldita cara—aseguró con rabia, apuñalando el pastel como si éste fuera el castaño miembro de Scepter4.

—¿¡Ah!? Creí que no te llevabas mal con él, Yata-san.

—Tche... Ese fue el bastardo del strain...

—Espera... ¿Fue Hidaka quien intentó besar a Fushimi?—preguntó escandalizado.

—¿Quiéres dejar de recordarme toda esa mierda?— murmuró con impaciencia—.Entre eso y recordar claramente como me dijo que yo era poca cosa fue suficiente para mí. De verdad... si lo veo no sé cómo voy a reaccionar y prefiero evitar explicarle a Kusanagi-san el por qué ese bastardo azul está muerto en medio de todas sus botellas de licor.

Kamamoto tragó fuerte, aquella amenaza no era una broma.

—Pero eso fue bajo el influjo del strain, Yata-san, además tú vales mucho— aseguró nervioso.

—No cambiaré de opinión— dijo poniendo fin a la discusión, con sus brazos cruzados y un mohín de disgusto que Kamamoto no pudo dejar de encontrar enternecedor.

Rikio pensaba que Yata debería hablar con Kusanagi de forma urgente, después de todo el hombre era capaz de conseguir milagros extraños a largo plazo. Aún le sorprendía que con aquel ejemplo tan explícito Yata tardara un mes completo en descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Tampoco es que pudiera decirle sobre los sentimientos de Fushimi, no era un asunto que le correspondiera y pensaba, no sin cierto humor, que aunque se lo dijese, el castaño no entendería.

—¿¡Qué mierda es tan gracioso!?—reclamó impaciente, apuntándole con el tenedor.

—No, nada Yata-san— desestimó rápidamente con un gesto de sus manos.

Saruhiko apestaba para esconder sus sentimientos, pero la verdad era que podrían pasar mil años y Yata jamás se daría cuenta. Kamamoto no podía evitar sentir pena por Fushimi en algunos momentos, pero después se le pasaba.

* * *

(1) Es el universo de GoRa, las únicas mujeres sin una gran delantera fueron Aya y Yayoi (la chica de Scepter4 que le pone mayonesa a su bebida no alcohólica en HOMRA).

* * *

 **NdA** :

Lamento la tardanza y el Ooc, Saruhiko y Misaki les mandan saludos desde donde quiera que estén, además Sachiko se escapó y no podrán matarla por ahora (?).

Bien, con este capítulo se termina un arco más, lo cual me tiene bastante contenta (/w\\) así que de ahora en más entramos en las situaciones incómodas entre estos dos.

Para la próxima actualización cambiaré el resumen también.

 **SelfBeta** , me disculpo por cualquier error.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

 **0.0:** Que bueno que te guste, poco a poco avanzando esa es la idea xD espero que me tengan paciencia ains. ¿verdad que es tierno que Saru deje sus cosas en la casa de Misaki? Si me regalan eso en el canon seré más que feliz. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~

 **SaruminoMisaru:** oh no, tranquila. Entonces entendí algo bien la palabra xD que bueno que te haya gustado, Eric y la relación de amor-odio ains XD ~ ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	10. Entre victorias y derrotas

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

10\. Entre victorias y derrotas.

* * *

Enomoto y Yata podrían decir que son buenos amigos, no tan cercanos e íntimos como el castaño y el tercero al mando de Scepter4, pero era ese nivel de amistad en donde te preocupas de apoyar al otro, sea cual sea el problema, o sales a beber algo de vez en cuando. Por eso a Izumo, Anna y Kamamoto no les sorprendió verlo un agradable día de mayo en aquel estadio de Shizume, el cual dispusieron para la competencia nacional de skateboard en la cual Yata participaría dentro de unos minutos.

El lugar había sido acondicionado con mucho cuidado y esmero por los organizadores del evento. Con cinco rampas y pirámides, cuatro escalinatas y barandales, más la amplia piscina o 'bowl' que contenía todos los elementos anteriormente descritos les asombró, jamás habían esperado tal nivel de trabajo para un deporte que consideraban sólo callejero. Ciertamente, era distinto el skateboard callejero con el profesional, aunque Yata comentaba que aquello sólo era a simple vista, si bien los trucos realizados en la patineta no variaban tanto, si eran mayores las exigencias y reglas que acatar en los concursos profesionales.

—Espera, ¿Yata tendrá que pasar por todas esas cosas en una patineta?—Preguntó un asombrado Enomoto observando cada detalle de la pista, cada uno luciendo más peligroso que el anterior.

—Yata-san siempre ha hecho ese tipo de saltos y cosas raras en las calles—comentó Kamamoto, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, aquellas dos rampas con la enorme separación en el centro le causaba escalofríos.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía de skates ni de los campeonatos profesionales, pero querían apoyar a Yata, después de todo el castaño siempre estaba ahí para quien lo necesitara. Enomoto se ajustó los anteojos y observó en detalle las graderías: estaban bastante altas y separadas de la pista de skate -había leído por internet que antes estaban más cercanas a la pista, pero debido a un accidente donde un espectador resultó gravemente herido decidieron establecer una distancia mínima. Acercándose hacia el lugar establecido para el público, Enomoto tomó asiento al lado derecho del rubio mayor, dejando el asiento izquierdo reservado para Doumyouji quien, para variar, estaba retrasado.

—¿Saruhiko no vendrá?—Preguntó la reina roja con curiosidad, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No lo creo. Cuando le pregunté si quería asistir dijo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y que no quería perder tiempo en un absurdo campeonato de patinetas—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ese Fushimi—suspiró Kusanagi, con una sonrisa resignada—.Apuesto que moría por venir a animar a Yata-chan.

Enomoto observó con curiosidad a Kusanagi, pensando para sí mismo que entonces no eran imaginaciones suyas. Después de todo, aun conociéndose desde hace mucho tiempo, había un número limitado de cosas que uno hacía por un amigo de la infancia - además, Yata no dejaba de hablar sobre lo asombroso que era Fushimi cuando se juntaban a beber-. Él no quería pensar mal de la relación de esos dos, pero las evidencias de que algo raro pasaba entre ellos le causaba más curiosidad que espanto; después de todo, el mal humor de Fushimi fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo y todos en el escuadrón le daban el crédito completo a Yata y al obento-bako que preparaba sagradamente cada día.

Si bien Enomoto nunca había compartido aquellos pensamientos de que esos dos se tenían un cariño demasiado grande para ser simplemente amigos, se sentía tranquilo al confirmar sus sospechas - preguntarle a cualquiera de los dos involucrados estaba fuera de cuestión, apreciaba muchísimo su vida y su trabajo - además, podía percatarse que, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, aquel trío de HOMRA los apoyaría sin dudar, así que Fushimi podría contar con él y con el Capitán de Scepter4- porque Enomoto sospechaba que éste sabía todo lo que ocurría con su subordinado favorito.

Salió de sus pensamientos con la presentación de los comentaristas de la competencia, quienes además, explicaron las reglas. Por lo que pudo entender, constaba de dos fases: la primera eran dos oportunidades de recorrer la pista completa y realizar todos los trucos posibles en cuarenta y cinco segundos siguiendo el orden que se quisiera con todos los obstáculos. La segunda etapa constaba de cinco oportunidades para realizar un truco o salto sin límite de tiempo. Sin embargo, las puntuaciones poseían un criterio de evaluación algo extraño: ejecución correcta del truco donde no se puede tocar el suelo de ninguna forma, originalidad del truco, estilo del cual no entendió la explicación, nivel de dificultad del salto y el uso del camino para acercarse al obstáculo y volver al punto de inicio.

—No entiendo nada—murmuró Kamamoto obteniendo un asentimiento en general de todos, después de oír los criterios de evaluaciones.

Paseando su mirada sobre los competidores, era obvio que Yata era el más joven e inexperto de todos, además de ser el más pequeño de altura. Sabía que el castaño llevaba un mes completo preparándose para esta competencia, pero se preguntaba si aquello sería suficiente. El ganador no sólo tendría de premio una copa y una alta suma de dinero, sino que tendría la oportunidad de participar en el campeonato internacional realizado en Norteamérica en diciembre, por lo que sería una competencia más que reñida. Lo cual se hizo notar en los siguientes minutos a través de todas las acrobacias que realizaban.

En medio de la presentación de otros competidores llegó Andy quien, excusándose con un gesto y una leve sonrisa, se sentó a su lado para observar cual niño pequeño los alrededores y la competencia, asombrándose ante cada una de las acrobacias realizadas por los rivales de Yata. Aunque haya visto los saltos de los demás skaters no dejaba de ser algo que no entendiera del todo, a veces los skaters no lograban hacer el truco y sacaban altos puntajes de igual forma.

—Qué raro es ver a Yata tan serio—cuchicheó Andy—.Me pregunto si estará nervioso.

—Bueno, la competencia es dura. Los otros chicos son muy buenos también—respondió de igual forma.

Yata sería el siguiente. Era divertido ver en aquella pantalla la cara nerviosa de éste presentándose ante la audiencia; comparado con el resto, el castaño no dejaba de ser sólo un novato sin experiencia y el público así lo dejaba saber mediante comentarios sarcásticos, provocando molestia en Andy, quien gritando en medio de los aplausos, animaba a Yata.

—¿Enomoto-san?

El pelinegro, un poco sorprendido como Andy, volteó hacia los asientos traseros para encontrar la familiar cara curiosa de Nanahara Sachiko. Usualmente la joven vestía de manera muy formal y femenina. Verla con una simple playera blanca y unos jeans desgastados era una novedad para él.

—Oh, Nanahara-san, no esperaba verla aquí—comentó con una sonrisa extrañada.

—No podía perderme por nada del mundo la competencia de Misaki, así que adelanté mi trabajo y encargué a la bebé a una amiga—La joven observó a todos los chicos que la miraban con curiosidad y les sonrió—.Mucho gusto, soy Nanahara Sachiko, la jefa de Misaki en 'Blue Moon', es un placer.

Tras una leve reverencia con su cabeza y siendo correspondida por todos los presentes, escucharon la campanilla que daba inicio.

Misaki, quien sentía su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, observó de reojo cierto punto del público y sonrió para sí mismo. No podía ni quería defraudarle, después de todo ha ido a verlo aún con su carga enorme trabajo y aquello lo hacía sumamente feliz. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, con una seriedad inusual en él, comenzó su rutina en su fiel Yatagarasu.

Tomó toda la velocidad posible y se acercó a la rampa cercana a la izquierda, logrando un salto bastante elevado dejó que su patineta girara en el aire a mucha velocidad, para finalmente detenerla con sus pies para tocar el suelo y continuar con su camino en la pista; no pudo percatarse de las exclamaciones de asombro de todo el público, su mente estaba centrada en lograr sus trucos y ganar.

—¡Wow, Yata es genial!—gritó un emocionado Andy—.¿Qué es eso que hizo?

—Se llama doble kickflip—contestó la pelinegra, siendo observada con curiosidad por todos los amigos del skater—.Usualmente se hace girar la patineta en trescientos sesenta grados, pero a Misaki le gusta exagerar, me sorprende que le salga ahora, los otros días mientras practicaba lo único que lograba era besar el suelo.

—¿Lo veías practicar?—preguntó Enomoto interesado.

—¡Que va!, ese idiota lo único que hacía en sus descansos era ir al skatepark y arrastrarme con él—dijo Sachiko, arrugando su nariz—.Pero era bastante divertido verlo, además el lucía genial haciendo todas esas acrobacias; tengo que admitir que estaba un poco celosa de ver tantas muchachas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—¿Anna?—susurró Kusanagi, con preocupación, la preadolescente estaba mirando hacia atrás como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Más fueron interrumpidos por las ovaciones del resto de los asistentes del evento. Al parecer todas las acrobacias realizadas por el castaño estaban causando furor.

—Ese último salto de Yata-san fue fantástico—comentó Kamamoto, mientras todos esperaban impacientes por los resultados.

—Yata es increíble con la… ¿¡Ah, Por qué obtuvo solo un 6.6!? ¡Los jueces están comprados!—exclamó un molesto Andy, quien era apaciguado por un nervioso Enomoto que miraba a su alrededor alarmado, aquel comentario de Doumyouji ciertamente era algo desafortunado.

—El jurado no es fácil de complacer ¿Eh?—comentó con molestia la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos—.Eso mínimo merecía un 8.0.

—No entiendo—murmuró la albina—.Quien tiene el primer lugar cayó varias veces y obtuvo más puntaje que Misaki quien no tocó el suelo.

—Debe haber sido por la dificultad y originalidad de los saltos—explicó con suavidad la pelinegra—.En la primera ronda no importa tanto si caes, pero si tus acrobacias son muy complejas entonces equilibra las cosas.

—Usted sabe mucho de patinetas y campeonatos, al parecer—comentó Kusanagi casual, observado detalladamente a aquella atractiva mujer.

—Misaki no dejaba de hablar de ello, así que es lógico que yo me interese en sus cosas—respondió de igual forma, jugando con un mechón de sus largos cabellos.

Kusanagi estaba un poco extrañado con la confianza con la que esa mujer tenía con Yata, sobre todo porque el castaño no hablaba mucho de ella- excepto cuando despotricaba en contra de su 'actitud de bruja bastarda y explotadora'.

La competencia continuó con lo establecido, después de las rondas de recorrido del circuito venían las rondas de los saltos y trucos. Para gran consternación y frustración de todos, Yata había no había obtenido puntajes mayores a 7.0, siendo que sus acrobacias habían resultado perfectas. Ahora, con la vanguardia de HOMRA teniendo que realizar su último salto, Enomoto sentía un peso en el estómago de puro nerviosismo, como si fuese él y no Yata quien estuviera participando. El castaño necesitaba un 8.2 para obtener el primer lugar.

—Vamos Misaki, realiza un darkslide—murmuró Sachiko, rascándose sus rodillas de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué es un darkslide?—preguntó Doumyouji confundido.

La mujer tomó una pose pensativa, como si estuviera buscando las mejores palabras para explicarlo de forma simple.

—Digámoslo de esta forma, Misaki necesita tomar impulso y subirse a la baranda de una de las escalinatas, sobre ella debe saltar y lograr que su patineta de un giro de 180° para deslizarse en la parte trasera de ella y finalmente, antes de llegar al final de la barandilla volver a saltar y terminar su truco como corresponde—explicó con variados gestos en sus manos, obteniendo diversas expresiones de asombro de Doumyouji.

—¿Pero eso no es muy difícil?

Sachiko sonrió dulcemente ante la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de todos los amigos de Yata, ella realmente se alegraba saber que contaba con tanto apoyo y que era tan querido.

—Es el salto que mejor le sale, además él suele hacer girar mucho la patineta al realizar los saltos, así que posiblemente aquello valga muchísimo puntaje—comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa—.¿Quién sabe? incluso podría ganar siendo sólo un novato, sería algo digno de ver.

Misaki apretó sus puños y observó de reojo aquel preciado reloj que llevaba consigo en su muñeca izquierda. Con determinación, se deslizó sobre el bowl de la pista hasta acercarse a la escalera más alta por la derecha. Tomando impulso y haciendo girar su patineta hasta dejarla boca abajo, se deslizó por la barandilla a gran velocidad. Algunas veces, cuando hacía piruetas osadas como aquella, sentía que todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta, aquello permitía que pudiese ver el futuro de su salto, como una clase de 'vista hacia el futuro' bastante practica; por eso comprendió, en un sólo instante, que aquel truco no saldría bien de ninguna manera.

Intentando saltar antes de tiempo para evitar perder el control de su patineta, uno de sus pies se golpeó contra el duro metal de la barandilla, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibro y que amortiguara la caída de gran altura con su mano izquierda.

—Oh no, Yata-san—exclamó preocupado Kamamoto, parándose abruptamente.

—Vaya mierda—murmuró Sachiko.

Cabizbajo, Yata y se encaminó con patineta en mano hacia el área de salida de la pista, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Observando su muñeca izquierda con una expresión de completo dolor, no pudo sino pensar que habría sido genial ganar en su primera vez asistiendo en un evento profesional, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad de lograrlo, no se había acabado del todo.

—¡Misaki!—gritó Sachiko acercándose a él, sin aliento, dándole un abrazo apretado y lleno de afecto—.Lo hiciste muy bien, sólo tienes que seguir practicando más y más, ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Nada de deprimirse por esto!

Misaki se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer con los ojos tan brillantes, como si hubiese sido ella quien cayó de la patineta y perdió la oportunidad de estar entre los tres primeros lugares. Seriamente observó a todos los que fueron a brindarle apoyo, tratando de disculparse sin palabras por su mediocre actuación en el evento. Él no sabía lidiar con la frustración de perder y no quería llorar delante de los demás.

—Yata-chan, lo hiciste estupendo. El próximo año es más que probable que ganes—dijo con Kusanagi con afecto—.Ahora tienes experiencia y sabes a lo que enfrentarte.

No, no se había acabado para nada. Tenía a toda aquella gente maravillosa que se preocupaba por él y lo apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, no podía pedir nada más. Sonrió enormemente, aceptando las felicitaciones de todos con muchísima gratitud.

—Anna, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kamamoto preocupado, la albina había estado especialmente intranquila y con un semblante de tristeza.

—No, no es nada—murmuró dirigiendo sus carmines ojos hacia Misaki, quien era abrazado por la pelinegra de forma muy cariñosa—.Es sólo que pensé que vendría.

Susurrando para sí misma aquellas últimas palabras con un tinte decepción, se acercó hacia Misaki para felicitarlo y brindarle su más sincero apoyo con una sonrisa, después de todo la única persona que podría animar realmente al castaño no se encontraba presente en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Se había ido de los cuarteles de Scepter4 de mal humor gracias a Doumyouji quien no dejó de hablar sobre la competencia de Yata y el cómo aquella 'atractiva y despampanante' mujer fue a apoyarlo. Las cosas podrían haber terminado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo si a los demás no les hubiese causado curiosidad conocer la identidad de aquella mujer. El nombre de Nanahara Sachiko se escuchó más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a soportar por ese nefasto día y terminó azotando la puerta del despacho ante la mirada sorprendida de todo el escuadrón.

En la tranquilidad y calma de la biblioteca, donde finalmente decidió sentarse a intentar trabajar, se percató de un pequeño pero importante detalle: los documentos que necesitaba para hacer los reportes se quedaron en la computadora portátil en el apartamento de Misaki.

No tenía pensado regresar esa noche, no después de entender que no era indispensable en la vida del castaño. Incluso podía escuchar esa molesta voz, muy parecida a la de ese sujeto que lo molestaba cuando era niño, reiterándole que Misaki no lo necesitaba y que jamás podría lograr animarlo tal como lo hizo aquella mujer. Si hubiese sido él y no ella quien corriera a abrazarlo y felicitarlo ¿Misaki le habría sonreído con aquellos ojos tan brillantes?

No, por supuesto que no.

Por ello no quería verlo, porque sabía que debido a la irritación sería incapaz de controlarse y podría provocar cualquier tipo de quiebre en su estable relación con el castaño. Más era irónico encontrarse delante de la familiar puerta de entrada cerrada con llave; si fuese una persona normal podría pensar que el uso del cerrojo era una advertencia que no permitía el paso a nadie más que a Saruhiko o que simplemente no había nadie en casa, pero él no era de los que soñaban con absurdas fantasías en donde el castaño correspondía sus sentimientos- y aunque así lo hiciera ¿Qué seguiría después de ello?- así que, con molestia, ingresó con la llave que el castaño le entregara un mes atrás.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, la patineta y los zapatos del castaño abandonados descuidadamente en el recibidor eran una clara señal de que el muchacho se encontraba en alguna parte de la casa lamiéndose sus heridas. De no ser realmente necesario, Saruhiko se habría marchado en ese mismo instante, pero necesitaba esos documentos para mantener su mente trabajando y así olvidar esa desazón que sentía subir por su garganta.

Se quitó sus botas, ignorando aquellas zapatillas de estar que Misaki dejó en su lugar habitual, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible caminó por los oscuros pasillos y se acercó a la habitación principal, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Misaki recostado boca abajo en la amplia cama. La habitación si bien estaba ordenada, la forma en la cual el castaño arrojó al suelo su sudadera y sus calcetines hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—Bienvenido, Saruhiko—murmuró desanimado, con un leve movimiento de una de sus manos—. Creo que quedó algo del almuerzo de ayer, por si quieres cenar.

Saruhiko ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, para momentos después apoyarse en ella de brazos cruzados y suspirar con cansancio.

—Puedo pedir una pizza, si gustas—ofreció con cautela, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Si tuviese que mencionar lo que más le gustaba de Misaki, definitivamente diría sin titubear que eran su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos avellanas que, a la luz del sol, tomaban un color dorado que lo hacían lucir encantador. Para él, Misaki era sinónimo de sonrisas y fuego; por ende lidiar con un castaño deprimido era algo completamente desconocido. Había algo simplemente mal en ello y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse.

—No cenaré.

Saruhiko apretó los labios con irritación, maldiciendo internamente su incapacidad de lograr mantener una charla normal ante aquellas circunstancias. Su mirada recorrió la figura de Yata con parsimonia, deteniéndose en su brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía una enorme raspadura debido a la caída de su último salto. Usualmente el moreno lo regañaba cuando tenía algún tipo de herida sin desinfectar o tratar después de alguna misión, más no se sentía con los deseos de ofrecerse a curar sus heridas.

—Bien, si quieres estar absurdamente deprimido por estupideces que no puedes cambiar, entonces… tú mismo.

—No estoy para aguantar esta mierda hoy, si sólo vas a joder mejor lárgate de una maldita vez—exclamó con rabia luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Saruhiko se removió incómodo debido a la culpa de aquellas palabras sin tacto que salieron de sus labios. Se detuvo segundos antes de que su mano derecha pudiera rascar la quemadura de su clavícula y se acercó a la cama a pasos apresurados con deseos de zarandear al castaño para que entrara en razón, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía culparle por aquellas palabras mordaces ni tampoco podían culparlo a él por no saber qué hacer ni qué decir en momentos tan delicados, jamás tuvo la necesidad de apoyar a alguien.

Con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, apoyó sus piernas en el suelo y acercó su rostro al del ojiavellana.

—Siempre puedes intentarlo el año que viene—murmuró, rozando con suavidad de vez en cuando su cuello, obteniendo un asentimiento del moreno—. Además, era la primera vez que ibas a un campeonato profesional.

—Lo sé.

—Los participantes te llevaban más ventaja respecto a la experiencia en esos concursos.

—Lo sé—repitió con un poco de molestia, tratando de golpear la mano que lo acariciaba.

—Habría sido milagroso que ganaras en la primera vez.

—¡Mierda que lo sé!—gritó con reproche, haciendo contacto visual con aquellos orbes azules—.Apestas para animar a alguien.

Saruhiko lucía francamente preocupado, pero aquello no lograba animarlo. Perder el campeonato si bien fue doloroso, lo peor fue la consecuencia de aquella caída: su preciado reloj, aquel primer regalo que Saruhiko le hiciera años atrás, el cual atesoraba como objeto precioso, se destrozó completamente al impactar con las baldosas de la pista. No pudo hacer más que llegar a casa y dejar los pedazos del reloj sobre la mesa de su habitación y simplemente observarlos con remordimientos, hasta que cayó rendido sobre la cama y fue encontrado por Saruhiko en aquel lamentable estado.

—Misaki—llamó luego de incorporarse, sus piernas dolían después de estar mucho tiempo en aquella posición—.Te tengo una oferta.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—preguntó con expresión curiosa, ante la sonrisa de superioridad del pelinegro.

—Por hoy te prestaré mis rodillas, así que deberás agradecérmelo después. Vamos, muévete y así acariciaré tu cabello—apresuró con un gesto de sus manos, intentando ignorar el molesto calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Misaki lo observó unos segundos con incredulidad, como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza o hubiese dicho alguna idiotez, pero en el fondo sabía que Saruhiko no era una persona que entendiera cómo animar a alguien, por ello no le sorprendía que el tercero al mando de Scepter4 sólo lograra aumentar su molestia con cada palabra; pero el hecho de saber que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que olvidara aquella dolorosa derrota de la mañana, lograba que de sus labios brotara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que no suena mal—murmuró—.Está bien, la tomaré.

Segundos después el castaño se desperezó y observó como el ojiazul se sentaba en la cama, a su lado. Con un poco de vergüenza, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del pelinegro, dándole la espalda para evitar que lograra ver sus ardientes mejillas. Una de las manos de Saruhiko se apoyó en su cadera, ocasionándole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La batalla interna entre su consciente y su inconsciente estaba desatándose sin tregua, la parte consciente de su cerebro le gritaba que había sido una muy mala idea haberse quedado solo con su simple camiseta sin mangas pero, por otra parte...Era Saruhiko.

—Quizás es buena idea que entrenes todas las noches, así cuentas con más tiempo para el próximo campeonato—comentó repentinamente, con inusual franqueza, logrando que el castaño se girara hacia él para poder observar su rostro.

—Intentaste decir 'si yo no hubiese venido todas las noches habrías podido entrenar más' ¿No?—preguntó con molestia.

—¿Es mentira?—murmuró el de anteojos, sorprendido. No esperaba que Misaki pudiera leer entre líneas su inquietud.

—¿Por qué dices todo ese tipo de mierda? Si no te quisiera acá ya te lo habría dicho.

Saruhiko sonrió con malicia.

—¿No quieres que me aleje de tu lado, Mi-sa-ki?

Misaki tomó aquella mano que seguía en su cadera y entrelazó sus dedos con ella, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas apartó la vista.

—Eres un idiota ¿Por qué te fuiste?—exclamó de pronto, la expresión de Saruhiko expresaba confusión—.¡Por supuesto que te vi entre el público! Realmente me puse muy contento al saber que fuiste a apoyarme.

A veces Saruhiko se preguntaba cómo hacían ambos para encontrarse siempre; es decir, él jamás buscó conscientemente a Misaki cuando estaban peleados, sus encuentros siempre fueron una mera casualidad. Pero incluso ahora, el castaño fue capaz de descubrir que había asistido al evento de skateboard ¿Cómo demonios lo vio entre tanta gente?

—Tsk ¿Para qué? estaban los demás.

—Tu… no hay caso contigo cuando te pones de ese modo. Habría sido más fácil de sobrellevar si hubieses ido a decirme algo.

El ojiazul estaba más que incómodo con aquella franqueza del castaño, era como si éste fuese capaz de escuchar la voz de ese sujeto y decidiera luchar contra ella, derribando cada una de sus inseguridades sin necesidad de decírselo directamente. A veces era difícil olvidarse del tiempo que estuvieron separados y aunque el castaño no entendiera del todo su forma de ser, siempre y sin excepción, llegaba a las conclusiones correctas a las cosas de mayor importancia y le daba las respuestas sinceras que ansiaba escuchar.

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente o lo intentarás otra vez?—cambió de tema, apretando una de las mejillas del castaño, quien lo regañara con la mirada.

—Mierda, por supuesto que lo intentaré otra vez—exclamó con seguridad—.Esto no me detendrá, sólo espera, el próximo año esa maldita copa será mía.

—Supongo que si practicas más...—murmuró burlón.

—Lo haré, y la próxima vez tienes que ir a apoyarme y ser el primero en felicitarme, ¿Oíste?—exigió con una sonrisa presuntuosa, afianzando el agarre con aquella mano que no soltó en todo ese tiempo.

Escuchó la leve risa del ojiazul y sintió la otra mano revolver sus cabellos con simpatía. Después de todo lo sucedido en un sólo día, finalmente pudo dejar escapar el aire que retenían sus pulmones desde que saliera del complejo deportivo en compañía de sus amigos. Por supuesto, aún le dolía el hecho de haber roto el reloj, pero tenía a Saruhiko quien estaba animándolo de alguna forma y se sentía demasiado genial.

—Claro Misaki, si gustas también puedo ir con un ramo de 'hermosas flores'.

Yata se sentó en la cama después de considerar que ya era un tiempo prudente, para darle un breve golpe en el hombro al ojiazul quien se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. Estaba de buen humor, tanto como dejar pasar aquella bromita con respecto al significado de su nombre.

—Iré a preparar la cena—comentó después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio, apoyándose en el hombro del más alto—.Gracias, Saruhiko.

—Tsk, vete a cocinar ya—murmuró avergonzado ante el tono tan suave de la voz del castaño, manteniendo la vista fija en un punto distante de la habitación.

Misaki, observando disimuladamente el rostro de Saruhiko, pensó para sí mismo que, si cumplía aquello que tanto anhelaba en estos momento las cosas entre ellos podrían ponerse torcerse de forma irreversible. Pero ser mimado de alguna forma por la persona que le gustaba era una sensación agradable y no sabía cómo agradecerle.

Bien, siempre podría fingir demencia si se molestaba.

Acercándose un poco más al dueño de su afecto, susurró un tenue 'gracias' y besó su mejilla. Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera decir o hacer algo, el castaño huyó de la habitación.

* * *

Yata era el tipo de persona que le gustaba mantenerse activo durante todo el día, por ende no era de extrañar que odiara por completo la monotonía de recorrer siempre los mismos lugares o hacer exactamente las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Más ahora tenía una rutina que le gustaba gracias a Fushimi.

Saruhiko sólo le preguntó por el estado tan abandonado de su apartamento la primera vez que cenaron juntos, en ese entonces no quería decirle que el motivo principal era que ese lugar no lo sentía propio y usualmente pasaba en HOMRA o Blue Moon. Por Fushimi era que ahora tenía un _motivo_ para llegar a _casa_.

Con un par de gotas recorriendo su desnudo cuerpo, Misaki salió de la bañera intentando secar sus alborotados cabellos con una simple y pequeña toalla. Había anhelado recostarse en el agua caliente desde que Sachiko tuviese la maravillosa idea de ponerle a decorar un pastel para un cliente VIP justo antes de terminar su jornada laboral, el único motivo por el cual aceptó ayudarla fue por la paga extra y porque no pudo resistirse a su mirada entristecida, como si fuese un pequeño cachorro abandonado. Le dolió la espalda horrores y aquella tiránica mujer terminó agotando su paciencia después de la quinta reprimenda por poner una cereza un par de centímetros más baja que las demás.

El entendía que su cabeza no estaba del todo brillante últimamente y aquello se debía a Saruhiko - A veces, con oscura sonrisa, pensaba que si Kusanagi estuviera presente lo miraría con esa expresión 'oh, vaya que novedad'-. El tercero al mando de Scepter4 se estaba comportando extraño desde hace algunos meses y Yata no podía recordar si es que hizo algo que molestara al de anteojos; podría pensar que fue aquel inocente beso en la mejilla, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Saruhiko no se molestó en lo absoluto, para su gran sorpresa. Tampoco podría ser que se percatara de las verduras que colaba sagradamente en el obento todos los días, después de todo Saruhiko tiene tanto trabajo importante que un simple brócoli inofensivo que olvidó triturar no podría haberlo molestado ¿Verdad?

Observó su reflejo frente al pequeño espejo sobre el lavamanos con expresión indescifrable. Mañana cumpliría 24 años. No es que no quisiera celebrarlo, si era sincero consigo mismo se sentía como un mocoso anhelando porque el próximo día llegara lo más rápido posible y así celebrar con todo el mundo. Le asombraba recordar lo deprimido que estuvo el año pasado al no recibir ni siquiera un mensaje por parte de Fushimi, gracias a ello tampoco tuvo tantos deseos de celebrar, pero Kamamoto y Doumyouji lo arrastraron hasta HOMRA en una pequeña cena sorpresa preparada por Anna y Kusanagi quienes junto con Enomoto hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para animarlo- en ese entonces HOMRA y él seguían distanciados.

Ahora se encontraba más que ansioso, Saruhiko le dijo que había tomado el día libre para celebrar su cumpleaños de la forma que deseara y Misaki se encontraba frente al espejo para que aquella estúpida sonrisa boba se borrara de su cara y no levantara más sospechas; aquel regalo era simplemente el más genial del mundo.

No es la primera vez que intentaba recordar el cómo se fue enamorando de Saruhiko, no tenía una fecha exacta pero si sabía algo con absoluta certeza: sus sentimientos no eran del todo recientes. Saruhiko, con pequeños detalles tales como tomar un día libre para celebrar su cumpleaños, le hacían pensar: 'rayos, ¿puedo querer aún más a este sujeto?', aunque a veces se comportaba como el cretino de siempre y se preguntaba si era alguna especie de masoquista por quererlo tanto.

No renegaba de su enorme cariño hacia él, aunque trataba de ignorar aquel asunto de sus sentimientos delante todo el mundo Misaki sospechaba que Kusanagi y Anna lo sabían todo, pero ellos no podrían asegurarlo si él no lo confirmaba ¿Verdad?, además, no es como si esperara que un día Saruhiko se acercara y le dijera que estaba enamorado de él, definitivamente tener esperanzas estaba fuera de discusión, no era tan ingenuo.

Rebuscando entre cada cajón de aquel cuarto de aseo, maldijo entre dientes cuando se percató que sólo llevó su ropa interior; podría ser positivo y pensar que esta vez, al menos, no tendría que recorrer todo el pasillo desnudo hasta su habitación bajo la atenta mirada burlona de Saruhiko. Con sus mejillas enrojecidas, abrió lentamente la puerta, asegurándose que no estuviera el pelinegro por los alrededores. Con un suspiro resignado, caminó hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Misaki?—preguntó burlón tras el muchacho, quien casi logra su cometido de pasar desapercibido.

—Mierda, Saruhiko no me asustes así—se giró hacia él, intentando empujarlo, pues su cercanía lo ponía demasiado nervioso—.¿No estabas en la maldita cocina?

—Te demoraste—explicó con simpleza, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. ¿Otra vez se te quedó la ropa? Es un alivio que tengas la cabeza pegada al cuello.

Misaki, cruzándose de brazos ante aquella pulla, ingresó a su habitación siendo seguido momentos después por el pelinegro, quien se recostara tranquilamente sobre su cama. Buscó que ponerse- ahora se percataba que la mitad de aquel armario pertenecía a Saruhiko- tomó su usual camisa sin mangas de color negro y descartó su sudadera blanca, era julio y el calor era desagradable, por suerte su apartamento contaba con aire acondicionado y calefacción, aunque con las políticas energéticas del país no pudiera encenderla tan a menudo como quisiera. Se sentía un tanto incómodo vistiéndose delante de Saruhiko, quien no había dejado de observarlo fijamente; ambos eran hombres así que no era que importara demasiado, más Misaki debía reconocer para sí mismo que, cuando veía al ojiazul sin camisa, su mente se alborotaba de tal forma que tenía que huir del lugar para no levantar sospechas y encerrarse en el baño hasta calmarse.

—Mierda, deja de mirarme—reclamó un sonrojado Yata.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó burlón—.No es que tu cuerpo haya cambiado mucho desde que viviéramos juntos, ¿Sabías que aún puede notarse tu virginidad?

Misaki se volteó con una mueca de aburrimiento cruzando su rostro, más decidió no contestar aquello. No es que no le interesara -moría de curiosidad por saber si Saruhiko había estado con alguien durante todo este tiempo- pero una respuesta afirmativa sería tan dolorosa de soportar. Saruhiko es apuesto, tiene un buen puesto de trabajo... ¡Por supuesto que él debía tener ese tipo de experiencia!, pero mientras nadie lo confirme él podría seguir respirando tranquilo.

Realmente estar enamorado y no ser correspondido apestaba.

Saruhiko frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Misaki, ¿Sería aquella la confirmación a sus sospechas?

¿Realmente Misaki es el padre de la hija de esa mujer?

Sintió el peso del castaño cuando éste se sentó en la cama, observando su morena espalda no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que dijo respecto al cuerpo de Misaki era una absoluta mentira, las diferencias entre el preadolescente y el Yata actual eran abismales, más su calor y aroma seguían intactos. Se irguió de la cama, tomando aquella caja que escondió bajo la almohada mientras Misaki se daba su baño, faltaban unos pocos segundos para medianoche y quería ser el primero en saludarlo por su cumpleaños.

—Misaki—llamó al castaño en un murmullo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el desnudo hombro del castaño, impidiendo que éste se moviera o alejara de su lado—.Feliz cumpleaños.

Misaki observó con curiosidad al menor, quien acercara una pequeña caja rectangular de colores anaranjados sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Es para mí?—el ojiazul sonrió ante aquella tonta pregunta y sólo asintió, contento de saber que aquella linda sonrisa del castaño era gracias a su persona—.¿De verdad?

—Tsk, que molesto eres—se quejó. Decidió acomodarse de tal forma de dejar a Misaki sentado entre sus piernas y abrió aquella caja, dejando la cubierta a un lado—.No es la gran cosa, aunque es mejor que tu antiguo PDA.

—Saruhiko—susurró observando aquel reloj diseñado por el pelinegro. Era del mismo tamaño y color, más se notaba que tenía muchas más opciones. Recordaba que su antiguo PDA fue un regalo simple, un reloj barato según Saruhiko pero para él valía más que cualquier objeto que fuera de su propiedad. El nuevo reloj se notaba a simple vista que no era el más barato del mercado ¿En qué momento Saruhiko trabajó en ello?

—No hay caso contigo—murmuró después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio por parte del castaño, con cuidado decidió ponerle aquel reloj en la muñeca izquierda—.¿No dirás nada?

Antes que Saruhiko pudiera agregar algo más, Misaki se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se arrojó a sus brazos, apoyando su rostro en su pecho. Lentamente el pelinegro se fue recostando en la cama, llevándose a Misaki con él y sonrió.

Podía sentir como el cuello de su camisa se humedecía, si bien debía admitir que estaba un tanto confundido ante la sobrerreacción de Misaki -era un simple reloj que hacía de PDA, ya no había hecho antes y no era la gran cosa, no entendía por qué se emocionaba con eso-, decidió abrazarlo con suavidad, acariciando su cintura y espalda. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del moreno; esperaría hasta que pudiera calmarse, mientras disfrutaría de la deliciosa sensación de ese cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sonrió con ironía ante lo repugnante de sus pensamientos.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba por la cabeza que su cuerpo y el de Misaki encajaban perfectamente, como si uno hubiese sido creado para el otro.

« _¿Está mal el desear que me quieras tan sólo un poco?_ »

« _Si me quisieras aunque sea sólo un poco, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz_ »

* * *

Extra 7: Antes del cumpleaños de Misaki.

* * *

Podía recordar claramente aquellas palabras: "¡Por supuesto que ella se porta bien contigo! ¡Después de todo te adora porque eres un buen padre, Misaki!" una por una, como una maldición.

No tenía pensado encontrarse con aquella molesta mujer en una de sus rondas con Munakata- quien pensó que sería buena idea hacer rondas como un trabajador común y corriente de Scepter4, así que Akiyama y él debieron hacer de niñera bajo las órdenes de Awashima y guiarlo por la ciudad para cuidar su espalda en caso de que quedara libre algún strain hostil, gracias a ello se encontraron con Nanahara Sachiko a quien se le había roto un extremo de su cartera, por supuesto Akiyama y Munakata eran dos hombres gentiles y socorrieron a la mujer quien, en agradecimiento los dejó invitados a su restaurante. Después de aquel momento de obvia incomodidad por su parte, la mujer contestó la llamada de Misaki y soltó todas esas estupideces de que Misaki era un buen padre.

Cerrando la puerta de entrada, observó al castaño quitarse sus zapatillas con tranquilidad. Aún seguía un tanto irritado debido a toda la situación, Munakata al parecer sabía que algo así iba a pasar y por eso le dio lo que restaba de la tarde libre, gracias a ello Misaki y él se encontraron camino al apartamento.

—¿No te cambias de ropa en el trabajo?—Preguntó observando las ropas usuales del castaño, quien lo miró con extrañeza—.Si trabajas de cocinero en un lugar tan elegante no puedes estar haciendo tu trabajo con ropa contaminada ¿No?

—Ah, la dueña de ese lugar construyó un aseo especial para el personal. Uno llega a cambiarse, así las ropas no se ensucian ni nada por el estilo. Es bien quisquillosa a decir verdad—exclamó con cansancio, a veces las normas de higiene de esa mujer colapsaba a todo el personal. Pero era entendible, después de todo Blue Moon es _el_ restaurante—.Creo que nunca te dije en donde trabajo.

—No, pero nos encontramos con la dueña de ese lugar haciendo rondas con el Capitán y hablaron de ti—escuchó la risa de Misaki—.¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Creo que ella te confundió con el Rey Azul, ya se me hacía raro que dijera que 'Saruhiko es bastante sonriente'—observó al pelinegro con burla, más éste se encontraba nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Durante todo el camino hacia casa, estuvo ensimismado y no intercambiaron casi palabras. Acercándose a él, posó una mano sobre su mejilla y se perdió en la azulina mirada que tanto le gustaba—Saruhiko, ¿Estás bien?

Saruhiko suspiró internamente ¿Qué podría decirle? obviamente no estaba bien, no quería perder al castaño de ninguna forma y hacerse un lado y desaparecer de su vida estaba fuera de cuestión porque sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, además que Misaki no lo permitiría sin una buena explicación, la cual no estaba dispuesto a dar bajo ningún motivo.

—Sólo estoy cansado, pensar en la cantidad de reportes que tendré que hacer mañana gracias al absurdo pedido del Capitán...—se quejó, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro del castaño, quien dándole unas palmaditas sobre su espalda trataba de reconfortarlo con palabras dulces.

 _¿Por qué Misaki nunca hablaba en detalle de aquella mujer?_

* * *

 ** _NdA:_**

Creo que mejor ya ni pido disculpas ains, pero estuve con una tendinitis horrible y tuve que descansar (soy programadora y mis manos son mis herramientas de trabajo y fue todo un suplicio ains).

Si alguien es realmente conocedor del tema de las competencias de skateboard, le pido disculpas por cualquier error garrafal respecto al tema (vi muchísimos videos y leí muchísima teoría, pero fue algo denso para mi)

Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir la verdad, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el cambio de resumen.

* * *

 **0.0** : bueno, la llave significó un gran paso, después de todo eso es técnicamente una bienvenida a su hogar y a su privacidad sin necesidad de anunciarse o avisar que iría :P por eso está tan esperanzado.


	11. Primeros intentos

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

Capítulo 11. Primeros Intentos.

* * *

Si era sincero, la sensación de despertar en su habitación en los cuarteles de Scepter4 fue bastante perturbadora, más aún el hecho de estar acostumbrado a un buen desayuno o a escuchar un 'buenos días' por parte de Misaki. Perder todo eso de un día para otro lo abrumó de tal forma que necesitó un par de horas para poder acostumbrarse no sólo a la frialdad de su cuarto, sino que también al ambiente ruidoso del comedor del cuartel y a las ideas absurdas de estrechar lazos de Munakata.

A él no le gustaba la playa, el molesto sol, la desagradable arena y el asqueroso calor. Estaba tan irritado que, por primera vez, ni siquiera Munakata se atrevía a acercársele del todo - hombre prudente que sabe mantener su distancia en los momentos adecuados.

Cuando llegaron al destino que ansiaba el Capitán, Fushimi simplemente se apartó de todos maldiciendo su suerte, hasta que un grito de Doumyouji, llamando a uno de los chicos de HOMRA, los alertó. Casi nadie del escuadrón se extrañó cuando Saruhiko comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Misaki; era una reacción normal, después de todo ninguno sabía que irían al mismo lugar ese día. Fue así como, tras saludos de cortesías que escondían leves palabras venenosas e insultos entre líneas, Munakata y Kusanagi decidieron que ambos clanes se mantuvieran juntos por ese día.

Bajo un enorme parasol en el centro del lugar, Nanahara Sachiko observaba con aburrimiento al mujeriego de Chitose, quien tomaba su mano y murmuraba palabras hermosas y ensayadas, gesticulando exageradamente ante la belleza de la mujer o lo bello y encantador que lucía aquel vestido veraniego de color rosa pálido en ella. Llevan así casi una hora y Saruhiko estaba a punto de arrojar unos de sus cuchillos al chico de HOMRA por ruidoso.

La mujer era más agradable de lo que pensaba, era educada y no era tan molesta según sus estándares, aunque era bastante curiosa y más de una vez decidió ignorar su preguntas debido a la incomodidad, a él no le gustaba hablar con los demás de Yata.

Misaki estaba durmiendo recostado bajo el parasol, tapando su rostro con una toalla, así que, como algo completamente normal, Saruhiko fue a sentarse muy cerca de él. El castaño pasó mala noche según la mujer, cuando ella llegó a su apartamento casi derribó la puerta tratando de despertarlo y aun así debió arrastrarlo para sacarlo del lugar para llegar a tiempo.

—He estado más de una hora intentando que despierte, pero es inútil—comentó la pelinegra observando su PDA de color verde, haciendo la vista gorda ante las caricias que Saruhiko estaba haciendo en el cabello de Misaki. Suspiró algo incómoda ante aquella situación-sentía que estorbaba- Chitose se había marchado después de comprender que ella no estaba interesada en él y no tenía nadie más con quien conversar—. Tiene el sueño bastante pesado.

—No, es sólo que está demasiado cansado—murmuró Saruhiko para sí mismo, recordando las noches en que Misaki se despertaba cuando él iba hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, a veces realmente le sorprendía lo agudo de su oído.

—Bueno las cosas en el restaurante han estado un poco pesadas, sobre todo para él —murmuró pensativa, bajo el escrutinio del ojiazul—.¿No irás a bañarte al mar con tus amigos?

—No estoy interesado—respondió rápidamente sin mirarla.

Sachiko forzó una sonrisa, por algún motivo se sentía incómoda cerca de aquel muchacho- lo cual era extraño porque ella técnicamente no tenía problemas en tratar con gente difícil, debido a su trabajo había llevado adelante conversaciones más imposibles que éstas- pero debía mantenerse serena y evitar los deseos de arrojarse sobre él y ahorcarlo, después de todo ese chico de gruesos anteojos era el mejor amigo de Misaki.

Si tenía que ser sincera, por como Misaki hablaba de Saruhiko, se imaginaba que era un chico tranquilo, educado y divertido - había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Misaki hablaba de lo genial que era su mejor amigo - y no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás Misaki le estaba tomando el pelo, como si hablara de forma sarcástica cuando lo describía.

Saruhiko se estaba aburriendo, la mujer ahora se encontraba conversando con la teniente y muchos de los chicos de ambos clanes revoloteaban alrededor de ellas, provocando mucho ruido y arrojándole algo de arena.

Misaki se removió quedando boca abajo, con una sonrisa malévola posó la fría botella de bebida sobre la morena espalda del durmiente muchacho, obteniendo un grito alarmado de éste.

—¡Mierda qué...!—gritó con puño en alto, rodeado de su aura roja, más al ver al tercero al mando de Scepter4, con una simple camisa blanca sin abrochar y con un bañador negro, se incorporó apresurado y sorprendido. —¿Saruhiko? no sabía que ibas a venir.

Saruhiko sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a Misaki sentarse sobre la toalla con una expresión adorablemente desconcertada.

—Ya llevas bastante tiempo durmiendo. ¿De cuando tienes el sueño tan pesado?

Tras un leve instante de vacilación, su conversación fue interrumpida por la pelinegra, quien regañaba a Misaki por haberse dormido buena parte de la mañana, dejándola a merced del mujeriego de su amigo. Saruhiko frunció el ceño al ser ignorado; conocía el poder de sus celos para con Misaki cuando éste le prestaba toda su atención a aquella mujer .Molesto, decidió poner nuevamente sobre la espalda de Misaki la botella de bebida.

—¡Para ya con esa mierda, joder!—exclamó molesto, arrancándole la bebida de sus manos. Saruhiko sonrió, siendo correspondido segundos después por el castaño.

Misaki estaba contento, todas las personas que le importaban - sin incluir a sus familiares más cercanos- estaban presente en ese lugar. De haber sabido que se encontraría con Saruhiko, habría dormido más en la noche y podría haber disfrutado desde antes el compartir su día libre juntos.

Sachiko, asombrada, no dejaba de mirar a ambos muchachos interactuar, el cómo Misaki intentaba que el chico de anteojos lo acompañara a surfear o que hicieran algo divertido juntos, con el pelinegro respondiendo con bromas o palabras hirientes que el de menor estatura se tomaba con humor... Si ella era honesta, esa faceta de Misaki era bastante desconocida, pero le gustaba verlo comportándose como un niño de vez en cuando - más ahora que el éste había estado con un humor fluctuante- El pelinegro estaba sonriendo y aquello la tenía desconcertada.

—No sabía que Fushimi podía sonreír de esa forma tan cariñosa—mencionó Awashima con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Sachiko, dudosa.

—Usualmente Fushimi-kun es bastante reacio al contacto con las personas; supongo que se debe a tantos años en que ellos se conocen que él permite que Yata-kun sea así de afectuoso con su persona— comentó Munakata segundos después de sentarse al lado de ambas mujeres.

Awashima y él sonrieron como padres orgullosos al ver a Misaki empujando a Fushimi, quien al parecer insistía en no entrar al agua.

«¿ _Qué mierda hay con esas miradas absurdamente cariñosas entre ustedes dos, Misaki_?» pensó Sachiko, no sin cierta envidia ante la complicidad que compartían ambos chicos.

* * *

Le habían hecho un pequeño homenaje a Mikoto y a Totsuka cuando la playa estaba casi desierta, a eso de las siete de la tarde. Rodeados de los pocos poderes que aún quedaban en ellos enviaban pequeñas mariposas de fuego hacia el manto estrellado como ofrendas para su anterior Rey, deseando que ambos estuviesen orgullosos de sus logros grupales e individuales. Sentían tristeza pero hacer eso era algo necesario para finalmente cerrar aquel ciclo doloroso, después de todo ellos no volverían y la vida de cada uno continuaba con su rumbo.

Misaki sentía que jamás pudo entender a ninguno de ellos dos, incluso Kusanagi de vez en cuando sentía que no los conocía del todo. Por ello el castaño se quedó a solas reflexionando a la orilla del mar, después de que todo el mundo decidiera que era hora de ir a dormir para continuar con sus actividades en la playa al día siguiente. Tenía sus ojos algo enrojecidos y la mirada perdida en el basto mar.

Podía comprender ciertas cosas ahora, incluso si se ponía en aquel escenario que tuvo que enfrentar el antiguo Rey Rojo, también habría llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias por Saruhiko tal como Mikoto lo hizo por Totsuka... no es que el pensara que Mikoto estaba enamorado de Totsuka o algo parecido, sino porque era uno de sus preciosos camaradas y su persona más importante.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya, Yata-kun?

Misaki, un poco sobresaltado por escuchar la voz de esa persona, volteó para encontrar a Munakata quien, vistiendo una yukata de color azul oscuro y cargando con una cajetilla de cigarros, le observa con un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó groseramente, tomando una pose defensiva.

Aquel hombre le resultaba un enigma con el cual no sabía lidiar, menos en aquel momento donde su guardia estaba completamente baja y tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Venía a presentarle mis últimas despedidas a Souh Mikoto. No esperaba encontrarme con alguien a tan altas horas de la noche—comentó con seriedad, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo con parsimonia.

Las olas del mar producían una sensación de tranquilidad en la cual ambos hombres se perdieron con una tristeza inimaginable, el siempre luminosos y sonriente rostro del Rey Azul reflejaba más sentimientos de lo usual.

No entendía del todo las acciones de ese sujeto, pero de alguna manera, recordando cuando Kusanagi le pidió expresamente que no comentara nada al respecto de lo que viera la noche antes de la batalla en la isla academia, pensó que aquel hombre tenía todo su derecho de despedirse también.

—Como quieras...—murmuró incómodo, tras unos instantes de vacilación, observó nuevamente a su acompañante, cuya expresión no había variado en aquellos minutos de silencio—. Tú y Mikoto-san... ¿Eran... amigos?

Munakata sonrió con un tinte de melancolía.

—Me temo que aquella palabra no es del todo correcta para referirse a la relación que Suoh Mikoto y yo compartimos. Supongo que, para ponerle algún tipo de título formal, sería más adecuado decir que éramos dos personas que, debido a la Slate y a las circunstancias, nos entendíamos de alguna razonable manera—respondió tranquilo, dándole una calada a su cigarro. Observó el rostro de su acompañante y sonrió resignado—. Era un hombre complicado, aun cuando le pedí que dejara las cosas en nuestras manos, él simplemente decidió hacerlo a su usual manera violenta, sin importar las consecuencias para los demás, incluyéndolos a ustedes, HOMRA.

—Totsuka-san era la persona más importante para Mikoto-san y nosotros entendíamos los deseos de nuestro Rey...porque Totsuka-san también era así de importante para nosotros.

—Ah, sí... nadie podría discutir esas palabras, Yata-kun— murmuró con resignación, observando el amplio cielo estrellado.

—La gente de tu clan habría hecho lo mismo por ti ¿no? —preguntó con fastidio, jamás había visto tan triste a aquel hombre y, francamente, aquello lo tenía demasiado incómodo y no quería seguir el rumbo de aquella conversación.

—Eso me temo que podría ser un error. No soy una persona que actúe de una forma tan poco razonable y pusiera innecesariamente en peligro a todo Scepter4 o al país entero.

—Pusiste en peligro a Saruhiko en esa misión de mierda...—murmuró molesto, provocando una expresión de desconcierto del mayor—.Ah olvídalo, no quiero ponerme de mal humor ahora.

Misaki se cruzó de brazos y observó el tranquilo oleaje del mar; su naturaleza activa y sociable lograba incomodarlo en aquel silencio que se formó entre él y el Rey Azul. Si pudiera describirlo, los silencios en los que se veía inmerso junto a Saruhiko eran cómodos, como una forma más de entenderse; con otra gente, en cambio, se desesperaba porque se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no fuera bienvenido a compartir el espacio con esa persona.

—Mucho me temo que, a veces, uno debe tomar decisiones que, de alguna u otra manera, pueden significar perder algo preciado— comentó de pronto Munakata, logrando sobresaltar al muchacho—. Por ello confié aquella misión a Fushimi-kun, porque era el más apto para pensar en planes de contingencia en caso de que las cosas no hubiesen resultado bien.

Yata frunció el ceño, podía estar imaginando cosas en aquel momento, pero sintió que esas palabras dichas por aquel hombre tenían un significado demasiado amplio que le causaban ciertas molestias en su estómago. Si se ponía a imaginar un escenario donde Munakata estaba enamorado de Saruhiko terminaría más deprimido de lo que ya estaba, él jamás podría igualarse a ese sujeto.

—¿Ah? me importa una mierda. Lo pusiste en peligro y aún quiero golpearte por eso, bastardo—gritó molesto, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa por parte del hombre de enigmáticos ojos violetas— ¿Qué?

Yata se removió nervioso, rascándose sus cabellos.

—Nada, sólo me resulta curioso. Un hilo que se expande y contrae, más jamás puede cortarse por mucho que terceras personas lo intenten o por mucho que éste se enrede. Creo que suena perfecto para describir la relación entre ustedes dos.

Munakata sonrió para sí mismo. Puede ser que aquel grosero muchacho no fuera lo que esperaba para Fushimi, pero entendía que Yata Misaki era lo que necesitaba su subordinado favorito; después de todo uno no elige de quien se enamora, y él lo sabía muy bien.

Misaki trató de tranquilizarse, había escuchado sobre ese hilo, el hilo rojo del destino para los amantes. Su madre solía contarle aquella historia cuando sólo eran ellos dos contra el mundo y después, cuando se casó con su padrastro, solía decir que quería que él encontrará a la persona con el otro extremo de su hilo para que fuese tan feliz como ella.

—¿Ah? no entiendo de lo que estás hablando, iré a dormir— observó el siempre sonriente y tranquilo rostro del Rey Azul, con incomodidad.

Había muchas cosas que no comprendía del todo sobre la slate y la elección de los reyes, o del por qué éstos siempre eran atraídos entre sí, más recordaba las palabras de Anna antes de que ésta se marcharse a su habitación con Sachiko.

Ella, con el collar que utilizaba Mikoto en sus pequeñas y finas manos, decidió que sería una buena idea dárselo a Misaki para que entendiera algunas cosas. Podría simplemente ignorarlo, pero escuchando las palabras de aquel hombre que no le simpatizaba del todo, respecto a los lazos y demás cosas, entendía que Mikoto no sólo era importante para los miembros de su propio clan, sino también para el Rey Azul.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Yata-kun?—preguntó ante la mirada tan intensa del menor.

—Creo que...tu atesorarás más esto que yo—murmuró nervioso, sacando el collar que se encontraba guardado en el bolsillo de su bañador, sorprendiendo al peliazul—.Como sea me voy.

Con las manos dentro de sus vacíos bolsillos, se encaminó hasta la posada.

—Yata-kun—llamó al muchacho, quien no alcanzó a dar más de cinco pasos en dirección a la posada.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó molesto, dándose la vuelta y observando de frente al mayor.

—Cuando tomes la decisión...—comentó con una sonrisa, acercándose y posando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño e inclinándose un poco para acercar sus rostros—.Tendrás que venir a hablar conmigo para dejar a Fushimi-kun a tu cuidado.

—¿Ah?

Lo único que pensó Misaki en aquel momento, después de alejarse completamente sonrojado bajo el atento escrutinio burlón de aquel hombre, fue una simple palabra:

" _Mierda_ ".

* * *

Desde hacía semanas que había estado dándole vueltas a aquel asunto entre Misaki y Fushimi; en un principio fue como si cada chico de HOMRA y Scepter4 pusieran a su disposición diversas piezas de un rompecabezas que ella debiese armar para tratar de descifrar la figura que lo componía y que daría como resultado las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

Misaki era transparente, más no hablaba en profundidad con respecto a su amistad con Fushimi. Siempre cambiaba el tema de forma apresurada, o no tenía respuestas a sus preguntas o simple y sencillamente no quería responderle. Si bien lo encontraba extraño, también era hilarante ver tan molesto al castaño sólo por querer conocer más a su amigo-además debía asumir en parte la culpa por molestar tanto al castaño, su curiosidad no tenía límites - necesitaba entender qué era lo que encontraba tan interesante respecto de aquel muchacho educado y callado que la miraba con un poco de recelo.

¿Sería que Misaki le comentó sobre el turbulento pasado que compartían y por ello él no confiaba en ella?

Eso es algo que jamás podría borrarse y con Yata lo sabían bastante bien, lidiaban con las repercusiones como los adultos que eran. Gracias a cierto grado de madurez por parte de ambos, las cosas entre ellos salían de maravilla y no discutían tan a menudo; pero, si era sincera consigo misma, Misaki no gozaba de su usual chispa alegre en estos meses y ella era bastante insistente cuando estaba preocupada. Los roces entre ellos tocaron fondo cuando Misaki, harto, le dijo que lo dejara en paz y debió ignorar aquella parte de su corazón que le decía que no se detuviera.

Ahora la cena del ministro, con parte del gabinete del país, era demasiado importante como para preocuparse de asuntos personales. Ella necesitaría no sólo las manos expertas de todos sus subordinados, sino también la concentración y disposición de todos y cada uno de ellos para lograr su objetivo de complacer a ese desagradable sujeto.

Mientras atendía con la mejor de sus sonrisas a sus clientes más importantes del día, no podía dejar de pensar en que Misaki era un buen chico, algo temperamental y bobo en algunas ocasiones, pero que tenía buen corazón y se esforzaba en realizar su trabajo de la mejor manera posible; gracias a esas virtudes tan maravillosas en él es que decidió darle una oportunidad en su restaurante y conocerlo un poco más. Comenzar de nuevo, y olvidar todo el pasado que los unía y separaba a la vez, era una decisión de la cual, hasta el día de hoy, no se arrepentía. Crear nuevos lazos entre ellos siempre sería la mejor decisión que habían tomado.

Volviendo al tema de Misaki y Fushimi, mientras terminaba de lavar la vajilla, ya sabía que tenía las piezas que le faltaban a aquel rompecabezas que era la relación entre esos dos, sólo debía voltearlas y unirlas.

Misaki brillando como nunca cuando ese muchacho lo despertó. Si bien se molestó en un principio por la broma, después no dejó de sonreír en todo el día. O como Fushimi se molestó cuando unas chicas tenían pensado acercarse a Misaki después de que éste saliera del agua después de surfear. O el cómo se abrazaron a media noche y Misaki susurró con afecto _'Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento... era que tú estabas bien_ '.

Esa fue clave para entender el concepto del diseño del rompecabezas: amor.

La última pieza que faltaba, la cual le hacía dudar, tenía que ver con las palabras que escuchara aquella noche, después de que despidieran a esos antiguos miembros de HOMRA que fallecieron hace unos años.

 _'Ellos tienen un pasado hermoso y doloroso a la vez, son sus lazos y por ello son poderosos e indestructibles. Nunca se buscan, pero siempre se encuentran_ ' fueron las palabras textuales de aquella bella adolescente que parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Kushina Anna, una strain como su bebé, una reina de color carmín, como el color del hilo del destino que unía a esos dos.

No pudo evitar suspirar con resignación ante sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa y dos finas copas de cristal con el más bello y elegante diseño posible se acercó a su despacho. Misaki estaba dentro, por pedido de ella, observando ensimismado el bello paisaje por el ventanal. Las luces de la ciudad le daban un aire mágico a aquella vista.

Su despacho era simple, ubicado en el tercer piso del lugar, contaba con dos sofás de cuero azul y una mesa de color tabaco en el centro, además de una estantería con miles de libros que jamás tendría tiempo para leer y una pequeña cuna para su bebé en caso de que debiera llevarla al trabajo porque la cuidadora no pudiera asistir.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Misaki— dijo después de cerrar la puerta con uno de sus pies, recibiendo una simple y normal sonrisa del castaño, pensando no sin cierto humor oscuro que si ella fuera Fushimi esa sonrisa sería distinta.

Acercándose a la pequeña mesa del centro dejó ambas copas y tomó asiento en el sofá desocupado, observando la curiosa expresión de Yata, ella sonrió— Este es mi soborno, es un licor que he estado elaborando, así que quiero tu opinión.

—Ah, ¿Licor?—murmuró con un leve sonrojo, rascándose sus cabellos con nerviosismo—no sé si sea buena idea, Sachiko, es tarde y le prometí a Kusanagi-san pasar por el bar.

—No es un licor muy fuerte, además, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante antes que te vayas donde Kusanagi-san— comentó con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sentía un peso en el estómago debido al nerviosismo.

—¿Algo importante?—repitió con dudas, observando paciente como la mujer llenaba ambos vasos hasta la mitad.

—Primero que todo, brindemos por esta noche, Misaki. Hiciste un gran trabajo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, haz mejorado tanto.

El castaño observó con dudas aquella copa extendida hacia su persona, Sachiko había estado extraña desde aquella salida a la playa y no sabía qué hacer ni decir en estos momentos, pero ella lucía bien, su hija estaba bien y las cosas habían salido muy bien en la estresante noche VIP con ese detestable sujeto.

—De acuerdo— dijo con una sonrisa forzada, chocando su copa con la de ella y exclamando un tenue 'salud' con la pelinegra.

Sachiko y Misaki bebieron lentamente de sus copas, saboreando el cítrico sabor de la piña y sintiendo el ardor del licor en sus gargantas. No era un trago fuerte ni desagradablemente dulce, era bastante refrescante para aquel día de finales de otoño.

—Escucha, estoy preocupada por ti. Tu comportamiento no ha sido normal en este último tiempo—comentó con suavidad, dejando la copa casi vacía sobre la mesa, mirando con seriedad al joven frente a ella, quien se removió algo incómodo de su lugar—. Si algo te preocupa o si tienes algún tipo de dificultad, no dudes en apoyarte en mí. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, eres lo más cercano que tengo después de mi bebé.

—No es nada—desestimó con un movimiento de su mano libre, sintiéndose levemente culpable.

Sachiko sonrió. Misaki es transparente, al menos lo es para ella, porque ella en ese sentido era igual que él. No le gustaba molestar a los demás con sus problemas y cuando el objeto de su afecto estaba interesado en alguien más se molestaba de aquella misma manera.

—Saruhiko es un chico bastante guapo ¿no?—comentó de pronto, con una sonrisa soñadora.

—¿Ah?¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Preguntó Misaki, sintiendo como un poco de su buen humor desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por una sensación fría en el estómago.

—Digo, cuando lo vi por primera vez realmente no me llamó mucho la atención, pero después...—suspiró con aire enamorado, observando de reojo el rostro enfurecido del castaño —. Oh, quita esa cara Misaki, soy una mujer después de todo y Saruhiko-kun es el hombre más guapo que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Misaki sentía deseos de golpear a aquella mujer que decía aquellas cosas de Saruhiko, incluso sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían debido a la rabia que sentía al imaginar a la persona que le gustaba con Sachiko... y se sentía mezquino.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hoy? te estas comportando como una idiota—comentó molesto ante el rostro exageradamente enamorado de Sachiko al referirse a Saruhiko.

 _A su Saruhiko._

—¿Yo me estoy comportando como una idiota? ¿Por decir lo guapo y maravilloso que es tu mejor amigo?—murmuró con incredulidad, tocando su pecho, a la altura del corazón, como si hubiese sido herida ante sus palabras—. Misaki, ¿Por qué no me lo presentas formalmente? Los chicos guapos como él... ¿Está soltero no? Puede que yo cargue con un bebé pero...

—¡Vete a la mierda!—interrumpió aquella diatriba con más seriedad de la que pensaba, evitando mirar el rostro de la mujer.

—Hey, no te pongas celoso. Sigues siendo guapo pero...—guiñó un ojo coqueta, jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos.

— ¿¡Quién mierda está celoso!?

Sachiko frunció el ceño después de que Misaki golpeara su preciada mesa de centro. A veces el mal carácter de Yata salía a flote al igual que el suyo, pero debía serenarse, sino no podría llegar al punto de aquella conversación.

—Pues tú, deja de comportarte como un idiota celoso y preséntamelo como corresponde.

—¿¡Ah!? Ni en tus putos sueños...—negó tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

Avellana y ambar chocaron por una leve fracción de segundos y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

—Creo que los celos pueden sentirse hasta el otro lado del mundo... y eso reafirma mi teoría —comentó con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos

—¿¡Qué maldita teoría!? Y qué mierda, ¿Eres bipolar?

—A ti te gusta Fushimi—señaló con un dedo acusador y una expresión tranquila.

Misaki abrió los ojos con asombro y sintió su garganta cerrarse. La expresión tan indescifrable de la pelinegra le provocaba cierta desazón que no sabía clasificar.

—¿¡Qué!? Yo no... ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez? —negó nervioso, despeinando sus cabellos.

—Misaki, tú realmente apestas para mentir al igual que yo. Además no negaste en ningún momento el hecho de que te dije que estabas celoso. Y no te lo estaba preguntando—comentó con aburrimiento.

—¿Y qué si me gusta?

—Pues nada, amor es amor, la sociedad ya ha avanzado en tantas cosas pero se siguen reprimiendo con tanta mierda inútil que me exaspera—comentó con mal humor, haciendo un leve gesto con sus manos para indicar que aquel era un detalle inútil e idiota del cual preocuparse. A ella, en sí, no le molestaba— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

—¿Uh?, nunca—murmuró con incredulidad. ¿Él? ¿Declararse? Tenía que ser una maldita broma—. Además, ¿Qué él no te gustaba?

—Mentí, sólo quería ver tu reacción— señaló con una sonrisa burlona, ante la mirada impactada de Misaki—.Ustedes dos técnicamente parecían un par de novios desesperados por tener un maldito tiempo a solas en la playa, lejos de los ojos curiosos. Piensen en los demás que no tienen un amor correspondido, maldición...

—¿¡Qu-qué!?

—¿No te diste cuenta de nada, Misaki? ¿Qué clase de imbéciles ciegos son ustedes dos?— murmuró con una sonrisa resignada, para negar levemente con la cabeza—.Bueno, eres mi idiota y está bien, después de todo yo estaré siempre aquí para apoyarte y guiarte en el oscuro mundo de las relaciones amorosas, después de todo soy una chica con experiencia.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Realmente toda esa mierda que dices...Además, tu experiencia no es del todo buena— exclamó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sachiko, a punto de golpearse la cabeza reiteradas veces con la mesa de centro, apretó el puente de su nariz, rogándole a cuanta divinidad existiera para que le diera paciencia ante la estupidez crónica de Yata con algunos asuntos. De verdad, adoraba a Misaki pero a veces los deseos de golpearlo para despertar su flojo cerebro era superior algunas veces.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? si me dejas darte un consejo, yo diría que sería una muy buena idea hacerlo pronto.

—Sachiko yo no voy a...

—Es decir—interrumpió subiendo el volumen de su voz, apuntándolo con su dedo—.Ustedes dos solos en tu apartamento, compartiendo una cena preparada por tus dos expertas manos...y después un delicioso y romántico postre preparado por mí, donde lo mirarás fijamente con tus bellos ojos avellanas y le dirás que lo quieres; y él te dirá ' _Oh, yo también te quiero Misaki, seamos felices para siempre_ ' y se darán un beso apasionado como en esas cursis películas... y lentamente, con la pasión del momento, llegarán al cuarto y pasará la magia...

Misaki frunció el ceño después de sentir un desagradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda...?—preguntó con asco, ante la repugnante idea de que Saruhiko dijera esas palabras. Si eso realmente sucediera, quizás golpearía a Fushimi para lograr que volviera en sí. ¿Saruhiko diciendo 'seamos felices para siempre'? Sachiko no lo conocía para nada si salía con ese tipo de cursilerías.

Mientras Sachiko seguía planeando una supuesta declaración de su parte, con trajes elegantes, finos licores y palabras cada vez más subidas de tonos que hacían que sus mejillas se colorearan de forma alarmante (cómo demonios llegó al tema de una noche de bodas, tres dedos y lubricante, todavía no lograba entenderlo); Misaki no pudo sino sonreír ante las ideas tan raras de Sachiko, pero estaba feliz de que ella lo apoyara en vez de darle la espalda y alarmarse ante sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

—Me alegra verte con mejor semblante—murmuró Sachiko de pronto, con una sonrisa enternecida, para asombro del castaño—. Demonios Misaki, realmente, no eres tú cuando estás desanimado. Y por supuesto que te ves más guapo con tu brillante y amable sonrisa. Y ya sabes, aunque te gustara cualquier otro chico, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Había muchas cosas que él podría responder en aquel momento, podría decirle que era una maldita bastarda por hacerle creer que estaba enamorada de Saruhiko en estos meses o que realmente sus palabras lograron tranquilizar una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Pero había otras cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en este momento y no lo dejaban tranquilo, y no estaba del todo seguro si era con ella con quien debía hablarlas.

—No me gustan otros chicos... sólo es Saruhiko—comentó con convicción, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa sincera de la pelinegra.

* * *

Extra 8

* * *

Misaki, encerrado en la cocina de su apartamento, no dejaba de maldecir y golpearse mentalmente por su absurda idea de preparar un pastel casero para Saruhiko. Debía reconocer que, al darse ánimos de intentar declararse nuevamente al peligro, su nerviosismo sacaba lo peor de él y dejaba desastres por donde quiera que pasara, su cocina era prueba de ello. Tras un suspiro resignado, camino hacia la sala de estar para enviarle un mensaje a Saruhiko pidiéndole que llegara un poco más tarde al apartamento. Volvió lentamente a la cocina, y suspiró resignado ante la cantidad de ollas y platos que le tocaría lavar después.

Este sería el segundo intento que hacía para declararse a Saruhiko.

Intentó decírselo una tarde de septiembre después de pensar en cada una de las posibles respuestas, desde un simple '¿¡Qué!? ', dicho con incredulidad, hasta un 'Eres un maldito enfermo de mierda' expresado con esa mirada de odio por parte de los azulinos ojos.

No había entendido por qué esa tarde Saruhiko estaba extraño, incluso llamándolo por su apellido o comportándose torpe hasta para revisar su PDA, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios después de mucho esfuerzo- algo que sonó parecido a un 'me gustas' dicho con un tono de voz poco masculino para su disgusto - Saruhiko puso una apenada expresión y le confesó que era Enomoto en el cuerpo de Fushimi y que fue una orden de parte de su superior tratar de mantener las apariencias hasta el final.

La situación se volvió incómoda y casi sintió deseos de arrojarse por el balcón de su habitación debido a la vergüenza, o de arrojar a ambos cretinos por mantenerlo al margen del asunto. Más Enomoto le dijo que ya sabía de sus sentimientos por Fushimi y que le deseaba la mejor de las suertes cuando se le declarara.

A esa altura, no le sorprendería que el único que no supiera de sus sentimientos fuera Saruhiko, incluso podría apostar a que la pequeña hija de Sachiko lo sabía también... y el bebé ni siquiera hablaba.

Había tomado aquello como una señal de mantener sus labios firmemente cerrados con aquel asunto; debió cambiar de idea después de que Kusanagi, tras parar de reír ante la absurda situación, le aconsejó que lo siguiera intentando - finalmente Sachiko harta de su ensimismamiento le comentó a Kusanagi ese asunto para su total estupor 'Si no estoy yo, estará él para meterle sentido común a esa vacía cabeza tuya'. Eso dijo la mujer y Kusanagi, quien hasta ese entonces no simpatizaba mucho con ella, asintió descaradamente como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida.

No llevaba ni la mitad de décimo intento de mezcla de merengue cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Maldijo para sus adentros a Saruhiko, después de que le pidió encarecidamente que llegara más tarde... molesto, quitándose el delantal de cocina por el camino, se acercó hasta el genkan y, con los brazos cruzados observó el rostro que intentaba aparentar inocencia - o algo por el estilo, si era sincero parecía igual de aburrido que siempre, pero tenía esa chispa de haber cometido una travesura de la cual sentirse orgulloso.

—Mierda... maldición Saruhiko, te dije que llegaras más tarde—reclamó con voz exasperada. Su fantástica idea de recibirlo con un pastel antes de la cena se acaba de ir al demonio gracias al idiota que tenía delante.

Saruhiko, después de despabilarse, se río en su cara. Misaki tenía el rostro y el cabello lleno de merengue.

—¿Te ha atacado la batidora, Misaki? —Preguntó con sorna, quitándose su abrigo de Scepter4. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Misaki eran una buena bienvenida en ese día tan molesto.

—Maldita sea, Saruhiko... se supone que tú eres el listo, sólo tenías que ver el jodido calendario para que te hicieras una maldita idea de por qué te pedí que llegarás más tarde...

Saruhiko frunció el ceño algo confundido. Cuando recibió aquel mensaje por parte de Misaki pidiéndole que llegara más tarde al apartamento, supuso que algo había pasado - su naturaleza negativa le repetía incansablemente que cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido era algo malo y que era mejor quitarse de en medio para evitar salir perjudicado de alguna u otra forma- más después pensó, que si Misaki estuviese con alguien en el apartamento, sería mejor que se diera prisa y que sucediera lo que tenía que pasar, para finalmente darle término a sus inútiles sentimientos. No imaginaba encontrarlo lleno de merengue y sin compañía.

* * *

Sentados frente a frente, compartiendo la cena sobre el kotatsu, Saruhiko observaba al castaño con curiosidad. No esperaba que Misaki le reclamara, después de salir del relajante baño, por el hecho de haber olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

Siempre podría haber comprado un pastel, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, nada se comparaba a las cosas que preparaba Misaki, por más extrañas que éstas fueran.

La carne estaba deliciosa y no había rastros de verduras por ninguna parte. Tampoco había rastro de conversación entre ellos. Usualmente Saruhiko agradecía los silencios cuando las cosas en Scepter4 se ponían un poco pesadas, pero no le gustaba que Misaki estuviera tan distraído-mucho menos en aquel día que era su cumpleaños y en donde Misaki debería brillando y sonriéndole.

¿Quizás era culpa suya por pasar un dedo sobre su mejilla cubierta de merengue y probarla antes de ir a cambiarse de ropa?

—Misaki, es molesto que te comportes así, tu cerebro no está acostumbrado a pensar tanto y podría sobrecalentarse ¿sabes?—comentó burlón, ante la expresión llena de reproche del castaño—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—¿¡Ah!?¿Po-Por qué habría de pasar algo? Te estás imaginando cosas—negó con nerviosismo—.¿Qué tal te fue con los azules hoy?

—Tsk, no cambies el maldito tema— murmuró molesto—.Si hay algo que quieras decirme, escucharé.

Misaki desvió su mirada, posándola sobre aquella fotografía que se tomaron en la noria la navidad del año pasado, donde ambos sonreían tranquilos y felices. Si le decía a Saruhiko sobre sus sentimientos ¿Qué seguiría después? Si era optimista, quizás le diría que no sentía lo mismo y las cosas continuarían de la misma forma que siempre; pero el pelinegro no era de los que olvidaba... y posiblemente se sentiría incómodo al estar cerca de alguien que estaba enamorado de él y que supuestamente era su mejor amigo.

 _'Yata-chan si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que deberías decirle'_

 _'Vamos Misaki, si ocurre el peor de los casos que te imaginas, es porque él no valía la pena, además si llega a decirte toda esa mierda que piensas va a conocer el lado desagradable de Nanahara Sachiko'_

 _'Todo saldrá bien, Misaki. Saruhiko y tú tienen un lazo inquebrantable'_

 _'Yata-san, dudo que Fushimi se aleje de ti si se lo dices'_

 _'No conozco del todo a Fushimi-san, pero sé que contigo es con el único que sonríe de esa manera'_

Tomó aire y se perdió en aquella azulina mirada que tanto le gustaba, Saruhiko lucía algo preocupado y él se sentía culpable por hacer del cumpleaños de la persona que quería un total asco, Saruhiko debería estar sonriendo, no preguntándole qué demonios le pasaba.

Sólo tenía que decirle que lo quería, sólo eso. No sería la primera vez que le decía a alguien esas dos palabras, pero sí sería la primera vez que se lo diría a alguien con quien no compartía lazos sanguíneos... y de todas formas, sí sería la primera vez que estaba enamorado.

—Yo te...verás yo...

—¿Qué?—preguntó con impaciencia ante el tartamudeo absurdo del castaño.

—Te... te quiero agradecer por estar conmigo este día. ¡No sabes lo importante que es tenerte junto conmigo hoy!—comentó con una sonrisa forzada, poniéndose de pie de forma imprevista—.¡Iré por el pastel! no perdí toda la maldita tarde para que no lo pruebes. No tardo.

El ojiazul observó la figura de Yata desaparecer en la cocina

—¿No soy yo quien debería decir todo eso?—murmuró confundido, sintiendo que se había perdido de algo importante.

* * *

 **NdA:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

 **0.0** : XD Sarumi es amor y se respira en el aire ains…que bueno que te guste como voy llevando las cosas xD sé que va lento pero… por suerte ya estoy mejor de mis manos. Me cuidaré, lo prometo; tú también cuídate. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Guest:** ay tranquila, es entendible–yo no podría sobrevivir sin internet decente, te admiro D: - me alegra que digas eso, que a veces siento que ésta historia se me escapa de las manos algunas veces. Oh, no es que ame programar, pero pagan bien :P así aprovecho de darme mis gustos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~


	12. Primer amor

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Primer Amor.

* * *

Kusanagi observaba con satisfacción y orgullo la elegante decoración del bar que los chicos de los cuatro clanes llevaron a cabo en conjunto para su grata sorpresa. Dejando atrás los viejos rencores, la alianza mesa de café y los dos miembros restantes de JUNGLE tomaron la decisión de celebrar todos juntos la navidad. Aunque ' _todos_ ' era una exageración, Yata y Fushimi cenarán por su cuenta en el departamento del primero.

Y hablando de esos dos, y su no-romántica-cena-según Yata, debía intentar reprimir una risa junto a Kamamoto al ver al joven castaño caminando como león enjaulado por todo el bar. La ansiedad y los nervios sacaban lo peor del menor, pero para Kusanagi no dejaba de ser enternecedor verlo de aquella forma, después de todo el primer amor ocasiona ese tipo de desastres hasta en las personas más seguras de sí mismas.

—Yata-chan, harás un agujero en el piso de mi bar como sigas caminando de esa forma—comentó con sorna, encendiendo un cigarrillo ante la expresión consternada del menor.

—Lo-lo siento—murmuró apenado, acercándose a la barra del bar para tomar asiento ante la sonrisa afectuosa de aquel hombre que veía como un hermano mayor.

Tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa con inquietud. ¿Por qué demonios los minutos pasaban tan lento?

Misaki levantó la mirada y Kusanagi sólo volvió a sonreírle, provocando que se removiera incómodo de la silla, ante aquel nerviosismo bajó su gorra para ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

—No estés nervioso, Yata-san—repitió por décima vez el de mayor contextura.

—¿Cómo mierda me puedes pedir eso? —preguntó sorprendido, tomándolo del cuello de su sudadera sin delicadeza—.Le voy a decir a mi mejor amigo que me...que me gu-gu-gusta y… ¿Quieres que esté tranquilo? ¿¡Es una puta broma!? Quizás Saruhiko intente matarme...

Kusanagi, algo sorprendido por lo _denso_ e histérico del castaño, palmeó su cabeza, con algo de fuerza, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Saruhiko lo quería de la misma forma, si es que no lo quería más. Por supuesto, sabía que existía la posibilidad que Fushimi rechazara a Yata, más que nada porque no sabría cómo responder ante el escenario de ser correspondido. Pero posiblemente el tercero al mando del clan azul entre en razón antes de que las cosas entre ellos empeoren… o eso esperaba, no tenía deseos de lidiar con un Misaki deprimido en estas fechas, no ahora que la teniente de Scepter4 finalmente aceptó salir con él para año nuevo.

—Dudo mucho que Fushimi intente matarte, al menos no de la forma en la que estás pensando—murmuró Kamamoto insinuante, obteniendo una muda reprimenda por parte del dueño del bar.

—¿Ah?

—Olvídalo Yata-chan— exclamó rápidamente Kusanagi, si bien apoyaba a ambos muchachos con su futura relación, ciertamente había cosas que _jamás_ querría imaginar, entre ellas, la hora de intimidad de esos dos.

—¿Ya tienes todo preparado para la cena, Yata-san?

—Eso creo—murmuró dudoso.

—Estarás bien— añadió Kusanagi.

Misaki no sabía si sentirse aliviado con las palabras del mayor, después de todo, la sonrisa de Kusanagi se parecía a aquella que se dibujó en el rostro de Sachiko después de que ésta le entregara el pastel navideño, recordándole que lo adecuado es _conversar y tenerse mucha confianza para llegar más lejos...aunque si lo hacían, no existían posibilidades de embarazo._

Después de aquellas palabras Misaki decidió huir del restaurante avergonzado y esconderse en el bar, lejos de aquella pervertida mujer.

Sólo esperaba que Kusanagi no saliera con ese tipo de cosas tan raras.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento no pudo evitar estornudar.

La nieve cubría lentamente las calles de Shizume y, si bien pudo escapar de ella, no pudo hacerlo del frío que calaba hasta sus huesos. Quitándose sus botas en el vacío genkan -al parecer Misaki aún no llegaba a casa- se puso sus cómodas y simples zapatillas de estar, para encaminarse a la habitación del castaño- ¿O a la habitación de ambos? No sabría decirlo realmente, después de todo, la mitad de esa habitación estaba llena con sus pertenencias.

Con lentitud observaba los pasillos del lugar, hasta llegar a la habitación.

El pensamiento de quedarse en los cuarteles resguardado del frío pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, pero debió desecharlo inmediatamente. Misaki y él prometieron cenar juntos en navidad.

Aún le sorprendía no sólo haber tenido valor suficiente para hacerle ese pedido, sino que también haber sido bastante honesto aquella noche-quizás debido al cansancio- para decirle que realmente con quien más quería estar, en especial ese día, era con Misaki. Y su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse cuando el castaño, con una hermosa sonrisa, le dijo que diera por seguro aquello, sellando aquella promesa con sus meñiques, como antaño, cuando no eran más que ellos dos en su pequeño mundo.

Fue una lástima que el maldito pájaro de Jungle saliera de quién sabe dónde y repitiera aquellas vergonzosas palabras hasta el cansancio, tergiversándolas de tal forma que acabó en la frase. ' _Te quiero, Misaki_ ', con el castaño riéndose de Saruhiko por su infructuoso intento de golpear con la almohada a la dichosa ave.

Recostándose sobre la cama boca abajo después de haberse quitado los anteojos y chaqueta, dejándolas descuidadamente a un lado de él, gimió al sentir como sus tensos músculos se relajaban. Suspirando, no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás era un error que Misaki y él celebraran este día. Él no era un optimista ni nada parecido- él siempre se preparaba para lo peor-pero que Misaki prefiera pasar ese día con él por sobre HOMRA le provocaba cierto cosquilleo en su cuerpo que no dejaba de ser del todo agradable, más había algo que le estaba molestando profundamente.

Misaki, fiel a la promesa, trajo el pastel navideño, el cual había sido un regalo por parte de Nanahara para ellos dos. ' _Para que tomen el valor necesario y se digan la verdad de una buena vez. Pasen una feliz navidad',_ ambos se observaron con nerviosismo y Misaki, quien destruyera aquella tarjeta con sus pocos poderes, replicó que Sachiko estaba con tanto estrés y que salía con mierda así de extraña de vez en cuando.

El sólo pudo mirarlo. Mirarlo a conciencia, como si fuera la primera vez, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus castaños cabellos. Sintiendo un frío extraño recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Sachiko sabía.

No lograba entenderlo del todo, pero aquella molesta mujer lo sabía y Misaki no. Si podía darle vueltas a aquella revelación, no sería del todo extraño pensar que tal vez Misaki lo quería de aquella misma forma. Después de todo, esa mujer no se molestaría en hacer una tarjeta tan insinuante para ambos, más si el receptor directo de aquel presente era Misaki.

—¿Saruhiko? ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?—preguntó con un obvio tono preocupado.

El pelinegro, cayendo en cuenta que se había quedado dormido al sumirse en sus pensamientos, observó la borrosa figura de Yata que se encontraba en el resquicio de la puerta.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó en un murmullo, tanteando la cama en búsqueda de sus perdidos anteojos.

—Son casi las ocho—respondió tratando de evitar reírse, ante la divertida escena —.En cuanto logres encontrar tus escurridizos anteojos, cámbiate de ropa y ayúdame a adornar el árbol de navidad.

Saruhiko, aunque no pudiera verlo del todo, podía asegurar que Misaki sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo. Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, chasqueó la lengua.

Tal vez si era un error el que pasaran juntos aquella velada, ¿Por qué Misaki habría de quererlo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Un par de palabras venenosas eran posibles de olvidar, quizás. Pero las heridas físicas, como esa cicatriz en el brazo derecho que él había ocasionado y que muchas veces observaba con culpabilidad, era el eterno recordatorio de los sucesos dolorosos que les tocó vivir antes de llegar a aquella dulce normalidad.

—Quizás no debería volver más a este lugar—murmuró molesto consigo mismo por el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente, no quería alejarse de Misaki. No ahora que tenía la esperanza de que el castaño sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

Tras ponerse una chaqueta deportiva de color negro lo suficiente abrigadora sobre su simple camisa blanca y unos jeans de un azul pálido, se encaminó hacia la sala de estar con bastante lentitud. No tenía deseos de adornar un árbol de navidad - difícilmente logró escaparse de aquel molesto asunto en Scepter4, Munakata realmente era una persona demasiado exagerada, más considerando que pasarían navidad en HOMRA.

—¿Qué demonios...?—murmuró con sorpresa Saruhiko, observando la leve decoración en el lugar.

Un pequeño árbol navideño, al lado izquierdo del televisor, que no debía sobrepasar los cien centímetros, adornado por enormes bolas de colores rojo, azul y violeta; y perezosa sobre la mesa, preparada con cubiertos y un mantel bastante fino, un arreglo con unas flores extrañas que en su vida había visto: de cinco pétalos de colores violáceo pálido con una forma parecida a un corazón y su centro de un amarillo oscuro irregular, como si alguien hubiese arrojado sobre ellas un bote de pintura.

—Oye, no te quedes parado ahí como idiota—reclamó Misaki, a espaldas de Saruhiko—.Si que te tomaste tu tiempo para cambiarte, sólo falta poner la estrella.

Saruhiko observó al castaño como si no lo reconociese para nada. Misaki se veía francamente bien con la sudadera rojo oscuro y aquellos pantalones cortos de color café. Toda su ropa iba conforme a su talla y parecía brillar como nunca. ¿Siempre había sido así?

—¿Y por qué no la pusiste tú?—Preguntó sin salir del todo de su estupor, sintiendo como lentamente sus mejillas se coloreaban. La decoración se veía demasiado íntima, como si fuese una pareja la que celebraría aquella noche, y más el encanto del ojiavellana, no sabía qué decir sin ponerse en evidencia. Moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos aunque sea sólo un momento.

—¿Uh? Bueno, dicen que si pones la estrella puedes pedir un deseo... —murmuró inseguro, acercándose al pequeño árbol navideño.

—Misaki—llamó, obteniendo la completa atención del castaño, quien se girara levemente—.Esa es una mentira que ni los mocosos creen.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras burlonas del pelinegro, quien, acercándose a él, acariciara sus cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Aun si lo fuera... Toma la maldita estrella de una vez—refunfuñó avergonzado.

—Tsk... ¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacerlo?— murmuró para sí mismo.

—Porque prometiste que tendríamos un árbol de navidad y yo traje el dichoso pastel— explicó. Al escuchar como Saruhiko chasqueaba la lengua nuevamente, Misaki lo regañó con la mirada—.Que lo hagas, maldición.

—Ya entiendo, no llegas a la punta del árbol…

Saruhiko sonrió burlón.

—Voy a golpearte… — murmuró ofendido, sintiendo como Saruhiko arrancaba sin delicadeza la pequeña estrella navideña de sus manos. Con asombro, observó al pelinegro poner descuidadamente el adorno en la punta, logrando que todas las esferas se balancearan peligrosamente —.¿¡Qué demonios!? Ten cuidado con los malditos adornos, sino se quebrarán.

—¿Por qué demonios no compraste los típicos de plástico?

—¿Ah? Esos venían con demasiados colores, yo sólo quería estos tres-murmuró con nerviosismo, logrando evitar que una de las bolas de colores impactara en el suelo.

No es como si Saruhiko fuera tan denso como Misaki para no entender el significado de aquellos tres colores. Azul y Rojo por los colores de los clanes a los cuales pertenecían y Violeta para resaltar su nueva y mejorada amistad, uniendo ambos colores. Pero eso sería todo… Misaki había sido la primera persona que él permitía que ingresara a su vida y él sabía que había sido porque, en un principio, Yata tenía un 'no-sé-qué' que llamaba poderosamente su atención cuando no eran más que unos pre-adolescentes. Más ahora, con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, volvió a permitirle entrar y sabía exactamente que la razón era porque lo quería.

Quería a Misaki de una forma que jamás habría esperado quererlo - él ni siquiera comprendía exactamente lo que significaba querer a una persona del todo, pero el único que provocaba reacciones molestas en su cuerpo por casi cualquier estupidez era Misaki- y decírselo era algo impensable. Misaki no se alejaría de él por algo como eso en caso de no corresponderle; aunque tampoco sería extraño pensar que Misaki si podría quererlo de aquella misma forma, después de todo, el comportamiento cariñoso de ambos en la playa fue la comidilla en Scepter4 todo un mes, y aquello no hizo más que alimentar sus vagas esperanzas.

¿Pero qué debía hacer? Él definitivamente no tenía deseos de cruzar por su cuenta el puente, como decía Munakata. Y presionar a Misaki era un arma de doble filo en donde nunca se podría asegurar que tan mal podría responder el castaño; su reacción podría no ser aquella que esperaba, y todo podría desmoronarse… pero debía arriesgarse.

—¿Realmente quieres estar acá conmigo?—preguntó Saruhiko, sobresaltándolo—.HOMRA se iba a reunir hoy ¿no? Quizás preferirías estar allá con ellos, o quizás con Nanahara-san...

Misaki, observando aquella bola navideña que cargaba en sus manos, trataba entender las palabras de Saruhiko sin éxito. Lo hacía porque, era más que obvio para quien lo conociera, que él no diría esa clase de cosas sin un segundo significado de por medio.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?— preguntó consternado después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, sin entender del todo la pregunta por más que lo intentaba—.Prometimos el año pasado que cenaríamos sólo nosotros dos. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo ahora?

Saruhiko, molesto consigo mismo por borrarle la sonrisa a Misaki, se cruzó de brazos intentando apaciguar la ansiedad que sentía en la boca del estómago. No estaba llegando al punto que quería y aquello era frustrante.

—¿No entiendes qué día es hoy?

—¿Ah? Por supuesto que sé qué día es hoy… es navidad— respondió con sarcasmo, dejando la bola navideña descuidadamente sobre el televisor—.¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir? Si no lo dices claramente no lo entenderé Saruhiko.

Misaki, cruzando los brazos, observaba con preocupación al pensativo pelinegro. No estaba entendiendo del todo el rumbo de la conversación; todo había estado relativamente bien entre ellos, si así se le podían decir a aquellas situaciones algo vergonzosas en las que el castaño tenía que huir rápidamente hasta el baño para calmarse o donde Saruhiko lo dejaba con las palabras a medio camino y se iba a encerrar a la habitación, con seguro - en serio, era su habitación y Saruhiko se iba a encerrar en ella como si fuese de su propiedad y él tenía que joderse-. No recordaba haber hecho algo que molestara la frágil susceptibilidad del menor en estos últimos días.

—Olvídalo…—respondió después de un instante de vacilación ante la descarnada acusación de los ojos avellanas—.Quizás sea buena idea ir a HOMRA con los demás…

Misaki, harto, se acercó hasta el moreno y lo jaló del cuello de su camisa, sacudiéndolo levemente.

—Maldición Saruhiko, ¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa? tu...—recordando que aquella escena era demasiado similar a la de aquella tarde en que ambos separaron sus caminos, detuvo su arrebato, con sus manos temblorosas ante un asombrado Saruhiko—.¿Re-realmente tú quieres estar este día conmigo?

—No estaría aquí si no lo quisiera… —murmuró.

Saruhiko necesitaba que Misaki se diera cuenta sin necesidad de más palabras, que entendiera todo con sólo una mirada, pero sabía que aquello era imposible; no estaba en la naturaleza de Misaki, ni de nadie, comprender los sentimientos del resto de las personas sólo con un par de palabras inconexas o solicitudes simples. Las cosas no eran así de fáciles. A veces recordaba las palabras de Munakata, donde le decía que debía saber dónde presionar para obtener la respuesta que tanto anhelaba escuchar o reunir todo el valor para decir dos simples palabras. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que lo quería?

—Saruhiko yo...

—¿No me odias?—interrumpió en un murmullo tranquilo, posando ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Misaki, impidiendo que éste apartara su mirada de alguna forma—.¿Por qué eres capaz de sonreírme como si nunca hubiese pasado nada?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— preguntó extrañado, posando sus manos sobre las contrarias que aún se encontraban sobre sus mejillas. Intentando no abrumarse por lo mal que estaban saliendo las cosas.

—Si yo fuera tú, jamás me perdonaría—murmuró—.Es más, creo que sería capaz de fingir perdonarte y luego vengarme… ¿No sientes deseos de eso Misaki?

Temblando de impaciencia al oír cómo Saruhiko decía una estupidez tras otra, volvió a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa dejando un nulo espacio de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Me odias?— Preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como una amarga sensación subía por su garganta al ver los opacos ojos de Saruhiko—¡Yo jamás podría hacerlo imbécil, si eres la persona que me gusta!

Aquella bola navideña, que perezosa se encontraba sobre el televisor, lentamente se precipitó al suelo quebrándose; ocasionando que azul y avellana observarán aturdidos los pedazos de cristal. Misaki se golpeó mentalmente por su arrebato, alejándose lentamente del pelinegro.

Se suponía que su declaración tenía que ser calmada, serena y llena de afecto, demostrando el alcance de sus sentimientos y una madurez que dijera claramente que estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de respuesta de su parte después de la cena romántica que había calculado milimétricamente ¡Tenía que ser una declaración genial! Pero no estaba en sus planes que Saruhiko se comportara como un imbécil, mucho menos había pensado en gritarle sus sentimientos y, además, insultarlo al mismo tiempo.

« _Esto apesta_ », pensó resignado, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué tú… qué? —preguntó Saruhiko, lentamente

—Lo oíste claramente la primera vez—respondió avergonzado, cruzándose de brazos—.Ni mierda que volveré a repetirlo.

—Creí que te gustaba Nanahara-san…

—¿¡Qué clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza!? La única persona que me gusta eres tú…—gritó conmocionado—.Ella… pensar eso con ella suena asqueroso.

—Ah, volviste a decirlo—añadió burlón, ocasionando que Misaki, con un puño en alto, le gruñera molesto—.Entonces ella no te gusta ¿uh?

Saruhiko, después de murmurar aquellas palabras, posó sus azulinos ojos sobre el árbol navideño. Eran estas clases de sensaciones que sabía que nadie más que Misaki podría provocar en él. Su pulso acelerado, la sensación de vértigo en su estómago y el maldito sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era desagradable sentirse así, más valía la pena sólo por ser el receptor de aquellas dulces palabras que salieron de los labios de Misaki, con insulto incluido.

—Claro que no, jamás podría gustarme— negó tajante, revolviéndose los cabellos con nerviosismo—.Iré a buscar la cena.

Un poco avergonzado ante sus deseos de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más, Saruhiko lo aprisionó entre sus brazos impidiéndole la huida, y apoyó su frente en el hombro del más bajo.

—Dilo otra vez— murmuró Saruhiko, sintiendo como el moreno cuerpo se tensaba—.Por...favor...

Misaki suspiró resignado, sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente gracias al calor de Saruhiko.

Por la ventana podía observarse la tormenta de nieve que se aproximaba a la ciudad. Misaki no quería decirlo de nuevo, aquello no era una broma, más el comportamiento tan extraño de Saruhiko lo confundía. Si fuese a rechazarlo entonces no lo estaría abrazando o no le pediría que repitiera su declaración con tal necesidad ¿No? ¿Qué importaba que repitiera correctamente esas dos palabras? Ya suficiente lastimado tenía su orgullo por ser quien se declarara - eso era algo que hacían las chicas, maldición- y aunando a eso, ser considerado el idiota más grande del mundo por declararse e insultar a la persona al mismo tiempo. ¿Habría alguien más en el mundo que hiciera esa estupidez?

—Me...gustas...—volvió a decir, con más calma, sintiendo como la poca distancia que separaba sus cuerpos disminuía por completo—.¿Sa-Saruhiko?

—También me gustas, Misaki—susurró cerca de su oído, sintiendo como el cuerpo del contrario se estremecía.

—Ah…-murmuró con tranquilidad, apoyándose levemente en el cálido cuerpo contrario—.¿¡Qué!?

Sintiendo como Misaki apoyaba sus manos para crear una leve distancia entre sus cuerpos, se perdió en los brillantes ojos avellanas que lo observaban con sorpresa y, con un calor ardiente en sus mejillas después de unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición, apartaron al mismo tiempo la vista con vergüenza.

* * *

Además de haber estado parados en el comedor como dos idiotas por bastante tiempo, cuando finalmente se separaron, Misaki había huido rápidamente a la cocina para traer la cena. Estar sentados frente a frente en un ambiente quizás demasiado romántico resultó bastante incómodo los primeros diez minutos. Eran incapaces de mantenerle la vista al otro; se parecía bastante a esa primera cena que compartieron después de su reconciliación, donde no había nada que decir. Saruhiko no sabía definirlo del todo pero era bastante diferente y quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Misaki, más su voz no respondía. Finalmente harto de tanto silencio, Saruhiko le pidió a Misaki que durmieran juntos en la cama, provocando que el castaño casi escupiera su bebida debido a la impresión y finalmente volviera todo a la normalidad.

Aparentemente.

Ahora acostados en la habitación _matrimonial_ , Fushimi chasqueó la lengua debido a lo absurdo de la situación.

—¿Por qué demonios me estás dando la espalda?—preguntó molesto, posando una de sus manos sobre los suaves cabellos castaños.

—Maldición, ¿Qué no te da vergüenza esto?—dijo Misaki, escondiéndose entre las sábanas. Saruhiko, con aburrida expresión, puso uno de sus fríos y desnudos pies sobre los del contrario—.Que me dejes, joder…

—Voltéate—ordenó con un tono divertido, recibiendo a cambio un almohadazo en el rostro—.¿Cómo demonios voy a besarte si no me das la cara?

—¿Be-be-besar?

Saruhiko resopló exasperado.

—En serio, ¿Qué tan virgen puedes ser? las personas que se gustan hacen esas cosas, ¿O debo explicarte Mi-Sa-Ki?

No es que no quisiera besarlo, si tenía que ser honesto moría de deseos de finalmente dar su primer beso. Más la vergüenza y el nerviosismo le jugaban una muy mala pasada en estos momentos, después de todo estaba una fría noche de invierno compartiendo la cama con Saruhiko y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era intoxicante.

—Déjame en paz…

—Virgen…—murmuró con burla, consiguiendo que el castaño, con su rostro adorablemente sonrojado, se volteara con enfado. Tras observar los castaños ojos por un par de minutos, suspiró—.¿Y bien?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué con eso? —preguntó confundido, ante el tono demandante del pelinegro—.No, olvídalo. Tú querías besarme, yo no lo haré…

—Tsk… Misaki no hagas más difícil esto.

—¿Yo lo estoy haciendo difícil?—repitió perplejo.

Saruhiko, comprendiendo que podían estar discutiendo toda la noche este pequeño asunto, tomó todo su valor y se acercó lentamente a Misaki.

—¿Por qué demonios te estás alejando?— masculló hastiado, sintiendo como las manos de Yata sobre su pecho trataban de mantener una distancia que le estaba empezando a molestar.

—¿¡Qué no te pones nervioso o algo!?—gritó en voz baja, sintiendo el borde de la cama—Mierda…

—No es que no esté nervioso, idiota, pero puedo ocultar eso mejor que tú…— murmuró para sí mismo, siendo consciente que Misaki podía oírle perfectamente—.A-Además, siempre he querido...estar así...contigo.

Al oír aquellas palabras dichas con un tono tan afectivo y nervioso por parte de Saruhiko, Misaki se sorprendió. No por lo que dijese el ojiazul, sino porque aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

Saruhiko lo quería, de esa misma y necesitada forma que él.

—Yo… te… quiero—murmuró Misaki, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Saruhiko quien, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y abrazar más fuerte aún al castaño.

—Dilo otra vez…—susurró.

Removiéndose lentamente dispuesto a replicar ante ese molesto pedido, observó de cerca los bonitos ojos azules que reflejaban cariño e inseguridad. Misaki no pudo evitar suspirar internamente, derribar todos los miedos de Saruhiko sería una tarea larga y difícil, pero bien valdría la pena; podría consentirlo de vez en cuando, como ahora. Decirle nuevamente esas dos palabras no debería ser complicado sabiendo que era correspondido. Porque lo era ¿Verdad?

—Te quiero—repitió con seguridad, acariciando el blanco rostro libre de los molestos y gruesos anteojos—.¿Y tú?

—Yo también te quiero, Misaki— respondió con cariño, acercando levemente su rostro al del mayor.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el dulce calor de la respiración de Saruhiko, y debió usar todo su autocontrol para no suspirar ante las leves caricias en su espalda que sólo le provocaban un agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Si debía ser honesto, él imaginaba su primer beso con una chica, con la incomodidad y falta de tacto como protagonistas, y donde lo haría más por demostrar algo ante sus amigos que por verdadero afecto… más esto era mucho mejor.

Sentir los finos labios de Saruhiko acariciando los suyos era indescriptible, sus labios cosquilleaban y sentía miles y millones de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago cada vez se separaban para tomar aire y volver a besarse con calma.

¿Así se sentía el primer amor correspondido?

Acarició a Saruhiko por sobre la camisa de algodón negra que utilizaba para dormir. No quería que lo soltara, no ahora que sabía que su lugar estaba entre aquellos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura.

* * *

 **NdA** :

Lamento la demora, estuve enferma.

muchas gracias por leer~ nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **0.0** : Misaki es una olla a presión en realidad XD, muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. Es que Sachiko sabía que no obtendría una respuesta sincera si no lo apretaba un poco XD. Gracias por leer y comentar~

 **Guest** : bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del SaruMi uwu te doy la cordial bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, aun sigo peleando para mantenerlos IC pero me cuesta tanto que ugh, ya me he rendido con eso... Sip, lo de Sachiko y Misaki se aclarará en unos capítulos más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~

 **IFABWEFAB** : pues...lo dejo al gusto del consumidor (mikototsu o mikorei, me gustan ambos y espero haber sido bastante ambigua XD) gracias, y nop, no lo dejaré, sólo estuve enferma y tuve que parar simplemente. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	13. (In)Seguridad

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

¡Cuidado con la última escena del capítulo! (contenido algo...adulto)

* * *

Capítulo 13: (In)Seguridad.

* * *

El calor y aroma de Misaki siempre era agradable de sentir en cualquier momento y circunstancia, le brindaba una paz y seguridad que no sabía que le era tan necesaria. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo distinguir fue el rostro algo borroso del castaño muy cerca del suyo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su cabeza, confundiéndolo de tal forma que no sabría decir si aquello fue producto de su necesitada imaginación o un simple sueño como tantos otros; después de todo esa no era la primera vez en que veía ese rostro durmiente y tranquilo tan de cerca.

Misaki se removió y lentamente abrió sus transparentes ojos avellanas. Se observaron por un largo tiempo en silencio, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sólo ahora, después que Misaki se apoyara en el pecho de Saruhiko, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, se percató que sus pálidas manos seguían aferrándose a la cintura del moreno; no pudo más que suspirar internamente de alivio.

Aquello había pasado realmente; Misaki se le había declarado y estuvieron compartiendo besos, caricias y palabras de afecto durante toda la noche, una noche perfecta.

Saruhiko mantenía silencio sin saber cómo proceder de ahora en más. ¿Debería besarlo después de darle los buenos días? ¿Y cuándo se fuera a trabajar? ¿Y cuándo volviera? Si así se le antojaba, ¿Podría besarlo cuando quisiera? ¿Qué significa exactamente estar con alguien? Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como una de sus mejillas era acariciada por el castaño, como si le preguntara de aquella sutil forma si todo iba bien.

—Oye—llamó de pronto, con un suave tono de voz—.¿Qué sigue ahora?

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Misaki confundido, moviéndose de su cómoda posición para observar el bello rostro de Saruhiko, libre de los gruesos anteojos.

Podía estar horas así, reconfortado por el calor que provocaban ambos sobre la cama, reflejándose en aquellos pozos castaños que lo observaban con infinito afecto.

—¿Qué se supone que se hace ahora que… estamos juntos de alguna manera?

—¿Ahora que estamos… ? — repitió con un leve rubor. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos. En parte le aliviaba el saber que no era el único nervioso en esa estrecha cama—.N-No lo sé. Ver películas, salir a lugares, comer juntos… apoyarnos y esas cosas… De-de eso se trata ¿No? Ser… cariñosos con el otro… to-tomarnos de las manos o esas mierdas.

Saruhiko se incorporó para ponerse sus anteojos y así observar claramente al castaño después de decir aquellas vergonzosas palabras.

—No es muy distinto a lo que hacíamos antes…quitando lo último —murmuró para sí mismo, cayendo en cuenta que quizás, con ese comportamiento tan cercano entre ellos, se pusieron en evidencia ante todo Scepter4, HOMRA y aquella molesta mujer—.Tsk, eso explica todo…

Saruhiko, recostado nuevamente, apretó el puente de su nariz ante aquella revelación; posiblemente a estas alturas los último en enterarse que estaban juntos eran ellos dos. No le molestaba que se supiera que Misaki y él ahora estaban juntos, es más, a pesar de que llevaban sólo unas cuantas horas como pareja, sentía deseos de gritar ante todo el mundo que Misaki era suyo; más sabía que a la vanguardia de HOMRA no le gustaría eso, después de todo tenía cierto complejo con su masculinidad y, admitiendo que salía con un hombre, perdería todo el respeto de la gente que le importaba.

—Saruhiko…—llamó. Ante la falta de respuesta del pelinegro, apretó una de sus mejillas con un poco de fuerza—.No me ignores maldición…

Saruhiko frunció el ceño ante la acción del castaño.

—Habla de una vez… —dijo con un leve hastío que desapareció ante la cercanía del rostro de Misaki.

—¿Pu -puedo… puedo besarte?—murmuró nervioso, evitando mirar los azulinos ojos del menor, quien apretó una de sus mejillas en venganza después de aquel pedido —. Para ya con eso, joder… estoy demasiado nervioso…

—¿Cómo demonios haces esas preguntas tan vergonzosas? —murmuró sorprendido, sintiendo como la temperatura de su rostro comenzaba a aumentar.

—¿Me vas a dejar o no? Sino iré a hacer el desayuno— dijo de mal humor, estirándose hacia la mesa auxiliar para revisar su PDA. Tras una mueca sorprendida, volvió a recostarse donde estaba aquel calor que estaba comenzando a ser una necesidad para él—. Preparar el almuerzo, mejor dicho…

Saruhiko, observando los castaños cabellos, se maldijo a sí mismo. No era que le molestara el peso de Misaki, pero si se le dificultaba respirar un poco- siendo sincero, al ser más alto que él debería poder soportar su peso, más debido a su delgada contextura no era de extrañar que Misaki tuviese más fuerza física que él, era un poco inconveniente para sus propósitos. Quizás debería comenzar a ejercitarse un poco para poder cargar al moreno entre sus brazos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se removió de la cama y se incorporó, logrando que Misaki, ante el movimiento brusco, terminara sentado en su regazo tal como quería; frente a frente, con sus morenas mejillas irresistiblemente sonrojadas.

—¿Y bien? ¿No querías darme algo ahora? —preguntó con tono insinuante.

—N-no… no es una posición de-demasiado… —comentó con voz temblorosa, observando cómo sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del menor de forma instintiva.

—Deja de tartamudear—interrumpió con cansancio, escondiendo la leve vergüenza y ansiedad que le provocaba la nueva posición.

—¡Estoy sentado sobre ti!—exclamó con vergüenza.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua ante la boba observación de Misaki.

—¿Y?—murmuró sobre los suaves labios del castaño—.Deja de alarmarte por cada cosa, virgen…

—Deja de decirme v-virgen, maldición—reclamó dando pequeños golpes sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

Saruhiko sonrío satisfecho después de unos segundos, cuando Misaki se resignó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿No me vas a dar mi beso de buenos días, Misaki?

—N-no bromees con eso… —murmuró evitando mirar directamente el rostro del más alto.

—No estoy bromeando.

Saruhiko reprimió un suspiro exasperado cuando Misaki volvió a esconder su avergonzado rostro después de darle un simple beso en la mejilla. Aquello tomaría tiempo, pero tendría paciencia.

—Es… es genial estar así… contigo… —murmuró con timidez, sintiendo como Saruhiko lo obligaba a mantenerle la mirada al posar ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y alejarlo de aquel refugio, frunció el ceño segundos después—. Como digas alguna mierda para molestar en este maldito momento te haré dormir en la jodida bañera…

—No iba a decir nada— respondió con fingida inocencia, con una leve sonrisa.

—Seguro que no…

—Te quiero… —murmuró suavemente, en el oído del mayor, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía—.No me irás a mandar a la bañera por eso ¿O sí?

Misaki frunció el ceño, mientras por dentro sentía un agradable cosquilleo al oír el tono de voz cariñoso con el que fueron susurradas esas palabras.

Jamás catalogaría a Saruhiko como alguien del tipo afectivo, y bien sabía que aquello lo decía sólo para probar su teoría de que sería incapaz molestarse, pero de vez en cuando era agradable oírlo y no ser él quien se declarara.

—Creo que haré un pastel vegetariano hoy—dijo con cansancio, sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro acariciaban lentamente su espalda.

—Sabes que no lo harás—dijo con seguridad, acercando sus labios a las mejillas del castaño.

—No me tientes—murmuró con impaciencia, evitando suspirar ante la acción del pelinegro.

—¿Tentarte?—Preguntó con curiosidad, sonriendo con satisfacción segundos después—.Oh ¿Te gusta esta posición Mi-sa-ki…?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!—gritó completamente sonrojado, intentando alcanzar una de las almohadas y golpear a Saruhiko con ella.

Más no negó aquella acusación. Sentarse de aquella forma tan íntima se sentía genial, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de Saruhiko.

* * *

El nuevo año comenzó turbulento, pero se tranquilizó con el pasar de los días.

Todo partió con la visita obligada a la casa de los padres de Misaki el primer día de enero; los gritos por teléfono de la señora Yata no habían cambiado con el paso de los años y no les quedó más que asistir a regañadientes, o sino sufrir la ira de aquella mujer en cualquier momento.

A Saruhiko todavía le costaba entender por qué Misaki no los visitó antes; cuando presionaron el timbre de la humilde morada, la señora Yata salió a recibirlos y, muy fiel a su estilo, los regañó a ambos por insensatos y por olvidarse de ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando o contestar las llamadas- Saruhiko nada pudo hacer cuando la mujer jaló una de sus orejas y lo regañó por estar tan delgado, sermoneando a Misaki, después de darle un leve golpe en la cabeza, por no haber sabido cuidarlo en todos esos años y los abrazó a ambos para darles una cálida bienvenida.

Fue una situación bastante incómoda para él, más debió morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión ante sus preguntas; no podía olvidar que esa mujer, a fin de cuentas, es su suegra, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ese asunto aún.

Misaki y Saruhiko se trataron con mayor frialdad de la esperada durante toda la visita; no estaban peleados ni disgustados con el otro, como creyeran erróneamente los señores Yata, más no sabían cómo actuar sin ponerse en evidencia. Su reciente relación no era bien vista por la sociedad, y hablar de ello con la familia de Misaki sería un error en estos momentos; si bien las cosas eran estables entre ellos no significaba nada, por ahora.

Los hermanos de Misaki habían cambiado bastante, pero seguían igual de activos y ruidosos… y él sólo quería volver a la tranquilidad de la casa de Misaki, sin tener que lidiar con gritos, cosas cayendo o sermones varios; o sentir que la señora Yata lo observaba con algo de reproche por haberle robado a su hijo hace años, sintiéndose un tanto culpable porque aquello tenía algo de verdad; después de todo fue él quien le dijo a Misaki que dejara la escuela y Misaki, impulsado por eso, le dijo que vivieran juntos y él aceptó.

Tras una breve despedida, con la promesa de volver pronto, llegaron mentalmente exhaustos al apartamento. Él no tenía fuerzas para lidiar contra la vergüenza y nerviosismo de Misaki esa noche, suficiente tenía con la lucha interna contra sus inseguridades. Sabía que a Misaki no le interesaba lo que el resto de la gente pudiese opinar de su relación-que se jodan todos a los que no les guste, había dicho una de esas primeras noches que durmieron abrazados, cuando Saruhiko tuvo el valor necesario para preguntarle, pero su familia era otro asunto, porque sabía que si ellos, en especial ella, no aceptaba su relación todo acabaría, y lo haría bastante mal, en especial para él porque sabía que no podría estar sin el castaño ahora.

Misaki esa noche lo abrazó y él sólo pudo dejarse mimar a regañadientes, escuchando su suave voz diciéndole que sentía el no haber sabido comportarse delante de sus padres y que, a pesar que sólo llevaban una semana juntos, todo era tan genial que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que tarde o temprano tendrían que contárselo, al menos, a su mamá. Saruhiko lo besó, cortando la perorata nerviosa del castaño, y dejaron olvidado aquel asunto entre arrumacos.

Pero muy en el fondo, Saruhiko sospechaba que Misaki también debía pensar lo mismo. No era bueno que los asuntos complicados no se discutieran y zanjaran, pero querían evitar cualquier clase de conflicto entre ellos que lograra desestabilizar su frágil nuevo mundo. Había algunos asuntos de los cuales todavía no eran capaces de hablar o de preguntar - aún no le contaba en detalle el asunto con ese sujeto, o por qué realmente hizo lo que hizo cuando se marchó de HOMRA y aquello creaba una barrera que, hasta hace poco, no sabía que existía entre ellos.

Las cosas iban lentamente, pero a paso seguro, y debía agradecérselo a sus tres semanas de vacaciones impuestas por Munakata, las que le permitieron compartir mayor tiempo con el castaño y así poner en orden algunas cosas de su nueva relación.

Principalmente, lograr que Misaki no se volviera una masa temblorosa cuando lo besaba y acariciaba de forma imprevista.

Logró su cometido esa misma mañana en donde sus vacaciones finalizaron, volviendo a la rutina de su trabajo en los cuarteles a finales de enero. Misaki, de puntillas, lo besó en los labios después de entregarle el obento-bako y murmurarle un tembloroso 'Que te vaya bien en el trabajo'.

Fue su turno de volverse una masa temblorosa tras cerrar la puerta del apartamento y apoyarse en ella para evitar perder por completo el equilibrio gracias al estúpido pensamiento de que parecían una pareja de recién casados. Odiaba esa sensación indescriptible en el estómago que, además, provocaba que sus mejillas ardieran de forma exagerada y molesta cuando Misaki era más cariñoso de lo habitual con él.

Molesto y desagradable, pero era contradictorio porque también le gustaba; todo lo relacionado con Yata Misaki le gustaba, ese lado tan tierno y desconocido que poseía y que sólo él tenía permitido disfrutarlo era lo mejor de todo.

Pudo calmarse después de ver la cara de culpabilidad de todo el escuadrón ante cantidad exorbitante de informes pendientes sobre su escritorio cuando llegó a Scepter4. Akiyama fue el único con el valor necesario para comentarle sobre la existencia de habí un informe prioritario que tendría que llevárselo al Capitán en cuanto estuviera listo y que se encontraba en la otra torre de papeles. Eran dos torres enormes, y su buen humor del día se esfumó por completo.

Su tarde pasó entre órdenes y gruñidos varios hacia Hidaka y Gouto, a los cuales les guardaba algo de rencor por no haber realizado sus deberes como correspondía; Doumyouji, por suerte, estaba haciendo rondas con Kamo y Fuse, por lo tanto se ahorró algunos gritos hacia el molesto castaño.

Tras varias horas sin parar de escribir en su puesto de trabajo, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Munakata maldiciendo internamente a los ineptos que, supuestamente, tendrían que haberlo suplido durante sus vacaciones-seis personas y los incompetentes no lograron hacer ni la mitad del trabajo- . Su espalda dolía horrores al igual que su estómago ante la cantidad de cafeína consumida; más el pensar en exagerar aquellas molestias cuando volviera al apartamento y dejarse mimar por Misaki era consuelo suficiente para soportar todo el día.

Munakata le sonreía de su forma usual, apoyado sobre su escritorio con un puzzle a medio terminar, - y él aún trataba de ignorar esa cierta incomodidad que le ocasiona ver el collar que usaba Mikoto adornando perezosamente el escritorio del Capitán. El hombre intentó explicarle, bastante mal, que aquello había sido un regalo y que no tenía ningún otro significado, simplemente estaba ahí; no era su problema, tampoco es que haya solicitado algún tipo de información al respecto, pero era más que obvio que aquello era una mentira y una muy mala; su rostro así se lo dejó entrever al Capitán de Scepter4, pero no emitió más comentarios y prefería evitar ese tipo de conversaciones con ese sujeto.

—Como esperaba de ti, Fushimi-kun, terminaste bastante rápido con tus deberes asignados —comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha, observando la pequeña torre de papeles que su subordinado favorito dejó sobre su escritorio.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Munakata, revisó palabra a palabra la hoja resumen que cargaba en sus manos. Dándole un último vistazo.

—Según el informe…

—¿Qué tal tu cena navideña con Yata-kun?—interrumpió, con un leve tono de preocupación—.Espero, además, que hayas aprovechado al completo esos días de descansos.

Saruhiko suspiró internamente.

—Bien, fue una cena tranquila—respondió rápidamente y carente de emociones, como si no hubiese pasado nada aquella noche. Volvió su vista al resumen que cargaba en sus manos—.Como le estaba diciendo, sobre los…

—¿Sucedió algo bueno entonces? Como no lo has negado, me preguntaba si Yata-kun finalmente pudo hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto importante—dijo con marcada curiosidad—.Después de todo, luces algo feliz y más relajado, lo cual, admito, me alegra de sobremanera.

—Tsk… ¿Me dejará continuar? Aún queda mucho papeleo pendiente— respondió hastiado, en un murmullo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, adelante, Fushimi-kun—concedió el mayor, con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

Saruhiko frunció el ceño, alargarse innecesariamente en los reportes era algo que detestaba, y Munakata no le estaba haciendo fácil la tarea; sentía que tenía cierto deber en responder sus estúpidas preguntas personales con la verdad y no es como si se le pudiera mentir a Munakata, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Los strains que provocaron la explosión del día de ayer…

—¿Están juntos ahora?—volvió a interrumpir, ladeando levemente su rostro con curiosidad.

—¿Los strains? —Preguntó con extrañeza, releyendo rápidamente el informe, no recordaba que esos strains trabajaran juntos.

—Me refería a Yata-kun y tú.

Observó a su superior como si a éste le hubiese salido otra cabeza, sus ojos brillaban como si supiese todo y se estuviera divirtiendo a costa de él, como siempre. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación, la montaña de papeles en su escritorio no hacía más que aumentar en cada minuto que perdía hablando con el peliazul. Evitando arrugar aún más el informe que estaba en sus manos, aclaró su garganta y tomó aire.

—Todo está escrito en el informe, si tiene alguna duda, Akiyama está más que capacitado para responderle…

—Fushimi-kun—llamó con un tono serio, más no perdía su sonrisa—.¿Están tomando todas las medidas necesarias para mantener una buena salud? Eres un hombre cauto, más no sabría decir lo mismo de Yata-kun, así que tomar ciertas precauciones no es del todo incorrecto, es sólo preocuparse el uno del otro.

Lo observó con estupor por largo tiempo, reprimiendo las imágenes mentales de Misaki y él compartiendo caricias más íntimas qué los simples roces de labios. Llevaban sólo un par de semanas juntos como para llevarlo a ese nivel. No es que no quisiera, pero quería tomarse las cosas con calma, considerando lo nervioso que se comportaba Misaki al ser besado suavemente en sus mejillas. Era técnicamente imposible que Misaki hubiese estado con alguien antes, pero la semilla de la duda fue implantada en su cabeza sin más consideración por culpa de ese sujeto que sonreía con orgullo.

—Con todo respeto, eso no es asunto suyo—murmuró molesto, evitando pensar siquiera que Misaki pudiese haber estado con alguien antes.

—Comprendo. Si bajo alguna circunstancia requieres algo de asistencia o, dicho de una manera más simple, algún tipo de consejo, me complacería mucho poder ayudarte. Tengo algunos conocimientos y experiencia práctica respecto al tema, por si quieres que los comparta contigo —ofreció seriamente.

Saruhiko frunció el ceño sin entender del todo aquellas palabras. ¿Experiencia con qué?, pensó en su fuero interno, mordiendo su lengua para evitar preguntarlo en voz alta.

Observó el collar del antiguo rey rojo y su vista recayó nuevamente en el relajado Capitán de Scepter4, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa paternal. Sintiéndose algo aturdido, se giró y caminó aprisa hacia la salida de la habitación. Presentía que aquella imagen mental entre los dos antiguos reyes jamás se le podría borrar de la cabeza.

—Con permiso—murmuró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se las cobraría con Misaki después.

* * *

Fue a finales de abril, con las cálidas y agradables temperaturas de primavera que sintió que su nuevo mundo con Misaki comenzó a desmoronarse como un castillo de arena entre las grandes y furiosas olas del mar.

En Scepter4 las cosas estaban complicadas, lo que ocasionó que pasara las noches en los cuarteles como antes, sólo contactándose lo mínimo con Misaki y explicándole rápidamente que no podría ir al apartamento hasta quién sabe cuándo.

El mayor lo entendió y, salvo decirle que no olvidara comer, le deseó suerte. Misaki había madurado y si querían que su relación realmente funcionara tendrían que saber lidiar con el demandante trabajo del otro- no podía olvidarse de aquella noche solitaria en el apartamento, donde Misaki debió quedarse hasta la madrugada debido a la denominada noche VIP en Blue Moon.

Finalmente, después de arduas noches casi sin dormir, podía volver a la tranquilidad del apartamento y, aunque era bastante tarde, realmente quería estar con él; ese era su deseo hasta que lo encontró recostado en el suelo de la sala de estar, rodeado de unas cuantas latas de cervezas vacías, en compañía de un delgado Kamamoto. Se quedó congelado ante la particular escena, con la mente en blanco y una sensación fría en el cuerpo, observando la incorrecta cercanía en la que dormían esos dos y la complicidad que conllevaba el compartir una noche de copas y comida en la privacidad de cuatro paredes.

Podría haber despertado al castaño o echar a patadas al rubio de aquel lugar- aquel lugar que compartía sagradamente con Misaki, sólo ellos dos y nadie más- , pero quien sobraba era él; así que volvió a los cuarteles de Scepter4 y se levantó de pésimo humor al día siguiente, ignorando los mensajes y llamadas de Misaki, hasta que una tarde simplemente su paciencia acabó y lo recriminó por mensaje sin obtener respuesta.

Habría seguido así, ignorándolo, de no ser porque Munakata y Awashima lo arrastraron al bar HOMRA para un asunto muy urgente, aparentemente.

Estaba sentado lo más alejado de todos, releyendo en su PDA todos los mensajes que Misaki le había enviado desde su repentina desaparición; cada uno de ellos luciendo más desesperado que el anterior. No es que no le gustara aquella atención, pero habría esperado que el castaño, con su usual impulsividad, fuese a buscarlo a los cuarteles para exigirle una explicación o algo, lo que sea con tal de que le demostrara que es con él con quien quiere estar y con nadie más. Pero el castaño no se acercó y no era consuelo que éste le pidiera que terminara pronto su trabajo para que volviera al apartamento como último mensaje.

—Fushimi — titubeó Kamamoto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—.Yata-san y tú…¿Están peleados?

Observó a su interlocutor por unos breves segundos, sintiendo una sensación amarga subir por su garganta. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no había nada que preocuparse con respecto a él, más no olvidaba un pequeño detalle: quien estuvo con Misaki, cuando se marchó de HOMRA, fue ese sujeto que tenía delante, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado en todo ese tiempo y no tendría derecho de recriminar al castaño si es que estuvo con Kamamoto o con Nanahara.

—No es tu asunto — respondió cortante, obteniendo una mueca de resignación por parte del delgado rubio.

—No sé cuál habrá sido el problema esta vez pero… —se detuvo rascándose su mejilla con nerviosismo ante la mirada llena de indignación del pelinegro. Suspiró resignado; realmente habría preferido que Yata estuviese enamorado de cualquier otra persona más fácil de tratar —.Yata-san estuvo...

—No me interesa—interrumpió cortante, posando su vista en el PDA, dándole a entender a Kamamoto que no hablaría más con él.

Cuando la campanilla del bar resonó, las palabras algo fuertes con las que Kamamoto pretendía increpar al miembro de Scepter4 fueron cortadas. Nanahara Sachiko ingresó al bar con semblante exasperado, empujando un coche de bebé completamente vacío seguida de un sonriente Yata.

—Has estado un poco inquieta hoy, señorita — murmuró Misaki, cargando a la pequeña infante entre sus brazos, con maestría y comodidad. La bebé emitió un ruidito de felicidad ante la caricia en su mejilla brindada por el moreno.

—Bribona consentida—murmuró la pelinegra con molestia, cruzándose de brazos—.No deberías cargarla tanto, Misaki; ella debe aprender a que en la vida no es todo como uno quiere y debe acostumbrarse a utilizar el coche.

Misaki, al igual que la bebé, arrugaron el ceño de igual forma.

—Los bebés comen, duermen, hacen sus cosas y nada más. No puedes ser tan tirana incluso con tu hija; si quiere ser cargada debes cargarla—comentó con reproche, entregándole a la niña con suavidad, la cual se removió Incómoda en los brazos de su madre, que pretendía volver a ponerla en el carrito.

Saruhiko sentía un frío en la boca del estómago. Algo como no notarlo e ignorarlo de esa forma después de tanto tiempo sin verse, ¿De verdad Misaki lo quería en su vida? El castaño ciertamente se veía demasiado cómodo cargando aquel bebé y lidiando de una forma demasiado íntima con esa mujer. Parecían una repugnante familia feliz.

Saruhiko golpeó la mesa, provocando que todas las miradas recayeran en su persona; no se percató en las expresiones consternadas de los adultos o del llanto del bebé cuando azotó la puerta del bar. Ese sentimiento de abandono ya lo había vivido con Misaki, antes de marcharse de HOMRA, sólo que ahora era mil veces peor. Sólo pudo realmente comprender el nivel de su estupidez cuando Misaki, en mitad de un semáforo que pretendía cruzar con luz roja, lo detuvo con fuerza monstruosa por el brazo.

—¡Saruhiko! —gritó desesperado, sin deseos de imaginar qué habría pasado si se hubiese tardado un sólo segundo más en llegar con el pelinegro—. Corriendo así, ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

Saruhiko frunció el ceño y, con algo de brusquedad, se soltó del firme agarre.

—Tsk, ¿Qué demonios quieres? —Preguntó con amargura, en un susurro, continuando su marcha sin esperar respuesta del castaño.

Misaki, sorprendido ante el exabrupto del moreno, observó cómo su figura desaparecía entre la multitud. Había veces en donde Saruhiko construía muros entre ellos, en donde era incapaz de entenderlo y su mal carácter se hacía presente. Si fuese antes de que iniciaran su rara relación, para Yata sería fácil el gritarle y exigir respuesta, pero sentía que esas acciones sólo empeorarían el problema. Con un suspiro de completa resignación siguió a Fushimi, dejar que el asunto se resolviera por su cuenta no era una solución esta vez.

— Oye, no me dejes así maldición… —exclamó sin aire, tomando una de las manos de Saruhiko, quien volteó algo molesto ante esa acción—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

Quizás fue su marcada preocupación, o la forma insistente en que las pequeñas pero gruesas manos de Misaki se aferraban con la suya que Saruhiko, buscando un poco de privacidad, lo llevó hasta un pequeño callejón, ignorando las ansias que crecían lentamente con el pasar de los segundos, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

—¿Qué somos exactamente, Misaki?— Preguntó con recriminación, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—¿Eh? por supuesto que somos pareja—contestó con seguridad, recibiendo silencio como respuesta—.Lo somos, ¿Verdad?

—Supongo—dijo con simpleza.

Saruhiko deliberadamente ignoró la acusación en la mirada de Misaki, quien parecía realmente herido ante el tono monótono de su respuesta.

—¿Cómo que lo supones?— Preguntó de mal humor, golpeando uno de los hombros de Saruhiko con mayor fuerza de la que esperaba. Suspiró, con cansancio—.¿Qué demonios pasa? Si no me dices nada no lo sabré, no soy un…

—Nanahara-san y el bebé… —interrumpió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—. Luces demasiado cómodo haciendo el papel de padre con ellas dos…

Misaki revolvió sus cabellos con irritación, maldiciéndose internamente por causarle esas inseguridades a la persona que tanto quería.

—Supongo que debería decirte la verdad…—murmuró para sí mismo, obteniendo una mueca de curiosidad por parte del menor, quien no alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras—.Como sea, no me avergüenzo de lo que somos o… alguna mierda así si es lo que estás pensando, porque tienes la mala costumbre de pensar mierda sin siquiera preguntarme.

—¿Ha?—exclamó confundido el tercero al mando de Scepter4, ante la perorata del castaño.

—Sé que no te gusta que la gente se meta en tus asuntos, pero…—vaciló ante la frialdad de aquellos letales ojos azules, sintiendo como la culpabilidad crecía letal y certeramente dentro suyo—.N-no fue a propósito, sabes que me quedo callado sólo por ti, pero… fueron muchas cosas en la semana y simplemente se me salió ¿Si? Pero lo amenacé y mantendrá silencio…. No lo amenacé porque me diera vergüenza, sino para evitar esta situación...Así que si te estuvo molestando en estos días… pues lo golpeo y ya.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— Preguntó preocupado, siendo consciente ahora del entorno en el que se encontraban. No era un callejón inmundo como otros en los que habían estado antes, pero ciertamente la gente que recorría las calles los observaban con curiosidad y apresuraban sus pasos; ver a alguien uniformado discutiendo con un civil era extraño y sinónimo de problemas.

—Que el único que sabe que estamos juntos es Doumyouji… y fue sin intención—respondió gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos. Saruhiko tenía una expresión de fastidio que le obligaba a confesarse, sabiendo de antemano que las consecuencias serían horribles después—.Quiero decir, estaba algo bebido y me sonsacó parte de la verdad…A-aunque Enomoto también estaba ahí, pero él es alguien realmente confiable ¿No? así que no pienses mierdas raras o...algo así

Saruhiko apretó el puente de su nariz, casi no había prestado atención a las palabras del moreno y a las consecuencias que su acción tan irresponsable acarreaban, ahora entendía la expresión curiosa de Enomoto y Doumyouji de hace unos días en los cuarteles.

Dentro de todas las estupideces que pensaba que Misaki podía hacer, aquella era la última que esperaba.

—Espera—añadió con cansancio, acomodando sus anteojos—. ¿Crees que estoy enfadado por eso? Ni siquiera he hablado con esos dos.

Misaki parpadeó extrañado, aunque algo más aliviado. La dura expresión en el rostro de Saruhiko se había suavizado un poco, lo que significaba que ahora podrían hablar con mayor tranquilidad y honestidad. A veces realmente le sorprendía notar esos pequeños detalles en Saruhiko y saber cuándo era el momento adecuado para hablar temas difíciles, podía sentirse algo orgulloso por ello, por conocerlo de aquella forma que sabía era única - el rey azul no contaba, ese sujeto era extraño.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué estuviste ignorando mis mensajes? —Preguntó consternado, perdiéndose un momento en el rostro del menor—.Quiero decir, lo único que dijiste fue alguna mierda de Kamamoto y que estabas ocupado, y que literalmente me fuera a la mierda por mentiroso después.

—Nunca dije eso —negó entre dientes, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas, percatándose de la absurda escena de celos que le hizo al castaño a través de los mensajes de los últimos días—.Pensé que estabas con él, en otro sentido.

En cuanto aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios, Misaki lo observó por un largo momento con la boca abierta, sin creer del todo que Saruhiko estuviera celoso de Kamamoto de entre todas las personas. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, dejando escapar un gruñido de exasperación, evitando los deseos de golpearlo; no entendía el porqué de su molestia por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no sabía en qué momento entró Kamamoto al problema entre ellos.

—Eres un idiota, estuve demasiado preocupado por ti—explicó con suavidad—. Cuando quería ir a Scepter4 a la bruja de Sachiko se le ocurría pedirme más y más mierda en el restaurante…y tú no respondías mis malditos mensajes.

—Tsk… estabas acostado con él en el apartamento ¿Qué querías que pensara? —Preguntó en un murmullo, acariciando inconscientemente los revueltos cabellos del mayor, aliviado de que el mayor no pudiera ver su avergonzado rostro.

—Lo que pensaría cualquier persona normal. Ni que me fuera a gustar cualquier imbécil. Es decir, sólo me gustas tú… aunque seas un imbécil—explicó nervioso, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Además él… sabe que me gustas, así que si te da vergüenza o algo…

—No me importan los demás—interrumpió con un murmullo que no escondía del todo su asombro, pensaba que Yata estaría reacio a comentar sobre su relación con los chicos de su clan, enterarse qué algunos ya sabían eso le provocaba una ansiedad no del todo desagradable—.Estoy contigo, el resto no me importa.

Misaki sonrió con afecto ante esas palabras tan seguras, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de Saruhiko, un ritmo constante que le transmitía calidez y paz.

—Si el resto no te importa, a mí tampoco. A-además, por como saliste del bar es probable que… piensen cosas raras o algo así.

—¿No que ya lo sabían?

—Saben que me gustas, no que estamos juntos—comentó livianamente, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por decir eso en voz alta. Después de unos minutos, se separó de los agradables brazos de Saruhiko y apretó una de sus pálidas mejillas con algo de fuerza—. Pensar que te engañaría con Kamamoto… ¿¡Qué demonios estabas pensando!? No, no estabas pensando…

Ah, ansiaba darle un beso, pero hacerlo en un callejón donde llamaban la atención de los transeúntes y más con su uniforme estaba fuera de discusión. Tendría que esperar a que llegaran al apartamento.

Sintiendo un jalón en sus manos, su cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a seguir al castaño camino al bar, quien seguía mascullando maldiciones y tratándolo de mal pensado.

—Misaki—llamó de pronto, viéndose reflejado en la mirada del mayor. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella aniñada cara que reflejaba curiosidad y que tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas—.El Capitán lo sabe, y dijo que quería hablar contigo de cierto asunto muy importante que dejaron pendiente en la playa.

Después de escuchar la breve maldición del castaño y recibir sus recriminaciones por ello en medio de la calle, entre risas y pullas se encaminaron al bar olvidándose del tonto malentendido, preparados para cualquier cosa que viniera en contra de su relación.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta del apartamento y quitarse las botas, Saruhiko caminó derrotado hacia la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama, apretando el puente de su nariz. Tendría que soportar la migraña que lentamente comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y no tenía deseos de cambiarse de ropa- sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad, considerando el horrible calor de mayo, decidió quitarse su chaqueta y quedarse en su camisa blanca. Odiaba ese maldito uniforme en el verano.

Cuando entraron al bar y todas las miradas recayeron en sus manos entrelazadas, las bromas no tardaron en llegar. No recordaba cómo fue que terminó en medio de Kusanagi y Nanahara, quienes se estaban comportando como un par de idiotas haciéndole preguntas del estilo '¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Yata-chan?' y la peor de todas, dichas por esa mujer '¿Sabes usar condones no?, Recuerda que ante todo lubricante y tres dedos al final, de uno en uno, que sino después podría doler al sentarse'. Trató de ignorar cada palabra-incluso Kusanagi se alarmó con el pasar de los segundos y debió cubrir los oídos de lo que quedaba de la pobre inocencia de Anna- y Saruhiko sólo deseaba tomar a Misaki y salir de ese maldito lugar, pero éste había desaparecido de su lado de manera imprevista.

Minutos después, Misaki bajó del segundo piso pálido y tembloroso, incapaz siquiera de mirarlo. Entendió todo cuando Munakata apareció tras el castaño con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa; y Awashima con una expresión consternada, mirando con resignación al capitán y negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando con cansancio.

Al parecer Munakata le dio la charla. Podría haberse burlado de él en esos momentos, pero entendía el sentimiento porque vivió lo mismo a manos de Kusanagi y Nanahara. Y fue lo más desagradable del mundo.

—Me niego a volver a estar con ese sujeto a solas otra vez… — exclamó Misaki con cansancio, acostándose junto a él, boca abajo, posando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Saruhiko.

—No recuerdo haberle hecho nada a Kusanagi-san como para que me hiciera eso a mí… —replicó molesto, logrando que el castaño se girara hacia él.

—Fue por el bar—murmuró Yata sonriente, jugando con algunos botones de la impoluta camisa blanca de Scepter4—. Esa vez que Chitose y Kamamoto estaban haciendo el idiota ¿Recuerdas? Les arrojaste uno de tus cuchillos para que se callaran, el cual terminó incrustado en la barra… Kusanagi-san siempre pierde su sonrisa cuando la ve…

—Tsk… ¿Es un niño acaso? — se quejó con exagerada exasperación.

Aunque hacía un calor desagradable, sentir a Misaki a su lado, de esa manera tan íntima, era casi tan necesario como respirar para él, más considerando que casi no se habían visto por un mes.

—Oye, Saruhiko…—llamó de pronto, sentándose en la cama y recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte del pelinegro—.Si hay algo de lo que no te sientas seguro o… alguna cosa así…

—Sí —interrumpió, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Misaki, sintiendo como segundos después éste lo acariciaba con cariño—.Te lo diré.

—Somos… pareja ahora, confía en mí, así como yo confío en ti… — exclamó con convicción, apartando la vista con algo de vergüenza. Pasado unos cuantos minutos, donde Saruhiko no dejaba de esbozar una sonrisa completamente satisfecha sin moverse de su posición, Misaki hizo un ruidito de disconformidad—.Maldición, no me hagas volver a decir toda esta mierda cursi.

Saruhiko rió levemente, las acaloradas mejillas de Yata no dejaban de ser divertidas y éste, molesto, no lograba alcanzar una de las almohadas de la cama para golpearlo. Con algo de lentitud, el tercero al mando de Scepter4 se levantó de su cómoda posición y, sin darle un segundo para que se moviera, se sentó sobre él, observando sus bonitos ojos.

—¿Dónde quedó el chico seguro de sí mismo de hace unos momentos, Misaki? —preguntó con burla, debido a la expresión completamente consternada del mayor—.Ni que fuera la primera vez que estamos así; dijiste que confiabas en mí ¿No? No le haré nada a tu preciosa virginidad, por ahora…

—Cállate —respondió con vergüenza, sintiendo una leve ansiedad en su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras—.¿Quién sabe? Quizás yo le haga algo a… a la tuya algún día.

El ojiazul sonrió con seguridad y un sonrojo adornando sus, debido a aquella promesa algo difícil de cumplir en estos momentos. Había extrañado el aroma y calor del cuerpo de Misaki. A ambos les gustaba estar así; era una cercanía que jamás habían compartido cuando vivían juntos y aquello era lo que marcaba completamente la diferencia en su relación.

—Misaki, te extrañé— susurró, uniendo sus cuerpos en un necesitado abrazo.

El ojiavellana, con expresión exasperada, posó sus manos sobre la cintura del pelinegro.

—¿Y de quién crees que fue la culpa de eso?, soberano imbécil—murmuró con afecto, para acariciar con suavidad su blanca mejilla después de unos segundos—.No vuelvas a irte de esa forma. Si algo te molesta, dime; si hay algo que necesites saber, entonces pregunta. Maldición, eres como un mocoso algunas veces…

Le gustaba ese timbre de voz tan suave que tenía Misaki para hablarle ahora; era afectivo y seguro de sí mismo. Con algo de esfuerzo, intentó recostar infructuosamente a Misaki en la cama, quien, con una sonrisa algo petulante, evitaba su cometido gracias a la diferencia de fuerza física entre ambos. Saruhiko sabía que podía jugar sucio en aquella posición para lograr que Misaki se desestabilizara debido a la vergüenza, más con aire ofendido lo observó y sintió, momentos después, como el castaño cumplía con su capricho. Debió usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar suspirar ante el agradable roce.

—Tengamos una cita, Ir a comer a algún lado o al cine… —murmuró algo inseguro, recorriendo con su vista todo el rostro de Misaki quien, con exagerada sorpresa, puso una de sus manos sobre blanca frente—.Olvídalo, idiota…

—No, me tomaste por sorpresa—comentó con una sonrisa—.No sabía que tenías ese lado romántico. Es extraño, no es que no me guste…

Algo molesto, se sentó nuevamente sobre las piernas de Misaki; una posición demasiado íntima, vergonzosa y algo peligrosa, pero estaba lo suficiente irritado como para preocuparse de detalles así de simples.

—Cállate — murmuró cansado, posando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Misaki.

—Donde tú quieras ir por mí está bien, al que no le gustan los ambientes ruidosos o esas cosas es a ti. Sé que es un poco tarde pero… —dudo unos segundos, apartando la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa—.Uhm, me gustas y ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

—¿Después de cuatro meses preguntas eso? — Preguntó con sorpresa, evitando la risa que nacía desde lo más profundo de su interior. Quería a Misaki por muchos motivos, incluso esa parte idiota de él que aún no se percataba que ya eran una pareja oficial desde hace meses. Volviendo a su usual seriedad, se perdió en los ojos avellanas, que reflejaban algo de curiosidad—. Misaki, tú… no has estado con nadie antes ¿Verdad?

—No, y como salgas con que estuve con Kamamoto o alguna mierda así de extraña te golpearé—amenazó irritado, más después de unos segundos de vacilación, perdió toda su confianza y jugó con unos de los botones desabrochados de la camisa que dejaban ver parte del banco vientre del menor—.Tu si has estado con alguien ¿No? E-esa impresión me das. No es como si no lo esperara; tampoco me importa. B-bueno, si me importa pero… entiendes el punto ¿No?

Saruhiko a veces se preguntaba cómo sería Misaki celoso. Pero no era una sensación agradable sentirse así de inseguro y desconfiar del otro; además, Misaki era demasiado leal, preferiría morir antes que traicionar a alguien y eso Saruhiko lo sabía bastante bien, o al menos ahora lo sabía.

—La única persona para mí siempre ha sido Misaki —dijo, con seriedad, sonriendo levemente cuando acercó su rostro al contrario—.¿Qué harías para convencerme de salir contigo?

—Mientras no me pidas alguna mierda rara, supongo que... ¿Lo que sea?— dijo con algo de vacilación al final, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el blanco cuello del menor.

El pelinegro, algo avergonzado, percatándose del mal intento de coqueteo por parte de ambos, decidió besarlo en sus suaves labios de forma pausada; dejando caer todo su peso en él. Sentir la cálida respiración de su pareja mezclándose con la suya propia y las caricias gentiles en su espalda hacían que su corazón latiera nervioso, necesitando aún más contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Fue en una breve fracción de tiempo en que la dulzura inocente logró subir la temperatura entre ellos, la tibia lengua del castaño delineaba tímidamente su labio inferior solicitando algún tipo de permiso que él no tardó en entregar, degustando el sabor del otro de forma pausada por primera vez.

Se sentía extraño. Como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo por completo, desde sus labios que cosquilleaban de manera agradable hasta una sensación de calor abrasador en su zona íntima, que lentamente hacia que perdiera su poco autocontrol. Su lengua se enredaba deliciosamente con la de Misaki que, inquieta, le robaba el aliento a cada segundo y no podía evitar jadear ante las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones provocadas por aquellas apasionadas caricias en su espalda.

Removiéndose algo incómodo sobre el castaño, debido a la presión en sus pantalones, no pudo evitar sentir como Yata se tensionaba ante el movimiento de sus durezas rozándose accidentalmente. Dejó escapar un ronroneo de puro gozo, rompiendo aquel beso, sólo para percatarse de que era observado con los castaños ojos nublados de completa pasión. Nunca nadie lo había observado con tanto deseo y amor como Misaki en ese momento, como si él fuese lo más preciado que tuviese en su vida.

—No te apartes—murmuró agitado, apoyando su cabeza en el desnudo hombro de Yata, con las mejillas igual de sonrojadas que su pareja. Entre tanto movimiento entre ellos, los tirantes de aquella camiseta negra qué tanto le gustaba utilizar a Misaki se deslizaron por sus morenos brazos, provocando en él deseos de marcar esa deliciosa piel.

—Mierda, perdón—murmuró avergonzado cubriendo con nerviosismo su rostro. Saruhiko sonrió triunfante cuando escuchó a Misaki jadear de placer debido a sus labios que recorrían con lentitud el moreno cuello, dejando leves marcas que sabría después serían difíciles de cubrir y que posiblemente le signifiquen una reprimenda, pero el estar compartiendo aquella cercanía se sentía maravilloso como para pensar en cualquier clase de consecuencia qué pudieran provocar sus actos.

—No me importa, es algo normal. Significa que a Misaki le gusta estar conmigo de esta forma ¿no?—preguntó entre susurros apasionados, moviendo sus caderas de forma torpe para rozar de nueva cuenta sus excitadas virilidades, provocando dulces gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Misaki y que él debía reprimir con su nulo autocontrol. La ansiedad crecía en él al sentir las temblorosas manos de Misaki desabrochar su camisa—.¿Hasta… dónde quieres llegar?

—Donde sea… —exclamó sin aire, recorriendo el blanco torso del menor, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Sintiendo un escalofrío ante aquella caricia, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Misaki; sus manos, con dificultad, intentaban deslizar los pantalones cortos por las morenas piernas; más al oír el timbre del apartamento los dejó estáticos a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro. Perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios, continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo sin importar nada más, ignorando a quien sea que los estuviera interrumpiendo.

Unos segundos después, tras haber logrado su cometido de quitarle los pantalones a Misaki y hacerlos desaparecer en alguna parte de la habitación, la burbuja en la que estaban inmersos estalló debido al sonido del PDA del mayor.

—Tsk, qué molesto—resopló con irritación, recostándose a un lado del castaño intentando regularizar su respiración—.Contesta…

Observando algo aturdido a su alrededor, con desgano cogió el reloj que se encontraba en el suelo, con algo de estupor observó a Saruhiko, quien le preguntaba con una mirada quién demonios era.

—Es mi mamá—dijo algo preocupado, contestando sin titubear segundos después—.¿Mamá? ¿Pasó algo?

—Misaki, con Sachiko-chan estamos afuera, ¿Qué estás haciendo qué no abres la puerta?— preguntó la mujer a través del altavoz del teléfono, con una voz que indicaba lo extrañada qué se encontraba por la situación.

—¿Es una broma?—Saruhiko murmuró para sí mismo sin pensar, sintiendo como toda la pasión de hace unos segundos se esfumaba por completo y era reemplazada por una sensación de vértigo desagradable.

Misaki no estaba mucho mejor que él, estaba pálido y completamente nervioso, sin saber qué responderle a la mujer. Ser pillados en ésta situación no era agradable, más con Misaki qué era incapaz de aparentar tranquilidad cuando realmente no la sentía.

—Oh, Saruhiko, hola y no, no es una broma. Vamos, vengan a abrir, hemos traído cosas deliciosas las tres para cenar—comentó alegre, mientras un poco más lejos de ella se podía oír a Sachiko discutiendo con su hija qué comenzaba a llorar.

—Dame unos minutos… tengo algo desordenado— dijo abatido, revolviéndose sus cabellos con exasperación.

Saruhiko lo observó con reproche por esa respuesta, Misaki le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, no podía negarle la entrada al departamento a su mamá; además el administrador del edificio les debe haber dicho que se encontraban en el lugar, sino no les habrían permitido la entrada y ya no había nada que pudieran hacer para escapar del problema.

— ¿Eh? No me sorprende en realidad—comentó con gracia la mujer, manteniendo silencio por unos segundos—.Esta bien, te esperamos. Sachiko-chan si haces eso ella no…

Tras oír el 'pip' qué finalizaba la llamada, ambos suspiraron. El ambiente se encontraba algo tenso, con Saruhiko intentando ignorar la notoria mancha de humedad de sus pantalones y Misaki tratando de no sonrojarse por estar sólo con su ropa interior.

—¿Qué le dirás a ella?—preguntó en medio de tanto mutismo e incomodidad, logrando que Yata finalmente le mantuviera la mirada—.Por la forma en que ignoramos el timbre…

—Ya veré que le digo— interrumpió avergonzado, arreglando el desastre que era su ropa mientras con la mirada buscaba sus perdidos pantalones—.Voy a matarla…

Se sentía un poco desilusionado por cómo acabaron las cosas entre ellos. Dirigió su mirada al castaño cuando éste encontró su ropa perdida, no podía negar que Misaki tenía buen cuerpo, bastante trabajado y, a pesar de todo, muy suave - sin mencionar que, gracias a su continua práctica con el skate, tenía piernas bastante firmes.

Lograr que Misaki y él volvieran a estar de esa forma completamente perdida sería difícil, presentía qué a Yata se le dificultaría mirarlo a la cara sin morir de vergüenza en las próximas semanas.

—Iré a darme un baño, estoy pegajoso—comentó con desgano, obteniendo por respuesta un ruidito de afirmación por parte de Misaki.

Poniéndose de pie y robándole un último beso, se encaminó al cuarto de aseo con incomodidad, no sin antes de haber sacado una toalla del armario. Sonrió un poco al imaginar cómo haría Misaki para explicarle a su madre sobre las marcas qué cada vez se iban oscureciendo más y más en su cuello.

Era una buena venganza después de haberlo pasado tan mal gracias a la forma de ser tan descuidada del ojiavellana.

* * *

Extra 10

* * *

Cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Espero que a Yata se le pase pronto el enojo con Fushimi-San—murmuró Akiyama, observando preocupado la cantidad de envoltorios de barritas de cereal en el puesto del tercero al mando; era el tercer día consecutivo donde no hay obento-bako y aquello era para comenzar a preocuparse.

—¿Por qué dice eso?—Preguntó un consternado Hidaka, quitando su vista de la computadora, obteniendo extrañas miradas por parte de cada uno de sus compañeros presentes en esa habitación.

Akiyama se removió algo incómodo por la pregunta, ignorándola deliberadamente y volviendo a teclear el informe en el que estaba trabajando antes de que los gruñidos de frustración de Fushimi los desconcertara a todos.

—Bueno, desde que Fushimi-san comparte bastante tiempo con Yatagarasu, su humor mejoró bastante — comentó livianamente Gouto, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, sonriendo relajadamente—.No es que esté insinuando algo, pero es extraña la relación de esos dos.

—Bueno, ahora que no duerme en los cuarteles la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre trae un almuerzo bastante sano. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ha subido algo de peso ¿No?— dijo Akiyama, casualmente, evitando volver su vista a la basura sobre el escritorio del tercero al mando.

—¿Esos dos no son pareja o algo? Digo, quizás Yata está molesto con él y Fushimi-san no sabe cómo disculparse—añadió Benzai, observando con curiosidad a Akiyama, quien después de aquellas palabras se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ignorar la conversación.

—¿Pareja? —pregunto Hidaka contrariado—.No inventen ese tipo de rumores tan absurdos, o Fushimi-san podría molestarse. Son sólo amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No?

—¡Qué pena me das Hidaka!—se burló Andy, sonriendo seguro de sí mismo, para después cerrar el portátil con brusquedad—.Por intentar llamar la atención de Nanahara-san y la Teniente te perdiste de un buen chisme ese día en la playa.

El castaño, sintiéndose algo perdido, observó a todos los chicos del escuadrón que la brindaban una mirada de resignación.

—No sería sorpresa si Yata se aburre del comportamiento de mierda de Fushimi-san y lo corre de casa, sólo sabe chasquear la lengua—añadió Fuse, con tono algo irritado.

—Una pelea de pareja ¿Uh?—comentó el mayor del grupo, algo ensimismado en sus propios recuerdos—.No es muy agradable en realidad. Esperemos que logren solucionar sus diferencias

—¿¡U-usted también, Kamo-san!?—gritó alarmado Hidaka.

—Creo que tú fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta de nada en la playa—murmuró Enomoto con simpatía.

* * *

Cuando Fushimi volvió a su puesto, después de un par de minutos tratando de despejar su mente, no pudo evitar irritarse aún más ante las miradas de compasión por parte de todo el escuadrón.

—¿Qué?—preguntó molesto, sobresaltando a todos los chicos, los cuales volvieron a sus asuntos ignorando la pregunta—Tsk.

—Fushimi-san—llamó Hidaka, sin apartar la vista de su computadora—.Si es por su forma de ser, sólo debe decirle que lo siente y que tratará de mejorar.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—preguntó el tercero al mando con completa confusión.

—Bu-bueno, Yata seguro tiene mal genio también, o esa impresión me dio esa vez en el apartamento… Y-y es obvio que acabará con su paciencia de vez en cuando, más que nada porque usted casi no tiene—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada llena de molestia de su superior—.Pero...si se quieren de verdad entonces nada podría separarlos ¿No? Quiero decir… U-usted me entiende ¿No?

—Lo que Hidaka quiere decir— interrumpió Kamo, antes de que Fushimi explotara de impaciencia —.Es que… cuenta con nuestro más sincero apoyo en su relación con Yata.

—¿Mi relación con Misaki? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó con expresión monótona, logrando que Enomoto, Doumyouji y Akiyama sonrieran un poco nerviosos.

—Es que usted en la playa… con él… —balbuceó Hidaka, gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de salvarse de la inminente ira de Fushimi—.Ellos dijeron que… ¿Pero que no están juntos? ¿Y la cena romántica de navidad?

—Tsk…que molestos, vuelvan a trabajar—ordenó dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

—Me pregunto si lo está haciendo dormir en el sofá—susurró Gouto divertido.

—Yo diría que sí—comentó Andy, asintiendo enérgicamente con sus brazos cruzados—.Su mal humor lo delata.

—Espero que a Yata se le pase pronto—dijo Hidaka con actitud resignada ante la cantidad de papeles en su escritorio, cortesía de Fushimi.

* * *

 **NdA** :

Lamento de verdad la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas XD en fin.

Cambiaré a M proximamente y... soy partidaria de SaruMi y Misaru sin distinción, así que posiblemente tal vez hayan una escena de cada uno.

Muchas gracias por leer y de verdad, lamento muchísimo la tardanza.

* * *

 **0.0:** lamento haberme tardado un mes (y ahora otro, duh XD) ains muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado como quedó l escena entre ambos ;w;. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Ace Angell:** tardaron una eternidad, pero si, al fin lo hicieron. Por supuesto ;) el primer beso siempre es importante y especial, pero los demás son mejores aún. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~

 **Emil K:** Lamento la demora y sí, al fin lo están XD ya veremos que pasa con estos dos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	14. Conexiones

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos han sido respondidos al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Conexiones.

* * *

Estando frente a la puerta, debió reprimir el malestar en la boca de su estómago con todo el autocontrol posible. Su madre estaba fuera y él, hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás, estaba entre los brazos de Saruhiko con la intención de llegar hasta donde el pelinegro deseara. Estaba algo frustrado-tanto mental como sexualmente - y tener que aparentar calma delante de su madre era un desafío que sonaba casi imposible de realizar sin fallar de forma alarmante, lo único que deseaba era volver a estar a solas con su pareja, sobre la cama, olvidándose hasta de su propio nombre.

Suspirando con incomodidad, logrando que al fin ese bulto entre sus piernas le hiciera caso y se tranquilizara, quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, rogando que ambas mujeres no estuvieran en los pasillos, más debió forzar una sonrisa cuando vio a su madre cargando a la bebé junto con una enfurruñada Sachiko que se encontraba apoyada en una maleta enorme de color azul con el logotipo del restaurante.

—Hasta que te dignas a abrirle a las tres mujeres de tu vida—saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa presuntuosa, sabiendo que no era un buen momento para visitas.

Misaki frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos en la entrada del apartamento. Era más que obvio, incluso para alguien tan denso como él en ese tipo de asuntos, que cuando una pareja peleaba y se reconciliaba, era necesaria la privacidad para poner todos los asuntos en orden - y para hacer otro tipo de cosas también, pero aquello no era el punto- por eso decidió ignorar las palabras de Nanahara. Rascando sus cabellos volteó hacia su madre, observando su amorosa sonrisa que no vacilaba ni un centímetro, a pesar de que él se consideraba a sí mismo un muy mal hijo.

—Mamá, no es que me moleste pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó extrañado, invitando a ambas mujeres a entrar al moverse de la puerta. Misaki se felicitaba mentalmente por haber preparado las zapatilla de estar blancas - más con el propósito de tranquilizar sus hormonas que porque realmente se preocupara por ser un buen anfitrión-así podía darle tiempo a Saruhiko para que terminara de arreglar la habitación, por si a su mamá le daban deseos de recorrer la casa.

—Vine a ver a mi hijo, si no lo hago yo pasarán otros años hasta que vuelva a verte—reclamó la mujer con una sonrisa, entregando con delicadeza al bebé a su primogénito, procediendo inmediatamente a quitarse los zapatos—.¿Y Saruhiko?

—Fue a darse un baño y ahora debe estar vistiéndose—respondió ante la curiosa mirada de su madre, quien le arrebató a la infante tan pronto terminó de cambiarse e ingresó a la sala de estar, para situar, momentos después, su castaña mirada en la figura de su hijo. Era como si le exigiera una explicación del porqué era necesaria esa ducha si hace unos instantes estaban ambos hablando con ella a través del teléfono. Se reprendió mentalmente, su madre no era así de curiosa, pero por algún motivo debía explicarle toda la situación sin siquiera necesitarlo—.Llegamos algo cansados hoy y nos quedamos dormidos cuando estábamos jugando videojuegos, tu llamada nos despertó y… Ya sabes cómo es él.

—¿Aún siguen con la mala costumbre de poner la televisión con mucho volumen? Se quedarán sordos un día de estos—regañó la castaña, quien ante la mirada enfurruñada de Misaki, suspiró con exagerada resignación.

Sachiko, quien se mantuvo en extraño mutismo tras ambos castaños, reprimió una leve risa. Misaki se veía contento ahora; realmente era increíble cómo cambiaba el humor de una persona cuando ésta estaba disgustada con su pareja de una u otra forma. Si ella tenía que ser sincera, Fushimi no era el tipo de persona que quería para Misaki, más que nada porque el carácter de ambos eran muy distintos, Fushimi era del tipo que callaba todo y Misaki era de los que no se daban cuenta de las cosas aun pasando frente a sus narices - aunque últimamente estaba mejorando, eso tenía que admitirlo.

Con la preocupación pintando su rostro al observar a la madre de Yata , a la cual le ha dicho mil veces que no cargara a su hija más de lo necesario, ingresó el coche de bebé completamente vacío y jaló la maleta que utilizaban para las entregas a domicilio; ciertamente ella odiaba usar sus cosas del trabajo en cuestiones personales, pero era imposible decirle que no a la señora Yata sin sentirse culpable. Ella estaba algo preocupada por su hijo quien, al parecer, había disminuido algo de peso y tenía unas ojeras enormes para el almuerzo de año nuevo y, como éste siempre le ponía pretextos para ir a visitarla, la mujer decidió ir con ella y usar su autoridad de madre para visitarlo.

—Ah, Saruhiko hola—saludó la animada mujer, tomando una de las pequeñas manos del bebé para que también saludara al amigo de su hijo—.Veo que has subido algo de peso últimamente ¿No? Eso es bueno, Misaki ha cuidado bien de ti, entonces.

La pelinegra, evitando que la señora Yata malcriara aún más a su hija, se acercó y tomó a la pequeña infante entre sus brazos, procediendo a sentarla inmediatamente en el carrito para la completa molestia de la niña, quien empezó a gimotear en disconformidad, intentando llamar la atención de cualquiera de los adultos presentes.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por la interacción tan natural entre Saruhiko y la mamá de Misaki. Sabía, por palabras de la misma señora Yata, que Fushimi frecuentaba su casa casi todos los días después de clases y que lo consideraba un hijo más. Era extraño que Saruhiko estuviera cómodo con alguien que no fuese Misaki y, si bien algo de tensión podía notarse en su cuerpo, era cosa de sumar dos y dos; después de todo aquellas marcas rojizas en el cuello de Misaki no se causaron solas.

—Señora Yata, ¿Por qué no va a sentarse con Fushimi-kun, mientras Misaki y yo preparamos esto?—ofreció la morena recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Misaki, la cual ella no tardó en devolver con resolución, dándole a entender que debían hablar y de forma urgente. No dio ni cinco pasos hacia la pequeña cocina cuando sintió que el castaño había ignorado sus palabras de forma descarada. Girando su rostro levemente, con el ceño fruncido, decidió usar el tono de voz que empleaba en la cocina para regañarlo—.Vamos, acompáñame, no dejarás a una pobre mujer llevando todo esto ¿No? La maleta pesa una tonelada.

Misaki no quería dejar a su madre y a Saruhiko solos, por alguna extraña razón, pero las dos mujeres no habrían tardado en regañarlo por ser tan poco caballeroso.

Al ingresar a la cocina, arrastrando con molestia la maleta, observó a Nanahara abriendo cada una de las puertas de los muebles, intentando comprender la distribución de las cosas. Misaki aprendió a ser ordenado en la cocina gracias a la pelinegra mujer; por lo tanto, la sonrisa satisfecha cuando ella terminó de hurgar todo le confirmó que había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Voy a matarte—amenazó Yata en un susurro, una vez cerrada la puerta. Jamás olvidaría el buen oído de su madre, sabía que una puerta no era impedimento para que ella utilizara sus superpoderes, pero si Saruhiko la mantenía entretenida, entonces su discusión con la morena pasaría desapercibida por completo.

Dejó la pesada maleta al lado de Sachiko y se cruzó de brazos, con una cara de completa molestia, la cual ocasionó que Nanahara se riera suavemente y revolviera sus cabellos como si fuese un niño pequeño que estuviese haciendo berrinches para llamar la atención de sus padres.

—Vamos Misaki, ya sabes cómo es ella—contestó de igual modo, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación, ella conocía de antemano la habilidad innata de la mujer mayor para oír cosas casi imperceptibles, por eso no levantaba el tono de su voz. Abrió la maleta y procedió a sacar todos los platillos preparados que la señora Yata solicitó, ignorando la presencia de Misaki por unos breves instantes—.No pude decirle que no después de ver su cara de completa desilusión cuando supo que no ibas a trabajar. Eres un mal hijo, no visitandola y esas mierdas...

—¿No podías haber avisado antes? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no estábamos en casa?—se removió algo incómodo ante la mirada tan intensa de los ambarinos ojos, hasta que sintió como uno de los finos dedos de la mujer recorría su cuello, la observó con enojo y procedió a apartar esa mano con brusquedad—.¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?

—No pensaba que Fushimi fuese alguien tan apasionado— murmuró para sí misma con sorpresa, evitando reírse ante el alegato tan poco masculino del castaño—.Deberías cubrir esas marcas, tu mamá podría sospechar.

Misaki tenía una expresión de no entender las palabras de Sachiko, para completa mortificación de la mayor. Por suerte ella era una mujer que siempre estaba preparada para todo, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo redondo, procedió a mostrarle los hechos al castaño. Su cara de bobo y asombro provocó que reprimiera una risa estridente, no quería llamar la atención de la madre de Yata y que ésta se acercara a la cocina, si bien Nanahara se describía a sí misma como alguien malvada la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía sus límites bien claros.

—Mierda—dijo con mortificación, poniéndose colorado tanto por la vergüenza como por la indignación. Iba a matar a Saruhiko por las marcas tan notorias en su cuello.

—Tengo algo de maquillaje en mi bolsillo, para taparlo—murmuró, sonriendo segundos después con algo de simpatía.

—¿Por qué andarías con esa mierda ahí?—preguntó con marcada curiosidad, sin poder calmar el furioso sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Créeme, pensé que algo así podía pasar—declaró con honestidad, apoyándose en el fino mueble de cocina que hace uno año atrás le obsequió—.Tengo dos, uno para tu tipo de piel y otra para el tipo de piel de él… o lo más parecido posible…

—¡Maldición!—reclamó el castaño, tapando las marcas con su mano —.¿Por qué tengo que usar esas cosas de… de chicas?

—Eso o que tu mamá pregunte qué son esas marcas. No quiero imaginar su cara si le dices: 'Oh es que Saruhiko y yo estábamos a punto de hacer el amor antes de que llegarán ustedes a interrumpir'— exclamó con un tono de voz completamente empalagoso para molestar. Misaki la observaba con estupor, no esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de algo tan íntimo de forma tan fácil. Sachiko ladeó el rostro con algo de confusión ante la falta de contestación y sonrió —. Espera, ¿Todavía no..?

—¡Cállate, no pienso responderte a eso!—cortó la pregunta de la pelinegra completamente avergonzado, sacando algunos cubiertos y dejándolo sobre la mesa que utilizaba para cortar verduras de manera brusca.

—Simplemente wow, par de vírgenes—se burló.

—Qué te calles, joder.

Sachiko se río, avergonzar a Misaki era muy divertido.

* * *

Nunca se había sentido cómodo cerca de la señora Yata.

Ella siempre le sonreía de manera afectuosa y le daba la bienvenida a su hogar. Y él, que jamás entendió del todo lo que significaba el afecto familiar, no sabía cómo responder adecuadamente; no es como si le importara o algo ahora que ya era un adulto, pero era una tarea muy difícil mantenerle la mirada a su, ahora, suegra.

Saruhiko suspiró frustrado.

Difícil era que él y Misaki volvieran a perderse de aquella manera en los brazos del otro, y las ansias que tenía de volver a tocarlo de esa forma y marcarlo como suyo para siempre estaba haciendo estragos en su mente ociosa. Habrían llegado más lejos que nunca esta vez, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados gracias a las dos inoportunas mujeres y, a pesar de darse una ducha fría, no conseguía calmarse del todo.

—Me alegro que Misaki y tú hayan podido resolver sus diferencias—exclamó la mujer, sobresaltándolo, había olvidado que ella no sabía la verdad—.Sachiko me comentó que habían estado disgustados ustedes dos en estos días. Misaki nunca me cuenta nada, siempre intentando que no se preocupen por él…

Posó su azulina mirada en los castaños ojos, muy similares a los de Misaki, pero segundos después apartó la vista con incomodidad, para confusión de la mujer.

—Misaki es así…—respondió en un murmullo, ignorando el tono de reproche que había utilizado la mujer anteriormente.

—Tú tampoco hablas mucho, Saruhiko, pero de alguna manera tu forma de ser se complementa bien con la de Misaki. Me alegra mucho que él pueda contar con un amigo tan confiable como tú—la mujer sonrió después de dirigirle una mirada que no supo clasificar, como si ella supiera algo que el resto de las personas no.

Si algo aprendió en estos meses de estar con Misaki como pareja, es a sentir culpa cuando sabe que de sus labios escapan palabras hirientes o cortantes; Fushimi sentía culpa y ahora sabía que era debido a ello que no se sentía cómodo compartiendo el mismo espacio que la mamá de Misaki, porque quizás no debió darle la idea de dejar la escuela, o en aceptar irse a vivir juntos, o quizás debió insistir que fueran a visitar a la familia Yata de vez en cuando. Ella sólo había sido amable y le pagó arrebatándole a su hijo sin decir ni media palabra.

—Señora Yata, yo…

—No te atrevas a decir 'lo siento'— interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa afectuosa y ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en paz consigo misma—.Misaki es y será siempre así, entregando el cien por ciento de sí mismo; él iba a marcharse de casa de igual forma y nada lo habría evitado. Pude quedarme tranquila sabiendo que no estaba solo.

Estaba algo sorprendido con esa confesión, no pensaba que ella conociera tan bien a Misaki - al menos no hasta el punto de saber que se sentía un extraño en esa nueva familia que construyó con el señor Yata - el sereno semblante de ella logró calmar esa hiriente ansiedad, sin necesidad de más palabras.

—¿Usted lo sabía?—preguntó de pronto, observando con cierto recelo hacia la cerrada puerta de la cocina; podía obtener algunas respuestas antes de que Misaki apareciera con Nanahara.

—Por supuesto—respondió con tristeza, manteniendo contacto visual con el pelinegro—.Su padre biológico fue una herida que jamás pudo sanar y por más que me esforcé, Misaki nunca pudo sentirse niño nuevamente. Pero eso cambió cuando tu apareciste y jamás podré reprocharte nada Saruhiko. Fue su decisión marcharse para cuidar de ti. Él te quiere mucho y me alegra saber que lo quieres de igual forma. Aunque ya que estamos en confianza, vengan a visitarnos más seguido, o me molestaré de verdad.

—No necesitaba que él cuidará de mí— murmuró para sí mismo, obteniendo una cantarina carcajada de la mujer ante su actitud tan esquiva. Sus palabras lograron intranquilizarlo de alguna forma, era obvio que Misaki y él se tenían afecto pero ¿Ella sabría que ese tipo de afecto incluía besos y caricias que sólo una pareja compartía?

—Sé que tenías problemas en casa, Misaki jamás dijo nada, pero pude hacerme una idea—dijo la señora Yata, mirando con especial afecto a la hija de Sachiko que jugaba con un sonajero dentro del coche frente a ellos—. A veces los padres cometen errores, así como el padre de Misaki o incluso los tuyos…

Podría decirle a la señora Yata que esos sujetos eran un error al completo y que no lamentó jamás la muerte de uno y el distanciamiento del otro, más no quería darle explicaciones de toda esa basura; con Misaki sólo logró comentar lo esencial del asunto y eso era más que suficiente para que él entendiera todo y zanjaran el asunto.

—¿Dónde está él?—preguntó después de un momento de silencio, cuando la mujer decidió sacar al bebé y cargarla antes de que ésta se pusiera a llorar de nueva cuenta. Misaki nunca hablaba de su padre biológico y tenía franca curiosidad por conocer algunas cosas que sabía el castaño no le comentaría en detalle.

—Falleció a mediados del año pasado a causa de las secuelas de un accidente—comentó la mujer con cierto pesar, dejando que la pequeña infante jugará con uno de sus dedos—.Sachiko se hizo cargo del funeral con su embarazo algo avanzado. Es una chica admirable, ciertamente. Es bueno que Misaki haya dejado de comportarse como un niño, la familia es lo primero.

—¿Misaki y Nanahara-san eran... ?

—Son medios hermanos, si—respondió con extrañeza, la cual aumentó aún más ante la expresión tan asombrada del pelinegro por sus palabras. Ella sabía que aquel período entre su hijo y Sachiko no había sido fácil y, si era cierto lo que la pelinegra le había comentado una tarde en el hospital, no había modo en que Saruhiko estuviera con Misaki en esos momentos cuando su padre biológico falleció. Un tanto culpable, miró al atónito ojiazul. Quizás haya metido a su hijo en problemas sin quererlo—.¿Nunca te lo dijo? ¿Qué pensabas que eran esos dos?

—Pensé que Nanahara-san era su… pareja o algo así… —respondió en un murmullo, sintiendo como hasta sus orejas se sonrojaban debido a la vergüenza que sentía ante la risa de la mujer.

No podían culparlo por pensar de esa forma, Misaki y Nanahara físicamente no tenían mucho en común, salvo los ojos, y el pequeño bebé podía pasar fácilmente como hija de ambos.

No sabía en qué momento Misaki y Nanahara aparecieron en la sala de estar, pero cuando su mirada chocó con la castaña de su pareja, suspiró internamente, era seguro ambos se burlarían de él, ya después se vengaría de Misaki.

—Hey, ¿De qué te estás riendo?—preguntó Yata a su madre con una sonrisa algo extrañada, cargando con dos platos que olían francamente bien.

—Misaki, Saruhiko pensaba que tu eras el padre de Sachiko-chan—respondió entre risas, cargando al bebé que balbuceó con alegría—.Vaya, no podría verte con una mujer como Sachiko, honestamente.

Tanto Yata como Nanahara pusieron la misma expresión de asco, consiguiendo que Saruhiko chasqueara la lengua con molestia ante las carcajadas de la señora Yata.

—Tengo mis estándares, jamás saldría con alguien que no fuese más alto que yo con tacones—comentó Nanahara con frialdad, observando a Misaki como si fuese un insulto hacia su persona.

El de menor estatura la observó unos segundos como si se hubiese resignado con ella, al parecer esa conversación la habían tenido antes. El castaño se acercó a la mesa y dejó los platos en ella. Cruzándose de brazos, en su rostro se formó un mohín de disgusto cuando observó la figura de Nanahara nuevamente.

—No eres tan linda como te hacen creer tus clientes, ellos sólo buscan un descuento— comentó con aburrimiento, logrando que incluso Saruhiko reprimiera una sonrisa ante esas palabras tan crueles hacia la mujer—Oye, Mamá deja de reírte…

—Perdón, pero es que ustedes tres son tan graciosos—contestó la mujer, volviendo a reír segundos después.

No sabía si era más molesto la cara de idiota perdido de Misaki, las carcajadas de su madre o la mirada de simpatía de Nanahara.

* * *

Su madre y Sachiko se marcharon hace tan sólo unos minutos, después de una agradable y tranquila cena - arruinada de vez en cuando por los gritos del bebé que pedía atención y que Nanahara se negaba a entregarle en demasía- Yata suspiró con cansancio observando, desde la puerta de la habitación, como Saruhiko se acostaba con tranquilidad en la cama (esa cama en la que horas antes estuvieron a punto de hacer algo, y el sólo hecho de recordarlo le provocaba un nerviosismo extraño en su bajo vientre).

Su madre le tenía cierto afecto a Saruhiko, como si fuese un hijo más para ella, y eso no era tranquilizador. Su madre esperaba que Saruhiko encontrara una mujer bonita, leal, que cocinara delicioso y que lo comprendiera en todas las circunstancias, entre muchas cosas más que ya olvidó. Cada una de esas palabras era como una puñalada directa hacia su persona y Sachiko intervino llevando a Saruhiko a la cocina por el postre. Debió ponerse un poco escueto con su madre para que dejara de ser chismosa, aludiendo que Fushimi y él aún no se sentían del todo cómodo juntos y que estaban en proceso de reconstruir su antigua amistad - odiaba mentirle a su madre, pero hablar de la relación que Saruhiko y él sostenían, no era adecuado por el momento, y seguir escuchando esa diatriba incansable acabaría con sus nervios y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que él era la persona que estaba con el tercero al mando de Scepter4 y no una mujer imaginaria.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que dijo tu mamá?— preguntó Saruhiko, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos con ese tenue murmullo que sólo sus oídos eran capaces de percibir.

Lo observó breves momentos, no sabiendo si golpearlo o besarlo-posiblemente lo segundo. Las palabras de su madre exigiéndole nietos de forma cauta debieron golpear a Saruhiko de alguna u otra forma, tal como esas otras palabras sobre la mujer perfecta para Fushimi lo hirieron a él; si bien le había reclamado en el callejón que no siguiera guardando sus inseguridades, no significaba que dejaría de sentirse de esa forma de la noche a la mañana, al menos ya era un gran avance que Saruhiko no se hubiese encerrado en sí mismo y le preguntara si quería niños en vez de darlo por hecho.

Realmente eso de las relaciones amorosas eran más complicadas de lo que uno pudiera creer.

—Si soy sincero ni siquiera sé lo que es un padre y menos ser uno, y jamás pude imaginarme de esa forma con alguien, a decir verdad... Además, te quiero—exclamó lo último sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, pero si con eso lograba espantar las inseguridades de Saruhiko, lo haría una y otra vez de ser necesario. Se sentó con ansiedad sobre la cama, pegando un pequeño brinco cuando sintió al pelinegro tras él, abrazándolo de forma necesitada—.Y tú, ¿Quieres hijos? ¿O una chica que sea refinada y esas mierdas raras que dijo mi mamá?

Si Misaki tenía que ser sincero, le gustaba recostarse sobre el firme pecho de Saruhiko -alguna ventaja que existiera ser de menor estatura-se sentía cálido y era acogedor, además se llenaba de su embriagante aroma y el pelinegro no dudaba en abrazarlo más fuerte. Él era feliz así y no necesitaba de nada más.

—¿Qué demonios? Por supuesto que no— contestó con algo de molestia, pellizcando una mejilla de Misaki y sonriendo satisfecho cuando escuchó su quejido de dolor—.Excepto con lo refinado, Misaki cumple con todo lo demás…

—¿¡Ha!?—gritó con molestia, volteando y acostado de forma brusca al pelinegro en la cama. Forcejearon brevemente para invertir posiciones, más Misaki, quien poseía mayor fuerza física que Saruhiko, sonrió triunfante sentado en el regazo del miembro del clan azul—.¿Qué demonios tratas de decir? No soy una chica…

—Estás usando maquillaje—resaltó con burla sin moverse de su posición, acomodando sus anteojos con total calma.

—Eso es por tu maldita culpa, bastardo…—acusó, cruzándose de brazos con un mohín de exagerado disgusto—. Tch…¿Qué habrías hecho si mamá hubiese preguntado alguna mierda al respecto?

—Bueno… Habrías tenido tú qué responderle… — dijo con cautela, sonriendo conforme cuando sintió todo el peso del castaño sobre el suyo.

Las manos de Saruhiko acariciaron la estrecha cintura del mayor con lentitud. Tenía pensado molestarlo y continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente horas atrás, pero Misaki detuvo todos sus planes con su mirada completa de afecto. Se encontró sin saber cómo responder.

—Eres la persona que quiero, por supuesto que mamá se enterará en algún momento, por si te lo preguntas. Aunque ahora no es el momento— dijo Yata con seguridad, para momentos después sonreír con arrogancia ante el rubor que adornaba las mejillas del pelinegro—.¿Oh? ¿Te dejé sin palabras?

—Cállate—exigió con molestia, arrojándole una de las almohadas que tenía cerca, sonriendo levemente ante el quejido de protesta del castaño—.¿Cómo te encontraste con Nanahara?

Misaki desvió la mirada y rascó sus cabellos con incomodidad.

—Una serie de eventos desafortunados—respondió después de unos breves segundos como si aquello explicara todo, logrando que en el hermoso rostro de su novio se dibujase una mueca de reproche. Suspiró resignado—. Ella me encontró en realidad. Ese sujeto tenía los días contados y antes de morir quería hablar con mi mamá. Sachiko tiene dinero, pero no se atrevió a ir personalmente a hablar con ella cuando los detectives le dieron toda la información que compró.

—¿Entonces decidió que sería más fácil contigo?—preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, acariciando el firme pecho de Misaki sobre la ropa—.Qué mala broma.

Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros con una actitud aburrida, se recostó a un lado del menor observando los adornos que había en el techo de la habitación como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Odiaba recordar las circunstancias en las que se reencontró con ese sujeto y el cómo la conoció a ella, pero Saruhiko tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, al menos lo esencial del asunto.

—Si... bueno, sólo sabíamos discutir cuando nos veíamos y más de una vez le dije que se fuera a la mierda, pero era una bruja insistente—comentó con irritación, recordando no sólo cómo esa mujer lo molestaba después de la muerte de Mikoto-san, sino que además decía cosas hirientes que él jamás podría repetirle a nadie. Sabía que si le contaba esas cosas a Saruhiko, éste no tardaría en detestarla y ser aún más arisco con ella; más negó rápidamente intentando alejar aquellos malos momentos, las cosas ahora estaban bien y eso es lo que contaba—.Cuando estuve harto de su maldita presencia, le di el número de mi mamá para que hablara con ella si tanto quería cumplir el capricho de su estúpido padre. Y aún no sé qué mierda pasaba por la mente de mi mamá, pero fue a visitarlo al maldito hospital después.

—¿Fue con… el señor Yata?—preguntó un tanto dudoso. Misaki lucía bastante incómodo ya.

—Ni idea—se encogió de hombros, como si aquel asunto no le atañera demasiado, como si no fuese de su padre biológico y de su padrastro de quienes estaban hablando. El ojiazul acercó su rostro a la morena mejilla de Misaki y la rozó con sus labios—.Tiempo después ese sujeto falleció y eso es todo. Ah, no. La maldita herencia fue un maldito problema también. Sachiko era como un jodido mosquito...

Saruhiko, un tanto confundido, se recostó sobre Yata y lo observó intensamente. Misaki no quería seguir hablando del tema y su tono de voz algo brusco lo delataba, más continuaba porque Saruhiko merecía conocer esa parte de su vida por sus propios labios y no por su madre o por Nanahara.

—No creo que haya sido porque querías algo, sino todo lo contrario ¿No?—preguntó el miembro del clan azul después de unos segundos de tenso silencio en donde sólo se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Misaki negó, acariciando con suavidad los pelinegros cabellos de su pareja.

—Sachiko no entendía eso, me decía que porque seguía en esa pocilga en vez de aceptar este apartamento— respondió cansado.

—¿Aquí?¿Por qué lo aceptaste?—preguntó Saruhiko algo extrañado. Si bien sabía que la renta es difícil de pagar, Misaki se la podía arreglar perfectamente en el lugar donde vivía antes (no es que él haya buscado el domicilio de Misaki cuando estaban peleados, por supuesto que no, sólo quería cerciorarse de que no hubiese incidentes con los poderes de clan rojo). Yata apartó su vista de los bonitos ojos azules de su pareja sintiendo una enorme vergüenza. Pensándolo tranquilamente, la razón del por qué aceptó el departamento era bastante idiota, y debía patearse mentalmente por necesitar ayuda de Kusanagi para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el tercero al mando de Scepter4 cuando la evidencia era tan obvia ahora—.¿Misaki?

—Pensé que…—comenzó dubitativo, sin tener el coraje para mantenerle la mirada, sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora podría ser utilizado en su contra de múltiples formas por su pareja, pero lo afrontaría con entereza—.Pensé que quizás, si alguna noche querías quedarte a dormir conmigo… acá sería mejor que en donde vivía antes… o algo así.

Tras un breve e incómodo silencio, observó con algo de temor a Saruhiko quien se recostó rápidamente a su lado dándole la espalda en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto. Sus orejas completamente sonrojadas eran la clara señal de que se había avergonzado por esas palabras.

* * *

Nunca había pensado en su futuro ni en tener una pareja - porque la única persona que significaba su mundo y que quería dentro de su vida para siempre, estaba fuera de su alcance y era una pérdida de tiempo lamentarse por cosas que jamás podría cambiar. Pero al parecer la vida había decidido darle un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que tuvo que afrontar desde que era un niño.

Le costó parte de su orgullo, pero finalmente habló con Nanahara - su media cuñada, como a ella le gustaba recalcar con una sonrisa tan falsa que realmente le disgustaba - y reservó el salón VIP para celebrar el cumpleaños de Misaki. Ciertamente, aguantar a todo HOMRA y Scepter4 al mismo tiempo fue una completa tortura que no estaba del todo planificada, pero la sonrisa feliz y brillante de Misaki fue suficiente para aguantar todas las pullas cuando se enteraron que eran pareja.

Fue antes de soplar las velas del pastel- pastel que Munakata y Nanahara le obligaron a llevar en medio de todo el salón ante la mirada burlona de todo el mundo-, donde Anna le dijo a Misaki, con expresión anhelante, qué debía pedir un deseo para que éste se cumpliera. ¿Para qué?, pensó internamente, al final si uno quería algo tenía que luchar por ello, las cosas no caen del cielo o algo así.

Las cosas habrían continuado sin mayores incidentes de no ser porque uno de los tarados de HOMRA le dijo a Misaki que pidiera una novia con urgencia para dejar de ser virgen… y fue el acabose de la tranquilidad.

Munakata, con su usual sonrisa brillante, preguntó como si no supiese nada del asunto: ' _¿Ho ya? ¿Pero no que Fushimi-kun y Yata-kun tienen una relación formal de pareja?_ ' El silencio que reinó después de aquellas palabras fue algo incómodo - sin mencionar que Misaki estaba completamente estupefacto como para decir algo al respecto, y se habría burlado de él si su propio rostro no hubiese estado con esa misma expresión de idiota perdido-pero lo peor fue cuando Nanahara agregó que, quizás, si debería pedir lo de dejar de ser virgen. Y Kusanagi detuvo lo que sea que iba a surgir de esa conversación con un carraspeo, después de todo Anna estaba presente.

Si debía ser sincero, ellos no habían tocado ese tema.

No es que no quisiera hacerlo con Misaki, pero comprendía ciertos aspectos de salir con alguien de su mismo sexo. Era un tema de orgullo, de dominación… Misaki era orgulloso, pero era poco delicado, y hacer ese tipo de cosas requería de una sutileza que ninguno de los dos poseía y él no se sentía del todo cómodo al pensar en su pálido y delgado cuerpo siendo observado en detalle por Misaki.

El pensaba que besar o tocar íntimamente a otra persona, sentir su sudor u otro cuerpo sobre el suyo sería asqueroso, pero sabía que Misaki sería la excepción a esa regla llegado el momento - Misaki siempre era la excepción a todas las cosas para él, excepto cuando de comer verduras se trataba.

No habían planificado nada para esa noche después de la celebración, pensar en ver películas hasta que les entrara sueño sonaba como un buen plan, más las miradas llenas de complicidad inhibidas gracias al alcohol, los llevó a terminar sobre la cama, enredando con suavidad sus lenguas y acariciando con necesidad el cuerpo del otro por sobre la ropa.

A veces le costaba comprender que cualquier tipo de caricia que quisiera hacerle no sería rechazada- después de todo Misaki no era reacio al contacto físico por su parte, pero siempre que el castaño quería acariciarle preguntaba antes si podía hacerlo y se ponía bastante nervioso. No dejaba de ser tierno de cierto modo, aunque también era frustrante porque Saruhiko sabía que no era bueno con las palabras ni Misaki era bueno para entender señales leves.

Él sólo deseaba llegar más lejos, tan lejos como pudiera; amar a Misaki de todas las formas posibles, como agradeciéndole el haber nacido y por estar con él cuando podría estar con cualquier otra persona que no fuera tan difícil de tratar y entender.

—¿Saruhiko?—llamó Misaki algo agitado bajo su cuerpo al no sentir más movimiento, por más que lo viviera todos los días, no podía acostumbrarse a que Misaki lo observara con tanto amor y deseo.

Misaki estaba con su ropa desarreglada y cabello revuelto, sin mencionar el irresistible sonrojo de sus mejillas y él sólo sentía que se iba a volver loco de seguir así.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con algo de molestia al no poder controlar su respiración. Se acercó al moreno cuello de Yata y repartió suaves besos que provocaban dulces suspiros del castaño. Sonrió con algo de burla, la gran vanguardia de HOMRA, Yatagarasu, ahora sólo era un manojo tembloroso bajo su cuerpo que difícilmente podía responder algo coherente. Pasó lentamente su lengua desde la clavícula izquierda hasta llegar al oído del mayor—.¿Qué pasa, Misaki? ¿No puedes hablar?

De reojo, pudo ver como Misaki apretaba las sábanas de la cama con sus puños hasta el punto de dejarlos blancos, quizás debido a la irritación de ser molestado incluso en momentos así de íntimos y no pudo evitar sonreír burlón.

—Quiero… más—susurró para su completa sorpresa, sintiendo como Misaki apoyaba sus cálidas manos sobre sus pálidas y frías mejillas. Sintió como su virilidad se apretaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones ante el tono tan necesitado de su pareja.

Tragó con dificultad.

Nunca, ni en sus más reprimidas fantasías, Misaki rogaba con tanto deseo. No le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario; descubrir nuevas facetas de Misaki - cosas que jamás habría podido saber en esos pasados años adolescentes- era increíble pero ese pensamiento lo enterraba en el fondo de su subconsciente, porque, aunado a eso, siempre venía esa voz oscura de sus pesadillas para decirle que quizás otra persona podría haber visto ese lado tan vulnerable del castaño si las cosas entre ellos no se hubiesen resuelto.

Fundiéndose en un nuevo y ardiente beso, sintió como Misaki, con manos temblorosas intentaba desabrochar su camisa con más o menos éxito. Saruhiko, con extraña seguridad en sí mismo e intentando reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha, retiró lentamente la sudadera blanca, acompañada de la musculosa que tanto le gustaba utilizar al de ojos avellanas, una vez que éste acabara con su difícil misión de quitarle la camisa.

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero el moreno cuerpo era irresistible y Saruhiko sólo quería besarlo y marcarlo como suyo, siendo los quedos suspiros de Misaki el aliciente necesario para continuar recorriendo su desnudo torso sin medir las posibles consecuencias.

El castaño se aferraba a las sábanas de nueva cuenta, intentando reprimir cualquier tipo de reacción extraña en su cuerpo y voz, y a Saruhiko aquello lo estaba molestando profundamente; quería que se deshiciera de todas sus inhibiciones y disfrutara, pero más parecía que estaba sufriendo con todas las atenciones que le estaba brindando. Con calma, tocó con sus labios uno de los suaves pezones del moreno y procedió a acariciarlo con su lengua después de escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros entrecortados por aquella simple acción- sus pantalones le estaban provocando dolor a esas alturas.

—Misaki—llamó con un tono de voz más ronco del que esperaba, deteniendo todas las caricias y roces con el moreno, más dejó sus frías manos sobre sus hombros, apoyándose en él.

El castaño abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad al extrañar el agradable calor del menor.

—¿Pasa algo?—logró preguntar después de unos momentos de confusión. Observando el desnudo torso del menor, sintió un calor delicioso en su parte íntima, más no se atrevió a hacerle algún tipo de caricia por más que sus manos así lo desearan; el pelinegro se veía algo molesto y no quería lidiar con algo tan doloroso como un rechazo, menos en aquellas circunstancias—.¿Saruhiko?

—No te quedes ahí quieto como un virgen idiota...—dijo con un tono de voz demandante y enojado, desviando la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Más después de unos segundos, se acercó a los suaves labios del castaño y con una leve sonrisa evitó que éste lo besara—.Tócame tú también...

Misaki sintió que podía terminar sólo al oír la necesitada voz de Saruhiko-nunca había escuchado un susurro tan excitante, si era honesto consigo mismo. Evitando suspirar ante la placentera fricción de sus cuerpos, acarició con lentitud la amplia espalda de Saruhiko mientras lo besaba con urgencia en los labios. Con poca delicadeza intercambió posiciones cuando notó que el menor había dejado de ejercer presión en su cuerpo. Necesitaba más de Fushimi, en tan sólo unos instantes se le hizo indispensable sentirlo por completo.

Entre los reprimidos suspiros del ojiazul, Misaki recorría con sus labios cada porción de la blanquecina piel que tanto anhelaba probar desde hace muchas noches. Besó con ternura la cicatriz en su clavícula mientras apretaba sutilmente el rosado pezón derecho del menor. Comenzó a bajar sus manos gradualmente por todo el abdomen y, dudando sólo unos leves instantes, desabrochó sin mayor dificultad los oscuros pantalones, deslizándolos con calma por las largas y esbeltas piernas de Saruhiko, separándose del pálido cuello que besaba con calma segundos antes. Se quedó sin palabras y completamente abrumado al verlo sólo en ropa interior con un notorio y húmedo bulto entre sus piernas, el cual era el resultado de sus torpes caricias. Saruhiko había dicho claramente que quería ser tocado por sus inexpertas manos, Yata tragó con dificultad sin saber exactamente si debía o no continuar; más salió de su aturdimiento gracias a las habilidosas manos del menor, quien viendo al perdido castaño sumido en sus pensamientos, procedió a desabrochar los pantalones cortos y empujarlo para lograr quitarlos, quedando bajo el pálido cuerpo una vez más.

El pelinegro sonrió al verse ambos en igualdad de condiciones, con sólo la ropa interior y una erección igual de dolorosa y necesitada, las cuales hicieron contacto entre sí cuando Misaki decidió envolverlo en un abrazo. Sus caderas se movían con lentitud y sincronía, saboreando la maravillosa sensación de tocarse de aquella manera tan íntima por primera vez; sus lenguas se acariciaban con urgencia, llenando el silencio de la habitación con los obscenos sonidos de sus necesitados besos. Dejarse llevar nunca había sonado tan tentador como en ese momento, donde una de las manos de Misaki acarició el borde de su bóxer, con algo de indecisión.

Un nerviosismo extraño se instaló en todo su cuerpo cuando, sin previo aviso, Misaki lo volteó nuevamente y, con una sonrisa algo victoriosa, deslizó su ropa interior. No pretendía ser el primero en ponerse nervioso en aquel arranque pasional y Misaki al parecer tampoco; ambos extrañamente se sentían tranquilos con lo que estaban haciendo, además que verse reflejado en aquellos pozos castaños como siempre anheló, con amor y deseo, evitaba que aquel lado tan pesimista en él saliera a flote - Misaki estaba excitado, y el causante de aquello era el propio Saruhiko y no podía pedir nada más.

Se incorporó levemente para deslizar el humedecido bóxer de Misaki, deleitándose con la maravillosa vista de su trabajado cuerpo completamente desnudo. Se sonrieron con afecto por unos instantes, uniendo sus labios en un nuevo y demandante beso, mientras se tomaban de las manos y Yata se recostaba sobre él.

Quería tatuar en su piel cada nueva sensación provocada por el moreno cuerpo sobre el suyo, embriagarse con su sabor a través de sus labios y culminar juntos en el remolino pasional que estaban generando en la habitación. Sólo existían ellos dos en ese momento.

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud, logrando que Misaki se apoyara en su regazo y lo observara con algo de curiosidad, sorpresa y un irresistible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Los suaves movimientos que compartían en esa nueva posición enviaban deliciosas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, tentándolos no sólo a que sus besos fueran más demandantes y cortos, sino que también sus hinchados miembros se frotaran maravillosamente, incitándolos al abismo del pecado de lujuria.

Misaki, algo impaciente y excitado, enredó sus piernas en la espalda de Saruhiko, eliminando la mayoría de la distancia entre sus cuerpos perlados en sudor. El pelinegro, después de reprimir un fuerte gemido, se quitó sus anteojos y los dejó en alguna parte de la cama, procediendo segundos después a tomar con una de sus manos ambos miembros calientes y frotarlos entre sí con lentitud. Misaki lo imitó segundos después para imprimir un ritmo más rápido, con más presión y necesidad. Sintió a Misaki apoyarse en su hombro y besar su clavícula derecha con desesperación, quizás en un intento de evitar gemir de placer.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más irregulares a medida que el movimiento de sus manos se volvía frenético, estaban empapados gracias al líquido pre-seminal que brotaba de ambas erecciones. Podía sentir como Misaki se tensaba y su miembro comenzaba a palpitar reiteradamente, sin poder contener más los gemidos que escapaban de sus pecaminosos labios.

Misaki estaba completamente entregado ante las nuevas y sublimes sensaciones; jamás se había sentido tan bien al masturbarse - haciéndolo con Saruhiko se sentía mil veces mejor, sobre todo al sentir su calor y aroma que lo traía loco desde hace un tiempo- debió morderse los labios ante la abrasadora sensación que lo recorrió por completo al estar tan cerca de correrse, quería terminar junto con Saruhiko. Más, al incorporarse y observar a su pareja, con el rostro sonrojado y sus azules ojos llenos de deseo, fue su completa perdición.

Su blanca y caliente esperma se derramó entre sus vientres y dejó escapar el nombre de su amante con completo éxtasis, recibiendo a cambio una leve risa nerviosa por parte del menor, quien continuaba moviendo rítmicamente sus manos. Sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad, tratando de ignorar la satisfactoria sensación post-orgásmica, ayudó a Saruhiko a mover con mayor velocidad y presión sus manos sobre los humedecidos miembros - la hipersensibilidad que sentía en aquella parte de su anatomía, era opacada en gran parte con el deseo que tenía de llevar al pelinegro al más delicioso clímax posible.

Saruhiko respiró profundo, apoyando ambas manos sobre los morenos hombros y olvidando brindarse placer. Tras un breve momento en donde su mente quedó en blanco por completo, obligó a Misaki a besarlo de forma apasionada para poder controlar de alguna forma las extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo al sentir la pequeña y gruesa mano de Misaki envolviendo su erección y moverla de forma frenética gracias a lo lubricados que se encontraban; después de unas breves caricias más llegó al orgasmo de forma explosiva, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor debido al incontrolable placer.

Misaki removió lentamente su húmeda mano de ambos miembros para posarla en su blanca cintura, evitando que rompiera el beso en el cual estaban fundidos. Se separaron para observar el hermoso rostro del otro, más Misaki, después de sonreírle levemente y separar sus cuerpos, se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba tratando de regular su respiración infructuosamente.

Saruhiko sólo podía mirar la desnudez del moreno cuerpo con fascinación, encontrando algo molesto no poder hilar pensamientos y decir alguna cosa en estos momentos tan íntimos y agradables. Aún sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo latía descontrolado gracias al (orgasmo) de hace unos minutos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Misaki —susurró el ojiazul casi sin aliento cuando su entumecimiento cabeza volvió a funcionar. Sonrió con algo de malicia al ver a Misaki agotado sobre la cama completamente desnudo, tembloroso y satisfecho. Se recostó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando la mitad de su peso en la cama, y acarició con ternura una de sus morenas mejillas completamente ruborizadas, Misaki era incapaz de abrir sus ojos y, así como estaban las cosas, posiblemente se dormiría si no hacía algo para evitarlo—. Ahora ya eres un poco menos virgen.

—Cá...—susurró con un hilo de voz, sin poder completar su queja debido al cansancio, aún con aquella provocación, era incapaz de desperezarse—. No me…ugh...

—Si, si, Misaki, lo que digas —susurró Saruhiko divertido, recorriendo con su vista toda la cama hasta dar con sus anteojos y ponérselos lentamente. Con cansancio, tomó su PDA que yacía olvidado sobre la mesa con la intención de sacarle una fotografía al moreno para molestarlo al día siguiente, pero al revisar la pantalla frunció el ceño con extrañeza; tenían sólo un par de horas para descansar y luego ir a trabajar.

No habían llegado tan tarde a casa después de la fiesta, así que realmente estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que se les pasó el tiempo.

Acomodándose a un lado del moreno, quien al parecer es de los que se dormían después de éste tipo de actividades, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo luego de guardar en su mente la inocente expresión de tranquilidad de Misaki.

* * *

 **NdA:**

Primero que todo, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza (incluso por la tardanza en responder los comentarios, de verdad) mi tiempo está bastante limitado (estudio dos cosas, trabajo y el proyecto en el cual estoy metida está atrasado, lo que significa quedarme horas extras en el trabajo y llegar a trabajar a casa a veces).

Pero ya sólo quedan tres capítulos y el epílogo para que la historia termine :D espero no tardarme tanto para la siguiente actualización ains.

Gracias por leer y lamento cualquier error por ahí XD

* * *

 **0.0** : pues... Ahora si me tardé una eternidad y lo siento XD. Con respecto a Saruhiko posesivo... Yo lo veo más como inseguro, y al ser de esa forma pensaría que Misaki preferiría estar con cualquier otra persona antes que con él - lo que hace la falta de comunicación - lo bueno es que Misaki fue bastante claro al respecto - el pequeño está madurando XD - en fin. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	15. Triunfos

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios los he respondido al final del capítulo por ciertos problemas con la página. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Triunfos.

* * *

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tranquilizarse y no decir palabras hirientes de las cuales se arrepentiría después y hacer de la cena algo aún más miserable; Misaki ya estaba bastante frustrado y molesto como para que él le reprochara algo que no estaba en sus manos - no era culpa de ninguno de los dos que los imbéciles organizadores del evento de skateboard pensaran que sería buena idea hacer la maldita competencia el veinticinco de diciembre lejos de Shizume y ellos dos tuvieran que joderse con celebrar un año juntos como pareja.

Saruhiko, con una notable mueca de insatisfacción dibujada en su rostro se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente su poco apetito había desaparecido por completo. El silencio en el apartamento, sólo roto por el sonido del televisor, estaba comenzando a ser incómodo de alguna forma, y el pelinegro apartó la vista de su plato para posarla en la figura de su malhumorado novio.

—Al menos podrías decir alguna mierda más, ¿Sabes? —reprochó el castaño, arrugando la hoja en donde salían las bases del concurso de skateboard del año. Se recostó con brusquedad en la silla y gruñó algo inteligible antes de calmarse—. Vaya mierda, está bien que aquí no se celebre la navidad como en otras partes pero… ¿¡Qué demonios!? Ese día quería estar contigo…

El tercero al mando de Scepter4 sabía que si insistía, aunque sea un poco, Misaki no participaría en el evento y tiraría por la borda meses y meses de entrenamiento y sacrificios varios sólo por un capricho simple; por eso mantuvo silencio, escuchando los improperios del mayor en contra de los organizadores.

—Nada que hacer—murmuró el de anteojos, ante el crudo reclamo de los orbes castaños después de sus palabras; suspiró. Aún había veces en que Misaki no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero ya había comprendido que sólo debía explicarle lentamente las cosas y el asunto se solucionaba—. Más vale que ganes, ¿Oíste?

Eran pareja, y él debía apoyarlo porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? comprender el trabajo del otro y no hacer las cosas más difíciles sólo porque sí. Por supuesto, no es que no quisiera celebrar con Misaki aquel día, pero esa sería la revancha que tanto anhelaba el castaño desde su dolorosa derrota del año anterior. Si bien aún le costaba asimilar que eran realmente pareja, no le era tan difícil tener leves gestos cariñosos con él.

—Saruhiko—susurró con sorpresa.

—No es como si no se pudiera celebrar después —continuó en un susurro, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo ante la sonrisa tan cariñosa que le entregó momentos antes Misaki.

—Pero aun así…—susurró con tristeza, tomando un sorbo de su jugo para evitar que su voz sonara tan lamentable.

—Podemos celebrar las dos cosas ¿no? —Mencionó con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y segundas intenciones, logrando que el castaño se removiera algo incómodo de la silla, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—. Preocúpate de ganar ese día, yo me encargo de lo demás.

—Jeh, te sorprenderé y tendrás que reconocer que soy el mejor — respondió con una sonrisa presumida, recuperando sus ánimos de forma inmediata.

—Ya veremos—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, con semblante aburrido aunque sentía todo lo contrario.

La cenas con Misaki siempre eran tranquilas y divertidas-aunque más de alguna vez observó con desconfianza alguno de los ingredientes que encontraba en su plato, para completo resquemor del castaño- más había comprendido que esa era la forma en la cual Misaki se preocupaba por él para que balanceara su pésima dieta.

Después de la cena, como ya era habitual en ellos, llevaban las cosas a la cocina y Saruhiko las lavaba para que Misaki después los secara y guardara - aunque algunas cosas debía guardarlas el propio Saruhiko debido a la diferencia de estatura entre ellos, al menos ya Misaki había dejado de gruñirle cuando el ojiazul tomaba el objeto en cuestión y lo dejaba donde correspondía con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Era todo bastante normal y, si tenía que ser sincero, parecían una pareja de recién casados con la salvedad que no podían casarse y que realmente no vivían juntos.

Luego de dejar impecable la cocina, jugaban un rato en la videoconsola que recibió Misaki por su cumpleaños de parte de los chicos de HOMRA. Si era fin de semana podían estar perfectamente hasta las cuatro de la madrugada - después de todo no tendrían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente- pero cuando el cansancio estaba presente, jugaban una o dos partidas cooperativas contra gente de otra parte del mundo y luego se iban a la cama.

Su relación había cambiado ahora que finalmente se sentaron largo y tendido a conversar de todos los temas que quedaban pendiente entre ellos - incluyendo temas familiares y él porqué se marchó realmente de HOMRA - y si bien Saruhiko pensaba que aquello ocasionaría un distanciamiento doloroso entre ellos, la verdad sólo los unió más como amigos y pareja - y Misaki, algo abrumado ante la verdad, le confesó que posiblemente sentía lo mismo desde la escuela media, sólo que no se había percatado hasta ahora.

Los momentos íntimos en la cama mejoraron bastante también; todo comenzó cuando a Misaki no se le ocurrió una mejor idea de regalo de cumpleaños que hacerle sexo oral mientras dormía. Se sintió algo contrariado al principio, pero lo disfrutó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir - y no, lo que decía Misaki de que gimió bastante alto era una completa mentira.

Si bien Misaki seguía siendo el mismo virgen inocente que se sonrojaba al escuchar cosas subidas de tono o que era incapaz de hablar con una mujer sin tartamudear, en la habitación ese nerviosismo desaparecía - lo cual era de agradecer, porque Fushimi no siempre estaba de ánimos para encender al castaño, a veces él también quería dejarse mimar. La intimidad entre ellos no sólo incluían toqueteos varios al cuerpo del otro, sino también momentos de calma en donde uno se recostaba en el pecho del otro y no sabían más del mundo hasta el día siguiente.

Hoy era una de esas veces, donde la mano de Yata acariciaba sus cabellos hasta dormir y Saruhiko se dejaba arrullar por los tranquilos latidos de su corazón.

Misaki a veces se asombraba con el comportamiento tan infantil del pelinegro, como cuando lo llamaba por teléfono para quejarse de las verduras que no pasaban desapercibidas en su almuerzo, o simplemente para evitar asesinar a sus subordinados - que la mayor parte del tiempo era Doumyouji, y Yata no entendía por qué, después de todo consideraba que era uno de los chicos más geniales con los cuales trabajaba su pareja.

Ellos tenían discusiones como todo el mundo, y generalmente terminaba con Saruhiko desapareciendo por dos noches, para aparecer en la tarde siguiente con una expresión de cachorro herido y él simplemente no podía resistirse ante esa escena-aunque siempre en venganza preparaba cenas con verduras y el tercero al mando de Scepter4 se las comía sin decir ni media palabra. Cuando era él quien lastimaba a Fushimi, cuando su cabeza lograba enfriarse y la culpa emergía en él como un monstruo cruel, iba a buscarlo a su trabajo y a pedirle disculpas, las cuales siempre respondía con un comentario algo sarcástico y todo volvía a la normalidad después de una sesión de besos y arrumacos entre las cuatro paredes del apartamento.

—¿Saruhiko?— llamó suavemente, por si el pelinegro estaba durmiendo. No le gustaba despertarlo por nimiedades porque entendía lo mucho que le costaba dormir y descansar.

—¿Qué?—respondió de igual modo. Respirando hondamente para llenarse de la esencia masculina de su pareja.

—¿Qué piensas de…? —cortó sus palabras con algo de ansiedad. Más al sentir la mano de Saruhiko acariciando su brazo después de unos segundos, se armó de valor tras un suspiro desganado— ¿Qué piensas de decirle a mamá sobre nosotros? Qui-quiero decir, ella sería la única persona que no sabe ¿No? digo, todo el mundo sabe de nosotros menos ella…

Si Saruhiko tenía que ser sincero, ese todo el mundo al que Misaki se refería eran sólo HOMRA, Scepter4 y Nanahara, pero no iba a corregirlo. Más de alguna vez se dijo a si mismo que tarde o temprano su suegra, como le decía mentalmente con algo de burla, tendría que enterarse de la relación que sostenían; la mujer era un completo enigma para Saruhiko, podría tomárselo bien o tomárselo mal y si llegara a pasar esa última opción no podría pedirle a Misaki que eligiera entre él o su familia - él entendía lo que significaban ellos para Misaki, por mucho que éste fuera reacio a acercarse a su antigua casa.

—Comprendes que tus padres podrían molestarse, ¿No? —intentó corroborar seriamente, más un bostezo impidió que cumpliera su objetivo.

—Estás hablando de mi mamá, no creo que nos haga un gran escándalo o algo así…—respondió no muy seguro, jugando con los cabellos de su amante después de escuchar un nuevo bostezo proveniente de éste—.Además, nadie se toma tan bien las cosas como ella ¿No? Y, bueno, yo hablaba de decírselo el próximo año…

—Si tú quieres, entonces te apoyo—respondió adormilado, sin notar la expresión de ternura que se formó en el rostro de Yata.

—No lo haré si tú no quieres, sólo era una pregunta…—dijo con un tono algo divertido.

No es como si ellos pudieran contraer matrimonio formalmente, pero decírselo a la familia Yata era el último gran paso para ellos. Además que por ese entonces llevarían más de un año juntos y, si ambos estaban de acuerdo en hablar, es porque tenían grandes expectativas en su relación - Saruhiko pensaba que era un buen incentivo la imagen de un Misaki sonrojado y nervioso que hablaba con sus padres explicándoles que tenía una pareja.

—No, está bien—sonrió ante la última imagen mental. Bien valdría la pena pasar por eso sólo si el castaño se avergonzaba.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

—Si, después de que hagas el ridículo en la competencia… sólo déjame pensar en la forma de decirlo, sino quizás terminarás hablando cualquier estupidez como siempre, aunque eso es algo tierno de ti—dijo con burla, para momentos después, caer rendido ante el cansancio.

Misaki se encogió internamente de hombros, Saruhiko había sido perturbadoramente sincero –quizás demasiado-, más debido al cansancio que por otros motivos.

Mañana se burlaría de él.

¿Quién sabe?, quizás podría ponerse cariñoso en cuanto despertara y decirle que no esperaba oír esas palabras de su parte.

Si, sería una buena venganza.

* * *

Estaba cansado y ansioso, Misaki no pudo hacer más que dar y dar vueltas en la cama debido a los nervios del campeonato- sólo logró calmarse cuando Saruhiko, después de golpearlo con la almohada molesto, decidió que sería buena idea relajarlo y devolverle el favor que Misaki amablemente decidió brindarle por su cumpleaños - en parte Misaki no sabía lo delicioso que se sentía el calor de una boca sobre su hombría, y si era sincero consigo mismo, ver a Saruhiko despeinado y sin anteojos, entregado por completo en su misión de relajarlo, fue un gran aliciente para olvidar su vergüenza.

Saruhiko fue tortuosamente lento con su lengua y el orgasmo lo golpeó sin avisar, manchando el hermoso rostro de su pareja con aquella caliente y blanca esencia. Si bien Saruhiko se molestó, hizo que rápidamente se olvidara de ello al tomar entre sus manos su duro miembro y llevarlo hasta el límite de la cordura, mordisqueando su blanquecina y suave piel, llenándola con marcas que sabía no desaparecerían rápido- Saruhiko era vengativo por naturaleza y, después de pedirle con un tono necesitado que le brindara placer con sus labios, no debió haberse sorprendido que el pelinegro terminara dentro de su boca sin avisar.

Sacudió su cabeza sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante los recuerdos; era mala idea pensar eso en el estadio del evento, delante de tantas personas, más considerando que éste estaba siendo filmado no sólo para subirlo a la red, sino también para la televisión - y ciertamente, salir con una notoria erección en sus pantalones sería lo peor que le podría pasar-aunque la culpa de que sus pensamientos llegaran a esos lugares prohibidos se debía exclusivamente a Saruhiko, quien compró una botella de lubricante y condones, guardándolos ante su mirada incrédula dentro del auto que arrendó para el viaje.

Podía imaginar un sin fin de formas de utilizar esos productos… y aquello lo molestaba, porque en sí, estaba más nervioso por lo que sucedería cuando estuvieran solos que por la competencia misma.

Era todo tan culpa de Fushimi.

Sintiendo como aquel molesto calor no desaparecía de su rostro, intentó concentrarse en sus rivales y en su avanzada competencia, más sintió una mirada burlona sobre su persona proveniente del público y él podía apostar a que se trataba de su novio.

Suspiró con resignación, Saruhiko había hecho todas esas cosas para que no se pusiera nervioso en la competencia y le gustaba cuando se preocupaba de esa forma por él, pero… ¡Era una jodida competencia! y en lo único que podía pensar era en una cama, lubricante, Saruhiko y un sinfín de posibilidades y posiciones.

Observó el panel de puntajes, la diferencia entre el primer lugar y el suyo era abismalmente alta pero era alcanzable de algún modo, si es que su rutina salía perfecta; más su mente no logro procesar del todo la información cuando la voz de uno de los organizadores - que hacía también de comentarista del evento - llamó su nombre.

Con la mente en blanco, se acercó hacia la rampa de partida. Observó por breves segundos los diferentes obstáculos de la competencia: las rampas y las escalinatas con sus respectivos barandales en un amplio bowl, las pirámides con una enorme distancia que se veían difíciles de alcanzar aún con mucho impulso; ciertamente el estadio de este año se veía mucho más imponente que el del Shizume el año anterior. Al escuchar el sonido de inicio, decidió arriesgarse nuevamente con el mismo truco con el que perdió la competencia anterior, sobre su fiel yatagarasu tomó velocidad frente a la escalinata más lejana.

Adoraba sentir la adrenalina que subía por su cuerpo cuando realizaba saltos en su patineta, pero esta vez estaba acompañada de nervios y ansias, esta era su última oportunidad para ganar después de todo. Se deslizó por la escalinata, haciendo un giro de trecientos sesenta grados después de deslizarse por el lado contrario de su patineta. Toco con algo de brusquedad el suelo, pero se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por lograr su acrobacia de manera perfecta.

Escuchó su resultado con algo de sorpresa después de volver a la plataforma principal. Estaba en el primer lugar, y la próxima persona necesitaba más que un puntaje perfecto e imposible para pasarlo.

Pensando lentamente en ello, ganó la competencia.

Los sucesos después de que mencionarán su nombre declarándolo el ganador absoluto estaban fragmentados en su cabeza. Los sponsor, las felicitaciones de sus rivales, la Copa que difícilmente fue capaz de sostener con sus temblorosas manos recibiendo los aplausos de todos, las fotografías y el cheque con el premio...

Se sentía en una nube que reventó cuando sintió a alguien aferrado a sus piernas, y vio a su hermana menor sonriéndole con enorme admiración y orgullo.

La observó por breves momentos, tratando de asimilar su entorno y la gente que se acercaba a él; Saruhiko, quien era jalado de la mano por un hiperactivo Minoru estaba ahí junto con Kusanagi y Anna - los últimos dos sonriéndole afectuosamente, su hermano estaba más preocupado del espadachín, no que le sorprendiera realmente. Nanahara cargando finalmente a su bebé con comodidad y por último su madre, quien poseía una sonrisa orgullosa cuando sus castaños ojos hicieron contacto.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — preguntó con afecto después de acariciar los largos cabellos de su hermana pequeña, a la cual cargó como cuando eran niños. Agradecía haber dejado la copa allá atrás, con el resto de su equipamiento. La pequeña Megumi río contenta dejándose mimar, después de todo no se veían muy seguido y muchas veces lo extrañaba.

—No íbamos a perdernos la competencia — dijo su madre con una sonrisa, apretando levemente su hombro con afecto—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Misaki.

—¡Hermano eso fue genial! Eres el mejor—dijo Megumi con sus mejillas sonrojadas después de sentir las leves palmaditas en su cabeza.

— Ah felicidades—comentó Minoru, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara; el preadolescente estaba más preocupado de Saruhiko.

—Te acordaste que yo estoy aquí, Minoru… — se mofó, obteniendo leves reclamos del niño, ante la sonrisa de todos.

—¿Por qué no vienen a cenar con nosotros ustedes dos, aprovechando que es navidad?—preguntó la señora Yata, logrando que los ojos de sus hijos menores brillaran ante la idea.

Misaki pasó una de sus manos por sobre su cabello, con algo de dudas. Por supuesto, Saruhiko y él habían hablado con antelación de que una vez finalizada la competencia se hospedarían en un agradable hotel, después de ir a comer a un restaurante, cortesía del menor como regalo si es que ganaba-aunque Misaki en el fondo sabía que aunque perdiese la competencia irían de igual modo, después de todo estaban celebrando un año juntos como pareja.

Decirle a su mamá, en estos precisos momentos, que no quería ir porque preferiría estar con Saruhiko, sería bastante difícil y tendría que darle explicaciones que en esos momentos presentía sería completamente inadecuado. Incluso Kusanagi y los demás estaban algo dubitativos después de que la mujer hiciera aquella pregunta, aunque ella era ignorante a las miradas de sus amigos.

—Tenemos una reservación en un restaurante—interrumpió Saruhiko, obteniendo la completa atención de la mujer. Cruzándose de brazos, puso una cara de exasperación con la cual observó al skater—. Misaki dijo que si ganaba tendría que invitarlo a comer al lugar más caro y…

—Perder la reservación es algo complicado, más en estas fechas— murmuró la mujer, interrumpiendo su explicación. Tras observar a su radiante hijo no pudo más que negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa algo resignada—.Hay que ver... al menos en año nuevo más les vale ir a cenar a casa a los dos ¿Sí?

—Ten eso por seguro—afirmó más relajado, pensando no sin cierto humor que Fushimi habría tenido mucho éxito como actor al lograr engañar a su madre sin esfuerzo.

—Bueno, ustedes dos despídanse de su hermano y Saru.

—¡Eh!¿Tan pronto?—exclamaron ambos menores al unísono, con la misma expresión destrozada en el rostro.

—Pero yo quería estar un rato más con Saru… y mi hermano.

Misaki sonrió con condescendencia ante la notoria preferencia de Minoru.

—No, yo quiero quedarme un rato más con mi hermano, mamá… — dijo Megumi aferrándose más fuerte a su cuerpo.

—Ya podrán disfrutar de ellos dos en año nuevo, ahora tenemos que llegar a casa o su papá llamará a todo el cuerpo de fuerzas especiales para encontrarnos cuando vea que no estamos a la hora de la cena—comentó con humor la mujer mayor—.Anda Misaki, acompáñanos hasta el taxi.

Tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Sachiko y Saruhiko, se alejó lentamente del recinto deportivo en compañía de su familia. Saruhiko no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, más debió hacerlo, la pelinegra se acercó a él y sólo pudo chasquear la lengua con irritación.

—Me sorprende que sepas lidiar tan bien con esa mujer, y mentirle de esa forma sin que ella se dé cuenta—dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona

— Omitir información no es lo mismo que mentir.— dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Omitir información? De acuerdo, es sólo que ella se me hace un completo enigma—murmuró Nanahara, dirigiendo su mirada al feliz castaño que se encontraba hablando y sonriendo con sus hermanos menores. Observó nuevamente a Saruhiko y su expresión huraña y reservada—.Digo, ella debería haberse negado a visitar a mi padre; pero aun así fue a escondidas de su marido y le dijo que no le guardaba rencor... yo jamás podré perdonar al padre de mi bebé...

Saruhiko observó por breves momentos a la niña que sonreía ingenuamente en los brazos de su madre, no sabiéndose abandonada por su padre.

Por lo que Saruhiko logró enterarse hace unos meses atrás de los propios labios de Nanahara, el padre de la pequeña Sachiko desapareció tan pronto supo de su existencia. Nanahara no había planificado tener un bebé - no le gustaban los niños en lo absoluto - y la señora Yata debió meterle algo de sentido común para que dejará de culpar al infante de todo-incluso Misaki más de alguna vez tuvo discusiones con la dueña de BlueMoon por ser tan arisca con su pobre hija.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? —preguntó después de unos segundos, Misaki ya había desaparecido de su campo visual.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo crees que ella se tome la relación entre ustedes dos?

—No lo sé, tampoco hemos hablado con Misaki respecto a eso— se cruzó de brazos ante la divertida mirada de Kusanagi y Anna. En un principio pensó que sólo él iría a animar al castaño, después de todo tuvieron que viajar hasta Hokkaido para la competencia, así que encontrarse incluso con la familia Yata fue una sorpresa.

—No me parece a mí que ella los rechace o alguna cosa parecida— comentó Kusanagi, posando una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de un apoyo que no estaba buscando.

—Cuando ella me hablaba de ti y de Misaki, ella siempre decía que su hijo se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo para... bueno, para sacarlo de apuros o algo así.

—Tsk, ¿De qué demonios hablan?

—Saruhiko estará bien, al igual que Misaki —interrumpió con seriedad, la antigua reina roja.

Saruhiko a veces se preguntaba si la señora Yata se hacía una idea de las cosas que sucedían en su casa cuando Misaki y él estaban en la escuela media; no le extrañaría saber que Misaki en alguna de esas veces, lleno de preocupación, le haya dicho a su madre que solía pasar la mayor parte de las noches en un café internet o en cualquier parte antes que en su casa.

La señora Yata siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y era muy atenta con él. Más sabía que una cosa era aquella relación de amistad entre ellos cuando niños, que su relación romántica ahora como adultos.

Y las palabras de Anna no sonaban nada tranquilizadoras.

* * *

Misaki había estado radiante en el restaurante familiar al que lo llevó. Si bien era cierto que la cena estaba lejos de ser la típica que comparten los novios en su primer aniversario, no había estado exenta de palabras cariñosas que sólo ellos dos entendían, o caricias por bajo la mesa que le provocaban sonrojo al otro.

Antes no entendía porque la gente era tan feliz con sólo acariciar la mano de la otra persona, y si bien no lo entendía del todo aún, sólo por estar con Misaki era feliz. Odiaba pensar de esa forma, le parecía repugnante, pero era incapaz de evitar la sonrisa boba que se formaba en su rostro cuando observaba al castaño hablar o sonreír.

Incluso ahora mientras, manejando por las oscuras y atestadas calles principales, el castaño no apartaba la mirada de su rostro. Había una parte de su ser que se sentía pagada de sí misma por tener a su novio mirándolo como si fuese lo único que existía en su mundo, completamente embobado. Había ansiado tanto eso, y ahora que finalmente se cumplía su capricho no se aburría, el 'mírame sólo a mí' siempre había tenido la misma connotación, sólo que ahora comprendía los más oscuros motivos de su ser para gritar aquello de forma tan herida.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo de esa forma? Me causas escalofríos —comento el castaño a la defensiva; lo observó rápidamente de reojo para comprobar su expresión de infinita desconfianza y sólo pudo sonreír más después de dirigir su concentración nuevamente hacia el camino.

—No, por nada.

—A veces esto no parece real, sabes —escuchó como el castaño comentaba con algo de asombro. Lamentaba no poder observar su rostro todo el tiempo, pero estaba concentrado en el camino y no quería sufrir un accidente, más cuando la vida de Misaki dependía de él —.Quiero decir, jamás espere que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi o alguna mierda así…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó no sin asombro; todo el mundo se daba cuenta de sus contradictorios sentimientos por el castaño, por ello a nadie le extrañó que iniciaran una relación de pareja tiempo después—.No habría llegado tan lejos por tener tu odio si no sintiera eso por ti.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Aún después de haberle contado toda la verdad a Misaki, se le seguía haciendo difícil hablar de sus sentimientos; incluso todavía sentía que en algún momento Misaki se aburriría de él o encontraría a alguien mejor con quien no batallara tanto para obtener una respuesta sincera.

—Lo sé, bueno ahora lo sé — murmuró recalcando las últimas palabras, con un deje de amargura —.Aún así me cuesta creer que estés conmigo, tu podrías tener a cualquier…

—Misaki, no volveré a repetirte que lo del idiota de Hidaka fue a causa de un strain… —interrumpió con un suspiro cansado.

Hidaka Akira y el asunto del strain era uno de los mayores desafíos a los que el tercero al mando de Scepter4 tenía que enfrentarse para que Yata dejara de sentirse menospreciado.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no le habría afectado si él no sintiera algo por ti— murmuró con cierto pesar tiñendo su voz, casi reclamándole algo que el propio Saruhiko no podía controlar.

—No es como si para mi cambiara algo. Es con Misaki con quien quiero estar.

Y jamás podría necesitar a alguien de la forma en cómo te necesito a ti. Pero eso no es algo que pudiera decir en voz alta.

Ya no era de esa forma asfixiante donde si Misaki no estaba a su lado su mundo carecía de sentido, sino de esa forma madura en donde entiendes que no pueden estar las veinticuatro horas del día encerrados en una habitación olvidándose del resto del mundo, pero que aún así piensas en él con una sonrisa preguntándote que harían cuando estuvieran en casa, pensando en el futuro y olvidando todas las espinas que hubo anteriormente en el camino.

Misaki no era del tipo de ponerse celoso y hacer escenas o cosas por el estilo- Saruhiko tenía que admitir, con algo de vergüenza, que ese tipo de cosas iban más con su propia personalidad que con la de su pareja - Pero Yata era de los que observaba a su competencia y se menospreciaba, encontrando que la otra persona era mil veces mejor que él por diversos motivos que Saruhiko encontraba absurdos.

—¿Por qué sales con esa mierda vergonzosa?

—¿Quién sabe? - murmuró con una sonrisa, lamentando no ver el posible sonrojo que adornaba sus morenas mejillas—. Quizás esa es la única forma en la que entiendas, Misaki.

Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo en una calle completamente vacía y observó a su acompañante, sus cabellos castaños con reflejos casi cobrizos gracias a las luces de la ciudad le daban un aire más infantil del usual. Observó el edificio iluminado con colores brillantes y llamativos, cayendo en cuenta del tipo de lugar en el que se encontraban. Apretó con fuerza el volante; estaba absurdamente nervioso gracias a lo que había puesto en el auto en la mañana. Había hecho eso sólo para que Misaki no estuviera tan ansioso por la competencia y ahora era el propio Saruhiko quien no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos simples pero significativos objetos.

Esos simples objetos que podían darle múltiples usos junto a Misaki.

Misaki y él solos, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó preocupado ante la obvia detención del vehículo—.¿Saruhiko?

Desvió su mirada casi al mismo tiempo que el castaño, después de observarse por largo tiempo sin decir palabras. A veces realmente era como si estuvieran sincronizados por completo.

—Eso de allí es un love hotel —señaló sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de forma molesta—.¿Quieres…?

No fue necesario mirarlo para saber que se había sonrojado por el mudo significado de sus palabras. Saruhiko ni siquiera había pensado en terminar la noche así, pero las caricias que compartían últimamente se le hacían insuficiente.

—Ha-haz lo que quieras, pero no te acompañare a pagar esa mierda — murmuró, encogiéndose en el asiento del acompañante, ante la sonrisa burlona que se formó en su rostro.

—Virgen.

Después de la expresión llena de reproche del castaño, estacionó el vehículo frente al love hotel - Misaki lo regaño por hacer maniobras no permitidas en el lugar, pero no había ninguna alma por esa calle, así que lo ignoró y se bajó del auto con fingida desgana.

Se acercó con recelo hacia la simple entrada del lugar - usualmente esos lugares no tienen cámaras de vigilancias, por lo que la privacidad estaba casi garantizada. Había una simple puerta que daba a un panel de selección de habitaciones que, además, contaba con una ranura para hacer el pago en efectivo.

¿Por qué demonios hay tantas habitaciones?

Observó uno a uno los lugares disponibles, y algunas habitaciones le hacían pensar que el ser humano no tenía salvación, y debía ignorarlo porque le daban deseos de huir del lugar; pero eso no es una opción, Misaki se burlaría de él si no lograba su objetivo.

Revisó un par de pantallas más, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que se hacía más presente y, al encontrar una habitación simple, sin jaulas, mazmorras o camas que francamente se veían más como instrumentos de tortura medieval, la seleccionó inmediatamente y realizó el pago por toda la noche, recibiendo un objeto de regalo el cual observó con estupor.

El objeto en cuestión era un antifaz negro y era obvio para qué tenía que usarlo, mientras caminaba con un andar un tanto vacilante hacia el auto, consideró que sería una mala idea usarlo ahora; aunque claro, tenía algo en mente sólo para mortificar al castaño.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor una vez que llegó al auto y se atrevió a entrar, intentando ignorar la ansiosa y penetrante mirada de su pareja, y suspiró internamente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar la conversación ¿Qué demonios podría decirle? Hablar sobre la habitación parecía mala idea, después de todo pasarían la noche ahí, muchísimo menos tenía el valor de preguntarle qué harían una vez la puerta se cerrara. Apretó inconscientemente su mano izquierda, aquella que cargaba con el regalo que el love hotel ofrecía a sus clientes y una idea macabra se generó dentro de su cabeza.

—Me entregaron esto —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, logrando que los colores subieran en el rostro de su pareja cuando se percató del obsequio —.Entonces, ¿Qué tal si te lo pones?

—¿¡Por qué habría de ponerme esa mierda!? —gritó avergonzado, arrojándole el antifaz por la cabeza.

—La habitación es una sorpresa —contestó de mala gana, aunque por dentro se divertía al ver al castaño completamente rojo—.Además, quiero evitar que salgas huyendo como el virgen que eres cuando la veas.

—¿¡Ha!? Ni mierda que huiré—exclamó enojado, golpeándole uno de sus hombros- sólo apresúrate quieres, nos vemos demasiado sospechosos en este maldito lugar…

—¿Ansioso? —preguntó de manera socarrona, encendiendo el auto.

—Tch… como si tu no lo estuvieras—refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, ambos contuvieron el aliento por unos breves segundos y tragaron con dificultad. Era una estancia bastante simple, en parte, iluminada por una tenue luz azul estaba la enorme cama con pétalos blancos sobre ella, al fondo del lugar estaba la habitación con el jacuzzi tapada sólo por un dosel, había un televisor, una pequeña mesa de centro y un par de sofás. Nada muy llamativo y bastante práctico, como todos los love hotel de Japón.

—Podemos usar eso después, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Misaki en un murmullo, con su ojos puestos en el enorme y llamativo jacuzzi.

Sonrió ante el leve asombro que expresaba la voz del ojiavellana.

—Podemos usar toda la habitación hasta mañana—comentó casualmente, ingresando al lugar, quitándose su chaqueta y sudadera negra debido a la calefacción—.El servicio a la habitación funciona las veinticuatro horas, por si después quieres comer o beber algo.

No podía apartar la vista de la cama- cama que, frente a ella, contaba con un espejo de cuerpo entero. Pretendía dar rienda suelta a sus más íntimos deseos con el castaño, más jamás esperó que el estar entre esas cuatro paredes lo incomodara y lo dejara sin palabras; ciertamente el parlanchín de Misaki estaba igual de abrumado que él ante la realidad que se cernía frente a ellos.

Era surrealista pensar en que estaban en un love hotel, pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo - Misaki había dicho que si a su propuesta de último segundo, en verdad, simplemente había pensado en devolverse a casa, después de todo sólo eran unas horas de viaje. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Más no fue necesario que su mente siguiera intentando idear en la mejor forma de empezar; Misaki lo abrazó de forma imprevista, apoyando la frente en su espalda y sólo pudo sonreír ante la inusual forma de actuar del castaño.

—Feliz aniversario, Saruhiko— murmuró tembloroso, impidiendo que pudiera voltearse para mirarlo a la cara—.Gra-gracias por estar conmigo y…eso…

Sintió un calorcito subir por su pecho ante esas palabras tan afectuosas, si alguien tenía que agradecer era él. Misaki aguantaba su mal humor, su forma de ser poco afectiva, comprendía su trabajo y además, cuidaba de él en todo momento. Quitó con suavidad las manos que lo apresaban al pequeño cuerpo y se volteó, deslumbrándose ante la hermosa expresión sonrojada del castaño y murmuró un leve 'gracias a ti' sobre sus labios, antes de besarlo con completo amor.

Misaki y él usualmente no perdían tiempo con los juegos preliminares, entre más rápido estuvieran desnudos mejor. Pero hoy era una noche especial, por eso no fue de extrañarse que sus manos recorrieran con lentitud al otro para quitar las estorbosas prendas que impedían el delicioso contacto entre sus cuerpos, primero los pantalones y después la ropa interior, seguido por las playeras y la inútil gorra del mayor; querían disfrutar cada segundo, cada toque y beso que compartían, después de todo no había prisas ni nadie los interrumpiría en ese lugar.

Había sido cosa de segundos en las que volteó al de menor estatura luego de desnudarlo, para apresarlo entre sus brazos frente al enorme espejo que poseía la habitación. Sabía que estaba devorando con la mirada a su pareja gracias al reflejo; Misaki tenía un muy buen cuerpo, músculos marcados, piernas firmes y su bronceado era llamativo y hermoso, pero lo era aún más el sonrojado rostro que lo miraba avergonzado y que sólo lograba encender aún más las llamas de la lujuria dentro de él.

—Te ves bien así—susurró Saruhiko tembloroso, con una sonrisa lasciva al observar la goteante e hinchada virilidad del mayor.

Acarició con lenta provocación al moreno, evitando rozar su anhelante sexo de manera premeditada, disfrutando de los gimoteos de protestas del castaño y el cómo su cuerpo se estremecía delante del suyo. Nunca había tenido fantasías ni nada por el estilo, pero ciertamente verse delante de un espejo- o ver a Misaki completamente desnudo frente a un espejo, mejor dicho- era increíblemente erótico.

Misaki suspiraba completamente entregado a las sensaciones que Saruhiko provocaba en él, arqueaba un poco su espalda cuando corrientes eléctricas surcaban por todo su cuerpo cuando sentía los suaves labios de su pareja incitándolo con brutal lentitud o cuando sus dedos atacaban sus delicados pezones y los retorcía con amor; pero lo encendía más sentir el duro y caliente miembro del menor rozando su espalda.

—¡De-deja de molestar, maldición!—exclamó Misaki, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban debido a la vergüenza. Ansiaba continuar y llegar hasta el final, incluso su traicionera mente quería sentir esa enorme virilidad rozando otra parte más sensible de su cuerpo; no quería que Saruhiko siguiera jugando con su autocontrol de ese modo, no cuando no quedaba nada de éste.

—¿Qué?, ¿Ansioso? Mi-Sa-Ki —susurró en su oído, mordisqueándolo suavemente, siendo recompensado con los maravillosos y quedos gemidos del ojiavellana.

—No digas esa mierda rara—comentó con voz entrecortada, girándose inmediatamente para atrapar los deliciosos y suaves labios del otro en un beso hambriento, lleno de necesidad y deseo.

—Vamos Misaki, ya eres un adulto como para ponerte nervioso por estas cosas— susurra con diversión tras separarse para tomar aliento, provocando que sus necesitadas durezas rogaran por una atención que se estaba haciendo esperar demasiado— . ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

Misaki, sonrojándose aún más por aquella pregunta y la forma tan erótica en la que sonó la siempre baja voz de Saruhiko, balbuceó algo inteligible perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba. Si tenía que ser honesto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo demonios hacerlo sin causarle dolor innecesario al pelinegro –había descartado desde el principio ser el activo la primera vez por esa misma razón- pero aquella pregunta provocó algo en él.

Tratando de controlar el leve temblor de su cuerpo comenzó una caricia en la mejilla del pelinegro, bajando por su cuello y deteniéndose en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, cercana a la cicatriz con la marca de HOMRA. Perdiéndose en la serena y sonrojada expresión del pelinegro, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, y en lo feliz que lo hacía comprender el nivel de confianza que le tenía al hacer esa pregunta- dejarle tomar el control en su primera vez, confiar en él para no provocarle dolor. Era un todo que no sabía si podía responder de forma adecuada. Intentando ignorar su vergüenza, se recostó lentamente sobre la cama ante los bellos ojos azules nublados en lujuria.

—Hazlo tú, la delicadeza no va conmigo y no quiero lastimarte.

* * *

Sarumi, NSFW

* * *

Estaba perdido entre las extrañas sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo al tener dentro suyo dos de los largos dedos de Saruhiko empapados en lubricante. La línea entre el dolor y el placer era demasiado pequeña para distinguirla y no sabía si aquella sensación era de su gusto o no; pero sentir la caliente lengua de Saruhiko recorriendo de arriba abajo su duro miembro lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Era todo tan contradictorio.

Gimió con un poco de incomodidad al sentir un tercer dedo invadiendolo y el cómo aquella pecaminosa boca se separaba de aquella parte tan sensible de su ser.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el pelinegro con preocupación.

—Sí, sólo...— dijo entrecortado, moviéndose hacia el pelinegro y sentándose en su regazo, apoyando con vergüenza su rostro sobre el pálido hombro del menor—.Déjame a mí…

Misaki tomó la erección del menor ante su atónita expresión y la acercó con cautela hacia su ya preparada entrada. Con lentitud fue sentándose sobre ella, conteniendo la respiración al sentir como la dureza de Saruhiko se abría paso en su interior y evitando, así, el sollozo de dolor que pretendía escapar de su boca. Con enorme dificultad, abrió sus ojos para observar el hermoso rostro de Saruhiko perdido en placer con sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

Le sonrió en medio de la dolorosa pero a la vez cálida sensación que era tenerlo en su interior. Nunca se había sentido tan completo y feliz como en éste momento especial e íntimo que compartía con Saruhiko, se sentía tan correcto a pesar de la molestia inicial. Acarició con ternura ambas mejillas del pelinegro y acercó su rostro para fundirse en un necesitado beso; jugaba con la dulce lengua contraria mientras su cuerpo lentamente se olvidaba del dolor.

Las manos de Saruhiko, que anteriormente se apoyaban sobre la cama y retorcían las finas sábanas de seda, se posaron temblorosas sobre su cintura, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío que permitió que sintiera olas del placer consumiendo su interior. Por instinto sus piernas se aferraron al blanquecino cuerpo, disminuyendo por completo la distancia que los separaba y logrando que la cálida excitación de su pareja tocara aquel punto sensible dentro de su cuerpo. Separaron sus labios con lentitud, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la agitada respiración y aroma de Saruhiko no pudo evitar suspirar de gusto y mover levemente sus caderas aferrándose a su blanca espalda.

Se sentía malditamente bien.

—¿No te duele?— preguntó Saruhiko con una voz extasiada, que no escondía del todo su preocupación.

—No tanto— murmuró un poco avergonzado, acercando sus labios a la clavícula izquierda del menor, para repartirle leves besos.

Sentía como las inusualmente cálidas manos de Saruhiko descendían con suavidad hasta posarse sobre su trasero, acariciándolo con ansias en una muda invitación a iniciar con el dulce vaivén entre sus cuerpos, llenando la habitación con roncos gemidos que, conforme las embestidas alcanzaban mejor coordinación y profundidad, se hacían más reiterados como el maravilloso placer que los sacudía de pies a cabeza con lentitud.

Podía sentir como la gruesa extensión rozaba sus paredes internas y aquel dulce punto dentro de él que provocaba que de sus labios escaparan sonidos obscenos, nublado todo a su paso. Saruhiko no estaba mucho mejor que él, con sus pálidas mejillas coloreadas y su cuerpo brillante debido al sudor, apretaba su trasero con desesperación debido a la nueva intensidad que imprimió entre sus cuerpos.

No había mayor satisfacción que oír la agitada respiración del ojiazul, quien comenzó a brindarle placer en su desatendido y necesitado miembro; terminando de acabar con su compostura ante la sensación de vértigo que comenzó a sentir.

—Voy a terminar—susurró Saruhiko con un hilo de voz— Misaki…

Sintiendo como su cálida esencia lo llenaba por completo, se dejó llevar por el ritmo frenético de aquella mano que acariciaba su goteante sexo, hasta alcanzar la cima del más exquisito placer en compañía de la única persona que, sabe, ha amado; escuchar su gemido ahogado, sentir su aroma y cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, y los suaves labios de Saruhiko que le robaban lo poco que le quedaba de aliento era indescriptible.

* * *

Tratando de regularizar su respiración quitó lentamente la, ahora, flácida erección, tratando de ignorar el líquido que se deslizaba con lentitud por sus piernas. Su retaguardia dolía debido a la actividad anterior, pero siendo sincero era bastante soportable- considerando lo delicado de la zona, esperaba un dolor e incomodidad mayor, no aquel delicioso placer que lo llevó hasta el más sublime orgasmo jamás vivido. Sonrió enternecido por breves instantes mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza recordando el rostro nublado en placer de Saruhiko y no pudo evitar jugar con sus cabellos, nervioso antes de sentarse al lado de su pareja, quien evitó su mirada después de chasquear la lengua con irritación.

—¿Saruhiko?— llamó después de unos segundos al observar la quieta y tensa espalda blanca— ¿Qué demonios...?

No era de sorprenderse su tono de voz lleno de preocupación. Saruhiko estaba derramando lágrimas y no sabía si se debía a la cantidad de emociones vividas en sólo un momento o porque realmente fue muy malo-lo cual no ayudaba mucho a su orgullo, si tenía que ser sincero.

—Tsk, no es nada —murmuró tratando de limpiar el rastro húmedo de su rostro—.Tsk, que molesto.

—Eres como un pequeño gran bebé algunas veces—murmuró con cariño, entregándole la seguridad y protección que tanto anhelaba el espadachín.

Acariciaba sus cabellos con mimo, mientras sentía su pecho humedecido gracias a las lágrimas que brotaban de los bellos y brillantes ojos azules. Trataba de tranquilizarlo y reconfortarlo, quería darle la seguridad de que siempre estaría a su lado.

Amaba a Saruhiko, estaba seguro de eso.

No necesitaban de más palabras o acciones. Todo se resumía a la consumación de su relación; no importaban las tempestades que vinieran en el futuro cercano, sólo debían continuar adelante afrontando cada nuevo obstáculo juntos como pareja, como el gran equipo que eran desde siempre.

—La próxima vez—comenta algo agitado el menor, besando con lentitud el moreno y marcado cuello de Misaki—.Deberíamos usar ese antifaz.

—Duérmete—ordenó el mayor, dándole un leve golpe en su cabeza.

—¿No querías usar el jacuzzi?

—¿Después de dormir un poco? —propuso cansado, abrazando más fuerte al pelinegro, cerrando sus ojos.

—Hecho.

* * *

 **NdA** :

Lamento mucho la tardanza ;w; quería traerlo desde antes pero ciertamente unas escenas tuve que rehacerlas por completo aish...

Como siempre selfbeta y me disculpo por cualquier error!

* * *

 **No respondí los comentarios de uno en uno porque la página se me puso media complicada ;W; no sé que diablos, pero en fin, sé que no se debe pero responderé aquí, cuando suba el proximo capitulo supongo que los borraré :3!**

 **0.0 :** pues si, es porque Saruhiko nunca preguntó nada sobre ella XD, muchas gracias por tus palabras ;w; la cosa se me ha complicado tanto en la vida real que es tan dificil encontrar inspiración ultimamente, pero hago lo que puedo XD. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!. ****

 **Zoe Mikaella:** pues yo también espero tener más tiempo para mimar a mis lectores, pero lamentablemente la vida real no quiere XD; la primera vez siempre es un suceso especial (más si lo compartes con alguien que amas de manera tan pura y profunda como se aman estos dos X3) y es que esas cosas no están excentas de verguenza pero son ellos dos, si bromearan con el otro dejarían parte de su escencia por ahí... Si, creo que tanto las charlas de Munakata como la comida especial de Awashima son aterradoras XD. ****

 **MagicFaerie:** es que ains, estar con la pantalla en blanco porque las ideas se mezclan es horrible XD. Me alegro que pensaras eso del capítulo, las cosas entre ellos ya se están afirmando de cierta forma y tienen que pensar en lo que les espera más adelante. No sabría decirte lo de la mamá de Misaki, es un enigma para mi por ahora también. Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar~ y si, con éste ya son 3 capitulos, si es que no decido eliminar a uno que siento que es más de relleno que otra cosa XD. ****

 **Fujimy:** pues si, esos dos es dificil sentarlos a conversar si la bomba no les estalla en la cara, jiji eres de las pocas que acertó con respecto a la relación entre Misaki y Nanahara XD. Pues de que la suegra se entera, pues tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo, aunque si soy sincera todavía no sé que hacer al respecto XD. El amor nos hace ser más detallista, por eso Saruhiko quizo celebrar su cumpleaños, pues como dijo Saru, le regaló el hecho de ser un poco menos virgen XD. No, no, muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar, y sobre todo la paciencia XD me estoy demorando cada vez más porque las cosas se han complicado un montón pero ya...algo más estable estoy en estos dias... :3 **  
**


	16. Tiempo

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Tiempo.

* * *

Cuando al fin pusieron fecha para hablar con la mamá de Yata, ya había comenzado la primavera en Japón. Año nuevo les pareció una muy mala idea para hablar con ella porque, si algo salía mal, los afectados no serían sólo ellos dos. Así que esa cena la pasaron con tranquilidad junto a los bulliciosos de Minoru y Megumi; para después celebrar en la privacidad del apartamento, como correspondía en una pareja joven como ellos.

Hacer ese camino, hasta la casa de sus padres, realmente le traía buenos recuerdos. Como cuando comían un helado después de clases o peleaban por el turno en el uso del abanico en los calurosos días de vacaciones. Esos momentos eran su pequeño tesoro, donde la ingenuidad y la soledad les permitió conocerse entre mucha gente equivocada, planificando el inicio de una nueva vida juntos y así él poder cuidar de su persona más importante, alejándolo de quienes lo lastimaban de forma espantosa.

Jamás se imaginó su futuro de esta forma. Si alguien, antes de que Saruhiko se fuese de HOMRA, le hubiese dicho que terminarían juntos como pareja le habría dado un buen golpe en el rostro porque él, en ese entonces, no sabía que sentía algo por el pelinegro.

—Llegamos— murmuró el espadachín, apartándolo de sus pensamientos casi de inmediato.

Se dirigieron una mirada algo nerviosa frente a la puerta y le sonrió, infundiendo ánimos, porque estaban juntos en esto. Nunca en su vida le había costado tanto apretar el timbre de una casa. Y se mantuvieron quietos por largos minutos antes de que el de menor estatura reuniera el valor suficiente para presionar el botón.

El peso en su estómago aumentó cuando la siempre eterna sonrisa de su madre apareció al abrirles. Ella no había cambiado en todos estos años, seguía con su mirada afable, cabellos pulcramente ordenados en una coleta castaña que tenía leves destellos cobrizos. Si su madre se había sorprendido o preocupado por su llamada no lo hizo notar de ningún modo, suponía que Saruhiko tenía razón: 'ella estará feliz de saber que eres tu quien quiere ir a visitarla'.

Claramente, Minoru, Megumi y él señor Yata no se encontraban en casa tan temprano un día miércoles, y así era como lo deseaban; por eso Saruhiko pidió permiso para salir antes del trabajo y poder realizar este asunto cuanto antes - Saruhiko no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea después de pensarlo bien, pero comprendió que Misaki tenía razón al decirle que era mejor que se enterara por ellos que por alguien más - o que alguna vez en la calle ella los viera siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro y vivieran un incómodo momento ante miles de desconocidos. Su madre podría ser impredecible algunas veces.

El olor a galletas le recordaba que, gracias a los nervios, no había podido probar bocado al desayuno; su mamá, siempre tan servicial, los invitó a sentarse en la mesa y les sirvió refrescos para combatir el calor primaveral. Ella se sentó frente a ambos y los observó fijamente, ante la falta de palabras proveniente de cualquiera de los dos. Misaki bebió parte de su refresco antes de comenzar la incómoda charla que dejaron pendiente en el teléfono, más no lograba encontrar la forma de comenzar aquello sin dejarse en ridículo.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa que no lograba esconder del todo su preocupación—.Me sorprendió mucho cuando dijiste que era algo que ambos necesitaban hablar conmigo. No pude evitar preocuparme, realmente sonabas bastante mal por teléfono.

Recibió un pisotón de parte de su pareja, haciendo que realmente lamentara haberle dicho a su madre que el asunto que debían tratar era urgente, ¡Pero había estado demasiado nervioso! Y Saruhiko no ayudó con su burlona sonrisa formándose en su rostro a medida que las tropezadas palabras salían de sus labios.

—Verás, mamá, Saruhiko y yo necesitábamos...—tartamudeó nervioso, sintiéndose demasiado consciente de las consecuencias que podría acarrear esa conversación—.Queríamos decirte que nosotros... nosotros dos...

Resoplando molesto consigo mismo ante la poca cooperación de su lengua, que se trababa a cada palabra, observó la confundida expresión de su madre que, al percatarse que no obtendría respuestas con él, observó al pelinegro interrogante, quién encogiéndose de hombros respondió con actitud casi aburrida.

—Estamos saliendo juntos.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Saruhiko, en un murmullo que tenía leves atisbos de nervios y ansias para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Misaki, un silencio pesado se instaló en el lugar y Yata sintió que su cabeza saldría volando ante la rapidez con la que observó al pelinegro por su falta de tacto. Estaba tenso, su madre no había variado su expresión hasta que, al parecer, procesó sus palabras y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa.

—Espera Misaki...—murmuró su madre, con sus ojos abiertos en franca sorpresa—.Ustedes... ¿Cómo pareja? ¿Están juntos como pareja?

—Sí—murmuró el castaño avergonzado, evitando la mirada de la mujer. Hablar de esos asuntos no era fácil para él, mucho menos si tenía que hacer algo peor como hablarlo con su propia madre.

Ahora que ella sabía, hablar debería ser más fácil, pensaba Saruhiko. Sólo tendrían que oír su opinión y todo acabaría y podrían volver a casa.

—¿Desde cuándo?

 _Bien, quizás no_ , pensó Saruhiko abatido.

—Ha-hace un año, o un poco más...—respondió confundido el castaño.

Los silenciosos minutos parecían horas y Saruhiko, a su lado, estaba algo incómodo en esa situación, podía sentirlo completamente tenso, moviendo su pierna con impaciencia. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal, su madre más parecía como si sopesara algo y no había gritado escandalizada, al parecer había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma después de un tiempo que se les hizo eterno.

Suspiró internamente antes de escuchar como la mujer mayor se aclaraba la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos.

—No es lo que yo esperaba para ti, Misaki—susurró un tanto apenada, perdiendo su sonrisa.

Tragó con dificultad ante el obvio tono decepcionado de su progenitora, quien era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a cualquiera de los dos. No sabía qué decir ni hacer en estos momentos, incluso Saruhiko se veía consternado sin saber cómo salir del problema en el que se habían envuelto. Compartieron una rápida mirada nerviosos, decidiendo mentalmente aplicar su segundo plan: huir de la casa de los padres de Misaki e ignorar por completo el asunto de volver a hablar de su relación con la familia Yata. O de volver a ese lugar. Es más, hasta era probable que la señora Yata dejara de insistir en que fueran a visitarlos.

—Mamá, nosotros sólo queríamos...

—No...—interrumpió la mujer, con la voz temblorosa—.Uno de sus...—se quedó en silencio inmediatamente, como si se hubiese arrepentido de lo que diría—.Yo quería me dieras nietos, cualquiera de los dos...

Se miraron algo confundidos antes de volver sus rostros hacia la mujer, quien murmuró aquello con cierto pesar.

—Hemos hablado de eso y ninguno de nosotros desea...

—Puede que ahora no, y la gente no hablará de esto ahora porque aún son jóvenes—cortó la mujer con severidad, logrando que ambos se pusieran a la defensiva al mismo tiempo, era casi hasta gracioso lo sincronizados que estaban—.Pero en unos años más...

—¿Y qué importa?—la increpó el castaño en un murmullo, con más tristeza que molestia, bajando la mirada después de una pausa un poco larga—.Pensé que querías que ambos fuéramos felices...

El tono herido con el que el castaño pronunció aquellas palabras al parecer calaron en su madre, quien desvió la mirada algo incómoda. Saruhiko no pudo evitar percatarse que la señora Yata jugaba nerviosa con sus manos bajo la mesa; no estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado y sólo quería irse de ahí. De todas las ideas del castaño, esta había sido la peor.

—Misaki—llamó Saruhiko, en voz baja, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo y de que entendiera que dejaran el asunto por el bien de todos.

Por desgracia no lo logró.

—Mira, mamá, no estamos pidiendo tu permiso. Saruhiko y yo somos pareja y nada va a cambiar eso—dijo con más calma, sintiendo el leve calor golpeando sus mejillas—.Sólo queríamos que lo supieras de nuestra parte y no por alguien más.

La mujer bajó la mirada unos segundos, hacia su regazo, Saruhiko habría jurado que se había formado un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuchó las palabras de su hijo, pero al parecer se equivocó, ella levantó la cara para observarlos con notorio desagrado.

—Escúchame, Misaki—comenzó la mujer, con sus ojos transformados en dos témpanos de hielo, dejando atrás la calidez con la que hace unos cuantos minutos les abrió la puerta—.No aceptaré esto—negó con la cabeza—.Ya suficiente contigo dejando la escuela antes y sin yo poder detenerte; no esta vez. No apruebo esto y jamás lo haré. Es una fase que se les pasara pronto y ambos van a arrepentirse después.

Sobresaltado por la forma en que Misaki se levantó de la silla, golpeando bruscamente la mesa en el proceso, no pudo evitar suspirar para sus adentros.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué mierda...!?

—¡No me levantes el tono, Misaki!—interrumpió la mujer enojada, perdiendo su compostura.

—Tsk... cálmate...—susurró Saruhiko, en un vano intento por lograr que su pareja dejara de estar enojado,al menos logró que se sentara nuevamente tras jalarlo un poco por su holgada sudadera blanca.

—Todo... cuando lo conociste a él, todo cambió en ti Misaki—increpó la mujer, derramando lágrimas que incomodaron a ambos jóvenes delante de ella—.Dejaste la escuela, te uniste a una banda de...¡de mafiosos! y él te dejó solo después... ¡Es cosa de tiempo para que él encuentre a alguien mejor y te deje!

—¡Eso no es verdad!, yo no lo dejaría...— respondió Saruhiko, sintiendo un gran remordimiento llenando su cuerpo ante las duras palabras de la señora Yata.

—¡Ya lo dejaste solo una vez, como si fuese algo desechable!—puntualizó la mujer con dureza, sorprendiéndolos, que ella conociera aquellos oscuros detalles de su pelea de hace años no era algo que se esperaban—.¿¡Por qué no volverías a hacerlo!?

—¡No dejaré que digas toda esta mierda, no delante de Saruhiko!

Realmente quería largarse de la casa de la familia Yata. Sabía que se había marchado de mala forma de HOMRA, también que dejó a Misaki a sabiendas que en el clan rojo ponía en riesgo su vida de forma estúpida. Él ya tenía asumido todo eso y era algo que Misaki y él habían conversado y dejado atrás. Pero que la señora Yata puntualizara el detalle más escabroso en sólo una oración, removió sus sentimientos de culpa que creía había enterrado hace un tiempo. Y dolía.

—¡Son sólo un par de niños que juegan a ser adultos!—exclamó con desesperación la mujer, logrando que la aturdida mente del pelinegro volviera al presente—.¿De verdad amas a Saruhiko? ¿De verdad no es una excusa para sentir que perteneces a una familia?—increpó con dureza, logrando que su propio hijo la observara como si lo hubiese traicionado.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Eso jamás...!—se me había pasado por la cabeza, o eso quería decir antes de sentir como el pelinegro se levantaba apresurado del lugar y se acerca a la puerta, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera—.¿¡Saruhiko!? ¡Oye, espera!

—Pon los pies sobre la tierra, Misaki...—murmuró la señora Yata,una vez oyó la puerta cerrarse con algo de fuerza.

—¡No, ponlos tú!—contestó irritado, incorporándose del asiento—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir toda esa mierda delante de él!?

—¿Saruhiko confía en ti, hijo? ¿Y tú en él?—Pregunta con cautela—.¿Podrás decir orgulloso que lo amas, sin dudar, cuando seas un skater famoso? ¿No huirás cuando la gente los critique por ser pareja?

—Por supuesto que confío en él—susurró con más inseguridad de la que esperaba—.Y-y no me importa lo que la gente opine de la relación que tenemos...

Sus manos dolían de tanto que las apretaba para mantener a raya su malhumor. Su madre no entendía nada de ellos dos como para salir con todas esas cosas ilógicas.

—¿Estás realmente seguro?¿No estarás con él para evitar que se marche de tu lado otra vez?—Misaki la observó con asombro, dándose media vuelta de inmediato. Esa mujer era su madre, y aquello era algo que agradecía, sino ya la habría golpeado—.¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la castaña al ver como su hijo se alejaba apresurado del lugar.

—Lejos de ti—escupió con veneno—.Tú no eres mi madre...

Al estar finalmente fuera de esa casa en la que vivió casi toda su infancia, no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza ante la desazón y deseos de llorar que sentía, pero ni los leves sollozos de su madre, aquellos que escuchó tras la puerta y que lograron confundirlo por unos instantes, ni las duras palabras que utilizó en contra de ella consiguieron que sintiera algo de culpa. Había tomado su decisión y era Saruhiko

Bajó con lentitud del edificio en donde vivía su familia, si es que podía seguir llamándola así después de todo lo que pasó. Se encontró con Saruhiko apoyado en la blanca pared de la cafetería que estaba al lado del lugar. Estaba tenso y molesto, era más que notorio incluso para alguien tan denso como Yata que salir con una broma no sería lo adecuado. Habían pensado en todos los escenarios, menos en uno donde su madre sabía que Saruhiko se había marchado de HOMRA, y no precisamente de forma amistosa.

Suspiró para sus adentros, sintiendo un dolor en su estómago cuando su mirada se encontró con la azulina de su pareja. Estaba algo nervioso, si tenía que ser sincero, y la agria mueca del menor en nada ayudaba a aliviarlo.

—Bu-bueno, ambos sabíamos que esto podría pasar...—comenta el castaño a la defensiva, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos con algo de desesperación, observando como el menor se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar sin esperarlo.

—Mejor guarda silencio—comentó irritado, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Observó como aumentaba la distancia entre ellos y, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió adelantarlo para lograr que detuviera su marcha.

—Oye, Saruhiko— Tomó aire con seriedad, necesitaba que el pelinegro entendiera que pasara lo que pasara estaban juntos y que, aunque su mamá no aprobara su relación, aquello no era relevante—.No me importa lo que ella opine.

Con una mirada confusa, al sentir como Saruhiko lo tomaba de la mano y continuaba hacia su destino en silencio, pensó para sí mismo que, quizás, no había sido todo tan malo.

* * *

 _ **Viernes  
**_

 **Saruhiko** :  
Recibí una llamada urgente del  
capitán. Debí partir  
inmediatamente a los cuarteles  
 _05:25 am_

 **Misaki** :  
Vaya mierda  
te espero a cenar entonces  
 _08:06 am_

 **Saruhiko** :  
No me esperes.  
No iré.  
 _13:56 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que no vendrás!?  
 _13:56 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
Oye, respóndeme bastardo.  
 _18:19 pm_

 **Saruhiko:**  
Reunión, te hablo más tarde  
 _20:28 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
Bien...  
 _20:28 pm_

Habían sido días horribles de puras discusiones sin sentidos en el apartamento de Yata, por eso Saruhiko dejó su PDA sobre el escritorio, silenciándolo gran parte de la tarde. Realmente no quería hablar ni ver al castaño por el día de hoy, y si pudiera librarse de aquella tensión por el fin de semana, no lo dudaría.

Se quedaría en los cuarteles, eso era lo mejor.

* * *

 _ **Lunes**_

 **Misaki:**  
¿Quieres cenar algo en especial hoy?  
 _12:00 pm_

 **Saruhiko:**  
Suena bien una pizza  
 _12:30 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
¡Ok! Te esperaré con ella, sin verduras como siempre  
 _12:31 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
¿Dónde estás?  
 _21:45 pm_

 **Saruhiko:**  
Aún en el trabajo... no podré ir  
 _22:37 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
Podrías haberme avisado antes, maldición  
¿Vendrás a dormir al menos?  
 _22:38 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
¿Saruhiko?  
 _00:25 am_

 **Misaki:**  
Descansa...  
 _03:26 am_

Misaki había arrojado su reloj PDA sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre la poco confortable superficie viendo como la hora y los minutos aumentaban poco a poco. A medida que iba quedándose dormido, soñando con días mejores, la cena que con tanto esmero había preparado comenzaba a enfriarse.

* * *

 _ **Martes**_

 **Misaki:**  
Sachiko se enfermó, así que la llevaremos al médico  
Por si llegas y no estoy en casa...  
 _14:05 pm_

Observó aquel mensaje sin saber cómo responderlo, o quizás sin deseos de contestarlo en realidad.

—Fushimi-kun— llamó Munakata con una sonrisa algo extrañada al verlo a tan altas horas en los cuarteles —.¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No—negó en baja voz, dirigiendo su mirada al mayor, aparentando tranquilidad—.Está todo bien.

Dirigió nuevamente su vista a la computadora, sólo escuchando el eco de los pasos del capitán alejándose a través de los solitarios pasillos del cuartel.

Ya era casi medianoche. Quizás debería irse a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Miércoles**_

 **Misaki:**  
¿¡Qué demonios, me ignoraste un puto día completo!?  
 _13:26 pm_

 **Saruhiko:**  
Estoy trabajando  
 _15:54 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
Oh estás vivo entonces  
 _16:08 pm_

 **Saruhiko:**  
Escríbeme sólo si es importante.  
 _22:52 pm_

Sentía un frío en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con nerviosismo. Era otra cosa, algo que temía pensar, pensarlo lo haría real ¿no?

—¿Yata-chan?—llamó preocupado el dueño de HOMRA, ante la expresión sorprendida del castaño—.¿Está todo bien?

—Mejor que nunca—respondió automáticamente, tragándose los deseos de gritar y maldecir al pelinegro.

No volvería a hablarle, definitivamente no lo haría. Sentía deseos de ir a emborracharse a algún lugar, pero tendría que olvidarse de eso por ahora.

* * *

 _ **Jueves**_

 **Saruhiko:**  
¿Misaki?  
 _11:06 am_

Eran pasada las dos de la mañana. Y Yata nunca había sentido que su cama era tan grande y espaciosa como esos días, al parecer sería otra noche sin dormir.

* * *

 _ **Viernes**_

 **Misaki:**  
No tengo nada importante que decirte  
 _16:21 pm_

Frunció el ceño ante el escueto mensaje del castaño.

Bien, no cedería primero. Si Misaki estaba enojado, el propio Saruhiko podría estarlo aún más.

—Fushimi-san—llamó Hidaka, con una sonrisa nerviosa—.Iremos a comer fuera, ¿Viene?

Dirigiéndole una última mirada al mensaje, decidió acompañar a su subordinado con oscura satisfacción, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que Misaki se enterara de esa salida.

* * *

 _ **Sábado**_

 **Saruhiko:**  
¿Dónde demonios estás?  
 _22:54 pm_

 **Misaki:**  
En el apartamento de Chitose,  
pasáaaaandola muy bien  
no quiero hablarte  
puedes irte a la mieeeerdaaaa  
 _00:41 am_

 **Misaki:**  
Lamento eso. Bebí mucho.  
 _12.40pm_

* * *

 _ **Domingo**_

 **Saruhiko:**  
¿No estás en casa aún?  
 _13:36 pm_

 **Saruhiko:**  
¿Misaki?  
 _23:54 am_

* * *

Las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas, y cuando Saruhiko pasaba tiempo en el apartamento se decían palabras un poco mordaces y volvían a la rutina de los mensajes de texto, donde podían estar días sin hablarle al otro, dibujando una línea imaginaria que cada vez los separaba más y más.

Pero Misaki se mantenía optimista al respecto, o tan optimista como se podía estar en una situación así; habían pasado por cosas peores y utilizado palabras más hirientes que las que usó su madre aquella fatídica tarde en la que todo comenzó. Dos meses de insoportable tensión podía soportarlas, había tolerado más de cuatro años la crueldad de Fushimi, un poco más no haría mayor diferencia.

Si Yata debía ser honesto, no sabía que le molestaba más de todo el asunto: si la forma en la que su madre trató a Saruhiko o como éste había creído en las horribles palabras de su progenitora. O quizás fuera el hecho de que, parte de lo que dijo su madre lo hiciera dudar a él también, más por el frío comportamiento de Fushimi que por otros motivos - además que haber escuchado de los propios labios del moreno que salió uno de esos días con Hidaka en nada ayudó.

Lo peor del asunto es que discutían más por cosas que sucedieron hace más de cuatro años que por cosas recientes. Fushimi ansiaba respuestas y Yata no quería entregárselas.

Era cierto que Saruhiko desconocía ciertos aspectos de lo que sucedió con él cuando se marchó de HOMRA; el único que sabía lo mal que lo había pasado juró mantener silencio, promesa que hasta el día de hoy mantenía y que esperaba que por nada del mundo debiese contarla.

No quería recordar lo perdido que estuvo o lo solo que se sentía cuando subía a la litera y no había nadie ahí; o lo desolador que era percatarse que había preparado una cena para dos y no tener a nadie con quien compartirla.

Se había vuelto más violento, como una forma de desahogo y de olvidar, para no sentirse solo y menospreciado por su clan y consigo mismo. Casi muere por ser tan impulsivo gracias a una trampa de unos yakuzas que ansiaban vengarse de HOMRA, por suerte Kusanagi mantuvo aquel penoso asunto a escondidas de todos, aludiendo que necesitaba unos cuantos días a solas para tranquilizar y enfriar su cabeza. A cambio de mantener silencio, Yata juró no volver a tocar fondo otra vez, y dejar de intentar ser un héroe sin ayuda de los demás- no que lo consiguiese del todo, pero trataba de mantener su mal humor a un nivel tolerable para el barman.

Los primeros días después de su regreso, cuando ya no quedaban señales de ataque alguno, sonreía sin sentirlo realmente, pero Totsuka y los demás se encargaban de ayudarlo a sanar, de hacerle comprender que sin Saruhiko seguía siendo la vanguardia de HOMRA de la que tan orgullosos se encontraban.

Fushimi lo rompía con sus palabras en cada encuentro, luego volvía a levantarse con la convicción de seguir mejorando y hacerse más fuerte para protegerlos a todos. Era cada vez más fácil darse la vuelta y caminar con sus compañeros de clan después de algún encuentro con Fushimi. Pero luego ocurrió el quiebre en HOMRA, aún así mantuvo su promesa de no tocar fondo después de entrar en razón y hacer algo al respecto; ayudar a Anna, mantener unido su clan. Cicatrizar sus heridas.

Todo con tal de no perder la cabeza.

Todo con tal de no volver a perderse.

No estaba orgulloso de lo que le sucedió, y no quería que Saruhiko se enterara de ese asunto tan penoso y he ahí sus discusiones. Saruhiko quería que le diera respuestas a cosas que ni él conocía. Por mucho que le haya hecho mal su partida, no podía decirle que su mundo se derrumbó por completo porque sería una mentira, pero si sintió que su mundo se derrumbaría ante el escenario que le presentó el rey de los azules, antes de la batalla final contra JUNGLE, donde Fushimi podría morir en una misión estúpida por abrirle paso a aquel hombre que no podía agradarle del todo.

Y sabía que eso no era lo que el ojiazul ansiaba escuchar.

Como tampoco lo eran las palabras que éste pronunció en la mesa, mirando a su rostro de forma desinteresada y seria. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo como su garganta le impedía respirar. Había pensado que el mensaje que Saruhiko le mandó a primera hora del día, en donde le pedía que cenaran juntos, era una especie de ofrenda de paz.

No esperaba un escueto saludo y la forma tan fría en la cual corrió su rostro para evitar un beso.

No esperaba sentir su mundo tambalear de esa forma.

No otra vez.

—¿Ti-tiempo? ¿Qué...? ¿De qué...?¿Estás...?—murmuró nervioso, sin saber cómo continuar aquella dolorosa frase. Trató de respirar, sintiendo como lentamente las llamas de la rabia cobraban vida en su interior y nublaban su cabeza. Saruhiko estaba impasible, serio, seguro de sí mismo, y aquello sólo logró que su irritación aumentará, dándole la amarga sensación de que nunca fue importante para él —.¿¡Estás terminando conmigo!?

—Dije tiempo, ¿No me estas escuchando, acaso?—masculló con molestia, cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad, como si le estuviera explicando un sencillo ejercicio de matemáticas al tarado de la clase—.Todo está mal, ¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser para no darte cuenta?

—¿¡Qué tan idiota eres tú para dejar que ésta mierda llegue así de lejos!?—gritó con furia, golpeando la mesa, logrando que los vasos que contenían jugo casero se voltearan sobre parte de la cena, aquella que se esmeró en preparar pensando en una reconciliación que se veía cada vez más lejana. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer esta vez, ya era suficiente que sólo él tuviese que hacer todo en la relación—.Eres tú quien no pone nada de su parte...—murmuró con rencor—.¿¡De cuándo te importa tanto lo que la maldita gente opine!?

—Ya somos adultos, debemos pensar en la consecuencia de nuestros actos—declaró con calma, ignorando el vaso que comenzaba a rodar hacia el borde de la mesa.

Misaki lo observó con marcada incredulidad, pero él se sentía tranquilo, algo extraño considerando lo mucho que había anhelado poder estar siempre con el castaño. Era un paso difícil, pero era desagradable estar con Yata últimamente y aquella sonaba como la mejor forma de cortar con esos problemas. Un poco de distancia y enfriar las cosas...

—¿¡Le vas a hacer caso a mi mamá ahora!?

—Ella tiene razón cuando dice que sólo somos unos mocosos pretendiendo jugar a ser adultos—afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica. Se mantuvieron en el más absoluto de los silencios y Yata realmente prefería que siguieran así; ya veía hacia donde iba todo y no le gustaba. Saruhiko suspiró cansado y finalmente sus miradas chocan, pero ya no está esa calidez que siente al ver su bello y blanco rostro de porcelana, ahora solo quería golpearlo—.¿Realmente me quieres o estás conmigo para que no me marche de tu lado, otra vez?

Cuando escuchó aquel susurro del menor, se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, como si éste quemara. Apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, trató de mantener en calma sus emociones y no explotar de rabia. Tembloroso, observó cómo sus nudillos se volvían blancos con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para no correr a Saruhiko de su casa y decirle que se fuera a la mierda, o de no romper y quemar algo.

Llevaban un año juntos, se había entregado a él, había decidido luchar por su relación hablando con su familia... y desconfiaba de él, así de fácil, olvidando todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

—¿De dónde has sacado toda esa mierda?—preguntó desesperado, revolviéndose los cabellos, rogando porque el ojiazul no hubiese escuchado las últimas palabras de su mamá. No entendía el punto de Saruhiko y no quería derramar las lágrimas que gritaban desesperadas desde lo más profundo de su interior—¿Te estás escuchando? Yo no habría...

—Misaki, ¿De verdad crees que estaríamos juntos si tu amado Mikoto no hubiese muerto?—preguntó con mofa, soltando una carcajada sarcástica después de observar el rostro completamente atónito de Yata, se levantó con parsimonia del asiento, sin perder en ningún momento aquella mirada cruel e hiriente. El castaño sólo pudo retroceder unos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con la fría pared, sintiendo un horrible dejavu y como un calor recorría una de sus mejillas lentamente a medida que el menor lo dejaba sin escapatoria —.¿Siquiera te importó cuando me marché de HOMRA? Recuerdo que sonreías y movías la cola como un perro cuando tenías delante al inútil de tu rey.

—¡Imbécil, no hables así de Mikoto-san ni digas esas mierdas...!—gritó harto, interrumpiendo su perorata tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a su rostro con desesperación, buscando un atisbo del hombre con el que compartió más de un año de maravillosos momentos, sin resultados—.Ya hemos hablado de esto... además, ¡Mikoto-san...!

—Mikoto-san...—repitió con burla un par de veces, interrumpiendo entre risas irónicas y crueles lo que sea que el castaño quisiera decir—.Tu mamá tiene razón— Saruhiko posó una de sus frías manos sobre las siempre tibias del skater y las apartó sin cuidado. Su expresión era hielo puro—.Sólo estás conmigo para olvidarte que no perteneces a ningún lugar.

El vaso se quebró, logrando que Yata se sentara con lentitud en el frío suelo de su apartamento, con su mirada ida. Aquel lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos que construyeron juntos, donde compartían agradables cenas y almuerzos no hacía más que lastimarlo ahora.

Quería gritar, insultarlo y decirle que jamás volviera a acercarse un sólo centímetro nuevamente. Pero su voz no quería salir por más que lo intentaba.

Siempre había pensado que la depresión que causó en él la muerte de Mikoto y Totsuka sería algo imposible de lo cual sobreponerse; que la horrible sensación de soledad de ver la espalda de Saruhiko alejarse de su vista después de palabras amargas diciéndole que se marchaba a Scepter4 jamás podrían ser superada.

Pensaba que la felicidad entre dos personas podía ser eterna y que bastaba sólo con amarse y confiar el uno en el otro...

Pero...

El simple sonido de la puerta al cerrarse era la prueba suficiente para determinar que se había equivocado en todo; no era tan doloroso ver la espalda de Saruhiko desaparecer por esa puerta, lo que lo hacía doloroso era que, quizás, esta vez sí era para siempre.

 _No perteneces a ningún lugar._

* * *

 **NdA:**

Ha sido un mes complicado, y no pareciera que vaya a mejorar, así que puede que las actualizaciones tarden otra vez... Lo siento, intentaré traer el proximo capítulo tan pronto pueda.


	17. Promesas

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos los he respondido al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Promesas.

* * *

Había pasado un mes.

Treinta días exactos donde, entre gritos e insultos, logró soltar toda la rabia y pena que llevaba acumulando desde que la puerta de su apartamento se cerrará tras Saruhiko, después de que éste mencionara su intención de tomarse un tiempo en la relación que sostenían.

Sachiko había sido la primera en recibir sus insultos cuando logró llegar, al día siguiente, a trabajar. Entre gritos le acusó de traición tanto por contarle a su madre cosas que debía haber callado, por faltar a su confianza, por ser la indirecta responsable de la pelea con el ojiazul pero el hacerla llorar no logró satisfacerlo en nada, sólo lo hizo sentir como un ser abominable y despreciable que se desquitaba con quien tenía más cerca, con quien le brindó su apoyo desde siempre y terminó disculpándose con ella después de enfriar un poco su cabeza, era el único familiar que le quedaba, después de todo.

Lo bueno es que Sachiko no era rencorosa. No tanto, al menos. Agradecía el exceso de trabajo y las horas extras, así al menos mantenía su mente y manos ocupadas, y no gritaba de furia por los rincones, o hacía estupideces como antes.

Kusanagi debió hacerse cargo de él y de su mal humor, o la fase de enfado, como lo nombró cómicamente Bandou un día, recibiendo un golpe del resto de los chicos de HOMRA como escarmiento, después que empezó a explicar con mofa las etapas de un duelo. La mirada exasperada de Anna fue la única que logró callar al bromista de su amigo, quien no se daba cuenta que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

La fase de negación apareció al séptimo día al parecer, porque se dijo a sí mismo que no sería el primero que cedería en el asunto, además que quien empezó con todo fue el pelinegro.

 _¿Por qué tendría yo que ir a buscarlo?_ Se repetía de manera incansable.

Al décimo día, Kusanagi y Sachiko se turnaban para hacerlo entrar en razón, tratando de que recordara por qué se enamoró del tercero al mando del clan azul- no con mucho éxito las primeras veces, en verdad ¿Por qué se enamoró de él en primer lugar?

Finalmente, al décimo quinto día, entró a la etapa del dolor en donde lloró como un bebé y finalmente procesó todas las palabras de Saruhiko en brazos de su hermana. Después de tranquilizarse y estar algo más presentable, decidió ir a Scepter4 para intentar hablar con el espadachín, sólo para recibir nula respuesta de un Enomoto que lo miraba con una compasión que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

Saruhiko había salido del país con algunos de sus compañeros, con Hidaka entre ellos.

Volvió como autómata a HOMRA, estuvo ido por un buen rato hasta que Kusanagi le dio una cerveza y lo hizo hablar; gracias a ello pudo desahogarse. A veces no sabría qué sería de sí mismo si no contara con el rubio mayor.

Así como la ira y la tristeza eran pasajeras, había entrado, al fin, en la etapa de la aceptación.

Saruhiko necesitaba tiempo, y ahora el propio Yata lo necesitaba también. Porque por más que trataba de evocar los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos durante ese maravilloso año, todo era opacado por las únicas palabras que rompieron su corazón, y no sabía si podría estar con alguien que lo lastimaba de esa manera para defenderse a sí mismo.

Además, estaba demasiado enojado sabiendo que el pelinegro estaba con Hidaka en quién sabe dónde, tampoco es como si se hubiese quedado a hablar con Enomoto más de lo necesario, no quería su compasión ni su apoyo ni nada que tuviera que ver con el clan azul nunca más.

Sachiko esa misma noche le dijo que al pedirle tiempo significaba un rompimiento de una u otra forma, y pensar en ello le provocaba un hueco en el estómago, porque si Saruhiko salía con alguien más o con su compañero de clan y después quería volver a estar con él, dudaba mucho poder aceptarlo

¡Él no era algo desechable!

Además tenía su orgullo, algo roto, pero su orgullo al fin y al cabo, lo único que le quedaba después de que Fushimi se fuera de su casa. Suspiró resignado consigo mismo, golpeando con fuerza su cabeza sobre la almohada de la cama. El aún esperaba una llamada, un mensaje o alguna señal de que el pelinegro quería saber algo de quien fuera su pareja por un año.

Pero no había nada, y él seguía esperando, aunque conforme pasaban los días su anhelo y esperanza iba disminuyendo, siendo reemplazado por la ira y decepción.

Se había hospedado en HOMRA después de que pudo volver a la realidad, había dejado su apartamento tal como quedó en el preciso momento en que entendió que Saruhiko no iba a volver por esa noche. Regresar a ese sitio sería revivir tanto la pelea que tuvieron como las horribles palabras que habían acabado con parte de su vajilla destruida en el suelo. Podría haberlas escuchado de cualquier otra persona, pero que eso lo dijera el propio Saruhiko era algo que sería muy difícil de perdonar, sonaba a real, porque para él Saruhiko siempre tenía razón en todo.

Y, gracias a eso, ahora él mismo estaba dudando de sus propios sentimientos por el menor, como si realmente se hubiese enamorado de él porque sabía que no había manera en que Saruhiko lo rechazara y de esa manera él no lo abandonaría otra vez.

Se removió renuente de la cama, observando el blanco y liso cielo del bar.

No tenía deseos de nada, sólo se levantaba para ir a trabajar y evitar los regaños de Nanahara que, aunque los recibía igual, era menos molesto que lo regañara por asuntos laborales que por el asunto de Saruhiko; y luego volvía a la habitación en el bar.

Kusanagi más de alguna vez le reprochó que si no intentaba salir de esa depresión terminaría siendo una carga incluso para sí mismo, pero aún estaba todo tan reciente que veía difícil volver a sonreír despreocupadamente como antaño.

Negó con la cabeza evitando los deseos de llorar otra vez, no podía permitir que sus amigos siguieran preocupándose así. No era justo para ellos, no tenían que cargar con sus errores y los de Saruhiko.

—Misaki—llamó Anna tras la puerta de la habitación, dando unos sutiles golpecitos cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Se limpió la cara con la manga de su sudadera blanca y, tras ponerse su gorra negra, abrió la puerta intentando sonreírle a su Reina, había un festival al que asistir y, sólo a pedido de ella, había aceptado acompañarlos.

—Ya, estoy listo—exclamó con ánimos fingidos, tratando de no preocupar a la menor.

Anna ladeó la cabeza con algo de confusión.

—Misaki no tiene que mentir—dijo ella, con su suave voz, tomando su mano en un gentil apoyo para luego sonreírle con afecto—.Pero si tiene que usar una yukata.

—Anna—susurró enternecido. La albina había sido la única persona que no le reprochaba su tristeza, quien le decía con seriedad que todo estaría bien pronto. Y él le creía, con poderes o sin ellos siempre le creería a aquella adolescente que estaba frente a él—.Ya no soy un niño para usar una.

Lo había dicho con un tono de voz parecido al de meses atrás, rascándose sus cabellos con algo de vergüenza. Para Anna esa era una buena señal, por eso sonrió brevemente.

—Pero Izumo usará una también, y Rikio. Sachiko prometió usarla aunque no le gustan—dijo la muchacha con tristeza, provocándole remordimientos por hacer que su sutil sonrisa desapareciera—.Misaki tiene que ir con yukata, para que estemos todos iguales.

A veces odiaba esa parte de él en donde no podía decirle que no a ella, pero todos estaban acostumbrados ya que ni siquiera Mikoto podía negarle algo a la única chica del clan. Sonrió, quizás, por primera vez en ese difícil mes. Pero era una sonrisa real, que daba cuenta de que finalmente estaba mejorando, de alguna u otra forma.

Y Anna podía sentirse satisfecha con eso.

—De acuerdo—dijo resignado, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían levemente—.Dame un momento para cambiarme.

La albina sonrió, para cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, diciéndole de cierta forma que estaría esperando a que terminara.

* * *

Shizume se conocía por tener muy pocos festivales. Incluso para año nuevo no se realizaba ninguna actividad masiva y, generalmente, las familias viajaban hacia otras localidades para divertirse. Sin embargo, el festival que conmemoraba un año más desde la fundación de la ciudad era una gran excepción.

La primera vez que asistió a esas fiestas, eran fue con su madre y su padre; tiempo después asistió con Saruhiko y HOMRA, y desde hace más de cinco años que no volvía a pisar un suelo en Shizume adornados para un festival. La idea de usar una yukata fue haciéndose más divertida a medida que olvidaba que tenía su corazón destrozado, y salió completamente orgulloso de su simple yukata gris oscura con rayas verticales negras ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

Anna, como siempre, se veía adorable con colores rojos y adornos de pétalos de cerezo en colores negros, con su largo y blanco cabello recogido en una coleta alta adornada por una llamativa trenza, cortesía de Sachiko, quien con el paso de los días comenzaba a volverse una verdadera madre. Kamamoto estaba usando su yukata usual veraniega, de color marrón sin ningún tipo de adorno y tanto Kusanagi como Sachiko, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, utilizaban una de color negro. Yata no podía evitar sonreírle de forma cómplice a Anna, porque era más que obvio que ambos adultos no querían asistir vestidos al festival, pero era difícil decirle que no a la Reina de HOMRA.

La tarde estaba agradable, con una brisa fría corriendo de vez en cuando y un sol que abrigaba lo suficiente sin ser sofocante. La ciudad estaba bellamente adornada con lámparas de papel de diversos colores y banderitas blancas, las cuales combinaban perfectamente con los puestos de comida y juegos típicos que conformaban el festival. Recordaba que la última vez que estuvo en este lugar fue antes de la partida de Totsuka y Mikoto, así que tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando los recordaba.

Con caminar pausado, habiéndose apartado un poco de los demás, observaba con cierta envidia a las parejas jóvenes tomadas de las manos con las que se topaban en cada esquina; si era realista, era difícil que Saruhiko y él demostraran afecto en público, principalmente porque su relación no era bien vista en la sociedad y porque Saruhiko, en sí, no era alguien muy cariñoso.

 _Aunque ya no somos pareja,_ pensó con cierta amargura.

Él no solía fijarse en esas cosas antes, y ya estaba harto de estar deprimido y de sentirse poca cosa, pero lo peor era pensar que su mamá tenía razón cuando le dijo que no era difícil que Saruhiko volviera a dejarlo solo, o cuando se aburriera o encontrará a alguien mejor. Sabía que la autocompasión no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado, y cuando decidió ponerse la yukata, se había repetido miles de veces que debía salir adelante y olvidarse de Saruhiko, que ya había sido lastimado por él antes y no había sido el fin del mundo.

Sonaba bien, y era sensato pensar de esa forma.

¡Pero era demasiado difícil!

Antes no tenían una relación amorosa, y ahora extrañar su aroma y calor por las noches era desagradable ¡Él no era así, maldición! Podía vivir sin él, no le daría en el gusto de verlo destrozado y llorando por los rincones debido a su ausencia.

—Yata-chan—llamó Kusanagi con un tono preocupado, logrando que el castaño se percatara que había dejado de caminar y se había alejado del pequeño grupo que conformaban los cinco, seis si consideraba a su pequeña y habladora sobrina—.¿Estás seguro que quieres estar acá?

Asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, tratando de que el ardor en sus ojos, que no sabía que sentía, desapareciera. Ni siquiera pudo percatarse que sus pensamientos estaban llevándolo al borde de una crisis de ansiedad en medio de tanta gente y Kusanagi sólo pudo mirarlo con preocupación.

—Dije que iba a estar acá—comentó con voz temblorosa, carraspeando para mantener la calma—.Fue una promesa, y Yatagarasu…—apretó el puente de su nariz evitando que las lágrimas cayeran de forma patética por su rostro—.Yatagarasu le mantendrá la promesa a su Reina, cueste lo que cueste.

—No necesitas hacerte el duro con nosotros, Yata-chan—comentó con afecto y, tras darle unas breves palmaditas en la cabeza, tomó su oscuro PDA y marcó un número inmediatamente alejándose del menor. No pasó mucho hasta que el receptor le respondiera la llamada y el mayor sonriera con calma—.Sachiko-chan, encontrémonos en el punto de los fuegos artificiales ¿Quieres?... No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de él.

—Kusanagi-san ¿Qué estás…?—le intentó preguntar algo al mayor, pero el cúmulo de sentimientos reprimidos que cargaba hacía tanto, simplemente no dejaban que las palabras fluyeran de forma normal.

—Vamos a que enfríes tu cabeza un poco—explicó con una sonrisa, ante el silencio de Yata—.Anna quería venir a este lugar para animarte y estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ver los fuegos artificiales, pero más le gustaba la idea de que disfrutaran como aquella vez que ganaste para ella ese enorme león de peluche. Además, estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de antes contigo, no tienes que olvidarte de que no estás solo.

El tono serio que empleó para referirse a lo último sólo logró incomodar al menor.

—Lo siento—susurró, apenado—.Lo estoy echando todo a perder, ¿No es así?

Kusanagi observó la sonrisa triste del menor y se encogió de hombros con algo de resignación, porque por más que le repetía a Yata que aquello era un proceso normal y que todos comprendían que estuviera triste, no dejaba de culparse y alejarse de todos para no preocuparlos. Y llegaba a ser algo cansador algunas veces, eran sus amigos y familia, era hasta entendible que se apoyara en ellos buscando consuelo, pero Yata mismo se negaba a ello y se enclaustraba en la habitación negándose a soltar todo su dolor.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? No es como si fuera tu culpa lo que ocurrió con Fushimi— aseguró el rubio por enésima vez, sacando un cigarrillo mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario de la multitud—.Tragar mucho sin respirar no es bueno, o eso decía Totsuka.

Misaki observó a Kusanagi un poco confundido, más decidió seguir al hombre al cabo de unos segundos. El mayor tenía razón, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza para conseguir disfrutar de la salida que Anna tanto se esmeró en planificar y hablar de sus problemas no sonaba mal, sabía que Kusanagi quería ayudarlo y ya no se veía con las fuerzas para seguir soportando todo solo.

Cuando el rubio se dio por satisfecho con la tranquilidad y privacidad de un destino apartado para conversar, apoyó su espalda en un hermoso y viejo árbol con pétalos de cerezos florecidos, dándole a plena libertad y privacidad a Yata.

—Fui yo quien quiso hablar con mi mamá—comentó con honestidad antes de apoyarse en el lado contrario del mismo árbol, retomando la conversación. No tenía las fuerzas de hablar de esas cosas mirando a la cara al mayor, pero aquello a él no parecía importarle y Yata se daba por satisfecho—.Nunca esperé que Saruhiko reaccionara tan mal, no cuando era él quien decía que lo que opinara el resto del mundo de nuestra relación le daba igual.

—Fushimi siempre ha sido así ¿No? Pero eres tú quien más lo conoce — agregó después de unos segundos, en los cuales había encontrado su escurridizo encendedor en medio de las mangas de su yukata—.Quizás él…

—Sé por qué hizo toda esta mierda, Kusanagi-san—interrumpió un tanto alterado, dándole leves golpecitos, con su puño cerrado, al áspero tronco —.Estoy haciéndome conocido en el mundo del skateboard, enterarse que estoy saliendo con un hombre disminuiría de forma alarmante el patrocinio de mi carrera, pero no es como si a mí me importara...y eso debería haberle bastado a él también.

Kusanagi hizo un ruidito de estar pensando algo, más se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos que se le hicieron eterno al de menor estatura. El cielo nocturno siempre le daba algo de paz a Yata, y las lámparas que adornaban sutilmente la ciudad creaban un ambiente relajante y sereno acompañado del agradable viento primaveral que removía sus cabellos como una dulce caricia.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan necesarias para su, ahora, caótica vida.

Había veces en que despertaba con deseos de volver a dormir y no despertar hasta que la tormenta se hubiese apaciguado. Había otras en donde quería quemar todo a su paso y destruir el mundo. En las peores, pensaba que todo lo que vivió con Saruhiko fue un error y se lamentaba haberlo conocido. Y había otros días, donde la calma finalmente le daba un golpe a su estúpido cerebro, donde se decía que jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que vivió con Saruhiko. Y después, al otro día, volvía todo a empezar como un círculo vicioso en el cual no encontraba la forma de escapar.

 _De la cual no quería escapar._

—¿Y no es una prueba de lo mucho que Fushimi te quiere? —dijo Kusanagi, con suavidad —.No justifico su actuar — replicó inmediatamente después de oír el gruñido de inconformidad del menor—.Pero para él también debe haber sido difícil terminar de esa forma contigo, Fushimi te quiere bastante después de todo.

—Ya lo sé — refunfuñó impaciente—.Pero eso ya no es suficiente.

Misaki no se sorprendió por el tono tan duro con el cual le replicó al barman. Pero si, por fin, después de muchas noches en las cuales sólo podía dar vueltas en su cama sin encontrar una respuesta, se percató de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con sus contradictorios sentimientos.

—¿A qué te refieres Yata-chan? —preguntó con sorpresa, acercándose al castaño para verle el rostro, el cual lucía extrañamente calmado.

—No sé si podría estar con alguien que, al sentir sólo un poco de inseguridad, no le importe ni una mierda lastimarme. Pude soportar eso antes porque éramos amigos, pero esto es diferente, y realmente apesta; cuando está inseguro de algo prefiere no tener nada y alejarse, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás... —explicó con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos para apartar cualquier duda que el mayor pudiera sentir ante sus palabras—.Como sea, ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás? Después de todo Anna se molestó en planificar esta salida y no podemos defraudarla por algo que no vale la pena ya…

—Yata-chan, dudo mucho que sea algo que no valga la pena —murmuró suavemente, observándolo con compasión—.Mentirse a uno mismo no hace bien, lo sabes ¿No?

—No me estoy mintiendo —replicó con leve disgusto, reflejándose inmediatamente en su rostro la inconformidad por oír esas palabras, más el mayor sonrió al ver la tierna expresión aniñada en sus facciones—.Además él…

Se quedó en silencio de forma abrupta.

Ellos estaban apartados del camino habilitado para el festival, así que estaban lejos de ojos fisgones, más ellos podían ver pasar a toda la gente animada que visitaba los diversos puestos de comida o escuchar partes de conversaciones interesantes.

Y Saruhiko estaba ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Exactamente igual que siempre, apático, sin siquiera demostrar que le doliera la distancia entre ellos. Y lastimaba demasiado su presencia, más al percatarse que él se dejaba guiar por Hidaka sin rechistar, como si se hubiese acostumbrado a su toque en sólo ese mes.

 _Como si él hubiese sido un protagonista fugaz en su vida._

—Pésimo lugar para encontrarnos con ellos—murmuró Kusanagi con compresión, observando de manera severa la escena ante sus narices—.¿Todavía quieres que regresemos con los demás?

Misaki desvío la vista con una notoria expresión de molestia y asintió con la cabeza de forma automática. Kusanagi no pudo más que preocuparse por lo tenso que se encontraba el moreno, pero era algo normal al ver como Saruhiko, quien era reacio a todo tipo de cercanía con otras personas, actuaba de forma tan natural con alguien que apresaba su brazo de forma tan íntima.

Debieron esperar que ambos chicos del clan azul se alejaran por completo de su campo visual para poder ir con los demás. Yata ciertamente ya no quería estar en ese lugar, lo único que quería y necesitaba era estar solo, pero quedaba el espectáculo pirotécnico y podría cumplir con el deseo de Anna, _el único deseo de Anna que podría cumplir ese día._

A medida que subían el pequeño cerro en el cual se encontrarían con Sachiko y los demás, su agitado corazón comenzaba a calmarse, más su cabeza seguía siendo un hervidero de rabia y amargura.

Trataba de pensar en otras cosas, como la linda vista que les esperaría en ese lugar que habían descubierto con Kamamoto hace un tiempo; el lugar tenía bellos árboles de cerezos y unas simples bancas de madera para sentarse, lo mejor de todo es que estaba apartado y podrían disfrutar sin la bulliciosa multitud del espectáculo nocturno para hacer feliz a Anna.

Había logrado calmarse levemente ante ello, pensando en la sonrisa de la pequeña Reina ante la tranquilidad y hermosura del paisaje, hasta que terminó chocando contra la amplia espalda de Kusanagi, sin entender del todo aquella detención tan brusca del mayor. De puntillas y sosteniéndose de los hombros del mayor, intentó ver qué fue lo que asombró tanto al rubio.

Y sentía como la bilis subía por su garganta como un mortífero veneno.

Al lado de Anna y Sachiko, estaba el Rey Azul, acompañado por Awashima.

 _Como si su maldita noche no pudiera empeorar más._

* * *

Intentaba aparentar una calma que no sentía y no sentirse traicionado por Anna, pero era difícil. Estaba siendo irracional de alguna forma y actuando a la defensiva ¡Pero no entendía como la noche se había vuelto una completa pesadilla!

Era más que obvio que al estar el Rey Azul ahí, los demás miembros de su clan no tardarían en aparecer y, después de que Kusanagi amablemente le pidiera a Munakata que les dejasen disfrutar de la velada con tranquilidad, como una sutil forma de decirle que era mejor que tanto Yata como Saruhiko no se encontraran, Munakata sonrió brevemente y antes de que diera algún tipo de respuesta, Anna se impuso pidiendo que por favor estuvieran todos juntos esa noche.

Si, Yata le prometió a su Reina disfrutar de la velada, pero nadie jamás le dijo que aquello incluía aguantar la presencia de Fushimi y los demás azules. Si bien asintió ante el ruego de Anna, sólo porque nadie le podía decir que no a la menor, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y simplemente se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas, con una notoria mueca de desagrado.

Que Kamamoto no se acercara a él debía significar algo. Claro que eso no impidió que Enomoto y Doumyouji sí lo hicieran cuando llegaron junto a sus otros compañeros, o tampoco impidió que el idiota de Hidaka se sentara, en esa misma banca, con Saruhiko. Teniendo tantas y decidiendo sentarse en la que él se encontraba… a veces pensaba que Hidaka realmente quería ser asesinado.

El ambiente estaba asqueroso, bullicioso, y él sólo miraba hacia un lado ignorando todo a su alrededor, cruzado de brazos. Las risas y gritos de todos no hacían más que agotar su ya nula paciencia, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando los ruidos cesaron. Pensando que todos estaban ocupados viendo el espectáculo, se levantó sin dirigirle la mirada a nada en particular y comenzó a marcharse en silencio hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón en su yukata y se percató de un pequeño e insignificante detalle: sólo estaban él y Saruhiko en ese lugar.

 _¿Cuándo demonios habían desaparecido los demás?_

—¿Qué quieres?—Escupió con rabia hacia el espadachín, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua con irritación ante el comportamiento tan infantil de Yata.

—Hablar—respondió sin aflojar su agarre en la suave tela gris ni ponerse de pie, el menor consideraba que no era necesario—.He intentado hacerlo por los últimos cinco minutos, pero no respondías.

Saruhiko también estaba utilizando una yukata, una simple yukata azul sin patrones ni diseños... y se veía bastante apuesto. Pero Misaki ni siquiera quería pensar en ello y simplemente reprimía la imagen del menor.

Dolía y demasiado. Porque los deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo eran asfixiantes.

—Quieres hablar—repitió lentamente, de forma calma, como un volcán a punto de estallar golpeó la mano del menor para poder voltearse y observarlo con completo enojo—.¿No ha pasado por esa genial cabeza tuya que quizás ya no hay ninguna mierda de qué hablar ahora?

—Si me dejaras explicarte… —replicó entre dientes, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sé porque hiciste toda esa mierda—espetó con notoria molestia, logrando sobresaltar al azabache—.Siempre ha sido igual contigo, no te importa herir a otros mientras no te hieran a ti. Pasó eso cuando traicionaste a HOMRA y ahora es lo mismo, sólo que ésta vez ¡Yo no estoy interesado en nada de lo que tengas que decirme!

Los gritos de Misaki resonaron por todo el lugar, logrando que las aves volarán despavoridas de los árboles, graznando con molestia.

Saruhiko frunció el ceño con notorio desagrado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Misaki utilizará la palabra traidor con él. No es como si esperara que Yata le dijese con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien, sabía que estaba enojado y tenía que encontrar la forma de calmar la situación; aunque no sabía cómo, usualmente era Misaki quien iba tras él para reconciliarse después de una pelea estúpida y todo volvía a la normalidad en cuestión de horas.

 _Pero esto estaba lejos de ser una pelea estúpida_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

La forma de actuar de Yata, tanto su tono de voz como su postura defensiva cuando llegaron, así se lo hicieron notar.

Había extrañado el bullicio de Misaki en ese mes, su calor en la cama y que fuese lo primero que viese al despertar. Realmente la distancia le ayudó a aclarar algunas de sus más profundas dudas con respecto a la relación que sostenían, aunque no esperó que el enojo de Yata fuera directamente proporcional a ello; así que se sintió un poco desencantado con el pasar de los minutos en los que Misaki ignoraba a todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él.

Si, había esperado que Misaki fuese quien se decidiera a hablar primero, en cuanto vio al castaño incorporarse y alejarse sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, se decidió a actuar antes que las cosas se estropearan aún más.

Fue la primera vez en que realmente sintió miedo.

—Fueron muchas cosas—dijo a la defensiva, evitando su mirada.

—¡Si, y yo también pase por ellas y no me comporte como un maldito cretino!—le gritó irritado. Saruhiko conocía cuando el castaño no quería enfrentar una situación y fue por eso que se incorporó rápidamente de la incómoda banca para tomar a Misaki de su brazo de forma algo brusca, evitando que escapara—.¡Déjame en paz!

Saruhiko no pensaba ceder, no quería que Misaki se alejara de su lado, porque sabía que si ahora lo dejaba no habría vuelta atrás de ninguna forma.

 _Y esta vez la culpa no sería compartida._

—No quería que te vieras en la obligación de elegir entre ellos o yo, fueron pésimos días y me comporté como un idiota...tsk.

Misaki se arregló la yukata, evitando mostrar más piel de lo debido gracias al forcejeo con el que consiguió soltarse. Frunció el ceño, antes de poner cierta distancia entre ellos. No quería sentirlo cerca, sabía que de seguir las cosas de ese modo daría su brazo a torcer y no quería hacerlo, no después de todo lo mal que lo había pasado.

—Joder, Saruhiko, me fui a vivir contigo antes y todo me importó una mierda—dijo con desagrado—.¿¡Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora!?

—Lo...siento—murmuró con tristeza, observando el suelo. No había cariño en los ojos de Yata y se sentía mal por no saber cómo arreglarlo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?—preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿¡Qué más quieres que diga!? No quiero que esto acabe así, Misaki… —susurró lo último con notorio arrepentimiento.

Yata, tras perderse unos segundos en los vulnerables ojos azules del menor, pensó para sí mismo que habría dado todo por haber escuchado esas palabras un mes atrás.

 _Un mes atrás y habría mandado a la mierda su orgullo, todo con tal de volver a estar con el azabache._

Muchas veces escuchó de madre que unas disculpas sinceras eran el mejor remedio para una pelea; pero esta vez no lo era, fue mucho el tiempo y mucha la distancia de por medio que Saruhiko puso entre ellos y, aunque una parte de su ser estaba dispuesto a decirle: ' _está bien, hablemos mañana con más calma_ ', había otra parte, sádica consigo misma, que repetía una y mil veces la pelea en el apartamento.

 _Sólo estás conmigo para olvidar que no perteneces a ningún lugar._

Observó al arrepentido espadachín por segundos antes de suspirar fuertemente y negar con la cabeza para tomar asiento en la misma banca en la que estuvo segundos atrás. Aún sentía rabia contra ese hombre, y su cabeza estaba lejos de enfriarse, pero si Saruhiko quería hablar ahora, entonces hablarían.

 _Aunque nada de lo que el pelinegro le dijese cambiaría las cosas._

—Recuerdo esa vez en el bar, cuando discutí con los chicos… —comentó con seriedad, apoyando sus manos en aquella banca y observando el oscuro cielo estrellado—.Lo que dijiste esa vez… tenías razón, no puedo pretender que no ha pasado o que no pasó nada, el mundo real no funciona así…

Saruhiko parpadeó sorprendido al recibir aquellas severas palabras que anteriormente había utilizado para apartar a Misaki de su lado. ¡Qué gran ironía que estuviesen siendo usadas en su contra para el mismo propósito!

—¿Ya… no quieres estar conmigo ?—preguntó en un murmullo tembloroso que sabía Misaki podría escuchar.

 _No perteneces a ningún lugar._

Simplemente esas palabras ensuciaban todo lo que vivieron.

No podía ver al Saruhiko con el que hizo el amor en su primer aniversario, sino que veía al bastardo que luchaba contra su clan y decía cosas horribles, aquel que se quemó el símbolo que los unía como compañeros. El hombre que le rompió el corazón hace un mes atrás y al que aún le guardaba rencor en lo más profundo de su ser.

Yata volvió a suspirar, apretando sus puños con algo de enojo.

—No lo sé…—respondió con honestidad—.Si cada vez que te sientas inseguro terminarás haciendo esto… Yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esa mierda otra vez, no más.

Saruhiko tomó asiento con lentitud al lado del castaño, sintiendo como si todos sus movimientos lo hiciera alguien más. Parecía una pesadilla, una en donde no eras dueño de tus actos y todos tus peores temores pasaban unos tras otros sin dejarte respirar, donde volvías a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Una sensación indescriptible de constricción fue haciéndose presente en su garganta. Comprendía que Misaki estuviera enojado y sabía que la culpa era mayormente suya, pero las cosas no habían estado bien y no iban a mejorar si no ponían algo de distancia entre ellos; sabía que costaría volver a la apacible relación que sostenían y contaba con que tardarían un poco en perdonarse esas ásperas palabras.

Jamás esperó que ésta situación terminara quebrando de forma definitiva su lazo con Misaki.

Lo que no pudo conseguir antes lo estaba consiguiendo ahora, sin así quererlo.

 _Pero ya no importa, no hay nada que se pueda hacer._

—Me invitaron a participar en un evento de skateboard en América, es en un mes más—comentó Misaki de la nada, esperando romper el tenso silencio que los había envuelto. Saruhiko movió lentamente su cabeza para observarlo con extrañeza, esperando una explicación ante aquella información irrelevante que dejaba escapar el ojiavellana—.Es un mes completo allá, y les dije que sí iré.

—¿Irás con Surt?—preguntó más por seguir escuchando la voz de Yata que porque realmente sintiera curiosidad.

—Si…

—¿Estás…?—murmuró con voz rota, logrando que el castaño finalmente le dirigiera la mirada. Carraspeó para evitar que su voz sonara tan lamentable —.¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—Fuiste tú quien terminó conmigo—replicó molesto, levantándose para ponerse frente al ojiazul y dirigirle una gélida mirada de reproche—.¿Por qué demonios pones esa maldita expresión de tristeza? ¡Yo no ocasioné toda esta mierda!

Sabía que estaba perdiendo a Misaki con cada segundo que pasaba pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sabía arreglar cualquier objeto tecnológico de forma inmediata y solucionar problemas matemáticos imposibles en tan sólo unos segundos, pero Saruhiko jamás ha sabido cómo funciona una relación entre dos personas ¡Ni siquiera tuvo padres medianamente normales que se quisieran o que lo quisieran a él!

Lo único que aprendió de Niki fue que era mejor no aferrarse a nada, de Kisa aprendió a ser indiferente para que lo que le hicieran los demás no le afectaran. _Misaki fue quien le enseñó a querer y preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el mismo._

Pero darse cuenta que aún después de tanto tiempo la sombra de ese sujeto seguía persiguiéndolo, era demasiado humillante.

 _¿Qué clase de persona seguía temiendo de alguien muerto?_

—No sé qué más hacer cuando las cosas se salen de mis manos, Misaki—gritó desesperado, incorporándose para sujetar al castaño de sus brazos, para evitar que se alejara más—.No se me enseñó a nada más que a destruir lo que es preciado para mí, antes de que alguien más lo destruya. ¡Ese miserable sujeto me lo enseñó muy bien! Y aún después de muerto… él…él está...—comenzó a hiperventilar y tras observar los asustados ojos castaños, se volvió a sentar, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta—.Lo siento…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—preguntó alarmado, posando sus morenas manos sobre los hombros de Saruhiko—.¿Qué mierda fue lo que hizo el bastardo de tu padre? Dijiste que te molestaba y que era un asco vivir con él… ¿Qué demonios es lo que me has estado ocultando?

—¡No me toques!— dijo con severidad, golpeando la mano de Misaki con más brusquedad de la esperada—.Estás terminando conmigo, no es tu asunto.

Misaki retrocedió unos pasos para después fruncir el ceño completamente enojado.

—¿Sabes? ¡Eso es lo que más me molesta de ti!—acusó con notable rabia—.No me tienes confianza ¿¡Cómo pretendes que esté contigo si no me cuentas qué mierda te pasa!?

—¡Tu tampoco me has contado ese secreto que tienes con Kusanagi-san!—respondió de igual modo—.No eres nadie para hablar al respecto ¡Tampoco confías en mí!

—¿¡Quieres saber la puta verdad!? Tu partida lo único que logró fue joderme la maldita vida. Tú y yo éramos la vanguardia de HOMRA, sabía que siempre estarías cuidando mi espalda, tal como yo cuidaba la tuya. ¿¡Cómo crees que resultó cuando, un día, simplemente no estabas!?—bramó el mayor con desesperación—. ¿¡Por qué demonios me dejaste solo!? Cuando desperté, Kusanagi-san estaba ahí, y todo era un mar de sangre…dijo que era un idiota por hacer eso y dejar que casi me mataran… ¡Y en la única mierda que pensaba era por qué demonios estaba Kusanagi-san y no estabas tú ahí conmigo!

—¿Qué?

—Anda, búrlate por creer que estarías como siempre cuidando de mí… Necesité de casi un año para dejar la maldita costumbre de preparar una cena para nosotros dos e irme de ese maldito lugar porque era más que obvio que ya no volverías…— dijo en baja voz, observando el suelo para evitar los deseos de romper a llorar en cualquier momento—.Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Saruhiko, no dejé que eso me hundiera y tu partida si bien me dolió ¡No significó que el mundo acababa para mí! Sólo logré percatarme de que nunca te entendí ¿Y qué? No es como si fueras alguien que hable de lo que realmente siente o piense. La mayor parte de las veces tuve que jugar al adivino contigo ¡Y no es justo! Cuando dijiste todas esas estupideces de que tu partida no me afectó… ¡No sabes ni mierda!

—¿Qué querías que pensara? Siempre que te veía estabas sonriendo, como si yo nunca te hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, sólo sabías decir una y otra vez que era un traidor y que Mikoto-San…—negó con la cabeza, apartando de su mente todos esos reproches innecesarios. Saber que Misaki, _su Misaki_ , sufrió por su ausencia de alguna forma, era un leve consuelo para su roto corazón—.Tú fuiste la única persona que se preocupó por mí, antes de ti no había nada ¡No tenía nada! Intentaba no tener nada porque lo que era preciado para mí era destruido por ese maldito sujeto sólo por diversión—explicó en un murmullo, evitando la mirada del mayor—.En más de una ocasión él me dijo que le gustaría que fueras a casa otra vez para prenderte fuego y ver mi reacción, como con mi patético proyecto escolar… ¿¡Por qué crees que te dije muchísimas veces que no volvieras a esa casa!?

—¿Prenderme fuego?—preguntó Yata confundido, levantando su mirada para observar el bello y fino rostro de quien, hasta hace un mes, era su pareja y mejor amigo—.¿Qué…? ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!?

El tono de voz completamente desesperado de Misaki lo afectó de tal forma que se sentía incapaz de seguir guardándose para sí mismo aquel amargo paraje de su infancia.

—Tenía una granja de hormigas y un reporte en el que me desvivía trabajando. Ese sujeto no encontró nada más divertido que prenderle fuego a ambas y ver mi reacción; siempre hacía eso con todo lo que era mío—comentó con una sonrisa cruel—.Creo que tenía nueve años cuando hizo eso

—¿Y ella qué...?

—Ella nunca estaba en casa, en toda mi vida debo haberla visto unas cuatro o cinco veces—comentó antes que el castaño pudiera formular su pregunta—.Y entonces, un día, simplemente apareciste en mi vida volviendo todo de cabeza, por más que traté de alejarte, no te ibas…Y después de un tiempo no sabía qué hacer si no estabas. Tú... fuiste la única persona que realmente hizo algo por mí desinteresadamente.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, con una lágrima recorriendo lentamente su mejilla derecha—¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de eso!?

—Teníamos doce años, Misaki ¿Qué podrías haber hecho? ¿Decirle a tu mamá?— dijo con burla, sonriendo sarcásticamente ante aquella idea—.Me bastaba con que sólo tú estuvieras a mi lado, nadie más… pero yo no fui suficiente para ti ¿No?—rio con melancolía—.HOMRA y el fuego…

—¿Le temías a Mikoto-san?—preguntó con sorpresa, interrumpiéndolo.

—Algo así…

Misaki parpadeó reiteradas veces, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, y más después de recordar aquella charla en la que supuestamente habían aclarado todos los asuntos pendientes entre ellos. Esa vez Saruhiko le había aclarado que uno de los grandes motivos de su partida era Mikoto, aludiendo a que no se sentía cómodo en su presencia y que, de alguna manera, le recordaba a la forma de ser de sus padres: fríos y desinteresados con el resto de la gente que los rodeaba. Misaki creyó que Saruhiko sólo había sido abandonado, y molestado por su padre por estupideces, pero aquella verdad estaba lejos de todo lo que imaginó.

—¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué…? ¡Si me hubieses dicho algo habríamos encontrado la manera de…! Incluso si me hubieses dicho la verdad habría entendido que te fueras, ¡Maldición! ¿¡Tan poco confiabas en mí que jamás quisiste decirme nada de esto!?

—No quería tu lástima—comentó con dureza—.Te habrías quedado conmigo sólo para evitar que el pobre y desdichado niño abandonado por sus padres...

—¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás habría sentido lástima por ti ¡Imbécil! Te habría dicho desde antes que te vinieras a vivir conmigo… ¡Habríamos buscado ayuda! No te habría dejado sufrir de esa forma…

Misaki lucía completamente seguro de aquellas palabras que escaparon de sus labios. Más Saruhiko no podía creerle, no después de que le dijese minutos atrás que ya no estaba seguro de querer volver a estar a su lado.

—Dejé de ser tu amigo, tu único mundo, para volverme sólo un camarada más Misaki, eso no era suficiente...

—Un camarada es más importante ¿No? A quién le confías tu vida y que protegerás anteponiendo todo… eso eres tú para mí—razonó con nerviosismo, acariciando su propio brazo con ansiedad, sin percatarse que estaba hablando en tiempo presente—.Kamamoto es mi amigo, pero no haría por él ni la mitad de las cosas que haría por ti...

—No era suficiente, Misaki —replicó dando un leve suspiro cansado. Negó con la cabeza y, después de mucho esfuerzo, observó los bonitos y enrojecidos ojos avellanas de Misaki, perdiéndose en ellos durante unos segundos—.Tú ya me gustabas en ese entonces ¿Qué habrías pensado si te hubiese dicho todo esto? Te habrías alejado de mí o te habría dado asco.

—¡Claro que no, soberano cretino! ¡No habría entendido nada de lo que me hubieses dicho! —gritó con honestidad. Misaki en ese entonces no entendía nada de relaciones amorosas y aún no comprendía bien del todo ese asunto. Incluso si Saruhiko le hubiese dado algún tipo de caricia amorosa, Yata no se habría apartado sólo porque eran mejores amigos, considerándolo algo normal, incluso—.Y...y si lo piensas bien, la...la forma en la cual te trataba antes...mierda, no creo haber hecho eso con nadie más y… ya te dije que creo que si no hubiésemos conocido a HOMRA ni nada de eso… yo creo que tú me habrías gustado igual, antes o después.

—No es necesario que mientas al respecto, Misaki, eso no habría sucedido—dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Misaki, haciendo una mueca de completa inconformidad, observó severamente a Saruhiko, quien se cruzó de brazos algo incómodo.

—¿¡Qué mierda puedes saber tú!?—espetó con exasperación, odiando la forma en que Saruhiko creía saber todo con respecto a lo que sentía—.¡Era yo quien tenía esos sueños raros contigo y después tenía que…! ¡Olvida eso! ¡No es el maldito punto!

Ante el leve sonrojo del menor, Misaki no pudo evitar romper el contacto visual debido a la vergüenza.

No sabía qué más decirle al azabache, toda esta conversación no estaba dentro de sus planes; es decir, esperaba que Saruhiko terminara haciéndolo sentir como la mierda de otra forma, no contándole aquel pasado que tanto se preocupaba en reprimir y que explicaba aquella forma de ser tan especial del azabache.

¿Qué podía pensar ahora? No es como si _aquello_ fuera culpa de Saruhiko, pero aun así estaba enfadado con él por ocultarle algo tan importante por tantos años. Claro, un mocoso de doce años no habría podido hacer nada, pero ya eran adultos y podría haberle brindado la seguridad y el cariño del que careció por tanto tiempo.

Y ahora se sentía como la mierda por no haberse percatado de todas las señales leves que le brindaba el menor.

Y no era justo, Yata _necesitaba_ seguir enojado.

—Cuando llegaron los hermanos Minato a HOMRA, en donde vivíamos antes…—comentó de pronto, obteniendo la completa atención de Misaki—.Veía a ese sujeto, incluso escuchaba su voz y mis poderes no le hacían nada. Lo veía en todas partes.

—Pero él estaba muerto ¿No? ¿Fingió su muerte?—murmuró confundido.

—No—contestó tranquilo—.Fue Oogai, infectó mi PDA con un virus que le dio el rey verde para que me alejara de HOMRA… sólo que no contó con que Munakata se adelantara a sus planes.

—¿Oogai?—preguntó dudoso, hasta que finalmente logró entender de quien hablaba, de aquella muchacha castaña con la que habían intentado abordar el dirigible del Rey plata cuando no eran más que unos inocentes niños—.¿Qué otras mierdas más me estuviste ocultando todo este maldito tiempo, Saruhiko?

—Sólo eso... —murmuró a regañadientes, chasqueando la lengua segundos después.

Saruhiko se sentía expuesto completamente, más, sin embargo, una ligera parte de su ser se sentía tranquila al haberle contado a alguien aquella dolorosa verdad que cargaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Aun así, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, esperando en cualquier momento un rechazo por parte de Misaki.

 _Tampoco podría culparlo si lo hiciera._

Observó como el castaño volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Nos habríamos ahorrado toda esta mierda si me hubieses dicho todo desde antes, maldición... Siempre dije que yo puedo ser tu apoyo, pero no puedo hacerme cargo si no me dices nada

—Tsk, ya lo sé y realmente… lo siento —murmuró en forma ininteligible.

Ambos suspiraron con cansancio al mismo tiempo, mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar el oscuro firmamento. No había sido un buen sitio para conversar este tipo de cosas, pero no pudieron evitarlo; lo bueno del asunto es que ninguno de los chicos de HOMRA o de Scepter4 apareció por los alrededores. Misaki pensaba que habían planeado entre todos esa reunión, para que Saruhiko y él se quedaran solos en este lugar. Tamborileó los dedos sobre su rodilla con impaciencia.

—¿Sabes? Ya ni puedo estar enojado contigo y eso me molesta aún más… y creo que deberías ir a un médico o como se llamen esos tipos que escuchan a los demás, para que puedas mejorarte. No es sano que sigas así.

Saber que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Misaki seguía preocupándose sinceramente por él le provocaba un calorcito en su pecho que le daba leves esperanzas de poder volver a estar juntos.

—Dijiste que… Necesitabas hablar de algo importante conmigo esa noche antes de que yo… —dijo con culpabilidad, intentando ignorar el dolor que le provocaban los opacos ojos avellanas de Misaki—.¿Qué era?

—No importa ya… —murmuró con expresión herida, negando con la cabeza.

—Misaki—llamó con necesidad el ojiazul, logrando que Yata apartara su mirada con algo de arrepentimiento—.Tú mismo dijiste que...ya no me ocultes más cosas.

Yata sentía su garganta seca ante el escenario que se le presentaba, tan romántico y tan íntimo que le daban deseos de ponerse a llorar; porque por más que anhelaba volver con Saruhiko, cierta parte de su ser le pedía que fuese cauteloso y mantuviera la distancia para no seguir siendo lastimado innecesariamente.

—Sólo que iba…—dijo lentamente, con la culpa acompañando cada palabra que salía por sus labios —.Esa misma noche iba a pedirte que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, pero...no resultó...

Saruhiko se pasó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, jalando levemente sus cabellos debido a la desesperación y el arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Misaki era quien más debería haber sufrido en esa situación, al haber sido rechazado por su madre, su familia. Y, aun así, no tenía dudas y quería estar con él pasara lo que pasara.

—Lo he echado todo a perder ¿No?—murmuró con voz quebrada, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían y su garganta se cerraba, impidiéndole respirar de forma normal—.Bueno, no me sorprende, es lo único en lo que soy…

—¿¡Quieres callarte!? Eso de la autocompasión no te queda para nada—gritó a la defensiva, evitando mirar hacia el pelinegro—.Ya… ya no se puede volver atrás…

No quería rendirse. No podía. Simplemente el pensar en ya no despertar con Misaki entre sus brazos o no sentir alguna patada mientras dormían en la cálida cama sonaban a un futuro demasiado desolador y angustioso. Le tomó años dejar de negar su inmenso cariño por el skater y otros más para finalmente aceptar que no tenía salvación y lo quería como nunca había querido nada en el mundo.

La gente no cambia, había escuchado, pero si aprende de sus errores tras perder algo importante que no se supo valorar cuando estuvo a su alcance. Sabía que no podía hacer del todo feliz a Misaki, demonios incluso cualquier otra persona sin mayor esfuerzo lo podría consentir más. Pero quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, y no dejar escapar su propia felicidad por una estupidez.

Con resolución, observó al entristecido castaño y tomó aliento.

—¿Y si...encontrara una forma de hacer que… me pidas eso de nuevo?—preguntó con dificultad, sintiéndose algo tonto por sus palabras—.Si lo lograra, ¿Qué dirías después?

Misaki lo observó confundido, sin entender del todo a lo que se refería.

—Que… podemos comprar una cama para la otra habitación, para cuando te pongas imbécil y yo te mande a la mierda—respondió lentamente aquellas palabras, sintiendo como su garganta se contraía de nervios y sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. A-Aunque eso depende si ambos queremos volver a estar con el otro… después de que… yo vuelva de América.

—Yo te molestaría con que es la peor propuesta de convivencia que he oído en mi vida…—dijo con una breve sonrisa burlona, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz—.Pero te diría que sí, muy en el fondo…de esa manera en que sólo tú entiendes…

—Yo volvería a contestarte que esa ha sido la peor respuesta positiva que he escuchado—dijo con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos, para sonreír luego y mirar al azabache con afecto, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la horrible necesidad de secar el rastro de lágrimas que recorrían las blancas mejillas del ojiazul—.Pero que viniendo de ti está bien.

—¿No habrán sueños de cohetes o viajes al espacio sólo con nosotros dos?—preguntó con algo de melancolía, observando los brillantes y acuosos ojos avellanas de quien era su persona más importante.

Misaki, algo apesadumbrado, rompió el contacto visual después de oír aquella pregunta.

—Quizás después…—murmuró con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que aquella no era la respuesta que Saruhiko ansiaba oír y tampoco la que el propio Yata deseaba decir.

Saruhiko respiró de forma profunda, tanto como se lo permitía su tapada nariz. Ambos se quedaron en incómodo y tenso silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo y acompañados de la agradable brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos cada ciertos segundos.

—Entonces, cuando vuelvas nosotros…—comentó con leve tinte esperanzado en su voz.

—Tendremos una larga conversación respecto a todo—completó el castaño, rascándose el cuello nervioso, preguntándose por qué demonios sus supuestos amigos no volvían—.No más mentiras ni...ocultar cosas importantes; así que en ese entonces estaré preparado para escuchar toda la mierda que quieras decirme, así que también deberás prepararte, porque te soltaré toda mi mierda.

Saruhiko sonrió cauto, después de observar el amable y apacible rostro de Misaki, atrás quedó el rencor en sus facciones.

No hubo roce de manos, ni besos, ni abrazos; mucho menos estaba presente la llama de afecto y pasión que los envolvía cuando sus miradas se encontraban. No había seguridad en que todo saldría mejor, pero sí de intentarlo otra vez cuando las tempestades de las heridas causadas por el orgullo y la falta de confianza menguaran.

No era lo que Saruhiko esperaba.

Pero aquella promesa de que podría existir un 'nosotros' en un futuro cercano sería suficiente por el momento.

* * *

NdA:

Lamento la tardanza, tuve unos problemas personales que de verdad me mantuvieron un poco alejada de leer, corregir y escribir. Pero creo que ya volví, o algo así XD!

Intentaré hacer todo lo posible por traer el capítulo siguiente dentro de la próxima semana.

* * *

0.0: ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo :D!


	18. Oportunidades

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

Los comentarios anónimos los he respondido al final del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Oportunidades.

* * *

 **Misaki** :

¿Estás ocupado?

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Pasa algo?

 **Misaki** :  
No, estaba aburrido, pero  
Olvidé la diferencia horaria...  
Vuelve a dormir

Cuando Yata comprendió que Saruhiko no respondería, después estar más de cinco minutos absorto observando su reloj PDA, no pudo evitar suspirar algo resignado, pero más consigo mismo.

Había pasado una semana completa en América ya. Tres semanas desde la última vez que Saruhiko y él se habían visto las caras y, a pesar de que estaba con Eric en un hotel bastante bonito de dos habitaciones, a veces se sentía demasiado solo. Las cosas no eran tan terribles como podía haber pensado en un principio, se había imaginado discutiendo y casi asesinando a su ex compañero de clan con una almohada o cualquier objeto contundente a mano, pero todo estaba resultado de alguna retorcida forma y Yata creía que era mérito de Fujishima, así que había tomado la nota mental de llevarle un buen obsequio cuando volvieran a Japón.

Rápidamente se había sumido en una rutina en cuanto descendió del avión. Entrenaba por las mañanas y las tardes, concentrado en su objetivo principal que era devolverse al país del sol naciente con la copa entre sus manos; gracias a estar todo el tiempo en los gimnasios acondicionados por los organizadores del evento había conocido a sus futuros competidores y también a la gente que observó el campeonato navideño por internet. Cuando estos últimos lo felicitaron de forma sincera, comentándole lo genial que habían sido sus trucos, lo sorprendió de grata forma. Fue inesperado, no pensaba que personas de otra parte del mundo sintieran admiración por su forma de patinar.

Debería haberse puesto más contento por ello, pero recordar ese evento indudablemente traía a su mente la primera vez entre él y Saruhiko, cómo sus blancas y frías manos recorrieron con extraña dulzura su cuerpo, o cómo se había entregado a él, confiado en un cien por ciento de que, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, serían el gran equipo que, con la cabeza en alto, afrontarían lo que les trajera la vida con ímpetu y valentía, cuidándose las espaldas, estando para el otro en las buenas y en las malas.

Viéndolo ahora, con tranquilidad, pensaba que fue un gran iluso en aquel entonces, la vida no funcionaba de esa forma. Los problemas existían y el que tenía ahora con el ojiazul se veía muy difícil de solucionar sin dejar atrás su orgullo.

Y era ahí cuando toda su concentración desaparecía y se encontraba a sí mismo perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando aquella conversación que mantuvieron en el festival. Lo bueno es que la desagradable melancolía volvía a él sólo en las noches, antes de dormir. Consideraba que preocuparse de algo que no podía arreglar ahora mismo era sólo perder las energías que necesitaba para cumplir de forma eficiente en el campeonato, así que se daba el pequeño permiso de pensar en Saruhiko sólo cuando no tenía nada que hacer, para después olvidar y reprimir todo el remolino de emociones negativas que lo envolvían cuando salía el sol.

Le estaba funcionando de algún modo, porque si no mantenía sus pensamientos en orden, posiblemente haría el ridículo delante de cientos de personas y todo el sacrificio que ha hecho hasta ahora sería en vano.

—Oye, chihuahua, llevas casi diez minutos observando tu reloj—comentó Eric, en el resquicio de la puerta, para sonreír con burla después de obtener la atención de un sobresaltado Yata—.¿Estás viendo porno?

Misaki sabía que Eric, dentro de todo lo bastardo que podía ser, respetaba mucho la intimidad del resto de las personas, así que posiblemente llevaba un buen par de minutos tocando a la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

—¡Que no me llames Chihuahua, maldito bastardo teñido!—regañó entre dientes, tratando de ignorar su mano izquierda, donde estaba su preciado reloj—.¿Qué demonios quieres?

Eric sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Entonces si estabas viendo porno, como no lo negaste—concluyó después de unos segundos, logrando que los colores subieran en el rostro de Yata.

—¿¡Por qué vería ese tipo de mierda!?—replicó avergonzado—.Yo estaba hablando con...

Yata chasqueó la lengua y procedió a ignorar a su acompañante, quien ladeó la cabeza con confusión, más después de unos segundos se acercó al entristecido moreno y le tocó el hombro de manera fraternal.

—Si lo extrañas, deberías decírselo—comentó el rubio, con una suavidad que difícilmente había oído anteriormente.

Yata lo observó con sorpresa y guardó silencio. Eric, dentro de todo, había sido un buen guía, además había conseguido que mantuviera su mente ocupada en otros asuntos y no en lo que era su nula y deprimente vida amorosa. Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces, en donde Yata se ponía melancólico, Eric solía molestarlo hasta el punto de los gritos, pero comprendía que ese era el estilo de su rubio amigo para ayudarlo.

Suspiró con una sonrisa agradecida, antes de levantar la mirada.

—Nah, así está bien...

—Como quieras—dijo Surt, encogiéndose de hombros—.Tienes una entrevista en una hora más, trata de estar presentable. Aunque bueno, para un chihuahua es difícil estar presentable, sólo trata de no ladrar tanto.

Yata asintió de forma automática, escuchando los pasos que se alejaban de forma gradual.

—Eres un idiota—respondió entre dientes luego de procesar sus palabras, arrojando una de las almohadas hacia la puerta para conseguir que el rubio lo dejara solo.

Se recostó en la confortable cama y observó su PDA con anhelo, quizás esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Después de semanas en que no había tenido mucho contacto con Saruhiko, finalmente hoy se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje, algo bastante simple pero que había sido difícil de realizar por su cuenta. Se le había olvidado la diferencia de horas entre América y Japón, pero agradeció que fuese así, porque no tenía idea de qué quería decirle exactamente.

Lo extrañaba, sí. Cuando volviera a Japón, la cama se sentiría demasiado fría incluso con las temperaturas exageradas del verano, los desayunos serían demasiado silenciosos a pesar de tener puesta la televisión y aquel departamento sería demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Lo extrañaba, demasiado. Y sólo hoy logró aceptar ese hecho que resultaba un poco doloroso. No sabía si aquello era suficiente como para dejar su orgullo atrás y decirle que podían volver a intentarlo, pero de alguna forma realmente lo quería de vuelta en su vida.

* * *

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Cuándo es la competencia?

 **Misaki** :  
En dos semanas más, el viernes.

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Nervioso?

 **Misaki** :  
Un poco  
¿No deberías estar trabajando?

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

 **Misaki** :  
No es tan tarde...  
¿Has estado comiendo bien?

 **Saruhiko** :  
Si me defines qué es bien para ti...

 **Misaki** :  
¡No bromees con eso!

 **Saruhiko** :  
Enomoto y el otro idiota se encargan de los almuerzos...

 **Misaki** :  
Deberías preocuparte más por ti, ¿Sabes?  
Iré a dormir, me toca entrenamiento en la mañana.  
Descansa.

* * *

No había esperado que Misaki contestara su mensaje, tampoco que se despidiera de esa forma tan parca. Aunque debía mantenerse positivo, al menos esta vez le respondió inmediatamente.

Las cosas con su estabilidad mental y emocional empeoraron cuando Yata partió rumbo a América, despidiéndose con un escueto mensaje impersonal que presentía se lo había enviado a todo mundo que no era cercano a él. Munakata y Awashima decidieron que tenía que hacer algo al respecto con su mal humor y problemas de salud varios, pero no les hizo caso hasta que terminó hiperventilando delante del Capitán en una reunión privada.

Fue ahí que el Rey Azul, con extraña seriedad, le obligó a buscar ayuda profesional. Después de muchas evasivas y justificaciones que ya nadie le creía, estaba en la sala de espera de una discreta psicóloga, quien, para su completa extrañeza, había sido recomendada por parte de los mismos trabajadores de Scepter4. No es que ella fuese parte de la organización, pero estaba muy familiarizada con las palabras Slate, Reyes o Espada de Damocles, así que sería un problema menos del que preocuparse.

Salvo que no comprendía cómo el hablar con un desconocido sobre su infancia, y de esas horribles personas con las que vivió en esa etapa, podría ayudarlo de alguna forma. Incluso pensar en hablar de lo que sucedió entre Misaki y él ya lo ponía inmediatamente a la defensiva. Y si, estaba reacio a la idea de compartir cosas personales e íntimas con gente cercana a él, muchísimo más con alguien a quien no conocía de nada. Ni siquiera la tranquila y afable mirada de la mujer mayor, guiándolo hacia la pequeña sala, lograba hacerlo sentir cómodo, lo único que deseaba era que los minutos pasaran rápido y acabar con ese molesto asunto.

La psicóloga , quien se notaba a leguas era extranjera, tenía el cabello de un rubio claro que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, además de una expresión de seguridad que lo irritaba de cierta forma porque le recordaba a Munakata cuando escuchaba algún rumor interesante. La mujer, quien se llamaba Minagawa Claire, se sentó detrás de un escritorio de exquisita madera con un pequeño calendario y papeles sobre ella, y sus brillantes ojos verdes lo observaron de forma intensa por algunos segundos, antes de que el propio Saruhiko se sentara de mala gana frente a ella.

—No estás acá por propia voluntad ¿Verdad?— preguntó la profesional con amabilidad, estableciendo contacto visual nuevamente.

Saruhiko, pensó con cierto sarcasmo, que no, ni loco habría ido a ese lugar. Si estaba perdiendo su tiempo con esa mujer, en esa incómoda silla, era sólo porque Munakata le dio la orden de asistir, y como no quería quedarse sin trabajo debió morderse la lengua y bajar de la furgoneta con irritación, después de escuchar las palabras de aliento de Akiyama y Benzai.

Los odiaba a todos.

—No, pero él dijo que tenía que venir—masculló entre dientes, maldiciendo internamente al Capitán del clan azul.

—¿Tu padre?—preguntó seria.

—Mi jefe—corrigió de forma inmediata.

Quería decirle que su padre, por una bendición extraña del destino, estaba felizmente muerto; pero sabía cuándo callar, esa información esperaba nunca tener que contársela a nadie más.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti si tu no quieres, Saruhiko—dijo con confianza, en perfecto japonés y usando su nombre de pila, como intentando crear un ambiente de confianza—.El primer paso es que decidas por ti mismo el estar acá, para así encontrar el problema y trabajar en su solución. Si tú estás dispuesto, entonces yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarte.

La observó por breves momentos, aturdido.

—No entiendo cómo hablar de mis problemas con un desconocido puede ayudarme—replicó inmediatamente—.No es como si usted pudiese hacer mucho.

Claire sonrió como si aquella queja la hubiese escuchado miles de veces.

—Una segunda opinión que no tenga conflictos de interés es muy útil de vez en cuando. Puedes empezar hablándome de lo que quieras, por más insignificante que eso sea para ti, hasta que te sientas cómodo y lleguemos al problema que te aqueja. Es mi trabajo escucharte y ayudarte, no te juzgaré.

No sabía de qué hablar, ciertamente, pero había prometido hacer todo su esfuerzo por dejar de ser el desastre que estaba siendo, como aquellos informes que era incapaz de completar sin errores o el tener que solicitarle a la Teniente o a Munakata que le repitieran la orden; era molesto recibir esas miradas de tristeza de sus subordinados y quería que terminara de una buena vez.

Observó el rostro pecoso y algo severo de la mujer, agradeciendo que no hubiese compasión en su mirada.

Era algo humillante, pero quizás sí podría resultar.

—Mis compañeros de trabajo—murmuró evitando la mirada, tras cruzarse de brazos—. Son todos unos ruidosos... y metomentodos.

Claire volvió a sonreír. Era un buen comienzo.

* * *

 **Misaki** :  
¿Estás ocupado?

 **Saruhiko** :  
No ¿Pasó algo?

 **Misaki** :  
No, sólo  
Te extraño  
¡Y es una mierda!

 **Saruhiko** :  
Estás ebrio

 **Misaki** :  
Un poco, quizás

 **Saruhiko** :  
Anda a dormir Misaki

 **Misaki** :  
¿No me extrañas?  
Yo lo hago  
cada maldito día

 **Saruhiko** :  
Yo también lo hago, Misaki  
Siempre

 **Misaki** :  
¿Estás ebrio?

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Quién sabe?  
Oye, Misaki

 **Misaki** :  
¿Qué pasa?

 **Saruhiko** :  
Feliz cumpleaños

A veces se imaginaba que cuando Misaki regresara a Japón, lo primero que le diría sería que no quería volver a su lado, y ponerse en esa situación le provocaba un ataque de ansiedad, el cual ya estaba aprendiendo a controlar gracias a los consejos de su psicóloga.

Aunque el día de hoy sentía que había retrocedido varios pasos y la cara de inconformidad de Minagawa-sensei se lo confirmaban.

—Entonces, ¿Misaki se fue y comenzaron tus ataques de pánico?—preguntó con seriedad, anotando algo en una pequeña libreta.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua.

—Simplemente me vino una fatiga por no almorzar, al Capitán le gusta exagerar las cosas—contestó a la defensiva.

La sesión anterior, Minagawa le había solicitado que asistiera a la terapia acompañado con sus padres, así que tuvo que decirle que ese sujeto murió y que no mantenía contacto con la esposa de ese tipo, así que Claire dijo que cualquier adulto de su entera confianza podría ser una buena opción. Por supuesto, Saruhiko tenía pensado decirle a ella, ya en la consulta, que nadie pudo asistir debido a las obligaciones que conllevaba trabajar en el clan azul. Pero había olvidado que era difícil esconderle algo a Munakata Reisi.

Y aquel hombre desconsiderado, delante de él, le contó a la rubia mujer todos los ataques de ansiedad e ira que tuvo durante el mes y le dio el nombre del principal sospechoso. Y ahora lo estaban regañando por ello e indagando más en el asunto, para su completo desagrado.

—¿Cuál es el punto de negarlo?—mencionó en tono firme—.El cuerpo se resiente con todos los problemas a los cuales no les das solución y simplemente un día decide que no quiere más y reacciona de esa forma. Y si no te alimentas bien, entonces terminarás desmayándote como un debilucho.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua nuevamente ante aquel recordatorio que todas las sesiones le daba esa mujer. A veces se preguntaba por qué era fácil hablar con ella, pero suponía que el hecho de que Minagawa-sensei no conociese a nadie de su círculo cercano más que a Munakata y que, además, ese fuera su trabajo, y que le asegurara que había escuchado cosas peores, lo animaba de cierta forma.

 _Munakata realmente debería conseguirse una maldita vida y dejar de joder con la mía.._.

—Misaki se fue, enviándome un simple mensaje que decía 'El avión está a punto de partir, nos vemos'—confesó a regañadientes, con gran dificultad. El tema de su relación con Misaki era algo que aún le costaba comentar de manera tranquila y la mujer lo sabía, por ello concentraba todo en hacerle hablar de ello—.Supongo que esperaba que dijera que quería que fuera antes de que...y ni siquiera me quería ahí...

—¿Has hablado con Misaki últimamente?—observó el leve cabeceo afirmativo del ojiazul y sonrió levemente—.Entonces ¿Te ha dicho directamente que no quiere volver a estar contigo?

—No— respondió con ligera irritación, aceptando aquel hecho—.Anoche dijo que me extrañaba, pero no creo que sea verdad. Él es un idiota cuando bebe de más.

La profesional, con su rostro inexpresivo, para la total exasperación del pelinegro, comenzó a anotar nuevamente en su libreta sin hacer mayor comentario. No le había dicho que Misaki era un hombre, así que realmente quería que el rostro de esa mujer cambiara cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero la forma tan natural en que se tomó todo no hizo más que cabrearlo. Ella, al parecer, de verdad había escuchado de todo.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —preguntó sin curiosidad, posando sus ojos verdes en los azulinos de su paciente, esperando que entendiera por sí mismo las cosas. Más, recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta—.Con la distancia que hay entre ustedes, no tiene razones para mentirte. Y créeme, la gente desinhibida siempre dice la verdad—explicó después de unos segundos—.No puedes querer a alguien sin antes quererte y aceptarte a ti mismo, Saruhiko. Tampoco puedes pretender que lo sabes todo, los afectos y sentimientos de los demás es algo difícil de entender a simple vista. No te niegues a la gente que te quiere y que se preocupa por ti desinteresadamente.

—Siempre hay un interés de por medio—replicó de mala gana.

—Si es el poder estar junto a ti, entonces no es un mal propósito ni es egoísta ¿No crees?—sonrió—.Quiero que escribas una lista de todas las veces en que alguien te ha dicho algo lindo o ha hecho algo por ti y has pensado '¿Por qué te importa?', pregúntales y quiero que anotes las respuestas que te den y me las traigas en dos semanas más.

Saruhiko se tensó en su asiento.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó hastiado, recibiendo una mirada de regaño por parte de la mujer mayor—.Que molesto...

* * *

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Qué tal te fue?

 **Misaki** :  
Bueno, no gané el primer lugar  
Pero fue genial participar acá  
Digo, el nivel de la competencia no se compara  
con lo del torneo del año pasado.

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Estás bien?

 **Misaki** :  
Si  
Oh por cierto,  
El avión parte a eso de las siete de la mañana

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

 **Misaki** :  
Quizás...  
Eric me comentó que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles en Scepter4  
Quería hablar contigo  
¿Estás bien?

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Por qué te importa?

Había sido molesto hacer ese pedido, pero por supuesto que lo realizó tal cual aquella mujer le había solicitado. Aún no entendía cómo todo esto podía ayudarlo con el delicado tema de su forma de ser algo psicópata y fría, pero Minagawa-sensei era una mujer competente y había sido muy explícita al decirle que la mayor parte del trabajo se la llevaba el paciente y que ella sólo guiaba hacia el camino correcto.

Independiente que el tema de su familia era algo que prefería no tocar muy a menudo, ahora se sentía un poco menos reacio a ello... claro que todo eso fue después de tener una leve confrontación verbal con su psicóloga sobre las mil y un desventajas de no haberse tratado de antes. En serio, esa molesta mujer lo regañaba más que Misaki y la Teniente juntos.

 _Comprendes que nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa, ¿No? ¿Has pensado en hablar con tu madre alguna vez?_

 _No._

No le interesaba hablar con ella.

 _¿Qué tal si se lo cuentas a Reisi? Él es alguien cercano a ti, me da la impresión que lo ves como un amigo; es bueno que cuentes con apoyo fuera de la consulta._

—Fushimi-san es hora de cenar, y... ¡Pediremos comida china! —interrumpió Doumyouji con alegría, en la oficina—.¡Muero de hambre! No entiendo cómo usted puede estar tan despierto sin almuerzo, yo ciertamente no podría ni rendir la mitad del día sin mis tres comidas.

Observó como el despreocupado castaño hablaba, siendo incapaz de seguir su conversación. Más después que éste sobrepasara la distancia máxima permitida con su persona, gruñó irritado. Odiaba cuando él entraba de esa forma en la oficina sin anunciarse.

—Que molesto eres —murmuró con voz cansada, levantándose segundos después sólo para recibir una mirada de sorpresa del parlanchín Andy—.¿Qué?

Doumyouji reprimió una risa con esfuerzo.

—No, es que todos nos alegramos de que haya decidido ir con la psicóloga—comentó con una sonrisa sincera, dándole leves golpecitos en el hombro a su enojado superior—.Le ha hecho bastante bien, digo, ya no me arroja sus cuchillos cuando encuentra algunos errores en mis informes o cuando entro de esta forma a la oficina, asustándolo. Se ve muy divertido cuando se asusta, por cierto.

—Ella es una mujer sabia —comentó con un leve atisbo de sonrisa, más el brillo en su azulina mirada le advertía al menor que su cabeza pronto correría peligro si seguía colmando su paciencia—.Me dio una lista de los problemas y papeleos innecesarios y largos que me acarrearía tu muerte, así que es menos molesto escucharte.

—Eso fue cruel... —murmuró asustado, alejándose levemente de Fushimi.

—En cuanto termine la hora de almuerzo, tendrás que hacer el informe y no saldrás hasta que esté escrito de forma decente—comentó con tranquilidad, caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Andy se quedó en silencio por unos breves momentos, no comprendiendo las palabras del mayor.

—¡Pero...! ¡Fushimi-san, es mi tarde libre!—gritó el castaño, observando como la espalda de su superior desaparecía de su campo de visión.

 _No sólo por tus habilidades, sino porque te considero un amigo, y espero puedas considerarme de igual modo, Fushimi-kun._

 _Porque no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar. Sé que eres alguien que aprecia su privacidad, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, Fushimi._

 _¿¡Cómo qué por qué!? Eres la persona más importante para mí, Saruhiko. Por eso quiero que estés bien._

* * *

 **Misaki** :  
Volvimos a Japón ya  
¿Vendrás a la fiesta en HOMRA?

 **Saruhiko** :  
Imposible, mucho papeleo

 **Misaki** :  
Ya...  
Bueno, iré ahora a casa a dejar mis cosas  
Kusanagi-san dijo que nos invitaría un trago en honor a mi segundo lugar

 **Saruhiko** :  
Suena bien, diviértete

 **Misaki** :  
Lo haré

Estar de vuelta en casa, después de tanto tiempo huyendo de los malos recuerdos, se sentía bien de alguna manera. Era como una especie de capitulo finalizado con un desenlace agridulce que no lo dejaba del todo satisfecho, pero que aun así aceptaba con resignación.

Dejó su pesado bolso de viaje a un lado de la mesa, preguntándose con cierta duda si Sachiko fue quien limpió aquel lugar después del desastre. Recordó que cuando Saruhiko se marchó de su casa, se quedó sentado en el suelo por horas, sin creer en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Y después, dejando los restos de la cena sobre la mesa y ollas sin lavar, se fue a refugiar en HOMRA sólo con su patineta y documentos personales en mano, tratando de que sus heridas escocieran menos de aquella forma.

No había pisado su hogar hasta ese día, lo que le significo comprar ropa y enseres personales en América y, francamente, esperaba encontrar un desastre. Fue una linda sorpresa encontrar el lugar como si aquella cena jamás hubiese pasado.

—Misaki ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Sachiko, con preocupación, al ver como Yata se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Yata observó a la morena, pensando para sí mismo que le gustaba mucho cuando ella se ponía ropa casual, como los gastados y oscuros jeans con la blusa sin mangas de color azul. Era más Sachiko de esa forma, sin usar esos vestidos exagerados y femeninos.

—Sí—respondió con seguridad, para después regalarle una sonrisa, —.Fuiste tú quien limpio este lugar ¿No?

—En parte. Kusanagi-san y Kamamoto-kun también me ayudaron—comentó en tono ligero, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos—.Queríamos que cuando volvieras todo este lugar estuviera reluciente. Realmente apestaba ¿Sabes?

Fue algo en sus duras palabras las que hicieron que bajara la cabeza ante aquel regaño.

—Lo siento.

Sachiko asintió levemente, dándose por satisfecha con la reacción avergonzada del menor. No pasó mucho hasta que Yata, algo aburrido se dirigiera a la habitación a paso lento y Sachiko no pudo evitar preocuparse nuevamente. Aquel lugar debía tener tantos o más recuerdos que la sala de estar y Misaki aún parecía un cachorro recién llegado a un nuevo hogar, completamente desadaptado al ambiente, husmeando todo a su alrededor. No quería verlo sufrir y dejarlo solo si es que volvía a quebrarse, por eso decidió incorporarse y seguirlo después.

El silencio en aquel lugar la abrumaba.

Encontrarlo estático en medio de la amplia habitación era algo que se esperaba, pero ver que en sus manos estaba una de las blancas prendas que Fushimi no se molestó en recuperar le provocaron cierta irritación con el subordinado de Munakata. Odiaba la forma en que trató a su hermano, pero comprendía que era un problema de pareja en el que ella no tenía permitido inmiscuirse y en el que sólo debía apoyar si así se requería. Si tenía que ser sincera, habría preferido que Saruhiko se hubiese llevado todas sus cosas personales para así ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Misaki.

—No me había percatado que Saruhiko tenía un montón de cosas acá—murmuró Yata de pronto, sin voltearse.

Sachiko suspiró audiblemente y, después de caminar con lentitud hacia la habitación, se sentó con comodidad en la cama matrimonial. Observó el rostro de Yata. No parecía deprimido o molesto, sino que estaba bastante sorprendido ante ese hecho y ella era incapaz de saber lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Extraña su explosiva risa, sus brillantes ojos cuando cocinaban. Incluso extraña escuchar sus reclamos y palabras vulgares cuando estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

Misaki siempre había sido alguien cuyas emociones eran fáciles de entender, y ahora no las expresaba en su rostro, y eso la aterraba.

—¿Quieres arrojarlas a la basura o algo?—preguntó con una seriedad no exenta de tono bromista, señalando con la cabeza las prendas en el armario que usaba el muchacho pelinegro—.Digo, conozco un buen lugar para...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacer esa mierda?—preguntó escandalizado ante la idea, interrumpiéndola.

—Pensé que seguías enojado con él—respondió a la defensiva ante la mirada de censura del castaño.

—Lo estoy—aceptó a regañadientes, quitándose la gorra negra con brusquedad para luego arrojársela a su hermana, quien la recibió de forma directa en el rostro—.Pero hacer eso suena mal, digo, no soy un mocoso para tener ese tipo de rabietas.

—Si tan adulto eres ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices que lo extrañas?—preguntó exasperada, arrojándole la gorra de vuelta—.No tienes que mentir, es cosa de ver como sujetas esa camisa con tantas ganas. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo la voy a respetar; y si Fushimi sabe lo que le conviene también la aceptará.

Para Yata, ese era el gran problema. Antes de pisar Japón se había hecho a la idea de que Saruhiko si asistiría a la fiesta, incluso estaba emocionado ante el hecho de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Pero su negativa, más que deprimirlo o molestarlo, lo dejaba con una sensación extraña; como si una vocecita le repitiera constantemente que a Saruhiko ya no le importaba, que ya no lo quería.

—Aún no sé qué hacer—murmuró frustrado, sentándose a un lado de la morena, dejando la camisa sobre la cama—.A veces estoy tan enojado que realmente quiero romperle su maldita cara pero...

Sachiko observó como Yata jugaba con los botones de la prenda, con una suavidad extraña en él, como si tuviera miedo de destrozar algo precioso.

—Dijiste que él te había explicado lo que pasó ¿No? Y que tú, gracias a eso, pudiste entender ciertas cosas que no tenías idea—comentó Nanahara, con comprensión—.Si no quieres verlo ni hablar con él, entonces no lo hagas. Y si Fushimi insiste simplemente dile que no. No es algo tan difícil.

—Pero...

—Si quieres verlo entonces invítalo a comer a algún lado o qué sé yo—murmuró impaciente, golpeando la cabeza del moreno con suavidad, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sabía que a su hermano se le dificultaba hablar de estas cosas si alguien lo miraba de frente y ella quería hacerle entender que estaría a su lado independiente de la decisión que tomara—.Si me dejas aconsejarte: no acá, necesitas tiempo para aclarar esa vacía cabeza tuya y eso es mejor hacerlo en un ambiente más neutro, sin recuerdos que te persigan y te hagan tomar decisiones apresuradas.

Yata se quedó largos segundos en silencio, recapacitando las palabras de su hermana.

Decidió ignorar aquellos pensamientos negativos respecto a Saruhiko, era lo mejor. No quería volver a deprimirse antes de ir a HOMRA y preocupar a todo el mundo, no cuando sentía que ya estaba mejor.

—Gracias...

—De nada—sonrió con ternura ante el sonrojo del skater—.Eres mi hermano, jamás te dejaré solo.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en esa posición, hablando cosas intrascendentes hasta que el castaño pudo finalmente relajarse. Nanahara sonrió cuando cerraron la puerta del apartamento y se encaminaron al bar, sólo esperaba que Misaki pudiera disfrutar de su fiesta.

A Yata le alegraba que, pese a que ya no existía HOMRA como clan rojo, los chicos con los que convivió tanto tiempo hayan asistido de igual forma a aquella reunión y lo saludaran alegremente cuando puso un pie en aquel familiar lugar.

Fue divertido dar un discurso sobre lo emocionante que fue participar del campeonato fuera del país, o lo agradecido que estaba con Fujishima por lograr que no asesinara a Eric durante el mes que vivieron juntos. Con las risas y anécdotas de todos sus amigos olvidó el dolor y soledad que cargaba su corazón.

O creía haberlo logrado, su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la fiesta cuando no había nadie distrayéndolo con alguna conversación. No se percató de Chitose y su estúpido baile con Bandou, quienes estaban algo borrachos, o de como Akagi lloraba de la risa junto a Dewa y Kamamoto ante aquella peculiar escena.

Podría haberse olvidado de todo su dolor, de no ser porque realmente con quien más quería disfrutar esa pequeña victoria no estaba presente y se volvía todo amargo de alguna forma.

Porque si Saruhiko hubiese estado a su lado, tal como deseaba, no estaría pensando en que no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

* * *

 **Misaki** :  
¿Qué tal las cosas ahora?  
Ya no hay poderes y esas mierdas

 **Saruhiko** :  
Mucho papeleo innecesario  
El Capitán tampoco hace las cosas más fáciles

 **Misaki** :  
Vaya mierda

 **Saruhiko** :  
No es como que no estemos acostumbrados.  
¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?  
Para ir a comer o algo  
Si quieres, digo

Fushimi observó con creciente irritación al hombre sentado en el tatami, frente a él. La calma y sonrisa del Capitán de Scepter4, que había puesto en jaque a su subordinado favorito otra vez, lo hacía replantearse cada vez más seguido la idea de renunciar.

—Entonces ¿Su respuesta ha sido negativa?—preguntó en tono afable, preparando con lentitud dos tazas de té.

—Eso acabo de decirle—murmuró para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos.

Invitó a Misaki a comer esa mañana, el día subsiguiente a su llegada como una especie de disculpa por no haber asistido a la dichosa fiesta en el bar del clan rojo, iba a llevarlo a donde quisiese, y Yata lo había rechazado, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

Lo había desconcertado su respuesta y su ánimo se fue por los suelos en cuestión de segundos; Munakata, al verlo tan mal y sabiendo el motivo, decidió encerrarlo durante todo el día en su oficina y mantenerlo ocupado con cientos de documentos de strains que aún no habían sido archivados y que requerían detalles adicionales para ser debidamente cerrados. Su mente agradecía el tener algo en lo que ocuparse, más pasadas unas horas el Rey Azul decidió traer de regreso el particular asunto que lo tenía de tan mal humor.

Realmente, odiaba que el capitán pudiese hacerlo hablar sin esfuerzos. Aunque la mayor parte de la culpa era suya, por permitirlo y sentirse en deuda con un hombre que veía como su familia - no que vaya nunca a admitir eso en voz alta.

—Bueno, Fushimi-kun, ciertamente es bastante lamentable que Yata-kun se comporte de esa inusual forma cobarde. Esperaba algo más de quien fuera la gloriosa y orgullosa vanguardia de HOMRA por aquellos días—comentó con su sonrisa brillante, entregándole la taza a su subordinado favorito.

—Gracias—murmuró después de recibir el té—.No tiene que ver con cobardía...Además, Misaki es un idiota que nunca entiende nada y que no sabe...mentir.

—¿Oya? Pensé que él realmente aceptaría asistir a una reunión contigo, Fushimi-kun. ¡Qué lástima!

Observó a Munakata y se ajustó sus gruesos anteojos. Aquel tono de voz tan insinuante lo terminó de descolocar.

En un principio, cuando aceptó ver a la psicóloga, fue más que nada porque aquel hombre frente a él se lo ordenó, y si bien seguía diciendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, a regañadientes tenía que admitir que, gracias a esa mujer, se pudo percatar que la gente se preocupaba por él de forma sincera.

Munakata, junto con Awashima, eran quienes más velaban por él en las sombras, y sentía cierta deferencia por ellos. Y algo de culpa también. No podía olvidarse de sus molestos subordinados, con los cuales compartía un poco más que antes. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, las cosas en su vida parecían mejorar, excepto su relación con Misaki que parecía completamente estancada y resultaba molesto.

—Tsk, dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado en el trabajo en estos días—confesó a la defensiva, jugando con la taza, revolviendo su contenido con aire ausente—.Y que podía la próxima semana... tal vez...

Munakata sonrió con serenidad, dándole un pequeño trago a su relajante y delicioso té blanco.

—Pienso que quizás es Yata-kun quien debe realizar el primer acercamiento entre ustedes dos—comentó el Rey Azul con voz teñida en diversión ante el chasqueo de lengua del más joven—.Es como un animal herido, cuando tome la debida confianza se acercará y, si todo sale bien, levantará sus defensas frente a ti una vez más. Ha sido muy considerado de su parte decirte que estaba ocupado laboralmente.

Saruhiko sabía eso, también sabía que la negativa de Misaki no era debido a su trabajo, sino que simple y llanamente no quería verlo; los últimos días habían hablado a través de mensajes de texto con normalidad, así que aquel cambio de actitud de Yata era demasiado extraño, no recordaba haber dicho algo hiriente. El castaño estaba molesto, no quería verlo y no sabía por qué.

* * *

 **Misaki** :  
Acabo de ver tu Rey diciendo que  
Sería el próximo ministro de Japón  
Tampoco te la esperabas ¿Eh?  
Digo tu cara y la de esa mujer realmente daba risa

 **Saruhiko** :  
Es una molestia

 **Misaki** :  
Él es raro  
Oye  
¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana después del trabajo?

 **Saruhiko** :  
No

 **Misaki** :  
¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?  
Se acabó mi turno extra de mierda  
Así que...

 **Saruhiko** :  
Si tú invitas.

 **Misaki** :  
Hecho.

Cuando Kusanagi terminó de acomodar la última de sus copas fue que escuchó las campanillas de la entrada resonar por todo el lugar. Volteó con su usual sonrisa para saludar a su primer cliente de la noche, más el cigarrillo que era sujetado suavemente por sus labios se precipitó hacia el suelo debido a la sorpresa.

—Quita esa cara, Kusanagi-san—pidió Yata, desviando la mirada. Se sentía algo avergonzado por estar ahí y no podía ver la expresión del mayor sin sentirse peor.

—Te dije que no había sido una buena idea—gruñó Saruhiko en voz baja, cruzado de brazos.

—¡Podrías haber sugerido tú un lugar en vez de haber dicho que te daba igual!—replicó con rencor, sin mirar al pelinegro.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua, ante la mirada divertida del dueño de HOMRA, quien se apoyó cómodamente en su mesa de bar para observarlos con una sonrisa bastante cálida.

Fushimi estaba nervioso en esta primera salida y, a medida que pasaba tiempo con el castaño recorriendo las calles de manera ociosa, las cosas sólo empeoraban. Había amargura en las pocas palabras que compartían y no podían ponerse de acuerdo hacia donde ir a beber o a cenar; la última opción era el bar de Kusanagi; Misaki no lograba entender que realmente lo último que necesitaba era estar en el territorio del clan rojo, donde no sería bienvenido de forma sincera.

¿Por qué habría de serlo, después de lastimar a alguien que era preciado por todos los que compartían el símbolo de las flamas en sus cuerpos?

— _H_ ey, _boys_ , pueden sentarse donde gusten—interrumpió el mayor ante la evidente tensión entre ambos—.La casa invita la primera ronda de la noche, así que pidan lo que quieran.

Saruhiko y Yata se observaron por breves momentos después de oír aquellas palabras, para voltear hacia el lado contrario después de un gruñido de inconformidad sincronizado.

Izumo debió carraspear para no reírse.

—De ser así, Kusanagi-san, dame lo más fuerte que tengas... —murmuró Yata, molesto.

—Claro, Yata-chan—asintió con una sonrisa, para luego dirigir su mirada al miembro del clan azul—.Fushimi, ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Lo mismo, supongo—contestó en un susurro desganado.

Fushimi, después de chasquear la lengua por milésima vez ese día, y observar al castaño con rencor porque éste se esmeraba en ignorarlo, se acercó hacia los asientos más cercanos al acuario y se acomodó lentamente, perdiéndose en los llamativos colores de los peces. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir la irritada presencia de Yata frente a él.

Ambos suspiraron desganados.

Kusanagi había estado preocupado por el futuro de esos dos, así que mientras preparaba su cóctel más poderoso, no dejaba de lanzar miradas curiosas hacia ellos para negar con la cabeza resignadamente después. El rubio mayor era un hombre práctico, no se metía en peleas ajenas ni discusiones de sordos como la de esos dos, quienes parecían un par de gatos enfurruñados que esperaban cualquier descuido del otro para lanzarse y atacar. No era algo inusual que Yata y Fushimi se comportaran de esa forma algo infantil cuando estaban peleados pero, si tenía que ser honesto aquel era un comportamiento bastante positivo, porque cualquier tipo de reacción era mejor que la fría y letal indiferencia con la que se trataron durante lo que quedó del festival.

Dejó las pequeñas copas frente a cada uno y se alejó para atender a sus otros clientes habituales después de observar a ambos menores con severidad. Kusanagi esperaba que lograran resolver sus diferencias. Después de todo era obvio lo mucho que se querían y extrañaban esos dos. Sólo que parecía que el par de cabezas huecas no se percataban de ello aún.

Saruhiko sabía que estaba siendo algo irracional, estar molesto con Yata por no haberse dado cuenta de que estar ahí era un error, rayaba en el límite de lo absurdo incluso para alguien como él, así que pretendía dejar el asunto de su propia incomodidad a parte y hablar con Misaki de manera normal.

Aunque no es como si después de diez minutos de profundo silencio, con ambos jugando con el borde de las copas, haya cambiado algo entre ellos.

—Tsk ¿Vas a hablar o vas a pasarte con esa expresión estúpida toda la noche?—dijo Saruhiko, observando a Yata de forma molesta.

—¿¡Por qué tengo que empezar yo!? Y el que está haciendo una expresión de imbécil eres tú...Estúpido mono—respondió dándole un golpe a la mesa, demostrando lo frustrado que se encontraba ante la situación.

Saruhiko rodó los ojos ante aquel exabrupto.

—Acabo de empezar yo ¿No?—murmuró nervioso, desviando la mirada segundos después.

Misaki le dio un trago a su copa, arrugando su nariz ante el sabor, y suspiró. Era una situación complicada, no saber cómo empezar a hablar del tema de su separación, seguir ignorando el asunto no les hacía nada bien.

Al menos a Yata no le hacía bien.

—No has hecho nada más que quejarte como un maldito mocoso de mierda durante todo el jodido camino—reclamó indignado.

—Tus ideas apestaban, no puedes ir a un cine a conversar...—explicó lentamente con un tono de burla, sonriendo con sorna cuando observó el avergonzado rostro del mayor—. Idiota, ¿Pensaste de verdad que era una buena idea?

Misaki estaba contando mentalmente hasta cien. Saruhiko lo único que conseguía era que su frustración y mal humor aumentara. Pero había aprendido a tranquilizarse... sin alcohol. Lo que sea que le haya dado Kusanagi era demasiado fuerte y presentía que si la paciencia de ambos seguía disminuyendo, habrían sillas voladoras involucradas en cualquier momento.

—¡Si tan inteligente eres podrías haber dado una maldita idea en vez de sólo rechazar todo!—expresó frustrado, bebiendo nuevamente.

 _Deberías ser más sincero. Él tiene razón cuando te dice que no es un adivino para saber lo que piensas en todo momento. Quizás para ti sea fácil leer sus expresiones o entender cada uno de sus cambios de humor de vez en cuando, pero él no es tú. No debes pedirle algo que tampoco puedes hacer con seguridad todo el tiempo._

Tras un leve chasquido de exasperación, observó al ojiavellana.

—Lo siento, estoy nervioso...—confesó en un bajo murmullo, sólo para recibir a cambio una expresión de temor por parte de Misaki, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse o algo parecido—.Tsk...¿Qué con esa cara?

—Es raro que tú te disculpes o que digas cómo te sientes...—respondió rápidamente, con suspicacia—.¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué hiciste con Saruhiko?

El ojiazul se sintió incómodo ante la desconfianza de Misaki, pero era entendible. Frunció el ceño algo molesto, pero más consigo mismo por sentirse avergonzado ante la situación que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

—Estoy...asistiendo a cita con el médico así que...—murmuró.

—¿Médico?—preguntó un poco alterado, interrumpiéndolo—.¿Estás bien?¿has estado enfermo? ¿Qué mierda pasó?

—Cállate, ruidoso. Estoy viendo a un psicólogo—respondió tratando de disimular la sorpresa que le causaba la preocupación tan notoria en el rostro de Misaki, pero aquel calorcito que creció en su pecho, sabiendo que él aún se interesaba en su bienestar, lo aliviaba de cierta manera—.El Capitán lo ordenó...

—Oh... ¿Y estás bien? Digo... ¿Estás bien con... Ir y hablar? Has estado bien ¿No?—preguntó a tropezones.

Sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Yata, no era desagradable verlo así, tan tembloroso y sonrojado.

—Sí, es una mujer competente... pide cosas molestas de vez en cuando pero... —comentó cansado. Más después de unos segundos en donde sólo se observaban en silencio, comenzó a sentir los nervios presionándolo—.Oye, Misaki tu...

 _Tú crees que sabes lo que él piensa o siente hacia ti. Puede que él haya dicho eso en ese momento en donde estaba mal, pero ¿Le has preguntado qué piensa ahora? Porque dudo que tu sigas pensando que él..._

 _... pregúntale y sorpréndete con su respuesta._

—¿Saruhiko?—llamó preocupado ante el silencio del ojiazul, pasando su mano delante de los azulinos ojos, para llamar su atención.

—Una de las cosas que ella me dijo es que... te preguntara—se mordió los labios de pura frustración.

Era incapaz de encontrar las palabras que quería decirle al moreno, no deseaba romper la poca tranquilidad en la que estaban envueltos, pero era algo que sabía debía hacer.

—¿¡Ha!? ¿Por qué hablabas de mí? Espera, ¿Qué tienes que preguntarme?—dijo alarmado, esperando impaciente a que éste hablara, pero al ver como el menor se removía incómodo en su asiento, se tranquilizó—.Oye, está bien si...

Saruhiko negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Es... sobre la feria de Shizume...—interrumpió, intentando reprimir el ansia que pesaba sobre su estómago—.Yo... estaba buscándote ese día, Nanahara-san me lo dijo...—confesó con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas—.Te encontré alejado con Kusanagi-san detrás de un árbol y te escuché diciendo que...ya no te bastaba con que yo te quisiera...

—¿Qué más escuchaste?—preguntó aterrorizado.

Sentía su garganta seca después de decirle eso al castaño, así que trató de eliminar aquella incomodidad bebiendo de aquel cóctel refrescante, más el ardor en su garganta lo hizo carraspear. Odiaba los tragos fuertes, y este era de los más poderosos que tenía a su haber el dueño de aquel lugar, al parecer.

—Estaba un poco aturdido... No oí más y me fui. El Capitán dijo que sería buena idea estar en el festival para estrechar vínculos entre todos... yo tenía pensado devolverme a los cuarteles pero el imbécil de Hidaka me llevó a rastras por todo el lugar a pedido de Munakata... es molesto, me hizo recorrer puesto por puesto en busca de basura—dijo con cansancio, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá en pose derrotada—.¿Realmente piensas...que ya no te basta con que...?

—No, estaba enojado contigo y conmigo mismo... Antes de todo eso si era lo que pensaba, pero ya no... Tú no tienes la culpa de ser el desastre que eres, supongo—comentó lo último con un tono liviano.

Saruhiko procesó las palabras de Misaki. Sentir el ardor propio del alcohol pasar por su garganta otra vez no le dio la tranquilidad que buscaba. Tampoco podía poner en orden sus ideas, sentía como si todo fuera un sueño en donde no era dueño completo de sus actos y en donde todo se transformaba en una cruel pesadilla sin opción a despertar.

—Lamento no haberte dicho las cosas antes, quizás si yo...

—Ya te dije que la autocompasión no te queda para nada—espetó duramente, para después observar con intensidad aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Yata pasó sus pequeños y gruesos dedos por el borde del pequeño vaso, con aire ausente—.¿Tú sigues pensando eso sobre mí?

Fushimi pestañeó confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sólo estás conmigo para olvidar que no perteneces a ningún lugar—repitió con dolor, ocasionando que Fushimi contuviera el aliento—.Eso fue lo que dijiste ese día... ¿Sigues pensándolo?

—No de esa forma...—respondió con culpa, evitando la mirada de Misaki, había olvidado aquellas duras palabras que utilizó en el castaño para alejarlo—.Siempre has buscado un lugar al cual pertenecer, Misaki. Cuando Mikoto-san se fue, estabas perdido. Después de que destruyeron la slate, HOMRA volvió a separarse y te deprimiste de la misma forma. Pensé que... que el único motivo por el cual estabas conmigo era para... Para tener un nuevo lugar al cual pertenecer o algo así. Si no hubiesen destruido la Slate yo no te habría importado.

En cuanto aquella palabras escaparon de sus labios, sintió como Misaki le dio una fuerte patada bajo la mesa. Estuvo a punto de brindarle palabras poco halagadoras, más la expresión sería del mayor lo silenció inmediatamente.

—Estas equivocado en eso. Con o sin poderes yo quería... volver a tenerte dentro de mi vida, y lo sabes, maldición. Incluso después de que te fuiste yo seguía intentándolo, eras tú el imbécil que se alejaba—comentó ofendido, aludiendo al asunto de la bodega, donde se escondía el strain conocido como 'el topo'—.Y si, cuando era un mocoso las cosas con eso de encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer eran así... Digo, siempre me sentí un extraño en mi casa, no puedes culparme por ser así... pero...

—¿Pero?—preguntó suavemente.

Podía notar la duda del castaño y, armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, posó sus manos sobre contrarias. Fue un instante, sólo un segundo, en el cual vio aquel usual brillo afectivo en el rostro de Yata.

—El lugar al cual perteneces puede cambiar. Mientras las personas que te importan estén contigo de alguna forma, entonces se puede reconstruir. Si no estuviera más el bar, basta con que mis amigos estén ahí para mi.—dijo con seguridad, sonrojándose segundos después, mientras se rascaba la mejilla avergonzado, sin apartar en ningún momento su otra mano del espadachín—.Y si llegase a perder mi casa, basta con que... estés tu conmigo. Eso es lo que creo.

Saruhiko trago con dificultad, sintiendo ahora el ruido de la multitud del bar. Los sonidos de las copas chocando entre sí, las risas de las personas, fragmentos de conversaciones.

Y al centro de todo ello, Misaki.

Su Misaki.

—No sabía que pensabas así... —comentó sorprendido, para sonreír nervioso y cruzarse de brazos, rompiendo el cálido contacto—.¿Cuándo fue que maduraste tanto?

—Déjame en paz... —exigió con un tono de reproche que alivió la tensión entre ambos.

—Lamento todo lo que dije esa noche... yo...

—Te sientes culpable ¿Eh?—apoyó la barbilla en su mano, observándolo con curiosidad—.¿Quién lo diría?

Saruhiko iba a replicar ante sus palabras, pero fue incapaz de justificarse y decir algo coherente gracias a la imagen que tenía frente a él. La siempre refrescante y sincera sonrisa de Misaki se hizo presente por primera vez después de todo el rencor que compartieron en el festival.

* * *

 **Misaki** :  
¿Qué tal una cena?

 **Saruhiko** :  
¿Sin verduras?

 **Misaki** :  
Y con helado de vainilla  
además de una película de acción

 **Saruhiko** :  
Si cambias la película por un videojuego  
Puede que tenga tiempo para ir...

 **Misaki** :  
Está bien  
cena sorpresa sin verduras, helado y videojuegos  
Te espero en casa.

 **Saruhiko** :  
Hecho.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Yata, no podía evitar sentirse más y más nervioso a medida que se acercaba a su destino. No se había cambiado de ropa debido a que su trabajo se alargó innecesariamente, aunque fue más debido a sus dispersos y negativos pensamientos sobre cómo saldría aquella cena, que porque hubiese mucho papeleo pendiente en los cuarteles.

No podían culparlo por prepararse para lo peor, las últimas salidas con Yata fueron al arcade a jugar y difícilmente hablaban de su relación cuando comían algo en los puestos cercanos. Yata siempre cambiaba de tema cuando Saruhiko se acercaba a aquellos tópicos, por ende después de la tercera vez, simplemente decidió dejar de insistir. Si Yata no quería hablar, entonces él tampoco.

O eso le gustaba pensar para sentirse mejor.

La realidad de que Misaki no quería retomar la relación era demasiado dolorosa, tanto, que prefería resguardarse en la presunta indiferencia, como si todo lo que vivió con el castaño no hubiese significado nada. Aunque por las noches lo soñara y reviviera cada uno de los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos, sólo para despertar a la mañana siguiente en completa soledad.

A veces se sentía un cobarde por no enfrentarlo y aclarar la situación de forma insistente; y otras, como ahora frente a aquella familiar puerta que podía abrir con su propia llave, se sentía la persona más valiente del mundo por no huir a último minuto. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, no quería pensar en cómo sería recibido si utilizaba la llave que anteriormente le había sido entregada con afecto y confianza, trató demasiado mal al castaño hace unos meses atrás entre esas cuatro paredes e ingresar pretendiendo que nada sucedió sonaba demasiado cínico, incluso para alguien como él.

Suspirando y dándole al mal tiempo buena cara, presionó el timbre del apartamento, tratando de apaciguar los nervios que crecían lentamente en su interior. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el seguro de la puerta al ser quitado para que, segundos después, el confundido rostro de Misaki apareciera frente a él.

—Pensé que era uno de mis vecinos—murmuró con cierta preocupación dibujada en sus facciones—.¿Qué pasó con la llave?

Saruhiko tragó con dificultad, pidiéndole, casi rogándole a su cuerpo que dejara de temblar ante aquella escrutadora mirada por parte del mayor. Estaba vestido con su ropa usual, sin esa enorme sudadera blanca y sin su estorbosa gorra negra. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta que el cabello de Misaki estaba descuidadamente largo, como cuando ocurrió lo de JUNGLE.

—Se me quedó—mintió, sin mantenerle la mirada al castaño.

Yata abrió su boca sin emitir sonido alguno, con claras intenciones de reclamarle, más, después de unos segundos de consideración, decidió mantenerse en silencio y entrar, dejándole plena libertad al espadachín para ingresar si así lo deseaba.

—Todavía no termino de preparar la cena—comentó titubeante, quedándose en el recibidor de brazos cruzados.

Podía sentir los penetrantes ojos avellanas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Era una escena usual, donde se sentaba con desgano en el genkan para quitarse sus molestas botas y ponerse sus cómodas zapatillas de descanso, y Yata lo observaba con una sonrisa para después darle la bienvenida y compartir un dulce y tímido beso.

Por obvias razones, todo era diferente ahora. Y no iba a terminar con un beso en el recibidor.

No era la distancia, ni el nerviosismo; era lo defensivo que estaban con el otro, mucho más que cuando se juntaron por primera vez después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Pero eso era normal ¿No? La primera vez eran simples amigos que se apartaron por no hablar nunca de los temas importantes y si bien ahora el motivo no era muy diferente, el quiebre en su relación fue más doloroso y eso se dejaba notar en sus acciones.

—Está bien, no tengo prisa—respondió de igual modo, ingresando con lentitud a la morada del castaño. Observó a su alrededor, sintiendo algo diferente, como una especie de frialdad que estaba molestándolo—.Pintaste

Misaki se había confundido por esa aseveración, sin entender de qué estaba hablando, hasta que un movimiento de cabeza por parte del menor le indicó a que se refería.

—Ah, las paredes—comentó en voz alta, comenzando a caminar una vez Saruhiko llegó a su lado—.Mi sobrina se encontraba aburrida y no encontró nada mejor que usar la pared para dibujar sus cosas...

Tras unos instantes de inseguridad, Saruhiko observó la pequeña espalda de Yata que se alejaba cada vez más hacia la sala de estar. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación, no pensaba que sería tan difícil mantener una conversación trivial.

—Debió haber sido una mierda...

—Sí, bastante—volteó para darle la razón, con una expresión de seriedad que se fue suavizando mediante pasaban los segundos—.Pero pintar fue divertido, Kamamoto y Anna me ayudaron, sino no habría terminado nunca.

Hizo un ruidito de asentimiento.

Agotado tanto física como mentalmente, se apoyó en la mesa con sus brazos cruzados una vez llegaron al comedor. Todo se veía igual. Las mesas y sillas no habían sido cambiadas de posición, tampoco habían desaparecido los objetos que el propio Saruhiko compró para la casa. Incluso Misaki estaba ubicado frente a él de la misma forma que cuando llegaba a casa hace unos meses atrás.

A veces sentía que Yata no era reacio a la idea de volver a estar juntos, se sentía así debido a los pequeños detalles, como el que sus cosas siguieran donde siempre. Otras veces construía una barrera y lo alejaba, como cuando deseaba retomar el tema de su relación. Se sentía demasiado perdido cuando Yata se comportaba así. Siendo cariñoso y esquivo a la vez, lo dejaba en una especie de limbo donde no sabía cómo comportarse y lo odiaba. Odiaba no saber a qué atenerse y tener que calcular milimétricamente cada palabra que salían de sus labios para no herir al castaño otra vez.

—Pensé que Nanahara-san también iba a ayudarte—rompió el extraño silencio en el cual sólo observaban al otro de forma insistente.

—Compró la pintura y me dio una semana libre—se encogió de hombros, minimizando aquel asunto—.Aún me queda un poco para terminar la cena, ¿Tomarás un baño?

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante aquellas palabras.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguno la forma en que la antigua cotidianidad los envolvió de forma imprevista. El siempre se daba un baño al llegar a casa y Misaki preparaba la cena mientras tanto, luego conversaban estupideces y de su día a día para que, finalmente, lavaran juntos la vajilla y se sentaran en el antiguo sofá azul frente al televisor, y ver lo que sea que a Misaki le haya llamado la atención... casi siempre terminaban siendo estúpidos programas de variedades que lo aburrían bastante, pero adoraba oír la risa de Misaki en esos momentos, en los cuales terminaba besándolo con necesidad y pasión para terminar enredados entre las sábanas, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo desnudo del otro sin importar las extremas temperaturas del exterior.

—¿Necesitas que... te ayude o algo?—preguntó incómodo ante la atmósfera que se generó debido a la inocente invitación.

—Bueno, entre más ayuda más rápido terminaré, pero...—murmuró para sí mismo, observando la expectante expresión del otro—.No es necesario, ve a lavarte las manos... O a darte un baño... Como quieras... Todo está donde siempre.

Saruhiko asintió, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de aseo.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud antes de encender la luz y observar por incontables segundos su reflejo. Se sintió patético por la expresión tan estúpida de desesperado anhelo que estaba dibujada en su rostro; la intentó borrar con el agua sin resultados. Estaba absurdamente nervioso, casi al borde de un nuevo ataque de pánico, sintiendo un frío desagradable en su estómago mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar, acalorado.

Calor y frío a la vez, y su respiración completamente agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Recordando lo que su psicóloga le dijo, aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, logrando que poco a poco su intranquilo corazón dejaba de latir apresurado.

Él no era débil, Misaki tampoco lo era. Debería estar agradecido que las puertas de ese lugar hayan sido abiertas una vez más para él.

Logrando al fin volver a su usual expresión de aburrimiento, después de una serie de reflexiones acerca de lo valiente que estaba siendo, se acercó nuevamente hacia el comedor y sintió que el tiempo se detenía una vez más.

Ver a Misaki con su blanco delantal de cocina le traía a la memoria todos aquellos recuerdos que construyeron no sólo en su noviazgo, sino en su adolescencia; estaban aquellos momentos tranquilos donde Yata intentaba cuidar de él de la mejor forma posible o cuando ambos, con temor, decidieron tomar la mano que Mikoto les ofrecía. También los momentos difíciles, donde crueles intercambios verbales explotaban cada vez que se encontraban o lo incómodo de la primera vez que se juntaron a cenar.

Tenerlo cerca y a la vez tan lejos era doloroso. Sus temblorosas manos sólo querían abrazarlo y no volver a soltarlo.

Se quedó ahí de pie, con expresión aturdida.

—A-ayúdame a poner las cosas en la mesa—exigió Yata de forma nerviosa.

Saruhiko frunció el ceño.

—Creí que la cena no estaba lista—murmuró suspicaz.

—Sólo faltaban unos minutos de cocción...sabía que ibas a llegar temprano. No te quedes ahí como idiota...

Ni bien Yata terminó de decir aquello, se dio media vuelta para huir a la cocina con sus orejas completamente sonrojadas. Saruhiko se apretó el puente de la nariz, rogando paciencia. Pero una leve sonrisa brotó de sus labios, no era el único nervioso, al parecer.

Todo era como antes. Ambos en la cocina, con Misaki sirviendo las porciones en los platos y Saruhiko sacando los utensilios para comer. Siempre había dado por sentado que aquella escena cotidiana jamás volvería a tomarlo desprevenido, pero los deseos de olvidarse de la cena y encarar al castaño se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

Sostuvo el gran cuchillo que usaba Yata para cortar verduras con algo de fuerza, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—¿Saruhiko? ¿Qué demonios estás... ?—preguntó algo alarmado.

Observó a Yata, comprendiendo de pronto porqué estaba tan asustado. Sostenía el cuchillo como si deseara utilizarlo como un arma debido al peso en el estómago que no se tranquilizaba.

—No es nada...

Se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla hasta hacerla sangrar. No podía ser que Misaki pensara que lo atacaría. ¿O si?

 _¿Por qué debería volver a depositar su entera confianza ti otra vez? Sólo sabes lastimarlo._

¿Por qué aún...?

 _Fue tu mecanismo de defensa, Saruhiko. No te justifica. Comportarte y verte lo más parecido posible a él era tu forma decirte a ti mismo que ahora eras tú el victimario y no la víctima. Pero Fushimi Saruhiko no es nada parecido a Fushimi Niki y tienes que tener eso claro. Tú sientes remordimientos por las palabras que usaste con Misaki. Y eso es bueno, porque tienes empatía._

—Oye, Saruhiko ¿De verdad te sientes bien?—preguntó preocupado, tocando suavemente su hombro mientras le quitaba el cuchillo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Sólo... Estoy agotado...—respondió en un susurro, sin apartar la cálida mano de Yata, para voltearse y encontrarse con la contrariada expresión en su lindo rostro.

—Debiste haberme dicho que...

—Quería... estar acá...—lo interrumpió, desesperado por la cantidad de emociones que no podía seguir controlando.

Ambos apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, con vergüenza, para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en completo silencio. Como si aquello no hubiese pasado.

Frente a frente, en aquella mesa en la que compartieron la cena de navidad que cambió todo entre ellos, las emociones inundaban su mente con recuerdos felices que anhelaba tener de vuelta en su presente. Pero Yata no se encontraba bien, podía notarlo en su expresión aturdida mientras revolvía la comida que preparó momentos antes. Y Saruhiko, con su garganta apretada, decidió rendirse.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, sólo había que saber leer entre líneas.

A pesar de todo, no cambiaría nada, ninguna de sus vivencias con Misaki fueron en vano; todo, de alguna u otra manera, era su pequeño mundo y formaban parte de recuerdos preciosos que atesoraría por siempre. Y si el ojiavellana ya no lo quería a su lado, tendría que saber respetar su decisión aunque le doliera.

—Si estás muy incómodo puedo irme Misaki—comentó con cansancio, poniéndose de pie a base de voluntad, porque sabía que una vez saliera del apartamento no volvería otra vez—.No es necesario que te fuerces de esta manera.

Tocó con suavidad los cabellos del cabizbajo moreno antes de retirarse del comedor. Tenía deseos de llorar como un niño pequeño, más no lo haría en ese lugar. No quería que Misaki se sintiese mal por su culpa. Ya suficiente daño le había hecho, y era hora de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos como el adulto que era.

Estaba a punto de ponerse sus oscuras botas cuando sintió los temblorosos y fuertes brazos de Yata aferrados a su cintura. Su cuerpo, agradeciendo aquella calidez que tanto había anhelado en las noches, se relajó inmediatamente. Era su Misaki después de todo, jamás podría rechazarlo.

—No quiero que vayas... Nunca te dije que te fueras—murmuró desesperado, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Saruhiko se giró rápidamente, logrando que Misaki diera un paso hacia atrás, y lo observó con completa sorpresa, con su corazón lentamente acelerándose nervioso y ansioso a medida que oía la agitada respiración del castaño.

Misaki, al igual que él, tragó con fuerzas después de lograr tranquilizar su alborotada mente.

Habían extrañado tanto poderse tocar de alguna forma.

—Todos... Todos tienen sus peleas y esas cosas ¿No?—preguntó Misaki nervioso, rascándose su mejilla—.Quiero decir, en realidad llevo pensando esto por bastante tiempo. Después de toda la mierda que pasó entre nosotros, bueno, puedo comprender que actuaras de esa forma... Y yo... En realidad me dolió bastante lo que pasó con mi mamá, pero pretendí que no importaba y fue más fácil ignorar todo eso y... dejar que tu también te alejaras y hacer que todo recayera en ti. Lo siento.

Saruhiko, algo impresionado ante eso, negó con su cabeza de forma vehemente.

—Tú no me alejaste, fui yo quien se comportó de forma... idiota... era normal que hicieras eso, Misaki.

—Si te alejé, las palabras de mi mamá acerca de que algún día te aburrirías de mí... No pude con eso y... No sé Saruhiko, afuera hay gente mejor que yo que...

Saruhiko toco ambas mejillas del moreno, para que éste le mantuviera su mirada. Sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, pero esta vez no era esa sensación asfixiante de desasosiego, sino que, al contrario, era de esa forma bastante agradable que venía a él cuando Misaki decía su usual respuesta de cien puntos.

—Si ella dijo eso fue porque no quería que tú sufrieras innecesariamente por mi culpa... Y ella tenía razón en que yo podría volver a lastimarte, eso fue lo que hice.

Misaki, respirando de manera profunda, tomó sus frías manos, apretándolas con algo de fuerza.

—Eres genial ¿Sabes?—dijo con voz temblorosa, al borde de las lágrimas—.Saruhiko siempre ha sido genial y yo... Nunca he pensado de otra forma, aunque seas un bastardo quisquilloso todo el tiempo.

Saruhiko sonrió.

—Tú eres la persona más importante para mí, Misaki, nada va a cambiar eso—murmuró para sí mismo con suavidad. Sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse en sincronía con las del skater, más no quiso apartar su mirada de los brillantes y cálidos ojos avellanas.

Misaki miró hacia el suelo con una sonrisa avergonzada, rascando nerviosamente su nuca. Había extrañado verlo de esa forma, tan cálido y alegre, confiando plenamente en que no lo lastimaría. Todo era como antes y Saruhiko no sabía si sentirse aliviado o ansioso, pero todo temor se había desvanecido con las palabras de Misaki hace unos momentos y se sentía feliz.

Porque aunque Yata le dijese ahora mismo que no quería volver con él, logró percatarse que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y significaba que tenía una oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Hemos vivido muchas cosas, buenas y malas... No hay forma de cambiar lo que nos hicimos pero yo creo que... Después de toda esta mierda... Nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿Qué dices?

La forma tan tímida en la cual Misaki pronunció su propuesta, como si pensara que sería rechazado, lo hizo sonreír de manera sincera. Asintió inmediatamente ante sus palabras, mientras Misaki correspondía su sonrisa segundos después, con sus mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas.

—Quiero estar contigo y esta vez... Enfrentar todo lo que venga juntos—respondió a su propuesta con seguridad, ignorando el ardor en sus mejillas.

—¿Es una promesa?—preguntó suavemente, feliz, extendiendo su meñique hacia él.

—Lo es—dijo con seguridad, uniendo su dedo con el del mayor.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé todo este tiempo y... —murmuró Yata con la voz quebrada, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto—.¡Maldición no es genial llorar de esta maldita manera, eres un imbécil de mierda!

Saruhiko acarició con cariño sus cabellos esperando que se tranquilizara, para después separarlo levemente y observar sus irritados ojos castaños. Con lentitud acercó sus labios a los contrarios, provocando corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron por completo su cuerpo al sentir el tibio aliento que tanto había extrañado.

Fue un beso suave, donde se transmitían todo aquel amor que sentían por el otro y que no podía ser explicado con simples palabras, donde sus traviesas lenguas buscaban acariciar más que incitar, donde sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro con afecto y no con lujuria.

Saruhiko, tras unos gratos y deliciosos minutos de disfrutar del sabor de su pareja, se apartó levemente para poder acariciar las húmedas mejillas del castaño con suavidad mientras apoyaba su frente con la del más bajo. Sonrieron brevemente, y no pudo evitar perderse en aquella mirada llena de amor y envolverse en su masculina esencia.

Lo había extrañado demasiado. Estaban juntos otra vez y ahora reían por ello, por aquella indescriptible felicidad que sentían al estar finalmente en los brazos de su persona amada, como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

Había pasado un mes.

Treinta días exactos en donde Saruhiko llegaba a casa después del trabajo, cenaban y conversaban de lo pesado del día, para después irse a dormir en habitaciones separadas; unas noches Saruhiko en el sofá y otras en la cama. Todo había comenzado de forma gradual entre ellos, primero fue una caricia desesperada sobre el sofá, luego un beso que les robó el aliento dejándolos con ganas de más, hasta que la noche anterior terminaron enredados entre las sábanas, dando rienda suelta a todos aquellos anhelos reprimidos debido a su separación.

Por eso cuando Yata despertó en su habitación, sintiendo un cuerpo desnudo a su lado, se sobresaltó por unos segundos y perdió el equilibrio, dándose un gran golpe en el suelo.

—Vuelve a dormir—gruñó Saruhiko, girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama—.Es temprano...

—Hey, trabajador del gobierno y futura mano derecha del ministro, son casi las siete y si no quieres llegar tarde, más vale que muevas tu trasero.

El azabache gruñó algo inteligible antes de sentarse sobre la cama y bostezar. Le brindó una mirada extrañada cuando, al parecer, vio una figura borrosa en el suelo y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo?—preguntó antes de volver a acomodarse entre las sábanas.

Se sentía demasiado a gusto durmiendo otra vez ahí, no quería que se terminara.

—Nada, es el mejor sitio para dormir... —comentó con sarcasmo antes de incorporarse. Más al hacerlo, emitió un pequeño grito de dolor que logró espabilar al ojiazul—.Eres un...

—¿Misaki? —llamó preocupado, más al ver su rostro sonrojado y frustrado, comprendió de pronto a qué se debió aquel gruñido—.Oh...

—¡Eres un bruto idiota de mierda!—se quejó molesto, sosteniéndose en el borde de la cama para poder equilibrar su tembloroso y adolorido cuerpo—.Deja de mirar, bastardo...¡Ayúdame!

Se incorporó lentamente para ponerse sus anteojos y observar a su pareja con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

—Volví a robarte tu virginidad—murmuró divertido, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al arrodillado castaño. Acarició su espalda baja mientras se maravillaba con su desnudo cuerpo y con las marcas que dejó en lugares estratégicos que sólo él tenía permitido ver—.¿Lo siento?

—¡No lo sientes en absoluto, estúpido mono!—gritó enojado, logrando que la sonrisa maliciosa de Fushimi se hiciera más grande. Ignorándolo y soportando el dolor, decidió incorporarse mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su pareja. Suspiró con resignación cuando se sentó en la cama y sintió la horrible incomodidad en su trasero, pero no se arrepentía de nada—.Oye, Saruhiko...

—¿Hm?— preguntó antes de incorporarse y sentarse al lado del desnudo moreno, para suspirar con cansancio de forma exagerada.

—Yo... ya cumplí con eso de comprar la cama, para cuando te pongas imbécil...—mencionó avergonzado, sintiendo como momentos después Fushimi lo empujaba hacia la cama y se recostaba sobre él. No podía ver su expresión, porque tenía escondida su cara entre el hueco de su cuello; no fue hasta que sintió una humedad en su cuello que entendió de qué iba el asunto, y no dejó de sorprenderse —. No me digas que estás llorando...

—Cállate...—murmuró suave, abrazando más al castaño.

—Vaya—exclamó Yata, girando un poco su rostro para acariciar su mejilla con la del pálido muchacho con cariño—.¿No estamos un poco sensibles?

Yata se sentía contento de poder molestar a Saruhiko de aquella forma. No era común que algo hiciera llorar a su muy impasible novio, así que tendría que aprovechar la ocasión.

Tras un breve carraspeo, Fushimi se recostó sobre Yata con una sonrisa depredadora, logrando que el mayor evadiera su mirada de forma adorable. No importaba cuantas veces sus manos acariciaran su morena piel, Misaki seguía poniéndose nervioso como la primera vez.

—¿Es esa una propuesta, Misaki?— preguntó de manera insinuante, mientras se recostaba sobre Yata, dejando sus labios muy cerca para añadir con sensual suavidad—.Eres un desastre. Voy a tener que cuidarte, pobre de mí...

—Ya quisieras, quien tiene que cuidar de tu pequeño trasero soy yo — murmuró enfurruñado, acariciando con suavidad sus brazos—.Oye, si quieres que alcancemos a desayunar deberías ir a bañarte.

—¿Qué tal juntos?—susurró en su oído, mordiéndolo levemente.

—¿No nos tardaríamos más? —preguntó entre suspiro, más al sentir como las caricias se detenían de forma abrupta, se incorporó para ver al ojiazul, quien tenía una sonrisa bastante pagada de sí misma—.¿Qué?

—Pensé que ibas a estar en contra de la idea —comentó con diversión—.¿Quién demonios eres t...?

Pero Yata no lo dejó terminar. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso que sólo dejó al ojiazul con deseos de más, pero la alarma de su PDA, así como el itinerario laboral de Misaki, impidieron que cumplieran con aquella fantasía de bañarse juntos.

Fue por eso que Yata preparó el desayuno y se despidieron con un beso apasionado en el genkan.

La realidad de vivir juntos nuevamente se hizo presente la noche anterior. Y hoy Yata le confirmó que aquello lo había dicho en sus cinco sentidos y no a raíz del alcohol que habían ingerido en la cena.

Misaki estaba contento y por eso Sachiko sonreía al ver feliz su hermano mientras cocinaban juntos en el restaurante. Yata había vuelto a la normalidad conforme pasaban los días. No fue un cambio rápido, tampoco quería decir que todos los días estaba bien. Pero lentamente recobraba la confianza en sí mismo y todos se daban por satisfechos con ello.

Había sido una tarde bastante ocupada. Por eso cuando Yata le pidió tímidamente si podían conversar de manera privada ella se sorprendió un poco, sin hacerlo notar. Observó a su hermano con curiosidad mientras éste dejaba diversos tentempiés sobre la mesa en la que ella se había acomodado minutos antes.

—Me estas asustando, Misaki—comentó con preocupación ante el esmero de Yata para adornar la mesa.

—N-no es nada malo...—respondió a la defensiva—.Falta que ellos lleguen y ya...

Sachiko ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, sonriendo ante la avergonzada expresión del castaño. Había sido un pedido de la nada, así que Yata aún seguía con su ropa de trabajo que consistía en unos pantalones y camisa blanca, además de una pañoleta que mantenía sus alborotados cabellos en su lugar. A ella no le gustaba que utilizaran la ropa de trabajo para cuestiones personales, pero esta vez haría la vista gorda porque seguían en su restaurante.

—Bueno mientras tus invitados llegan, tengo algo que contarte —dijo con seriedad, mientras robaba un canapé y lo observaba con curiosidad antes de comérselo—.Este restaurante va a cerrar.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Vas a cerrar Blue Moon!? —exclamó alarmado, intentando que la pequeña bandeja con cuatro tazas no se cayeran—.Pero ¿Y tu...?

—No tranquilo—dijo rápidamente, con un movimiento de manos para quitarle seriedad al asunto—.Nos mudaremos al frente, una vez el edificio esté construido. Será un hermoso hotel con un bello restaurante, como siempre deseé.

—Eso... no me lo esperaba—murmuró sorprendido.

Sachiko sonrió de buena gana.

—Bueno, no iba a contarte sobre el asunto cuando estabas tan mal ¿Las cosas ya están mejor entre Fushimi y tú?

—Eh sí, de hecho...

Un par de toques en la puerta interrumpió la explicación que iba a entregarle Misaki. Pero al ver a sus invitados, sólo era cosa de sumar dos más dos. Y era obvio que el hombre imponente que entró seguido de Fushimi ya debería haberse dado una idea del asunto que iban a tratar al verla también.

—¿Oya? Pensé que era una charla privada con Fushimi-kun en el restaurante de Nanahara-kun—comentó Munakata de forma liviana, sin perder su brillante sonrisa y haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza para saludar a la dueña del lugar.

—Ah, esto me sorprende tanto como a usted, Munakata-san—comentó Sachiko, con una sonrisa—.Esto explica los aperitivos...

—Bueno, aprendí de la mejor ¿No?— murmuró Yata, logrando que su hermana se sintiera orgullosa consigo misma.

No pasó mucho para que Yata, gracias a su práctica como mesero, trajera todas las cosas para beber un delicioso té verde, acompañado de diversos canapés y galletas dulces que había preparado con anterioridad.

Sachiko estaba algo sorprendida con la tranquilidad que mostraban esos dos al estar juntos. Sabía que su relación había mejorado en parte, pero no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran realmente bien. Y en parte era un alivio no tener que preocuparse de vajillas rotas o sillas voladoras, así que consideró que Kusanagi simplemente estaba exagerando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitan decirnos?—preguntó la pelinegra en cuanto su hermano tomó asiento frente a ella—.Me causa curiosidad

—Concuerdo con Nanahara-kun. Es anormal que Fushimi-kun haga pedidos personales como éstos después del trabajo—añadió con una sonrisa, sirviéndose un poco de té.

Yata y Fushimi comenzaron a golpearse con los pies, tratando de persuadir al otro para que comenzara la charla. No fue hasta que un carraspeo de Nanahara finalizó la silenciosa discusión.

—Estamos otra vez juntos y...—observó a Saruhiko, quien estaba a su lado con usual expresión aburrida, ignorando todo el asunto con sus brazos cruzados. Harto, le dio un codazo en sus costillas con exagerada fuerza y lo observó con molestia—.Di algo, maldición...

El ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño mientras se frotaba la zona adolorida, chasqueó su lengua, más luego de unos segundos sonrió burlón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos mayores de la mesa.

—Misaki me suplicó que fuera a vivir con él—comentó con sorna, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¡Oye, yo jamás te supliqué maldito mono mentiroso!—gritó Yata avergonzado, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—Si lo hiciste.

—¿¡Ha!? Eres tu quien se puso a llorar después de lo de la cama...

Saruhiko, algo sonrojado porque el mayor dejara salir esos detalles tan privados, frunció el ceño molesto, apretando una de las mejillas de Yata con rencor.

—¿¡Ha!? ¿En qué universo vives? Eso nunca pasó.

Munakata y Sachiko, con tranquilidad bebieron un poco del té verde y comieron un par de las dulces galletas que se había preparado con anterioridad, ignorando los gruñidos y alegatos de quienes fueran los terceros al mando de los clanes rojo y azul.

Fue cuando una galleta voló hacia ellos que Munakata carraspeó, logrando que todo volviera al apacible silencio.

—Entiendo que me cuenten eso a mí, después de todo soy tu media hermana —comentó Sachiko con diversión, ante la pose tan tensa de los dos chicos frente a ella—.Pero ¿por qué a Munakata-san?

Misaki, con una expresión de inconformidad, se cruzó de brazos, observando al líder del clan azul con más resignación que otra cosa.

—Es lo más cercano que éste tipo tiene a una familia—comentó entre dientes apuntando a Saruhiko.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso—murmuró inmediatamente entre dientes.

—Que ya no recuerdes no significa que no lo hayas dicho.

—Oya, me siento halagado, Fushimi-kun—dijo Munakata con una sonrisa brillante, que daba a entender que más le valía que dejarán de discutir—.Espero que cuentes con completa confianza para preguntarme o decirme lo que desees, otra cosa será inadmisible.

—Ah, pero si Saruhiko se está avergonzando—comentó la única mujer de la habitación ante el sonrojo de Saruhiko, con voz empalagosamente dulce.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Cuándo planean comenzar con los preparativos de la mudanza, Misaki?

—En un par de meses—contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, tomando una galleta.

—Tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar todavía—agregó Saruhiko ante las expresiones preocupadas de aquellas dos personas que consideraban su familia.

Reisi sonrió de forma paternal ante el renovado brillo en los ojos de Fushimi. Era más que obvio que, con todo lo que había sucedido entre esos dos, no sería un asunto sencillo volver a vivir juntos, y era bueno que se lo tomaran con calma y decidieran arreglar todo antes de dar un paso tan importante.

Se sentía orgulloso de cuánto había mejorado Fushimi en este último tiempo. Las sesiones con la psicóloga, así como el amor y comprensión de Yata, eran el mejor remedio para curar sus viejas heridas.

Y Munakata Reisi, como Capitán de Scepter4 y amigo de Fushimi, no podía ser menos.

—Mis felicitaciones a ustedes dos— dijo después de unos segundos. Sonrió con leve esperanza, observando directamente a su subordinado—.Quizás en Scepter4 podríamos...

—No—cortó de forma inmediata el espadachín.

—Pero es una buena oportunidad para que...

—No, me niego... —volvió a interrumpir.

Misaki observó con diversión la forma de discutir de esos dos. No se acostumbraba del todo, pero estaba contento que Saruhiko contara con gente que se preocupaba de forma sincera por él.

—Pobre Munakata-san—murmuró Sachiko con pena ante aquel rechazo tan tajante que mantenía al rey azul con una sonrisa forzada, aparentando que aquel rechazo no le dolió—.¿Qué tal cuando se abra el nuevo restaurante? Así pode...

—Sachiko, no—la interrumpió su hermano, con desesperación.

—Pero, Misaki, hay que fomentar...

—No—dijeron al mismo tiempo Yata y Fushimi, con la misma expresión de disgusto.

Los más jóvenes de aquella mesa simplemente estaban hartos de las reuniones entre ambos clanes que siempre terminaban con ellos dos siendo el centro de atención y el blanco de apuestas.

No necesitaban fomentar el lazo entre clanes. Sólo bastaba con ellos dos solos en aquel apartamento.

Y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **NdA:**

Este viene siendo el penúltimo capítulo (por cierto, el sigueinte posee el MiSaru que había dicho que escribiría, así que...) Bueno, mi intención siempre fue terminar este fic en el 2016, lamentablemente por temas de salud no pude hacerlo, pero no quería finalizar este año sin antes actualizar :D asi que aqui estoy.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

* * *

0.0: Lamento haber tardado, la salud me juega muy en contra, pero hago lo que puedo ;w; espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

IFABWEFAB: ains, lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero de verdad me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~


	19. Eterno

Muchas gracias por leer.

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

* * *

19: Eterno.

* * *

Hoy era, finalmente, el gran día.

Cuando Fushimi le explicó a Nanahara y a Munakata que dentro de un par de meses se iría a vivir junto a Misaki, fue una expresión más que una afirmación.

La verdad del asunto es que les tomó más tiempo del pensado poner en orden sus ideas: primero con la forma en que administrarían el hogar de forma equitativa y el cómo se las apañarían con el trabajo demandante del otro. También consideraron el hecho de que Munakata llegara al codiciado puesto de ministro, debido a que ello significaría que el trabajo de Fushimi aumentaría de forma considerable y que tendría que viajar fuera del país de vez en cuando, con pocas posibilidades de avisar con antelación. Y otro punto importante: los eventos de skateboard de Misaki sucedían en fechas y lugares de lo más inesperados y Fushimi puede que no lo pudiese acompañar debido a su carga laboral.

A ninguno le hacía gracia pensar en que el otro debiese permanecer fuera de casa durante un largo tiempo, pero llegaron a un acuerdo después de meses de largas y tranquilas conversaciones.

Fue en una fría mañana, a sólo pocos días de Navidad, con un tímido sol que apenas calentaba, que bajó por segunda vez de la camioneta de Scepter4 cargando con la última caja que poseía sus objetos personales.

A veces se preguntaba si era correcto malgastar recursos gubernamentales para una mudanza de índole personal en un día de trabajo, pero Munakata había sido categórico cuando dijo que quedaba de camino de todas formas y dejó de preocuparse, aquel no era su problema después de todo.

Se subió al ascensor del edificio, cargando su equipaje con desgana pensando en lo problemático que sería trabajar el día de hoy después de la noche anterior. Y sonrió con cierta malicia pensando en los dos castaños más problemáticos del escuadrón.

La noche anterior debió pasarla en los cuarteles, como una especie de venganza por rechazarlos la última vez en que se habló sobre fomentar vínculos entre todo Scepter4. No fue del todo desagradable, si tenía que ser sincero. La comida fue aceptable y sus subordinados no habían sido tan ruidosos como las últimas veces, aunque quizás eso se debía más a la presencia intimidatoria del Capitán y la Teniente, a la cual, por cierto, debieron decirle amablemente que ellos se encargarían de la cena y que ella sólo debía disfrutar la noche.

No fue sino hasta que el alcohol hizo mella en los más débiles y transformaron la fiesta de despedida, en una supuesta despedida de soltero que encontró la excusa perfecta para huir cuando Hidaka y Doumyouji comenzaron a bailar sobre la mesa y Munakata sacó las cartas de quién sabe dónde, mientras Akiyama y Benzai trataban de reprimir la mueca de fastidio cuando el par de borrachos aceptó que todos se divirtieran con el Capitán. Fushimi no se hizo mayor problema. Se acercó a su radiante y sonriente superior y, aludiendo que aún tenía cosas que empacar para la mudanza, se fue a su habitación a las tres de la mañana sin esperar respuesta, suspirando aliviado cuando puso distancia de por medio de todo ese barullo.

Sí, podía imaginar la clase de reproches que recibirían esos dos a penas pusieran un pie en la oficina y su sonrisa maliciosa sólo incrementaba al pensar en ello. A diferencia de ese par de idiotas, Fushimi pudo descansar un poco más que de costumbre, aunque no dejaba de sentirse extraño en una cama tan grande. Vacía, mejor dicho.

Se había acostumbrado a sentir algún tipo de golpe en sus piernas o en su vientre durante las noches, no tener cerca la presencia de Misaki logró que una molesta sensación de soledad lo embargara por unos momentos. Después de tranquilizarse, comenzaba a sentir ansias al imaginar cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante; porque después de unas cuantas horas en que saliera el sol al otro día, él estaría viviendo oficialmente en otro lugar.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de la casa de Misaki, que de ahora en adelante sería el hogar de ambos, sin poder encontrar sus malditas llaves después de hurgar en todos sus bolsillos y con una notoria expresión de desagrado dibujada en su cansado rostro porque pudo dormir sólo un par de horas.

Suspiró en voz alta, resignado, no sabiendo si sería buena idea despertar a Misaki a las seis de la mañana de un día sábado, no después de saber que Yata tuvo que trabajar hasta muy entrada la noche y que en las próximas horas deberían viajar rumbo a Brasil para una nueva competencia. A pesar de todo eso, no quería quedarse como un imbécil delante de la puerta y alertar a cualquiera de sus nuevos vecinos por comportamiento sospechoso, así que simplemente tocó el timbre un par de veces con ligera incomodidad.

No pasó mucho hasta que un desaliñado y recién despertado Yata le abriera la puerta, con su camiseta sin mangas cuya tira izquierda se había deslizado por su moreno hombro. Incluso tenía el patrón de la almohada dibujado en el rostro.

Nunca había agradecido tanto que el castaño heredara el buen oído de su progenitora como en esos momentos, sino le tocaría esperar muchísimas horas fuera de casa.

—¿Qué demonios Saru...? Si te entregué la jodida llave —reclamó con voz ronca, siendo interrumpido por un largo bostezo, logrando que Fushimi sonriera ante la particular escena—.Fue para que la usaras, maldición... son las seis de la mañana...

—Buenos días para ti también, Mi-Sa-Ki— respondió con malicia, apoyándose en el resquicio de la puerta—.Esa no es la forma de recibir a tu pareja que viene a mudarse ¿No crees?

Yata, quien seguía más dormido que despierto, cerró los ojos por unos momentos, para volver a bostezar y rascarse su plano vientre con aburrimiento. Lentamente enfocó su vista en los objetos personales del azabache y la cara de desagrado que puso momentos después logró que Fushimi se pusiera alerta para soportar una reprimenda, o algo parecido. Incluso dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿¡Dos cajas!? ¿¡Es una maldita broma!?—gritó con reproche, señalando los objetos con incredulidad—.¿¡Cómo demonios has vivido hasta ahora!?

—Que ruidoso, recuerda que es temprano y es sábado—comentó impasible, logrando que Yata, de forma adorable, se cubriera la boca con sus manos—.Casi todas mis cosas están acá, literalmente ya estábamos viviendo juntos. No me digas ¿No te diste cuenta?

Negó con la cabeza, con diversión y como si se hubiese resignado a esa estupidez tan característica de Yata.

—Ya, como sea, entra que hace frío y quiero seguir durmiendo—ordenó Misaki con una mirada cargada de aburrimiento mientras ingresaba hacia el recibidor.

Saruhiko lo siguió con algo de cautela, cargando con fastidio y pereza las dos pequeñas y livianas cajas de ropa. No bien cerró la puerta y dejó sus cosas en el recibidor que escuchó un ruidito de felicidad proveniente de Yata, quien se detuvo frente a él.

Lo observó con curiosidad unos momentos, quitándose los zapatos con sus propios pies.

—Con esto acá...Estamos viviendo juntos, otra vez—comentó Misaki con una sonrisa tan cálida que sintió sus mejillas acalorarse. No pensó que aquello haría tan feliz al mayor—.¿Vas a ordenar ahora o prefieres... desayunar?

Saruhiko negó de forma ligera con la cabeza. Misaki no daba más de sí mismo gracias al cansancio, era bastante el esfuerzo que hacía para no desplomarse en el suelo, pero Fushimi conocía a Yata como la palma de su mano.

—Anda a dormir, Misaki. Yo prepararé el desayuno—comentó desganado después de oír un nuevo bostezo por parte de su pareja.

—Con esa últimas palabras tuyas, temo por la seguridad de nuestra casa...—murmuró con temor fingido —.¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

—He aprendido muchísimas cosas en el último tiempo, Misaki —dijo con exagerada seguridad, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa confiada.

Bien, sus palabras no eran mentiras del todo. Pero cocinar no estaba entre lo que le habían enseñado en Scepter4, y al parecer Misaki algo sospechaba.

—No sé por qué, pero no te creo...—murmuró Yata con desconfianza, para luego hacer un gesto con sus manos para minimizar el asunto—.Como quieras. Te encargo las verduras, recuerda que tienes que saltearlas un rato.

—Bien —añadió después de unos segundos, para luego acercarse a Misaki y darle un suave beso en los labios, ocasionando un tierno sonrojo en su cansado rostro—.Dulces sueños, Mi-sa-ki.

El castaño gruñó algo inteligible antes de darle un breve empujón e irse a descansar, dejándolo envuelto en el silencio de la sala de estar.

No era la bienvenida que se esperaba, si tenía que ser honesto se había imaginado que Yata lo recibiría con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, no con una cara de pocos amigos y ladridos varios. Pero no podía culparlo, el hecho de que no pusiera más resistencia a la idea de que Fushimi Saruhiko preparara el desayuno ya debía de ser la prueba suficiente de que Yata estaba más dormido que despierto.

Suspiró resignado, memorizado con cierta desconfianza la palabra desconocida que tenía que hacer con las verduras. No es que nunca la hubiese escuchado, tener de novio y cuñada a un chef te hace aprender palabras de lo más extrañas. Pero una cosa era escucharla y otra era entenderla.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y observó a su alrededor con cautela, como un gato recién llegado a un hogar.

Generalmente cuando entraba a ese lugar era para robar algo del frigorífico o para ayudar a Misaki a lavar la vajilla después de la cena. O para abrazar al más bajo por detrás y ponerlo nervioso mientras acariciaba su trabajado abdomen bajo la ropa... Pero nunca para intentar cocinar; aunque si pensaba fríamente en ello, no debería ser tan difícil. Sólo debía buscar una receta sencilla en su PDA y seguirla al pie de la letra y saldría del problema en el que se metió sin ayuda de nadie.

No es como si Misaki le exigiera cocinar. Esa era una de las tantas cosas en las que se habían puesto de acuerdo en los pasados meses, pero no quería interrumpir el descanso del castaño por algo insignificante que podría preparar por sí mismo, o hacer el intento. Si quedaba bien, Misaki no tendría por qué enterarse de que en su vida jamás ha intentado cocinar y que sus palabras fueron una completa y absurda mentira, la cual todavía no podía entender por qué demonios había dicho.

Orgullo, quizás.

Con una expresión de completa concentración, se dirigió hacia el estante donde se guardaban los cuchillos y sacó uno de los más pequeños para pelear las verduras que el castaño le pidió. Aunque antes recordó que debía ponerse el delantal que siempre usaba el castaño para no ensuciar su ropa.

Tras un breve y exagerado suspiro, abrió el frigorífico y sacó un par de zanahorias y tomates. Misaki no había sido explícito cuando habló de verduras, así que suponía que esas dos cosas estaban bien.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del comedor, pero lo dejo estar porque estaba más preocupado en cómo demonios iba a pelar aquellas cosas tan asquerosas. Quizás Misaki decidió dormir en el sofá o algo.

—Supongo que lavaste las verduras...

—Tsk ¿No deberías haber ido a dormir?—preguntó molesto, volteándose hacia la puerta donde yacía el mayor, quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Cambié de opinión...¿Por qué no mejor vas a ordenar tus cosas? Yo haré el desayuno—propuso Yata, evadiendo su mirada con algo de culpa—.No quiero que se active la alarma contra incendios, es una verdadera mierda y más tan temprano en la mañana...

Saruhiko resopló molesto, soltando el cuchillo sobre la mesa con brusquedad y luego quitándose el delantal de cocina para dejarlo sobre la misma superficie.

—Que desconfiado—murmuró con aire ofendido, marchándose de la cocina, escuchando una leve risa por parte del mayor.

Entendía que era mala idea cocinar cuando no sabías cómo hacerlo, pero por Misaki tenía pensado hacer el esfuerzo. Pero ya que el ojiambar insistía, dejaría que él se las arreglara en la cocina como siempre. Culpable y aliviado por no ser quien preparase el desayuno, tomó las cajas que dejó abandonadas en el recibidor y se encaminó hacia la habitación con tranquilidad, un poco ausente y dubitativo, con cierto calor en la boca de su estómago.

Observó a su alrededor por unos cuantos segundos antes de sentarse sobre la cama y por primera vez pensó en lo que significaba estar ahí con todas sus pertenencias. No lo había comentado con Misaki, pero cuando éste le dijo tiempo atrás que podía traer sus cosas cuando estimara conveniente, sintió un desagradable temor invadiendo no sólo su cuerpo, sino también sus pensamientos.

 _¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si lo vuelvo a echar a perder? ¿Y si Misaki se arrepiente o deja de quererme?_

Esa y muchas más interrogantes lo persiguieron por semanas, pero Claire, su psicóloga, fue categórica al respecto en la consulta del mes pasado: era algo normal preocuparse por todos esos asuntos cuando se iba a comenzar una vida en pareja. Tendrían sus días buenos y malos, pero que lo más importante era siempre conversar las cosas y no ignorarlas. La base de una relación era la comunicación. O algo así le dijo con aire seguro, no podía desconfiar de ella.

Ella, al menos, estaba casada y por bastante tiempo con la misma persona... Debía significar algo.

Saruhiko se preguntaba si hablar de aquella ansiedad que sentía en estos momentos sería una buena idea. No quería que Misaki lo malinterpretara, estaba bastante feliz de volver a estar a su lado y poder planificar una vida juntos, o todo lo que podían planificar gracias a las limitaciones de la sociedad; pero no podía evitar pensar que todo sería más fácil para Misaki si estuviera saliendo con una chica. Aunque ya habían hablado de eso y Misaki le asegurara entre gritos y reproches que con la única persona que quería estar era con Fushimi Saruhiko, no dejaba de tener esos pensamientos negativos de vez en cuando.

Suspiró resignado por enésima vez en la mañana. Ese era el gran problema que lo aquejaba en cuanto a su relación con el castaño. Misaki ya aparecía en revistas deportivas y la gente comenzaba a reconocerlo en los skatepark, era cuestión de tiempo para que algún periodista metiche se percatara que vivían juntos y se armara alguna clase de escándalo. No sería tan llamativo al principio, después de todo podrían usar la excusa que era para recortar gastos y que eran muy buenos amigos. Pero algún día eso dejaría de ser creíble y...

—Saruhiko, ¿Estás bien?—lo interrumpió Yata, con semblante preocupado.

Lo observó por unos instantes con confusión, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, minimizando el asunto que lo tenía tan preocupado. Ni siquiera se había percatado que había pasado tanto tiempo.

—¿Ya está listo el desayuno?—preguntó, cambiando de tema inmediatamente. Yata asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando por una respuesta—.Te cuento en la mesa.

—De acuerdo...—cedió, no muy convencido. Saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras antes mejor, pensó Fushimi con cierta vulnerabilidad en su andar hacia la mesa. Estaba nervioso. Casi temeroso de volver a destruir aquella placentera rutina en la que vivían los últimos meses pero callarse eso por tanto tiempo, con Yata sospechando de su comportamiento tan raro, sólo serviría para crear malos entendidos.

No se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que se sentaron en la mesa, donde el aroma de la comida de Yata lo envolvió y logró hacer rugir su estómago de forma vergonzosa. Misaki le regaló una divertida sonrisa y se sumieron en un cómodo silencio mientras disfrutaban de los deliciosos alimentos. La cotidianidad de disfrutar juntos momentos como ese era algo que Fushimi agradecía todo el tiempo, por lo que trataba de evitar cualquier clase de conflicto que pudiera destrozar aquellos calmos momentos tanto como podía. Con un peso extraño formándose en su garganta y con el cubierto aún dentro de su boca, observó el cansado rostro del ojiavellana, quien comía sin mucha hambre.

—Misaki —llamó dubitativo y evadiendo la mirada al mismo tiempo—.¿Qué has pensado si se enteran de lo nuestro?

—¿Ha? Los chicos ya lo saben—comentó con rostro confundido.

Yata dejó inmediatamente su tenedor sobre la mesa, dándole a entender que tenía su completa atención. Lo cual, realmente, no lo hacía más fácil.

—Me refiero a la prensa deportiva o tus auspiciadores—explicó con voz monótona, sin embargo movía su pierna derecha de forma nerviosa a medida que Misaki fruncía su ceño—.¿Sabes que el apoyo disminuirá si...?

—Oye, para. Se está pareciendo a toda esa mierda que dijo mi mamá antes—lo interrumpió con notorio desagrado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano que reposaba sobre la mesa minutos atrás—.No me importa, hago esto porque me gusta. Aunque la sociedad me critique o esas cosas, me importa una mierda—añadió, para después sonreír con tristeza —.Eres tú quien más va a tener problemas al respecto ¿No?

Saruhiko, apoyó el rostro en su mano izquierda, mientras con su diestra pinchaba un elemento desconocido de su plato y lo observaba con algo de recelo.

—Todo Scepter4 sabe de nosotros... El Capitán no conoce el significado de la palabra privacidad— explicó lo último con reproche, poniendo cara rara cuando sintió el desagradable sabor de una verdura dentro de su boca.

—Me refiero que si ese Rey tuyo es el nuevo ministro, serás una de sus personas de confianza y...

—Siempre puedo pedirle a tu hermana que me dé algún tipo de trabajo en ese restaurante suyo.

Se observaron por algunos segundos antes de seguir comiendo, casi dando por finalizada aquella incómoda conversación. Misaki tenía una linda e infantil sonrisa en su rostro, y eso lo hacía sonreír como un idiota también.

Era extraño eso de sentirse feliz por ver al otro contento, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Lo único que quería era que Misaki sonrieron como antaño, y si era el propio Saruhiko el causante de aquellas sonrisas, sentía un calor muy agradable en su pecho, tal como en ese preciso momento.

—Ella te hará limpiar retretes y esas mierdas. Es bastante rencorosa—dijo Yata con diversión, para luego añadir con afecto:—.Pero ¿Sabes? Aunque suene vergonzoso o alguna mierda así, no te cambiaría, aunque seas un bastardo quisquilloso todo el tiempo.

Con el tenedor a medio destino y mejillas completamente sonrojadas, Saruhiko se quedó sin palabras por aquella adorable confesión.

Recogió las cosas de la mesa después de que Misaki fuese a dormir otra vez y se dirigió a la cocina, sumido en sus pensamientos. Escuchando el ruido del agua finalmente pudo relajarse, y sentir como un enorme peso se quitaba de sus hombros. No podía negar que las palabras de Yata lograron que un calorcito agradable subiera por su cuerpo y se detuviera en sus mejillas.

Él tampoco cambiaría a Misaki, por más molesto y gritón que fuese algunas veces. Pero no pudo decírselo. Aún tenía muchas cosas que mejorar en cuanto a comunicarse con el castaño, pero ya hablar de aquello que lo estaba molestando era un gran paso para alguien de naturaleza tan desconfiada como la suya. Misaki no se lo reprochaba, sólo si esa inseguridad no formaba una gran pared entre ellos; no obstante, cuando ello sucedía, Yata sólo esperaba que fuese el mismo Saruhiko quien destruyera aquella barrera.

Lentamente, se decían a la vez. Poco a poco volvían a reconstruir aquella ciega confianza que se tenían al otro en la escuela media; poco a poco construían su nuevo pequeño mundo.

Se secó las manos y observó la hora en su PDA. Tenía pensado rechazar la oferta de Kusanagi de que los llevara al aeropuerto, bien podrían irse en el transporte público; pero cambió de opinión en cuanto vio a Misaki en la cama, tan indefenso y con notorias ojeras.

Debió pedirle al barman que pasara por ellos más tarde a través de un simple mensaje de texto, así Yata estaría con toda su energía. Fushimi, quien más de una vez tuvo que soportar largos e incómodos viajes, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño en el avión y que debía descansar antes de partir si no quería que su tolerancia hacia los demás desapareciera.

Se cambió de ropa, quitándose su uniforme de trabajo por una simple playera blanca con unos pantalones deportivos, para luego acercarse con lentitud hacia el lado vacío de la enorme cama. Le molestaba el ruido que provocaba ésta cuando se recostaba, y miró con cierta preocupación al durmiente moreno, pero no pareció percatarse de sus movimientos. Relajado, se quitó sus anteojos y los dejó sobre la mesa que tenía sus objetos personales.

Se había sumido en un trance en cuanto se tapó con las cobijas y se giró hacia el castaño.

Embelesado, contemplaba a su Misaki quien estaba en el mundo de los sueños, sonriendo o balbuceando cosas ininteligibles mientras buscaba su calor de forma instintiva. Tocó su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, una caricia suave que buscaba memorizar cada cambio por más mínimo que éste fuera.

No supo en qué instante se quedó dormido, envuelto por el característico aroma de Misaki. Pero era agradable despertar y encontrarse con la tranquila expresión de Yata en el otro extremo de la cama que tantas noches habían compartido. Con lentitud y delicadeza, para no despertar al castaño, estiró su brazo para alcanzar sus anteojos y ponérselos.

Se sentía distinto dormir en ese lugar ahora que ambos vivían juntos nuevamente, aunque todas sus cosas estuvieran desde antes en el apartamento del moreno. Aún no era del todo oficial, quedaba cambiar la dirección en Scepter4 y de unas cuantas cosas personales más, pero era un gran paso para la relación estable y sincera que estaban construyendo poco a poco después de su gran quiebre. Fushimi no quería que aquello volviera a suceder, así que se había prometido a sí mismo poner todo de su parte para ello. Al menos ahora comprendía que si no hablaba de lo que le molestaba o preocupaba, no tenía ningún derecho en reprocharle a Misaki su falta de tacto.

Sonrió con algo de malicia, para acostarse con lentitud a horcajadas del durmiente muchacho y acariciar de manera insinuante su firme pecho por sobre la fina tela negra. Incluso con el frío de diciembre, Misaki seguía usando ropa algo ligera en su diario vivir. No era algo de sorprenderse en realidad, al menos no para él. Misaki siempre usaba ropa no acorde al clima del país, con poderes o sin ellos.

—Misaki—llamó alargando su nombre de forma burlesca, para luego presionar levemente uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, logrando que sonriera triunfante después de oírlo suspirar de gozo entre sueños—.Despierta, Misaki.

—¿Ya es hora?—preguntó quedo, el castaño, sin abrir los ojos.

—No. Estoy aburrido.

—Cinco minutos más—pidió, logrando que Saruhiko perdiera su sonrisa. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación, más luego de unos segundos levantó la sudadera negra del moreno y comenzó a repartir suaves besos en todo su pecho, logrando que el castaño, completamente sonrojado, lo apartara con algo de fuerza y arreglara su ropa, para su total fastidio—.¿¡Q-qué demonios estás haciendo tan de repente!?

Saruhiko se acomodó en las piernas del mayor, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cuando aquella parte íntima de Misaki rozó su trasero. Estaba algo ansioso, y no ayudó en nada cuando las manos de Misaki comenzaron a bajar por su torso de manera lenta y provocativa.

—Ahora que oficialmente vivimos juntos hay que estrenar nuestra cama—susurró con sonrisa predadora, sujetando los brazos de Misaki sobre el respaldo de la mullida superficie.

—Aún no cambias la dirección en tu trabajo... —reclamó nervioso, buscando una ruta de escape.

—¿No quieres?—preguntó sin variar su tono insinuante.

—Créeme que... N-no es eso. No queda mucho para que tengamos que salir...—argumentó apresurado, logrando que finalmente Saruhiko decidiera alejarse. No era muy de su estilo dejarse llevar de esa forma con el castaño, más sabiendo que había una competencia importante de por medio—.Aunque, Saruhiko...

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo al ojiavellana, sintió un leve jalón en el cuello de su camisa que disminuyó por completo la distancia entre ambos. Por más que pasara el tiempo y lo hicieran más que seguido, besar a Misaki se sentía demasiado bien. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con lentitud, saboreando cada rincón del otro con una suavidad con la que sería imposible describir a ambos en el día a día. Podría estar siempre así, no importando si era pasional o tranquilo, compartiendo esa cercanía con la persona con la que quería.

Se separaron con reticencia, unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva y una sonrisa suave y enamorada dibujada en sus expresiones. Para Saruhiko no había mayor placer que ese, el estar con Misaki sin hacer nada y sólo demostrarse lo importante que son para el otro con pequeños pero significativos gestos.

—¿Tienes lista tu maleta?—preguntó a Misaki, limpiando la comisura de los labios contrarios con su pulgar.

—Sí, ya está todo listo, incluso guardé la patineta dentro—comentó con orgullo, imitando al ojiazul.

Hizo un ruido de asentimiento antes de recostarse cual gato sobre el pecho de Misaki una vez más, sintiendo como inmediatamente las morenas manos acariciaban sus cabellos con afecto y suavidad; aquellas placenteras sensaciones lograban que se dejara llevar por el lento ritmo del corazón del castaño como cada noche en que llegaba cansado del trabajo. Si tenía que ser honesto, le era molesto tener que viajar el mismo día en que realizaba la mudanza, pero no quería dejar a Misaki solo. Al menos no ahora que volvían a ser pareja.

Aún le escocía el hecho que Yata hubiese ido a América en compañía de otra persona. Y, aunque era entendible que él pidiera el apoyo de cualquiera de sus amigos que contara con tiempo y disposición para acompañarlo, enterarse que ni siquiera había sido una opción para Misaki en aquellos días lo lastimó bastante.

Por eso ahora, en contra de las bajas expectativas de todo el mundo que se enteró de la nueva competencia en el caribeño país, aceptó acompañarlo sin siquiera pensarlo y sin tener previo permiso de Munakata. Lo bueno es que contaba con el apoyo completo de su psicóloga, quien le aseguró al candidato a ministro que aquello serviría para que Fushimi se desconectara un poco del exceso de trabajo.

Munakata sonrió como siempre. Pero no le había gustado la idea de no contar con su subordinado favorito en esos momentos importantes. He ahí la venganza en forma de fiesta sorpresa de la noche anterior.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí...—decidió tentarlo con un murmullo relajado.

Ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza el tener que ayudar al Capitán con sus cosas más adelante. Sólo deseaba estar con Misaki sin que nadie los molestara por unos cuantos días.

—O podríamos hacer esto mismo allá—respondió tras una breve risa, sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento—.Es Brasil, playas y buen clima. No vas a decirme ahora que te gusta la nieve...

—Hará demasiado calor... —se quejó.

Odiaba los climas exagerados, y Brasil sonaba a país con clima exagerado. No podría abrazar a Misaki a gusto en la cama sin sentirse pegajoso y necesitar una ducha después. Claro que aquel pensamiento no era algo que ansiara compartir con Yata, lo último que necesitaba era que Misaki se percatara de esa irrefrenable necesidad suya por sentir la menor distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Ayer te quejabas de que hacía un frío de mierda y que no querías salir de la cama, y eso que tenías que ir a trabajar—dijo Misaki, con un tono de reproche, sujetando un mechón de oscuro cabello entre sus dedos.

—Que molesto, no quiero moverme.

—Eres como un gran bebé a veces ¿Lo sabías?

Saruhiko se acomodó aún más sobre Yata, con pereza. Podían quedarse así una hora más, al menos. Una hora más para disfrutar de los mimos de su Misaki.

* * *

Viajar a Brasil para su competencia en fechas navideñas no sonaba tan mal para Yata, era una de las ventajas que en Japón no se celebrara aquella festividad como en América y demás alrededores. El clima del país era agradable y las playas eran, ciertamente, espectaculares a lo lejos y ya ansiaba poder darse un chapuzón o surfear aunque fuese de noche y Saruhiko no hiciera más que refunfuñar por todo lo alto que el lugar era demasiado caluroso y que había demasiada gente ruidosa en las calles. O que solo quería llegar al hotel y que pronto volvieran a Japón.

Él se reía, sabía que Fushimi estaba más molesto por la pequeña escena de una pareja en la salida del aeropuerto, que se besaban a vista y paciencia de los demás, que por las condiciones climáticas de Sao Paulo. Fue incómodo, lo suficiente como para que Yata apresurara sus pasos hacia la salida con sus mejillas completamente coloradas, siendo seguido por un desconcertado ojiazul.

 _Mala costumbre occidental._ O eso dijo Fushimi en cuanto se tranquilizaron.

El camino en el taxi lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo. Observó de refilón a Saruhiko y realmente se alegraba que las cosas entre ellos ahora estuvieran bien, no era como esa relación de escuela media donde supuestamente eran sólo ellos dos contra el mundo, sino que ahora era más madura, comprendiendo que tenían defectos y virtudes con los cuales deberían lidiar y, además, saber aceptar.

En cuanto las puertas automáticas del hotel en que se hospedarían por los próximos días se cerraron tras ellos, Yata observó a las dos jóvenes y morenas chicas que atendían el mesón de recepción, y sintió un frío en la boca del estómago. Existían cosas que jamás cambiarían, como su colosal nerviosismo con las mujeres o su nula capacidad de hablar inglés. Y ahora tenía ambos problemas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa Misaki? —preguntó el ojiazul, con calma, observándolo con curiosidad. Más después de compartir miradas por ciertos segundos, la expresión de Fushimi cambió por una de completa malicia. Yata suspiró para sus adentros, ya venían las mofas del menor. Qué bueno que en Brasil no hablaban japonés—¿Vas a decirme que te pone nervioso hablar con esas dos mujeres? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Quince? Ya ni siquiera eres virgen como...

—De-déjame en paz—gritó acalorado por la vergüenza; tratando de minimizar el asunto, intentó recordar las palabras que Kusanagi-san le había enseñado el día anterior, sin éxito alguno. Y, para su desgracia, en ese momento debería confiar en el burlón de Saruhiko, quien no había variado en nada su expresión—.¿Cómo se decía en inglés que tenemos reservada una habitación acá? Kusanagi-san me la dijo ayer, pero...

—Déjamelo a mí—respondió con una sonrisa confiada, dando unos pasos hacia la recepción.

Yata, sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó su brazo, recibiendo una mirada confundida por esa acción.

—Si me dices como es, yo puedo...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. No después de que Saruhiko le diera unas suaves palmaditas en su cabeza delante del resto de la gente. Logrando su objetivo de avergonzar al castaño, el menor se dirigió hacia su destino principal. Yata no logró levantar la vista debido a aquella acción tan inapropiada de Saruhiko, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

Y supo que su calvario no había sino comenzado.

—Disculpen— llamó la atención de las recepcionistas con un idioma demasiado desconocido para Yata—.Con mi amigo acá presente tenemos una reserva en este hotel, a nombre de Munakata Reisi.

—Vienen por la competencia de Skateboard ¿No es así?

Entre lo que Fushimi hablaba con las chicas, se sintió sonrojar como un alborotado adolescente hormonal, sin despegar su mirada del pelinegro. Escuchar a Saruhiko hablando en otro idioma ciertamente le provocaba un calor agradable en su entrepierna. No podía describirlo exactamente, pero las placenteras corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo no eran del todo malo; su voz suave y su mirada algo titubeante mientras hablaba con maestría... Era una lástima no poder disfrutar de ello con calma, porque no había cosa más desagradable que tener una erección delante de tanta gente.

Misaki, abochornado consigo mismo, se ajustó su enorme bolso deportivo, para tapar aquella vergüenza que le estaba haciendo padecer Fushimi sin pretenderlo.

Admiraba ese gran intelecto de Saruhiko. Y se sentía súper orgulloso de ser su pareja, de ser esa única persona que Saruhiko decidió elegir para compartir lo bueno y lo malo. No. No podría querer más a ese sujeto aunque lo intentara. Pero no agradecía estar tan caliente en esos momentos.

 _¡Céntrate, Yata, maldición!_

—Por favor disfruten su estadía y cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo deben pulsar el botón rojo del teléfono que está a su disposición en el dormitorio—mencionó la otra morena mujer, de forma lenta, con una sonrisa bastante divertida.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Saruhiko, en tono monótono. Luego se volteó hacia él y lo observó con desconcierto. Yata hasta prefería que fuese así, no quería que su pareja se percatara de cuánto lo afectaban cosas tan simples como oírlo hablando en otro idioma. Tenía que estar mal de la cabeza, eso explicaría tales reacciones. Además Fushimi podría usar eso en su contra en los momentos más inoportunos—.Anda, Misaki, no te quedes como idiota ahí y camina.

Siguió con la mirada al ojiazul y, tras hacerle una breve reverencia a las dos muchachas, que sonrieron para hacerle un gesto de despedida con las manos, procedió a encaminarse tras el menor a medio trote.

Escuchando el eco de sus pisadas en aquellos blancos caminos hacia el ascensor, recordó la competencia de ese mismo año en donde Eric lo acompañó a América.

Fueron momentos difíciles los que pasó en ese torneo y que mantuvo para sí mismo. Los nervios, sentirse solo en un lugar desconocido, no entender el idioma, la desmotivación, entre muchas cosas más que no podía recordar en estos momentos. No era muy diferente a lo que estaba viviendo ahora, salvo que con Saruhiko no sólo sentía que lograría llegar con el primer lugar a casa, sino que también sentía que no era un lugar hostil ni desconocido y que la barrera del idioma no era impedimento para lograr lo que anhelaba.

Además la compañía era, sin lugar a dudas, muchísimo mejor.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor. Y ambos se subieron en perfecta sincronía, con un extraño silencio rodeándolos.

—¿Uhm... Saruhiko?—llamó con algo de nervios, rascándose su mejilla mientras observaba al menor por el reflejo del espejo de los ascensores—. Eso...eso fue genial ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó a la defensiva, evadiendo su mirada.

—¡Eso que hiciste allí! — explicó con incredulidad, acercándose al más alto con fin de tocarlo, más recordó que en los ascensores existían cámaras de seguridad, así que le brindó unas leves palmaditas en la espalda, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto por parte de su pareja—.¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar brasileño? O como quiera que se diga esa cosa.

—Se dice portugués —corrigió con una tenue sonrisa, pero Yata podía asegurar, con completa convicción, que el azabache se sentía bastante satisfecho con su reacción sorprendida—.Sólo memoricé frases sencillas, no es la gran cosa.

Frases sencillas, había dicho.

Yata no conocía a nadie que, leyendo unos cuantos minutos un libro en otro idioma, pudiese mantener una conversación normal con gente que llevaba toda su vida hablándolo. Al propio Misaki le tomó tres horas memorizar la pequeña frase para pedir la reserva del hotel, para que se le olvidara al otro día. Se encogió de hombros, resignado con esa falta de conocimiento de su parte y la facilidad que Fushimi tenía para aprender cualquier cosa en sólo unos segundos.

—Se supone que hay una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para los participantes en el estadio, mañana en la tarde— añadió de pronto, recordando aquel pequeño detalle que se le olvidó mencionar durante todo el mes.

Saruhiko, contemplándolo con cansancio, suspiró con exageración.

—Tsk que molesto ¿Es necesario asistir? Hace demasiado calor en este país, además la gente es demasiado ruidosa y...

Misaki rió de buena gana, interrumpiendo la perorata del menor.

—Tú realmente no eres tú si no te quejas por algo durante el día —comentó con humor, acercándose a la puerta del ascensor que se abrió segundos después —.¿Cuántas van ya? ¿Cinco?

—Exagerado.

Los pisos del hotel no eran muy distintos a la recepción. Todo de un blanco invierno con baldosas de imitación madera, puertas negras cuyos números estaban marcados con colores plateados. No era del todo desagradable el lugar, era bastante lujoso - a regañadientes tenía que agradecer al Rey Azul por haber reservado una de las habitaciones más caras del hotel como un pequeño incentivo ' _Para que Yata-kun entregue lo mejor de sí mismo en esa ardua competencia_ '.

Saruhiko, quien cargaba con la llave de la habitación que le entregaron hace unos minutos, con actitud calma y aburrida procedió a abrir lentamente la puerta.

Y ambos compartieron una mirada alarmada.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿¡Por qué hay una sola cama!?—gritó Yata, histérico, mirando a su alrededor.

Era una habitación matrimonial. Una jodida habitación matrimonial adornada de forma bastante sugerente. Sólo faltaba la cama en forma de corazón...

No que le molestara el hecho de que existiera una cama. Yata sabía, muy en el fondo, que ambos compartirían sólo una, o moverían la otra para tener más espacio y dormir juntos en caso de que hubiese dos.

Pero esto era completamente distinto.

Fushimi, tomando su PDA con notoria molestia, leyó algo en el que lo hizo resoplar, ingresando en la habitación dejándolo atrás. Podría haberse reído de la forma tan brusca en la cual el ojiazul arrojó su equipaje al suelo, pero estaba sin palabras ante aquella situación tan problemática en la que estaban envueltos.

—El Capitán ciertamente es un hombre bastante vengativo...—murmuró para sí mismo, con rencor, para luego girarse y observarlo con un notorio y llamativo sonrojo en sus mejillas—.No te quedes ahí, idiota. No hay nada más que podamos hacer...

Se sintió acalorado por un momento, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa. Pensar que el jefe de su pareja sabía que estarían en una habitación llena de pétalos de rosa roja y con servicio a la habitación especial, le provocaba cierta repugnancia. Ese sujeto era como un padre para Saruhiko, después de todo. Vendría a ser algo así como su suegro ¿No? Y uno no quería que sus suegros o padres se enteraran de ciertos detalles íntimos...

Ingresó intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor y concentrarse en la segura mesa de noche pero aquello fue demasiado, habían condones sobre ella.

—¿E-esas dos de ahí no te dijeron nada?— preguntó nervioso, evitando mirar a Saruhiko, quien se encontraba acostado en sofá de cuero negro para tres personas, con sus pies sobre el apoyabrazos.

—En lo absoluto, debe ser hasta normal... Quizás—mencionó lo último con inseguridad. Apretó el puente de su nariz con cansancio—.Oye, Misaki...

Yata hizo un ruidito para darle a entender que estaba oyéndolo aunque su atención estuviera en la cama, y en quitar los pétalos que estaban desperdigados en ella. Tras recibir sólo silencio como respuesta posó su mirada en Fushimi, quien seguía en la misma posición que antes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó acercándose al ojiazul de forma apresurada, hincándose en el suelo para tocar la frente del azabache.

Estaba preocupado. Saruhiko hace unos momentos estaba bien, alegando de todo lo que le molestaba, como siempre. No haber recibido ninguna queja respecto a la habitación en estos momentos era preocupante.

—Un poco, odio los viajes en avión...y este lugar...—murmuró de manera ininteligible, provocando que Misaki dejara salir un suspiro aliviado—.¿Qué clase de estupidez es esto de la habitación especial? Ese sujeto es un problemático, presentaré mi renuncia cuando regresemos a Japón...

Misaki rió suavemente, de buena gana ante la perorata del menor, y acarició sus cabellos.

—Claro, como digas—le respondió—.Duerme un rato, yo ordenaré algunas de nuestras cosas.

Fushimi murmuró algo que sonó a un 'de acuerdo' y Yata se incorporó con cierta dificultad.

Se acercó al gran ventanal que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama y se maravilló con el paisaje. Colores de las luces de la ciudad acompañaban la hermosa y cristalina agua que conformaba la playa. Deseaba poder disfrutar de Brasil junto a Saruhiko tanto como pudieran.

Cerrando las cortinas de color chocolate, para evitar que cualquier cosa molestara a su susceptible y durmiente pareja, se dirigió a la maleta con una sonrisa, para comenzar lentamente a desempacar sus pocas pertenencias.

* * *

Había despertado sobresaltado esa mañana, con un mal presentimiento y con todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, pero lo atribuía al desagradable calor veraniego de Brasil que a otra cosa.

De haber sabido que aquella fiesta iba a salir tan mal, lo habría pensado dos veces.

Podía sentirse la tensión entre ellos mientras caminaban a la edificación en donde se hospedaban, en las bulliciosas y coloridas calles nocturnas de la ciudad; aquello siguió incluso después de subirse al ascensor con un silencio más que asfixiante, pero Fushimi no quería ceder primero, no esta vez.

Fue en cuanto cerraron la puerta, con él dándole la espalda a Misaki, que la atmósfera entre ellos cambió. No era tan terrible, se habían ido a dormir peleados por cosas más estúpidas que un tonto malentendido, pensó Fushimi con cierto rencor.

Habían partido a la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida para los participantes del evento, después del almuerzo. Misaki se había maravillado como un niño pequeño con los paisajes de la ciudad, incluso pudo ver en su resplandeciente mirada los deseos de olvidarse de la competencia e ir a la playa a surfear.

Misaki intentó convencerlo de ir a mojarse los pies un rato. No tuvo éxito.

La fiesta era mandatoria de cierto modo, y si bien Fushimi había aceptado acompañarlo a ese maldito lugar a regañadientes, la playa estaba fuera de discusión. Era mucha gente, demasiado el calor y no tenían los elementos básicos para sentarse en la asquerosa arena. Además, no estaba para soportar la tentación de ver a Misaki con sólo un bañador.

Y así entre ruegos y alegatos de Misaki, llegaron a su destino. El estadio en el que se realizaría la competencia estaba adornado con diversas mesas, las cuales estaban llenas de bocadillos y refrescos. Se podían ver a su alrededor todas las rampas y demás obstáculos. Saruhiko pensó para sí mismo que tampoco es que se hubiesen esmerado tanto en adornar para esa fiesta y hacerla algo más elegante. Pero que pensándolo de cierto modo frío, era hasta entendible. Estaban hablando de una competencia de skateboard, de gente que no era tan fijada en los detalles nimios como que el lugar se viera bonito.

Misaki observaba a su alrededor maravillado y sorprendido. Saruhiko sólo hizo nota mental de los reporteros, para mantener cierta distancia del castaño durante toda la tarde.

Funcionó hasta la mitad de la fiesta, pero no de la forma en que Fushimi esperaba.

Misaki, su Misaki, aquel muchacho que no podía hablar con una mujer sin ponerse nervioso, fue saludado con confianza por una chica rubia con llamativas curvas, después de haber hablado con los reporteros. Lo peor del asunto no fue la tranquilidad con la que Misaki le respondió a esa mujer - quien era una competidora de la categoría femenina y que hablaba un japonés más que aceptable- sino la forma tan confianzuda de la chica para tocar su hombro a medida que hablaban.

 _No, fue que Misaki realmente actuaba como si la conociera de toda la vida..._

Debió contar mentalmente hasta mil. Acercarse hasta los canapés e ignorar a su pareja, quien se veía muy cómodo, sonriéndole a ella de entre toda la gente.

 _Estúpido Misaki..._

Había logrado evadir a los reporteros, hasta que bajó la guardia intentando mantener la calma. La mujer que se le acercó en ese momento, de cabellos rojo fuego y con sus brazos tatuados de diversos colores, le preguntaba sobre su participación en el torneo con cierto tono de voz empalagoso y coqueto.

Lo bueno es que todos los reporteros hablaban inglés.

No podía ignorarla. Tratando de imaginarse a la teniente en ella, le respondió lo más cortés posible que sólo era un acompañante de uno de los asistentes. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando con la reportera, pero fue el suficiente para que Misaki volviera a su lado y le dijera, con notoria molestia, que quería volver a la habitación del hotel.

Y fue así como llegaron a aquel lugar en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Ni bien dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación, con clara intención de ignorar al otro hasta el día siguiente, fue estampado contra la puerta y el castaño, además, decidió robarle el aliento con uno de los besos más apasionados que haya recibido alguna vez. En algún momento, mientras era dirigido hacia la cama con un poco de rudeza, Misaki se deshizo de la ropa de ambos con desesperación; así que la fricción entre sus desnudos cuerpos era demasiado placentera para mantener la compostura y exigir una explicación por aquel comportamiento tan agresivo.

No era necesario, ahora podía entenderlo. Incluso se le había esfumado todo el enojo cuando comprendió la situación. No era tan difícil al estar aprisionado por tu ardiente y desnudo novio sobre el colchón, con sus manos sujetando las tuyas sobre el respaldo y que, además, estaba contemplándote con sus enormes y brillantes ojos castaños llenos de lujuria.

No que le molestara.

Al contrario, estaba maravillado; le provocaba una satisfacción indescriptible saber cuánto Misaki lo quería y deseaba en ese momento, a tal punto de ponerse celoso ante una charla intrascendente con esa chica que jamás podría llamarle la atención.

Pero Fushimi soportaba.

Era el sueño del ojiavellana. Ese era el único motivo por el que soportaba esa atención que éste recibía por parte de un montón de chicas fanáticas del skateboard; y no podía alejar a esa muchacha que se le acercó en la fiesta, después de todo era una conocida reportera del mundo deportivo y tuvo que ser amable con ella a pesar que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tomar a Misaki delante de todo el mundo y besarlo, para dejar en claro que era suyo.

Rió satisfecho, con un poco de burla incluso, provocando que el enojo de su castaño novio aumentara. Esos celos se sentían demasiado bien, porque era una forma de asegurarse de que Misaki seguía pensando en él y no en esa chica rubia y bonita por la que lo había dejado de lado en aquella pequeña celebración, con la que hablaba de forma extrañamente normal y que había conocido cuando, al parecer, estaban separados.

Estaba celoso, sí, pero Misaki no tenía por qué enterarse de algo tan nimio. En estos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes que atender y una llama de celos que avivar.

—De todas las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza, que te pusieras celoso de esa mujer... —susurró provocativo.

—Ni mierda que estoy celoso...

Ah, Misaki estaba aún más molesto.

Adoraba el fuego de sus ojos y el cómo imprimía más fuerza en su agarre, con su respiración tan agitada, evitando cualquier punto de escape y logrando que sus cuerpos se rozaran de manera exquisita. No negaba que aquella parte suave que se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos cuando hacían el amor era adorable; pero el lado salvaje de Yata era simplemente demasiado tentador y excitante como para desperdiciarlo ahora.

Necesitaba más de aquella deseosa y hambrienta mirada. Más de la pasión explosiva de Misaki. Mucho más.

—¿Quieres demostrar algo, eh, Misaki? — preguntó con mofa, alargando el nombre del castaño como solía hacer antes de su reconciliación.

No que aquello resultara del todo bien cuando estaba en obvia desventaja frente al castaño, quien ni tardo ni perezoso asaltó nuevamente sus labios con ferocidad.

—Tu eres mío—murmuró en su oído, tras romper el beso, haciendo caso nulo a su insinuación.

Y Fushimi, en su fuero interno, sonreía complacido cuando sentía la enorme y excitada erección del mayor rozándose en su cuerpo.

—Posesivo ¿Uh?—murmuró tembloroso, más por sentir la provocadora lengua del mayor saboreándolo con lentitud. No pudo reprimir el gemido de placer que escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor dejó de lado la dulzura y enterró sus dientes en su delicada piel. Toda compostura había desaparecido en ese momento, y sólo podía sonreír extasiado por aquellas sensaciones—. Misaki también es mío...

Satisfacción.

Eso sentía al pensar en aquella marca que se formaría en su pálida piel y que sería imposible de esconder ante los ojos de los demás.

No temía perder a Misaki por otra persona, los sentimientos que compartían eran fuertes y la confianza depositada en el otro jamás vacilaba. Pero si estaba esa sensación desagradable de que si la relación que sostenían no fuera tan complicada, sería fácil tomarse de las manos delante de los demás.

Demostrarse lo mucho que se querían después de ese tipo de situaciones era algo normal. Que Misaki se comportara de forma posesiva y dejara marcas de propiedad, y que el propio Saruhiko rogara para que no se detuviera, no lo era. Usualmente era al revés.

Pero estar así no era desagradable.

Es más, el calor en la habitación no hacía más que aumentar cuanto más consciente era de cómo sus endurecidas hombrías se rozaban de forma delicada y sutil. Como si fuese un simple accidente.

Misaki, percatándose del estado en el que había sometido a su novio, comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuerpo, soltando sus aprisionadas manos, para repartir besos dulces y suaves en su torso, logrando erizar su piel a medida que succionaba y mordisqueaba sus sensibles botones de carne. Saruhiko decidió dejarse mimar por aquellas manos que recorrían su cintura con sensualidad, y arqueó su espalda cuando, con afecto y seguridad, Misaki tomó su caliente y necesitada hombría entre sus pequeñas manos, a la vez que sentía una nueva mordida en su delicado pezón.

A medida que suspiraba extasiado, los besos y caricias de Yata aumentaban en intensidad y descendían con tranquilidad, marcando su piel sin misericordia. Eran demasiadas sensaciones; su cuerpo ardía gracias a la fogosa pasión de Misaki, logrando que incrustara sus uñas en los morenos hombros para evitar esos molestos ruidos que nacían desde lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando sintió el aliento de Yata en aquella parte tan sensible, su parte racional dejó de decirle que hacer ese tipo de cosas en medio de una competencia era mala idea.

—¿Puedes darte cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí? — murmuró Yata, con voz enronquecida por la pasión, mientras lentamente acariciaba con mimo su pierna derecha, para luego levantarla y trazar un camino ascendente de besos en su muslo. Fushimi estaba gimiendo de forma incontrolable, y Misaki, con una sonrisa depredadora añadió—. Estás muy sensible, Saruhiko ¿Ansioso?

—Ca-calla...

Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció, impidiéndole continuar hablando.

Su miembro estaba siendo acariciado por la traviesa y afanosa lengua del mayor. Se dejó hacer inmediatamente ante aquel delicioso calor y abrió más sus piernas, dejando de lado la vergüenza, con tal que su adorado castaño siguiera brindándole el más exquisito de los placeres.

Misaki estaba jugando con él, lo sabía por la forma tortuosa en que lamía sus testículos, de esa forma en que tanto le gustaba, saboreándolos de arriba a abajo, introduciéndolos en su boca y provocando obscenos sonidos húmedos en toda la habitación.

Empuñó sus manos con desesperación, arrugando las blancas sábanas de la cama. Comenzaba a sentir el delicioso cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo a medida que Yata aumentaba de intensidad. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, casi al borde de sentir un maravilloso orgasmo cuando, de la nada, las caricias cesaron.

Parpadeó una, dos veces, sin entender la situación del todo. Estaba frustrado y molesto, por ello se incorporó de la cama para regalarle la mirada más letal al castaño, quien le sonrió pagado de sí mismo sin soltar su hombría, aquella que apretaba con cierta fuerza, aquella que le impedía correrse en el rostro de Misaki.

—¿Qué demonios... estás haciendo?— reclamó entre jadeos, mientras sus codos sostenían todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—Nada—murmuró con satisfacción, para besar de forma insinuante la adolorida erección. Le daba breves lametazos y no desviaba sus castaños ojos de los azules, casi de forma retadora—.¿Está mejor así?

Se estaba burlando, y lo sabía; pero aun así se sentía mucho más placentero que antes.

No que fuera a aceptar ese hecho en voz alta.

Fue en medio de la neblina del más absoluto placer que, estirando su mano hacia la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, le entregó el lubricante al castaño sin decir ni media palabra, desviando su mirada con vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de cómo los temblorosos dedos del mayor recibían la pequeña botella.

Lo habían intentado un par de veces de esa forma, sin resultados satisfactorios.

Saruhiko perdía los estribos por el dolor o Misaki perdía su erección antes de siquiera intentarlo o ambas a la vez; ni siquiera era porque no se sintieran excitados-era difícil mantener las manos fuera del cuerpo del otro casi todo el tiempo- pero por alguna estúpida razón les costaba mucho invertir posiciones.

Y no es como si no hablaran de aquellos asuntos, después de todo estaban dispuestos a probar todo tipo de cosas mientras el otro se sintiera cómodo y no sufriera.

Esta vez creía que finalmente lo conseguirían. Había algo distinto entre ellos hoy, si Misaki seguía comportándose de aquella forma tan pasional y lujuriosa era probable que lograran disfrutar de una muy buena noche, que además serviría para que Yata se relajara para la competencia.

* * *

 ***MiSaru***

* * *

—Uhm... De acuerdo— murmuró nervioso, abriendo el frasco y embadurnando sus dígitos con el pegajoso líquido—.Sólo... Dime si te duele o algo...

—Si... —contestó en un susurro, cerrando los ojos, pensando para sí mismo que esas palabras eran innecesarias; usualmente cuando el dolor era inaguantable solía arrojar al castaño fuera de la cama.

Volvió a sentir aquel delicioso calor devorando su hombría, a la vez que los dedos de Misaki acariciaban sus piernas con delicadeza con su mano seca. Sonrió avergonzado por la forma tan considerada en la que Misaki lo trataba en los momentos íntimos; sabía que estaba nervioso ante la idea de tomar el control.

Pero era lo mejor, difícilmente podrían hacerlo de la otra forma con la competencia a la otra vuelta de la esquina, Misaki necesitaba estar en plena forma y, siempre que hacía suyo al castaño, al otro día de alguna forma su cuerpo resentía el dolor.

Cuando uno de los dedos empapados rozó su entrada de forma lenta, dibujando pequeños círculos en ella de forma tentativa, estuvo a punto de gemir de gozo y ansiedad, pero lo retuvo al morderse los labios. Estaba tratando de centrarse en sus pensamientos, recordando las veces en que las posiciones eran a la inversa, más cuando Yata introdujo su dedo en su virgen entrada y aquel calor desapareció de su necesitado sexo, ya no pudo contenerse.

Estaba bien.

Todo está bien porque la mirada de Misaki estaba fija en él. Con deseo, posesión, preocupación, cariño... Todos aquellos sentimientos positivos los veía reflejados en aquellos pozos castaños. Y eran dirigidos únicamente a él.

Sólo a él y nadie más.

Misaki lo estaba acariciando en todos sus puntos sensibles, eran tales las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo experimentar en esos momentos que un hilillo de saliva corrió por la comisura de sus labios mientras sonreía embelesado. El sólo hecho de pensar que después tendría en su interior algo más grande que los dos dedos que hacían movimientos de tijera, pudo con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se cubrió el rostro cuando fue incapaz de contener sus obscenos jadeos que pedían por más placer y más contacto al sentir como era ensanchado por los tres dígitos de Yata después de largos segundos.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo preparándolo y estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando Yata rozaba su próstata de forma juguetona para después ignorar ese punto sensible hasta que así lo quisiera.

Lo necesitaba ya, necesitaba que el mayor lo hiciera suyo.

—¿Qué... pasa, Misaki? —preguntó entre jadeos después de sentir como aquel placentero ardor en sus entrañas desaparecía, al igual que el calor del cuerpo de su pareja.

—¿Dónde están... Condones...? —preguntó con cierto titubeo, desordenando el mueble en el que anteriormente estaba el lubricante de forma desesperada—.¿Dónde los dejaste?

—Olvídalos... —replicó fastidiado, para luego sonrojarse y cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo derecho después de la mirada de estupefacción que le brindó el del de menor estatura—.Dijimos que la primera vez de verdad no se iba a usar...

—O-Oh...lo...olvidé...—murmuró sonrojado, acomodándose entre sus piernas manteniendo cierta distancia. Fushimi observó a Misaki una vez que el bochorno desapareció de su rostro, y sintió un calor en su bajo vientre al contemplar el moreno y brillante cuerpo contrario, con sus trabajados músculos, su goteante y necesitada erección, su ojos avellanas brillantes y nublados en placer. Su Misaki, deseoso por él—.Vo-voy a... uhm...

Se sentó a regañadientes después de que Misaki se quedara estático en su posición. Yata estaba nervioso y aturdido, podía entenderlo de cierta forma porque se sentía igual; así que decidió acariciar de manera lenta la virilidad del castaño, robándole un pequeño beso a medida que esparcía el lubricante de forma insinuante en la gruesa erección. Lo observó con una sonrisa depredadora cuando se separaron por aire y escuchó sus quedos jadeos a medida que su mano subía y bajaba con mayor velocidad por toda la caliente y dura longitud.

Todo pasó en un instante.

Misaki, con extraña dulzura, volvió a recostarlo sobre la mullida superficie para luego acomodarse, de rodillas, entre sus piernas y rozar su caliente y empapado miembro en su preparada entrada. Fushimi apoyó ambas manos en los hombros del más bajo para atraerlo hacia sí mismo y volver a besarlo de forma lenta, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en la cadera del contrario y cerraba los ojos, esperando.

Y sintió esa primera deliciosa presión.

Respiró profundo mientras la lengua de Yata jugaba con la suya propia y su cuerpo se adaptaba a la lenta y dolorosa intrusión. Poco a poco Misaki fue llegando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, mezclando de manera abrumadora el placer y el dolor, logrando hacerle temblar.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, para no perderse la erótica expresión de su pareja, quien se apoyaba con esfuerzo con sus brazos sobre la cama. Se sentía completo y amado. Y sonrió presuntuoso, después de unos instantes de tranquilidad y silencio que Yata le concedía para poder acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro.

—Eso es Misaki —susurró entre jadeos entrecortados, logrando que los hermosos ojos avellanas lo observaran con un cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabría describir de forma precisa en esos momentos. Fushimi acarició las morenas mejillas, para luego acercar sus rostros con suavidad y decirle sobre sus labios:—.Eso es, mírame sólo a mí...

Fue una lenta estocada, demasiado profunda quizás, que acarició los lugares más sensibles de su interior y lo hizo gimotear desesperado.

No quería perderse ninguna reacción de Yata. Quería grabar en su mente aquel momento de forma eterna.

—Saruhiko... —llamo Misaki, con voz ronca, besando y marcando su cuello con gula—.Tú también, mírame a mí... Sólo a mí.

Sonrió al oír esa petición de su pareja.

—Siempre... Misaki—susurró con un hilo de voz extasiado.

Se besaron apasionadamente, con sus lenguas danzando desesperadas, silenciando los jadeos y suspiros que estaban escapando de sus labios mientras Yata comenzaba a mover sus caderas en un lento y acompasado vaivén, rozando su punto sensible cada vez que aquella hombría se abría paso en su interior, provocando que la cama en la que se encontraban realizando aquel acto de amor golpeara la pared de forma escandalosa.

Pero no importaba, aquello se sentía mágico y especial. No había mejor sensación para él en este momento que saber que Misaki lo estaba reclamando como suyo.

Lentamente comenzaba a sentir una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorriéndolo por completo, para luego centrarse en la punta de su miembro, que era acariciado de forma inocente por el plano vientre de Misaki. Se sentía en su límite, por más que intentaba soportar el placer que ahora lo envolvía, fue incapaz de resistir después de dos certeras embestidas más. Percatándose de cómo su vista se volvía borrosa rápidamente, alcanzó el más sublime orgasmo junto a Misaki, rompiendo el beso de forma inmediata para intentar recuperar el aliento de forma infructuosa, mientras Misaki se quedaba en su misma posición, tenso, después de una embestida más.

Tras un breve gemido del castaño, sonrió complacido al sentir la cálida esencia del mayor llenándolo. Con sus respiraciones agitadas se sonrieron con afecto unos momentos, antes que un leve reclamo escapara de sus labios cuando Yata retiró su flácido miembro con delicadeza, logrando que el tibio líquido recorriera sus piernas con lentitud.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Misaki se acomodó a su lado y le acarició los cabellos con cariño, contemplándolo con infinito afecto. Y Fushimi sólo pudo dejarse hacer. Estaba agotado, pero feliz.

Misaki lo hacía sumamente feliz.

—Mierda... Eso estuvo genial, maldición—declaró Yata, con una sonrisa completamente satisfecha y sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a la actividad anterior. Luego lo miró con seriedad, besando su frente—.No te lastimé ¿verdad?

—No—contestó adormecido, acercando su cuerpo al del moreno para respirar su masculina esencia—.Estuvo bien. Misaki se sentía demasiado bien...

* * *

 ***MiSaru***

* * *

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos regularizando sus respiraciones, dándose breves y amorosos besos mientras tanto. Quería entregarse al mundo de los sueños siendo cobijado por los brazos del castaño. Olvidándose de todo, de que mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano para el entrenamiento, de que no se había quitado sus anteojos, de que Misaki no debería agotarse innecesariamente en estos días, de que supuestamente estaban enojados...

Pero nada de eso importaba.

Lo verdaderamente importante es que se sentían satisfechos y completos, y ahora podrían dormir con la menor de la distancia entre ellos. Pero vio frustrado su deseo cuando Misaki se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, ocasionando que gruñera disconforme ante la falta del pequeño cuerpo.

—Espera un momento antes de dormirte— pidió con una muda súplica.

—¿Misaki?—llamó con exagerado cansancio, siguiendo con la mirada el desnudo cuerpo de su pareja que se encontraba revolviendo uno de sus bolsos de equipaje.

Se sentó en la cama medio dormido, rascándose sus cabellos con confusión, después de unos minutos en que el castaño se estaba desesperando por no encontrar lo que buscaba. Estaba resignado a no poder conciliar el sueño hasta que Yata terminara de desordenar las maletas. Chasqueó la lengua indignado, pensar en tener que ordenar todas las estupideces que estaba dejando desperdigadas en el suelo lo estaban haciendo enfadar.

—¡Al fin! — gritó aliviado, para después correr a sentarse en la cama, mirándolo de forma insistente. Qué molesto...—.Demonios, de verdad pensé que se me había quedado en Japón, habría sido una verdadera mierda, con lo que me costó pensar en esto...

—¿Un presente? —murmuró con un poco de sorpresa ante la pequeña y rectangular caja de terciopelo azul que el castaño le acercaba con insistencia—.Ah, cierto, en dos días más estamos de... Aniversario.

Si, se sintió tonto al decir estas palabras. Pero era un acontecimiento feliz. Hace algunos cuantos meses atrás creía que jamás habría más aniversarios que celebrar con el castaño. No es como si el propio Saruhiko no tuviera preparado algo para Misaki, pero faltaban unos días y no veía la necesidad de adelantar el asunto.

Aunque Yata pensaba diferente, al parecer.

—Si yo...bueno, creo que después de todo lo que pasó es mejor entregártelo ahora...—titubeó Misaki con un sonrojo, cuando decidió poner entre sus manos el pequeño regalo—.Uhm...Saruhiko... estaba pensando que llevar anillos sería extraño ¿No? Digo, responder a las preguntas y esas cosas serían una mierda...

—Estás divagando —añadió desganado—Tengo sueño y si...

—Maldito mono bastardo—lo cortó con notoria molestia, cruzándose de brazos—.Lo diré... Pero no quiero que me molestes o alguna mierda así y... y quiero que me dejes terminar antes de abrirlo.

—Bien, te escucho—concedió con una sonrisa sarcástica—.¿Qué es eso tan...?

—Te amo—lo interrumpió, con seriedad.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sólo el tic tac del reloj de pared de la habitación.

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado en cuanto pudo procesar aquellas dos palabras. Estaba conmocionado. Tragó con dificultad, mientras su mirada se perdía en aquella caja rectangular que sostenían sus, ahora, temblorosas manos.

—Misa...

Fue interrumpido por Yata, quien tapó su boca de forma apresurada. El ojiavellana estaba completamente ruborizado por decir esas dos palabras y evadía su mirada. No era el único, Fushimi sentía, incluso, como sus orejas ardían ante aquella confesión.

Misaki acababa de decirle que lo ama. Misaki lo ama a él, de entre todas las personas. Con todos su defectos y virtudes. Con aquel doloroso pasado que compartían juntos.

—Yo de verdad, lo que más ansiaba desde siempre fue hacerte feliz —confesó con dificultad, cerrando sus ojos, con sonrisa forzada debido a la vergüenza—.A-algunas cosas no resultaron antes, pe-pero estamos acá y eso... yo...

—Yo también... —murmuró en cuanto el silencio se hizo presente y las manos del castaño lo liberaron—.También, Misaki yo...

—Lo sé, por eso quería darte esto...—dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa, instándole a abrir la alargada caja.

Acarició con suavidad los lados del presente con unos de sus dedos, sintiendo la textura del fino material. Y le dio un rápido vistazo al moreno quien, con sus expectantes y resplandecientes ojos avellanas, no perdía detalle alguno de sus movimientos. Estaba algo confundido por ese regalo porque no era algo que se esperaba en realidad, al menos no después de todo lo que habían pasado en los meses anteriores.

Si tenía que ser sincero, una parte de él pensaba que era su deber preocuparse de aquellos detalles, pero Misaki acababa de derrumbarle todos los planes que tenía preparado.

Aunque no es como si aquello le molestara. Sorprenderlo con detalles así era parte de la personalidad del castaño.

A medida que dos de sus dedos tomaban el borde de la parte superior de la caja, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Se sentía como una de esas protagonistas de mangas que tanto leía Enomoto, expectante y ansioso al recibir un regalo de esa persona que tanto le gustaba. Tratando de ignorar esos estúpidos pensamientos, simplemente abrió la caja. Y observó a Misaki con cierto desencanto.

Eran dos joyas circulares iguales, con la diferencia del color de la gema en su centro que eran rojo y azul. El diseño de los bordes eran extraños, como especies de nudos que se entrelazaban entre sí de forma que no sabías donde comenzaban o terminaban. Parecía más un símbolo de un clan desconocido que algo con un mayor significado; quizás Misaki consideró que era un regalo genial, podía ver el entusiasmo y esfuerzo con el cual su novio buscó aquello, después de todo era de un material bastante caro y bonito.

—¿Collares?—murmuró confundido con el obsequio de aniversario.

Misaki dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar después de oírlo, como si se hubiese percatado que era un regalo bastante extraño.

—Quería algo que significara para siempre...no fue fácil encontrarlo — se sinceró con una sonrisa, rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado—.Es una runa celta y... creí que se vería bien si tu cargas el rojo y yo el azul...A-algo así como aceptar a todos los otros que nos rodean... N-no es un anillo de matrimonio pero... ese símbolo significa que quiero estar contigo para siempre... y, bueno, eso.

 _¿Para siempre?_

—Misaki—susurró con tranquilidad, intentando esconder la felicidad que brotaba desde su interior. Se vio reflejado en aquellos mares castaños y sonrió, provocando que Misaki se sonrojara de forma adorable. Era un detalle pequeño, quizás pocas personas reconocerían el significado que existiría detrás de aquellas joyas, pero era suficiente—.Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

Si, aquello sería suficiente para ambos, en su nuevo y más honesto mundo.

* * *

Había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones, y por más que observaba el tranquilo rostro dormido de Misaki, no lograba conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma aun estando tan cansado. Movió la pequeña mano que se aferraba a su cintura y se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sonriendo levemente cuando escuchó el pequeño gruñido de inconformidad del castaño por haberse alejado.

—Ya vuelvo—susurró, besando suavemente los castaños cabellos de su pareja, quien sonrió entre sueños.

Con sólo su pantalón de pijama puesto se acercó a la enorme ventana y corrió las cortinas, para contemplar la salida del sol entre las tranquilas y lejanas olas del mar. Los rastros de pasión dejados por Yata en su cuerpo lentamente se oscurecían, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su reflejo, más específicamente en el pequeño pero significativo objeto que Misaki le entregó horas atrás y que colgaba de forma radiante en su pecho.

El símbolo que representaba la unión eterna, donde nada ni nadie podría destruir jamás el lazo de profundo amor que se compartía. Más allá del tiempo, más allá de la distancia, más allá de los problemas y dificultades.

Se sintió sonrojar de forma molesta por un momento, y su reflejo así se lo demostraba. Misaki podía ser el idiota más grande del mundo, pero también era el hombre más honesto y leal que podía existir.

Tocó el pequeño collar con el símbolo celta de unión llamado nudo perenne, con una pequeña gema roja al centro, mientras sentía un ardor molesto tras sus ojos que le obligó a respirar de manera profunda. Misaki tenía uno igual, con su gema de un distintivo color azul.

Vivieron momentos maravillosos cuando eran unos torpes niños que querían conquistar el mundo y demostrar quienes eran realmente. En ese entonces conoció la inocencia del primer amor y también la amargura del desamor con esa misma persona. Aprendió a aceptarse y quererse a sí mismo. Y a perdonar sus propios errores y comprender que los demás también podían equivocarse sin intención de dañarlo.

No habría podido conseguir nada de eso si no fuera por todos quienes lo rodeaban en su día a día. Munakata, Awashima, sus subordinados y el trío de HOMRA con el que más compartió en el último tiempo. Pero principalmente, gracias a Misaki.

Su Misaki.

Jamás se arrepentiría de sus decisiones. Eran ellas las que le permitieron llegar a este punto en su vida. Si nuevamente tuviera que aguantar todo el infierno de su infancia o de los pasados meses con el fin de estar en este mismo sitio junto a Misaki, lo haría sin dudar.

Porque Misaki es y será siempre su primer amigo, su primer amor, la primera persona que tocó de forma íntima y que dejó que lo tocara de igual forma; todas las primeras veces más bonitas e importantes en su vida las vivió junto a él.

Y no cambiaría nada de eso.

Un lazo eterno.

Tal como dijo Misaki, eso es lo que serían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **NdA** : muchas gracias por leer :D la próxima semana estaría subiendo el epílogo; si se preguntan por mi desaparición fue un problema de salud horrible que sólo ahora se mejoró.


	20. Familia

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia omg!.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo durante este tiempo :D! espero que nos encontremos pronto en una nueva historia!

K Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands...y a mucha gente que desconozco.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Familia.

* * *

 **Yata**

* * *

Reprimió un bostezo en el salón privado que Sachiko adecuó en el nuevo restaurante. Era pequeño, para sólo cuatro personas máximo, con finas mesas de oscura madera con suaves manteles de seda celeste y cómodas sillas estilo sofá del mismo color. Era agradable estar ahí entre esas paredes color crema, sin oír a los demás clientes, aunque por desgracia no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso debido a ello.

Habían vuelto a Japón no hace muchos días después de un nuevo campeonato, donde le tocó defender su título como bicampeón. Lentamente cumplía su sueño de ser un skater reconocido a nivel mundial y no podía estar más feliz. Contaba con el apoyo de su hermana, quien dejaba su puesto de cocinero disponible para cuando volviera y con Saruhiko, quien dejaba su ocupada agenda para partir junto a él y apoyarlo de esa forma en que sólo él sabía hacerlo.

No era fácil y lo sabía.

Dejar su puesto en el gobierno, ahora que el antiguo Rey Azul era el ministro, y al volver tener que llenar cientos y miles de papeles era tedioso, por eso siempre lo consentía un montón cuando volvían a casa. Se juntaban para almorzar y, luego, en la noche, preparaba una cena sin verduras cuyo postre sería ese helado de vainilla que tanto le gustaba y, usualmente, Saruhiko terminaría acurrucado entre sus brazos al dormir, con Yata dándole a entender de forma sutil lo valioso e importante que era en su vida.

Ahora no sería la excepción.

Salvo que aún tenía un pequeño asunto que resolver antes de ir a casa, con lo cual no podría almorzar con el azabache. Y ese asunto debía hacerlo antes de perder todo su valor, después de todo era algo que estaba haciendo a espaldas de su pareja, pero presentía que era lo mejor por el momento.

Fue cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse que terminó de despabilarse y volvió a sentir el típico peso en el estómago debido al pánico. Observó el familiar rostro que se asomaba por la puerta, y tragó fuerte.

—Me sorprendió cuando Sachiko dijo que querías hablar conmigo—comentó su madre con cierta vacilación, ingresando lentamente al lugar para sentarse frente a él, brindándole una sonrisa cauta—.¿Cómo… cómo han estado? Ha… Ha pasado algo de tiempo ya…

—He… hemos estado bien—evadió la mirada, algo incómodo—.Yo ocupado entre el restaurante y los campeonatos, él con las cosas en su trabajo ¿Ustedes están bien?

La castaña mujer, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello, observó a su hijo por largos instantes.

—Sí, te vimos por televisión. No me he perdido ningún evento. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Misaki—comentó con una sonrisa triste—.Y estamos todos bien, como siempre…

Se quedaron en silencio mientras eran atendidos por los meseros del lugar. El almuerzo simplemente se veía fantástico como todo lo que preparaban en Blue Moon, más no sentía apetito. La razón por la cual quería hablar con ella no estaba del todo clara en su mente, quizás era por eso que comenzaron a comer sin tener nada que decir por un momento. Atribuía ese desplante de valentía a la culpabilidad, después de todo los hijos el día de hoy celebraban a sus madres y él, desde que se marchó de casa, no había mantenido ninguna clase de contacto con ella en esas fechas.

Iniciar un acercamiento no estaba dentro de sus planes, aún le guardaba cierto rencor por todo lo que tuvieron que vivir dos años atrás; pero dar vuelta la página, como decían por ahí, sería lo mejor para Saruhiko y su relación… también por sus hermanos y padres.

—Pedí verte porque...—se mordió los labios, intranquilo, preparándose para cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de su mamá—.Saruhiko y yo… No vamos a ocultar nuestra relación si es que nos preguntan o algo así.

—Oh—murmuró dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, observando el rostro de su hijo.

—Te lo cuento sólo porque no quiero que te enteres de otra forma…—añadió con seguridad.

Aquellos cálidos ojos castaños de su madre, siempre llenos de afecto y comprensión y tan similares a los suyos propio, lo observaron insistentemente. Y luego ella sonrió para bajar la mirada y ver su plato medio vacío, de forma ausente.

—¿No vas a cambiar de opinión Misaki?—preguntó suavemente.

—No es una opinión, mamá—dijo de forma serena, para luego agregar con severidad—.La tuya lo es.

—Si, tienes un punto—declaró tras un suspiro resignado, más volvió a sonreír—.Me preocupas ¿Sabes? Con tu carrera en ascenso, no faltará quien quiera lastimarte, y definitivamente no quiero verte sufrir de ningún modo.

—Ya...no puedes decir eso después de todo lo que nos hiciste…—comentó con dureza.

Ella se removió con incomodidad en su asiento, mientras Misaki se reprendió mentalmente por el tono tan duro que empleó con ella. No era la manera en que quería que salieran las cosas, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a defender su relación sin importar las consecuencias.

Aún si eso significaba que hacía sufrir a su madre, otra vez.

—Si yo, quién era cercana a ambos, lo hacía y ustedes dos se mantenían juntos y fuertes, entonces lo que el resto del mundo piense no importará ¿No crees?— cuestionó con suavidad.

Yata recordaba ese día. Era difícil olvidarlo. Las palabras tan duras de su madre que lo llevaron a dudar de sus propios sentimientos y que, a su vez, lograron quebrar la poca seguridad de Saruhiko. Al final de cuentas, quien resultó más herido con todo eso fue el propio Yata, y con esas palabras que dijo su mamá, hace unos momentos, no podía consolarse. Fue bueno en parte, Saruhiko finalmente era honesto con sus sentimientos y hablaba de forma clara, y Yata ahora insistía en obtener respuestas y en pensar dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas.

Pero si Saruhiko y él no hubiesen decidido conversar…

—¿Hiciste todo a propósito? —preguntó alterado, dándole un leve golpe a la mesa con ambas manos, recibiendo una mirada de regaño de parte de su madre que lo hizo avergonzar.

Habría cosas que jamás cambiarían, ciertamente.

—No es tan así, Misaki—suspiró—realmente habría querido que estuvieras con una linda chica, que pensaras en tener hijos… Pero no serías tú si hicieras eso ¿No?—sonrió triste, para luego mirarlo afectuosamente y añadir—.Sólo quiero tu felicidad, y si Saruhiko lo es, entonces yo prometo aceptarlo. Pero dame tiempo, tus hermanos…

—Ya lo saben—interrumpió, escondiendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que le provocó el rostro desencajado de su madre.

—¿Qué?

—Escucharon la conversación de ese día, llegaron antes a casa y querían darte una sorpresa, se escondieron tras el sofá… aunque los sorprendidos fueron ellos dos con todas las cosas que escucharon entre nosotros…

—Ese par… nunca me contaron que ya sabían—murmuró con una expresión de disconformidad, cruzándose de brazos, para después observarlo con marcada preocupación—.¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

Yata se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Minoru se sorprendió, pero dijo que no era su asunto al fin y al cabo, aunque me amenazó y me dijo que más me valía tratar bien a Saru y llevarlo más seguido a casa. Y Megumi, bueno…

Se sintió sonrojar. Megumi los había visto besándose en la calle, en una de sus tantas salidas de chicas con Sachiko. Pero eso era algo que no quería decirle a su madre, no ahora al menos. Lo que menos deseaba era que se escandalizara porque su hijo mayor no tuvo decoro ese día y besó a Saruhiko en un desplante de ira.

Ya ni recordaba por qué había sido, pero al llegar al apartamento y que su hermana menor le dijese que estaba feliz de que sus dos personas favoritas estuvieran juntas...

—Bueno, Megumi te adora—comentó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y forzada, como si estuviera tratando de animarlo—.Supongo que le conmocionó un poco que su hermano mayor...

—Ah, no, de hecho dijo que le parecía algo demasiado tierno que dos amigos de la infancia…—se detuvo un momento, pensando bien en lo que le diría a su madre—.No, olvídalo, no pienso repetir el resto de cosas vergonzosas que dijo…— dijo entre risas, rascándose sus cabellos algo abochornado.

—Vaya, al lado de mis hijos me siento una mujer bastante intolerante—mencionó con pena, luciendo claramente culpable cuando levantó su vista y lo miró fijamente—.Lo lamento mucho, Misaki. Algún día me gustaría hablar con Saru, con calma, para disculparme con él también…

Sería mentira decir que no estaba feliz por oír eso. Pero antes tendría que hablarlo con Saruhiko. Era decisión del menor si quería volver a verla, si la respuesta era negativa entonces el respetaría eso.

—Quizás algún día, mamá…

La ojiavellana sonrió, con cierta resignación en sus facciones. Pero ella aceptaría la decisión de su hijo. Eso es lo que llevaba haciendo desde siempre, después de todo.

—Oye, pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal es Brasil? Sé que tiene unas playas fenomenales—cambió de tema de forma abrupta, intentando disipar la melancolía que los rodeaba.

—Sí, las tiene—confirmó con una sonrisa brillante, logrando que sus rasgos aniñados se acrecentaran—.Algunos días llovía y hacía un calor tan horrible que lo único que querías era darte un buen chapuzón en la playa. Saruhiko sólo sabía quejarse todo el tiempo, fue horrible.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Con todo y lluvia? Vaya, qué incómodo—mencionó sorprendida, para después reírse—.Saruhiko-kun siempre ha sido bastante quisquilloso, debe haber sido todo un suplicio para él los cambios abruptos en el clima.

—Hey, fue más para mí el tener que aguantarlo—se quejó de forma infantil, logrando que su mamá sonriera, mientras los meseros del lugar retiraban sus platos vacíos y les dejaban el postre de frutas—.Él a veces es un pequeño gran bebé…

—Oh, hablando de bebés…—canturreó alegremente, con algo de malicia—.Minoru tiene una novia… ¿Lo sabías?

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡De verdad!?

—Si, es una niña bastante bonita y bien educada—sonrió orgullosa—.Minoru es otro chico cuando está junto a ella, se comporta como todo un hombre maduro y centrado; para cuando vuelve a casa después de dejarla, se transforma en el mismo bebé de mamá de siempre. Es divertido ver su transformación.

Rió alegremente ante la escena que imaginó de su pequeño hermano, y observó la, al fin, relajada expresión de su mamá.

Puede que le tome tiempo perdonarla por completo, puede que Saruhiko jamás vuelva a confiar en ella y puede que su mamá siempre resintiera el hecho de que su primer hijo estuviera enamorado de otro hombre.

Pero todo eso estaba bien. Y sino, pronto lo estaría.

* * *

 **Fushimi**

* * *

No fue sorpresa que Munakata ganara las elecciones.

Quizás todo se debía al carisma innato del ex Rey Azul o a que Awashima, de forma astuta y silenciosa, haya decidido dejar salir la información respecto al comportamiento inaceptable del primer ministro Samukawa durante la crisis de la Slate. Ciertamente, ahora su vida se había complicado un poco más con ese asunto debido a que era uno de los hombres de confianza de Munakata.

Lo bueno es que actuaba desde las sombras y podía caminar por las calles como un ser humano normal, habían llegado a ese acuerdo.

Y no se quejaba del todo. Su nuevo trabajo era pesado, sí, pero tenía horarios fijos y la paga era bastante aceptable, lo que le permitía apoyar a su pareja en sus diversos campeonatos de skateboard sin necesidad de depender de patrocinadores quisquillosos que lo querían posando en revistas con modelos de turno con poca ropa. Se sentía orgulloso de que el nombre de Yata Misaki fuese conocido a nivel internacional aunque, honestamente, aquella fama y atención que estaba ganando le preocupaban y abrumaban un poco, pero se le pasaba en cuanto llegaba a casa y Misaki lo recibía con aquella mirada de infinita adoración que jamás compartiría con alguien más.

Saberse tan amado por alguien que era tan importante en su vida era indescriptible.

Lo que si odiaba de su nuevo cargo, era la asistencia mandatoria a las estúpidas fiestas que Munakata se encargaba de organizar para fomentar los lazos con sus nuevos trabajadores- que seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, sólo que ahora no usaban el nombre de Scepter4. Era bastante molesto a decir verdad, una excusa tonta a su parecer. Si pudiera rescatar algo, es que esas reuniones aburridas siempre las realizaban en el nuevo restaurante de Nanahara y que Misaki siempre podía acompañarlo y hacer de su noche algo menos tediosa, sólo si el trabajo no le era tan pesado y Nanahara hacía la vista gorda.

Lo cual fue una gran excepción esa noche, donde se encontraba lo más apartado de todos sus compañeros con un pésimo humor. Nanahara se había llevado a Misaki a la cocina para hablar de cierto asunto importante y a él le tocaba joderse en ese aburrido y ruidoso restaurante, escuchando las risotadas de todo el mundo.

Misaki se las pagaría caro en cuanto llegaran a casa por haberlo dejado solo. Y sólo pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír con malicia mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños tenedores y lo observaba fijamente.

—Al parecer eres una copia de él ¿Uh?— comentó una mujer tras de él.

Saruhiko se sobresaltó por un breve momento, pero luego rodó los ojos poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

No esperaba que _ella,_ de todas las personas, decidiera acercarse en la fiesta. La había visto, por supuesto, jamás podría olvidarse de aquella cara por más que pasara el tiempo. Pero contaba con que esa mujer no se percataría de su presencia o que simplemente lo ignoraría como siempre.

Lástima que se equivocó.

—¿Seguías viva? Pensé que estabas acompañando a ese sujeto en el infierno—respondió con aburrimiento, sin siquiera voltearse, mientras robaba algunos de los aperitivos que le parecían menos desagradables en la mesa.

Quizás era buena idea guardar algo para Misaki, después de todo se atrasaron en casa y no pudieron comer algo antes de salir. Así además el castaño estaría en deuda con él y podría ver su sonrisa agradecida para pasar el mal sabor que le estaba provocando aquella señora.

—Pensaba lo mismo de ti—murmuró la mujer, haciendo resonar sus tacones a medida que se ubicaba a su lado con sus brazos cruzados—.Pensé que estabas acompañando a tu padre en quién sabe dónde.

Saruhiko, dejando de lado absolutamente todos los bocadillos que había tomado sobre la mesa, observó a la mujer con molestia.

Viéndola de cerca, seguía igual. Fría, seria y sin un ápice de cariño hacia quien era sangre de su sangre. Venía a su mente esa fiesta tan glamorosa en la que ella era la principal protagonista, y después venía el villano a entorpecer todo. Y el propio Saruhiko, como siempre, entre las sombras intentando pasar desapercibido.

—¿Qué quieres, Fushimi Kisa?—espetó duramente, intentando reprimir los malos recuerdos.

—Nada. Sólo que viéndote ahora… pienso que te pareces más a mí que a él—susurró lentamente, con inusual suavidad, arreglándose el tirante de su largo y simple vestido negro, con algo parecido al nerviosismo.

El ojiazul, ignorando el sentir de esa mujer con un chasqueo de lengua, desvió la mirada hacia Munakata, que hablaba alegremente con Awashima, Douhan y Kusanagi de quién sabe qué cosas.

Definitivamente su velada era un asco. Y no había forma de que pudiera alejarse sin llamar la atención de los demás. Negó para sí mismo, una charla intrascendente con la mujer que lo trajo al mundo no significaba nada en comparación a todas las cosas terribles que había vivido. Además, Minagawa-sensei le dijo que algún día debería enfrentarse a Kisa si quería finalmente dejar su pasado atrás.

—Lo dudo—dijo con severidad, aflojando un poco su corbata negra.

Odiaba asistir a estas reuniones con traje, eran un incordio.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con marcada curiosidad, manteniendo la distancia que los separaba.

—Carezco de esa habilidad innata tuya para ignorar todo lo que me rodea— respondió con una sonrisa sardónica hacia ella, encogiéndose de hombros, logrando que las finas facciones Kisa se contrajeran en una expresión ofendida.

—¡Tu...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que sea que quisiese decir, la siempre brillante e intimidante presencia de Munakata la silenció de forma inmediata.

—Lamento mi inoportuna interrupción. Fushimi-kun, debo tratar unos asuntos de moderada gravedad en cuanto finalices tu importante charla—mencionó con una sonrisa tras él, tocando su hombro en una clara muestra de confianza.

Tomó un poco de aire para evitar gruñir debido al cansancio que estaba sintiendo ante la perspectiva de más trabajo.

—No es nada importante—comentó aburrido, volteando hacia el hombre mayor—.Ésta mujer me confundió con alguien más, sólo la estaba sacando de su error—se giró hacia Kisa sonriendo levemente, con algo de ironía, e hizo una pequeña reverencia—.Con su permiso.

Munakata lo imitó y juntos se encaminaron hacia el otro lado de la gran estancia. Por un momento se sentía ahogado en el lugar con sus luces cálidas, agradables colores pasteles y los elegantes muebles de banquete que habían sido ubicados de manera estratégica. Intentaba no recordar ni pensar en las paredes de la siempre fría mansión en la que vivía cuando era un niño pequeño.

A medida que se acercaban hacia la cocina, podía ver a Misaki a lo lejos discutiendo acaloradamente con Nanahara, tras la puerta de vidrio que su cuñada decidió instalar, aludiendo que se vería hermosa con el reflejo de las luces.

Sonrió. Quería ver la cara de idiota de Yata cuando se enterase que la mujer de ese sujeto estaba en la fiesta y que fue a hablarle. O quizás no. Misaki siempre le decía que si se encontraba con esa mujer se olvidaría de todo lo que le habían inculcado cuando niño y la golpearía.

No que aquello le importara por el lado de ella, pero si quería evitarle cualquier tipo de problema a Misaki, ese escándalo no sería bien visto en su carrera.

—Fushimi-kun ¿De casualidad aquella mujer es tu…?

—El que es abandonado, tiene todo derecho a abandonar sus orígenes…—interrumpió inmediatamente, antes de que aquella palabra que jamás podría definir a esa persona escapara de los labios de Munakata—.Eso fue lo que tú dijiste esa vez, y me parece correcto.

—Comprendo—murmuró el nuevo ministro, sonriendo orgulloso.

Fue así que se apoyó frente a la puerta, esperando que Misaki notara su presencia y se largaran de una buena vez del restaurante.

—¿Qué era ese asunto tan importante?—preguntó con cansancio, sintiendo como una nueva migraña hacía aparición.

Munakata le sonrió de manera divertida, antes darle una tenue palmadita en su hombro. Fue mientras el ministro se alejaba, después de que Fushimi lo observara desconcertado, que el hombre mayor detuvo sus pasos.

Volteando el rostro hacia el menor, acomodó sus anteojos y dejó escapar su breve risita característica.

—Mil disculpas, Fushimi-kun. Acabo de olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Yata-Fushimi**

* * *

Sentía que caminaba como un robot hacia el sofá blanco.

Incluso los focos y reflectores estaban haciéndole dudar si aceptar aquella entrevista en televisión había sido una buena idea. Su corazón latía apresurado y sentía su garganta pesada. Demonios, hasta sus manos estaban completamente sudadas y, por si fuera poco, la amenaza de Saruhiko diciéndole que más le valía no decir nada estúpido o la pagaría caro en casa, no aliviaba sus nervios.

Estaban hablando de él después de todo. Era obvio que alguna estupidez haría o diría, más si le sumaba a una chica algo despampanante y ligera de ropa que se le acercaba más de lo necesario.

Si Saruhiko no lo asesinaba por decir alguna estupidez, lo haría por no haberse apartado de ella.

—Te noto algo tenso—mencionó la entrevistadora. Era una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, y Yata tuvo que mirar hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera su cara y pronunciado escote, a menos que quisiera ponerse aun más nervioso.

—Es que es mi primera vez en televisión y temo meter la pata o algo así—comentó entre risas.

La chica se rió de forma suave y coqueta.

—Tranquilo Yata-san, no serás el primero en quedar en ridículo en frente a las cámaras—desestimó la pelinegra en tono bromista.

La observó con estupor por un breve minuto, y logró al fin calmarse. Ciertamente esa mujer era de las buenas si lograba calmar a sus invitados con pocas palabras.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso debería ser un consuelo?—preguntó pasmado, ocasionando las risas del público.

Antes había estado tranquilo. Habían mostrado escenas suyas en las prácticas y en las competencias oficiales. E incluso le pidieron que mostrara algunas acrobacias simples a la audiencia. Pero ahora estaban en la entrevista misma y Yata se encontraba en una disyuntiva horrible, su vida no era del todo interesante y rellenar no era uno de sus fuertes ciertamente.

—Ciertamente lo que realizas en la patineta es asombroso ¿No?—exclamó la conductora, siendo vitoreada por todos los presentes mientras Yata sonreía avergonzado—.Sobre el hecho estar tanto tiempo entrenando para representar a Japón en los juegos olímpicos en una disciplina tan incomprendida como el skateboard, puedes decirnos ¿Qué tan difícil fue?

Misaki pestañeó con confusión intentando comprender la pregunta.

—Bueno, tuve que dejar de lado un montón de cosas importantes a nivel personal para traer la medalla de oro a casa. Fue difícil, pero conté el apoyo de todos mis amigos y familiares, así que eso lo hizo más llevadero—explicó con calma.

—La barrera del idioma es un tema complicado también, más en eventos que son esporádicos como estos ¿Cómo fue que lo sobrellevaste?

—Ah, eso—Yata se rascó la nuca con un poco de vergüenza—.Yo no soy muy bueno con el inglés, digo con suerte sé hablar japonés formal—mencionó alegre—.Pero asistía a los eventos con amigos que podían darme una mano, no habría llegado tan lejos si no fuera por ellos.

—Tengo entendido que te has dedicado al skateboard desde finales de la escuela media. Y que además no seguiste estudiando. ¿Qué opinó tu familia al respecto? ¿Dejaste tus estudios para dedicarte de lleno a la patineta?

Misaki se removió un poco incómodo en el asiento por aquella pregunta. No podía decir que se fue a vivir con quien era su actual pareja para cuidar de él. Además, la deserción escolar era bastante mal vista en Japón, los niños estudiaban arduamente para conseguir entrar a buenas y prestigiosas universidades y luego conseguir un buen empleo. Ciertamente, comparado con ellos, Yata Misaki no era un buen ejemplo.

—Yo… dejé la escuela por otros motivos más importantes, pero sí me dediqué a entrenar más durante ese tiempo. Mi mamá es una persona genial, ella comprendió sin enojarse… al menos no tanto, creo. La verdad es que deje de vivir en casa en ese tiempo, así que no sé realmente cuál fue su reacción… aunque prefiero no hablar de eso… —contestó abrumado. Deseando que la entrevista finalizara de una buena vez.

Había sido todo una pésima idea.

La muchacha, notando la incomodidad de su invitado, decidió bajarle el perfil al asunto asintiendo.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, yo siempre he tenido esta inquietud, Yata-san—mencionó lentamente, con una sonrisa curiosa—.El chico que siempre te acompaña en las competencias, el que usa anteojos ¿Quién es exactamente? ¿Un familiar? Digo, hemos visto como él siempre está presente en cada una de tus actuaciones, así que la gente tiene muchísima inquietud por saber quién es tu traductor personal.

Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, recordando la conversación que mantuvo con Saruhiko en la mañana, en caso de que surgiera esa interrogante y cuál era la respuesta debería dar para contestarla. Aquello más de alguna vez apareció en las revistas de chismes, preguntando por el chico de anteojos que siempre viajaba con él.

—Ah, te refieres a Saruhiko...—comentó confundido sin saber qué más decir, pero luego, casi resignado, sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción, mientras su pequeño collar con gema azul brillaba gracias a la luz de los reflectores—.Él es mi pareja, desde hace varios años ya.

* * *

La oficina de Munakata había sido adecuada hace años atrás para todos sus trabajadores de confianza, quienes eran básicamente todo el antiguo escuadrón de fuerzas especiales de Scepter4. Era un día especial, por eso se habían sentado frente a la enorme televisión para observar a Yata - no todos los días se ganaba una primera medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos, así que estaban expectante por la entrevista que le harían en un canal deportivo importante.

—¡Wow, Yata lo dijo!—dijo Doumyouji sorprendido, quebrando el incómodo mutismo en el que se sumieron.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—añadió Enomoto, tapando su boca en señal de estupefacción.

—Oya, oya, Yata-kun nunca deja de sorprenderme—comentó Munakata de forma serena, observando a Fushimi con diversión, mientras alejaba el plato de anko que una embarazada Awashima- o mejor dicho Kusanagi-cortésmente le entregaba.

Saruhiko, quien estaba en esa misma habitación haciendo básicamente lo mismo que sus compañeros y superiores, se quedó embobado observando el plano principal del rostro de Yata, quien sonreía brillantemente al hablar de su relación frente a las cámaras.

—Fushimi-san ¿Se encuentra bien?—Akiyama, quien estaba a su lado, le preguntó con un tono de voz bastante divertido.

Todos los chicos se giraron hacia él debido a aquella pregunta y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó ante las sonrisas de entendimiento y burla que cada uno le estaba brindando. Sin esperar ni medio segundo más, y sin responder a la pregunta de su subordinado, se encaminó apresurado hacia a la salida, cerrando con un fuerte portazo. Podía oír las risas de los demás amortiguadas por las paredes.

—¡Eres un idiota, Misaki!—murmuró para sí mismo, tapando su sonrojado y avergonzado rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras su diestra apretaba con suavidad el pequeño collar a juego, de color rojo.

Yata iba a retirarse del mundillo deportivo después de todo, por eso no importaba si se enteraban ahora si eran pareja. No esperaba que Misaki realmente dijese eso ante miles de espectadores. Fushimi, de hecho, estuvo molestándolo en el desayuno, diciéndole que un cobarde como él jamás se atrevería a hacer algo tan osado como admitir por televisión que estaban saliendo.

Finalmente debió tragarse sus palabras y sufrir el bochorno de su vida delante de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo su jefe.

Se vengaría de Misaki por esto, estaba más que claro. Pero, por otro lado, a pesar de todo lo idiota y despreocupado que podía ser Misaki de vez en cuando, había una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de él, que se sentía sumamente feliz de que Yata Misaki hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Fushimi Saruhiko.

Si el precio de escuchar esas palabras en todo lo alto era volverse el hazme reír de sus compañeros de trabajo, y próximamente de sus suegros y cuñados pequeños, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo una y mil veces.

Pero Misaki no tendría por qué enterarse.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
